Reading Garo SSBR of Makai
by magna ryunoid
Summary: Join the team RWBY, JNPR, Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow, Winter and Taiyang to read an alternate world where Makai Knights appear to help Remnant of the Horrors
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone and welcome to this fic.**

 **First a big thanks to EvaShinobiKaiserKnight** **or ESKK** **for allowing me to do reading of your story "Garo SSBR of Makai" it is a crossover of Garo and RWBY, if you're interested to read it, it's very interesting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters present, they belong to their respective owners, nor do I own the original story.**

[[]]

 **Reading opening**

(Thud…)

"Huh ... Where am I?" Ruby said as she woke up, not knowing where she was. The last thing she remembered was spending time with her friends, having fun, and then everything was blank "I have a headache."

"Ruby?" she heard a familiar voice question.

Ruby turned her head to look at her older sister "Yang?" she said, then she noticed that her teammates and friends were present too- "Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, everyone is here."

"Hey Ruby." said Jaune with a groan as he was being helped by Pyrrha to get up.

The group realized that they were in an elegant room with several books floating in a corner, a huge bacl couch and a large table with gold colored ornaments hanging on it.

"Where we are?" Ruby questionned.

"If I knew, you'd be the first to know." said Weiss with a frown.

"Don't be frosty ice queen." said Yang with a smirk while Weiss sighed.

"Ruby's right though." Ren said "Where are we? And why are we here?"

"That's a good question, Mr. Lie," Ozpin said with surprise, beside him was Glynda Goodwitch, Qrow, Winter, and Taiyang

"Dad!, Uncle Qrow!" said Ruby and Yang

"Winter!" said Weiss

"Professor Ozpin, do you know where we are?" Pyrrha said.

"I'm afraid not just like you, we wake up in this room," Ozpin said calmly, "I do not know who brought us to this place or the reason we're here"

"This place is suspicious," Glynda said.

"Sister, why are you here?" said Weiss

"I do not know, I was busy with some military affairs in Atlas and suddenly they brought me here next to this drunk," Winter said pointing to Qrow

"Your words hurt, Ice queen" said Qrow jokingly and was about to drink in his canteen with alcohol but did not have it in his hand - "Great ..." murmured annoyed

"With everything cleared, there is only one question in mind," Taiyan said. "Where are we?"

The group thought on it for a few moments, before they assumed the worst, or rather, Weiss did.

"We were kidnapped!" she shouted "It's the only logical explanation, someone must have kidnapped us for some kind of twisted reason."

"It's indeed a possibility." said Ren calmly.

"Something's not right though." Blake started "We still have our weapons."

"Miss Belladona is right, we still have our weapons ... this does not seem strange?," said Glynda

Jaune looked around, and soon noticed that the doors in the room were unlocked "Hey, the doors aren't locked, almost like the person who brought us here isn't afraid of us leaving."

"Then the person who kidnapped us is either really stupid, or they're toying with us." Yang said

"Maybe both?" said Qrow

"The best answer is that I simply trust you." said a voice behind everyone, surprising the group.

Both teams turned around showing that there was a person behind them. That person wore a black colored armor except the joints were gray, they had a cloth around their waist and metal wings on their back. Their helmet was shaped like the head of a dragon, with a small yellow horn on it's forehead with two long ones on the sides, two red eyes and a H-shaped visor in purple.

"Hello team RWBY, team JNPR, Ozpin, Glyda, Qrow, Winter and Taiyan." he said calmly.

The young hunters and adults grabbed their weapons and wearilly pointed them at the stranger

"Who are you and why did you bring us to this place?" Ruby said.

"Please, lower your weapons." said the stranger "I'm not your enemy."

"Sure." Yang said sarcastically "Now give us an answer before I break your face."

"And we hope you'll tell the truth," Winter said.

"Of course, but only if you all calm down and lower your weapons." said the stranger "Trust me, hero's word."

"Wait." Ruby said in confusion "Hero?"

The stranger nodded. The group lowered their weapons, willing to give him the benefit of the doubt if he explains.

"First, let me introduce myself." he said music started in the room "Hear my call!" he cried out cheerfully "Dancer of the multiverse, the dragon warrior!" he did a spin "Magna Ryunoid! At your service." he said while striking a pose. (the same that Gai Ikari / Gokai silver does at the end of his henshin)

A small explosion happened behind him once he finished. THe group looked amongst each other and wondered if he was sane.

The now presented Magna Ryunoid coughed embarassedly "Well I gave you my name," he said a little sheepishly, "I'll answer your questions now, but before that, does anyone want anything to eat or drink?"

He received a round of nods, prompting him to calp his hands twice, making all kinds of food items, from cookies, to pancakes, to tuna sandwiches appear on the table along with many other kinds and a few drinks as well.

"Woo!" shouted Nora and Ruby as they pounced on their plates with their favorite food, Blake moved fast as well, but not as fast as she grabbed a few tuna sandwhiches.

"Do not you have any liquor or any alcohol?" said Qrow

"I'm sorry but I do not like people to drink these things ... but I'll make an exception" said Magan snapping his fingers and a small glass of beer is in the hand of Qrow

"That is all?" Said disillusioned to see the small glass

"Yup," Magna said.

"At least he's doing me a favor, I would not want to tolerate a drunken Qrow right now," murmured Glynda

"I agree with you," Winter said.

"Then Mr. Magna Ryunoid, Why did you bring us here?" asked Ozpin

"Good question." started Magna "Has anyone heard about the multiverse theory?"

"It says that there are multiple alternate universe out there, and for each action we take, another universe where we didn't do said action also exists, or sometimes the changes can be extreme, like a person not being born, or having a completely different family." Blake said getting everyone's attention"I've read about it a bit."

"It's basically that yes." started Magna "The reason that you're all here is to read a book, but not any just book, this one tells the life of different counterparts from another universes." he took one of the books that floated and put it in the table.

Ren took the book and read the cover "Garo SSBR of Makai"

"What is it about?" said Jaune as everyone took their turn to check out the book.

"I'm sorry but I don't do spoilers." Magna said with a smirk underneath his helmet.

"Listen well, you oddball, I don't know what your game is but I'm not about to fall for any traps." said Weiss in annoyance.

"I'm not attempting to trap you or anything of the sort." Magna started, sounding completely serious "I'm giving you the opportunity to read about another worlds, you can learn something from this and use it in the future, as this will feature events that will take place in your futures. The reason I do this is to help, and the only thing I ask for in return is your trust and to read the lives of your counterparts, I give my word that when you finish reading, I'll send you back to your world."

The young hunters and adults looked at each other, thinking over what they should do.

"Well, we have nothing to lose honestly." Ruby said.

"I agree with Ruby. We're just reading a book afterall." Yang said in agreement.

"He said that our future is written in this." Jaune started "It could help us avoid disasters before they arise."

"Mister Arc is right." Ozpin said supporting his student "It's possible that this book can help us."

"He promised us that we'll return home when we're done. We have don't have any reason to say no." added Blake.

Weiss gave a slight grunt of acceptance "Okay, but if this is some kind of trick, I'll turn you into an ice sculpture." she said while pointing at Magna.

"I'll keep it in mind ice queen." said Magna, making the heiress look at him "I cannot deny that the nickname fits your personality."

"So how are we going to read it?" Ruby asked.

"Reading order is team RWBY first and then JNPR, after Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow, Winter and finally Taiyang"said Magna.

With that said, Ruby got ready to read.

"Just a moment." interrupted Magna "Before reading, we need something to help get a visual." he snapped his fingers and a plasma screen TV appeared on the wall.

"Why a television?" asked Blake.

"A visual aid to better understand the story," Magna said "And if you have any questions I will answer them if necessary ... but I won't give out spoilers." He cleared his throat "And one more thing, the first four chapters are the trailers where we're introduced to the protagonists in the story. Now you can begin." he smiled underneath his helmet as the story was about to start, first stop…

 **And cut ...**

 **Thus ends the prologue of this story, the next chapter will begin with the reading of the first's trailer ... I hope you liked it and see you another time.**

 **Goodbye from Magna Ryunoid**


	2. Gold and Sliver

**Hello everyone and welcome to this fic.**

 **First a big thanks to** **EvaShinobiKaiserKnight** **for allowing this to reading your story " is a crossover of Tokusatsu and RWBY, if interested read it, is very interesting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters present, they correspond to their respective franchise as the story of this fic belongs to it's original author**

 **World 2:** **Garo SSBR of Makai**

 **AUTHOR:** **EvaShinobiKaiserKnight**

[[]]

Ruby took the book and opened it seeing that the pages were blank..."Ermm. How am I gonna read this, because the book is blank on all every page

"Thanks, you just reminded me of something" said Magna. "You will see that this book shows us several universes that all have a common theme...what is written will appear on the screen and will show what happens, just give it a few seconds".

The first page of the book was illuminated and now the text appeared so Ruby could read the title. –" **Garo SSBR of Makai"**

"Oh" said Magna.

"Something wrong?" said Ozpin.

"Not at all, this world can be somewhat violent and I worry that Ruby may have nightmares, my bad" said Magna.

"I'm not a baby! I can tolerate anything" Ruby said hating being treated like a little girl.

"Okay, but just in case" Magna said clearing his throat. "Taiyang, Yang, I give you permission to hit me in-case Ruby has nightmares from some of these worlds".

"It's okay...?" Taiyang said as he and his daughter noticed how strange Magna was.

"Okay Ruby, you can start reading now" said Magna as the young huntress began to read aloud.

 **I am a Makai Knight who holds the title of Golden Knight Garo.** **In my blood is the power to seal away Horrors. I will carry on my fathers legacy and my mothers kindness to continue to seal away Horrors. My dream like many is for one day for here to be a world without Horrors or Grimm.**

"What about the Makai Knights?" And those Horrors Are they some kind of Grimm? "Said Pyrrha

"Everything will be known if they continue reading" said Magna

 **Trailer 1: Sirius/Garo**

 **A young man was walking through the cold snow as the icy winds didn't seem to affect him as his coat got blown by the wind. As he walked the moon was full as his head was by a cloak. He soon arrived at a stone with a Red Triangle in it as he then kneeled before it.**

"That seems so familiar," Ruby said, noting that she did the same thing, was visiting her mother's grave ... wondering if he is doing the same thing with a loved one - "It reminds me when I went to visit the tomb of my mother" ****

 **As he kneeled his put his left hand on it showing he had a gothic Skull Ring on as the ring was silent.** **Once he was done he then stood up he then began to walking into the deep dark woods. The moon was full as the wind blew revealing a red Katana under his duster as he walked through the icy snow. He paid no attention to the snow as he walked through the snow.**

Ruby was curious about that katana, Blake noticed that it looked a bit like his old partner, Adam used

"I have a feeling he's not alone," Qrow said.

"How do you know?" said Taiyang

"Years of practice," Qrow said proudly.

"Surely he has used it to escape every woman angry with him for cheating with someone else," said Magna

"You hit the spot" said Glynda smiling a little

"Hey man, why do you say those things?" Said Qrow annoyed

"Because it's true, dusty crow" said Winter ****

 **As he walked he soon arrived at a clearing where the snow was thickest on the ground as the moon seem to be at a point that it shined down onto the snow as he then removed the cloak revealing a blue eyed black haired young man in a white duster as he then pulled out his Katana and drew it. When his Katana was drawn the Snow around him burst up as from is Gargoyle like creatures climbed out as some even flew out.**

"What the hell are those things?" Said Yang surprised

"Yang, languages," said Taiyang

"I've never seen a Grimm class like this," said Weiss

"For not Grimms are gargoyles" Magna said - "But know them later" ****

 **These creatures screeched and roared as they were clearly not of this world. The young man took a battle stance as his Katana was glistening in the moonlight. He then charged forward and began slashing at his opponents. The Creatures cried out in pain as the slashes on them seemed to burn them. He then held his sword back hand before slashing at multiple in a spin way.**

 **One came at him to which the young man threw his sword at the creature and the weapons weight was to much as the creature was knocked down. The young man then charged and began punching and kicking the creature before it was sent flying. He was then being surrounded by the creature before he jumped high and when he landed he grabbed his sword and held it ready.**

"Okay, now we'll see what that young man will do," said Ozpin, knowing he has an ace up his sleeve ****

 **The young man then raised his sword before he cut an energy circle in the air before it opened into a portal.** **He was then endowed in a Golden Armor that was based off a wolf, the Gold glowed with a great radiance as the eyes seem to glow blue. His Katana was then transformed into a Broadsword as green flames was coming off his armor before it was put out.**

"It's so beautiful" Ruby chili gazing at the armor and above all the sword

"A wolf" said Blake with a slight fear, in addition to being afraid of the dogs, the wolves are worse

"Seriously ... I'm sure I saw this on some TV show" Jaune said trying to remember

"I just want to see if there will be explosions ... I've been waiting if there will be any world where there are explosions during a final attack," Nora said.

"I'll let you know when that comes up," Magna said.  
 **  
** **He then charged at the creatures as he began slashing through them with ease as when he did they exploded into black smoke and was absorbed into the sword. He hacked and slashed and proved he was stronger than them as it was soon down to the last one before he defeated it.**

"I was expecting an explosion more Boom! But these are fine," Nora said.

"Another boy with talents and surely there will be more of them" said Qrow

"Undoubtedly in other worlds there are great young people who would become the best hunters" agreement Ozpin

"And the team RWBY and JNPR are one of them," said Magna "As other people agree that you will be great heroes"

"Thank you," said Ruby. ****

 **"Golden…** **Knight… GARO!"**

 **Garo then grabbed the sheath of his sword before he sheathed it with a slam causing a great force to blow out finishing off the creatures. The armor then disengaged before the cloak came back and the young man put it back on as it landed and began walking through the snow again.**

 **(Trailer 1 End)**

"It was a short chapter, apparently," Ren said.

"In fact, sometimes the trailers are very short but they give you the idea of the characters that appear and about some new villains" said Magna - "Okay Weiss, your turn"

Weiss took the book

 **A Knights weapon is his life, and that life is a shield that will protect other lives. It's the same with Huntsman and Huntresses both Knight and Hunters must never drop there weapon.**

"It's a wise word, students take those words in their lifetime as hunters. Their life is a shield to protect people and a weapon to fight against threats ... no matter what dangers occur they never lose hope," said Ozpin

"You are preparing for this and if you allow me to believe this world could help you in your ways" said Magna - "Thank you Ozpin for this"

 **Trailer 2 Sliver**

 **In the streets of a dark city a young man in a black duster with a simple sword hidden under it, and a mirror attached to his belt was walking through the streets as he passed many neon signs for strip clubs, gambling halls, and even bars. As he walked he soon arrived at a set of stairs to what looked like a boutique as he looked at the sign with a glare.**

"I bet something sinister happens in that place," Nora said.

"Nora, how many times have I told you not to jump to conclusions?" said Ren

"Hey, I still insist that Jaune stole those my pancakes," Nora said.

"You hit me the crotch ... with your hammer ... and I was never near your pancakes" said Jaune even feeling that phantom pain

"I'll still have an eye on you," Nora said accusingly. ****

 **He then opened the door and walked in as it was deserted inside as there was a lot of pink but one thing to notice was the sound of classical music coming from the back. He opened the door and found it was unlock before walking over to the mangers office and saw a vanity mirror. The young man used his Wolf Ears and heard something on the other side before he moved it to reveal another pathway made from a hole in the wall.**

"Ha! I knew ... something strange happens in that place" Victory Nora

"For some reason, that music is making my hair stand out," admitted Pyrrha

"I agree," Weiss said, something to which this music worried her

 **He walked in and was met with the smell of blood, tears, and fear. He took out his sheathed sword ready to draw it until he arrived at a sealed window of sorts and heard screaming. He looked in and saw a man in a boney pig mask was using a surgical knife to cut up and dissect a human while he was still awake. As he looked up he saw people in cages as the man that was being cut up was screaming in pain which was muffled by the mask.**

As soon as the scene was shown Taiyang immediately covered Ruby's eyes, Jaune felt the same thing with Weiss who turned green

"By Oum," said Pyrrha upset

"Unpleasant," Winter said, helping her sister recover.

"What kind of monster does this sort of thing," said Glynda

"One of the worst kind," Qrow said.

"These kinds of things happen in any world, not everything is light in every world, there is also darkness ... That is why you are training them as warriors, they are the light for the darkness that this world has prepared for you" said Magna calmly

"In effect," said Ozpin - "We fought to keep the peace and protect people and fauns alike ... this is our job as hunters and huntress" ****

 **The man kept an angry face as this is why he hated Horrors and why he wanted to train the future generations of Makai Knights. He then began to walk to the path to his right and was ready to cut down this Horror. He soon arrived at a door which he kicked down surprising the man showing his mask was that of a pig based Grimm.**

"What are the horrors?" Blake asked

 **"** A class of creatures so horrible that grimms would look like simple animals," Magna said. "Horrors are creatures that feed on darkness, enter the world of humans to hunt and eat humans ... Some real Demons of hell "

The group had a slight chill, they could not believe that there were creatures worse than the grimms

"If I have to suppose, those Makai Knight would be in charge of defeating those creatures, correct?" said Taiyang

"Yep" Magna said - "But let's continue reading so they understand this"

 **"W-what are you doing here come to have me make you perfect?" He asked as the music was loudest here as it sounded like opera.**

"Seriously just seeing that guy with a pig mask, I disgust" said Weiss recovering from her discomfort

"He is completely crazy" said Jaune

"There are several types and I agree, kid ... He's sick," Qrow said. ****

 **The man then took out his Madou Lighter before lighting it and saw the masked man's eyes react as the young man drew his sword.**

 **"I will cut down your Inga Horror."**

 **The masked man then smirked before he snapped his fingers and the people who he had made "perfect," all rose up before their skin exploded to reveal Gargoyle like creatures. The man smirked as he then began slashing at the creatures and stabbed a few as they exploded into black smoke with every one he killed. It was soon that the only ones left was the masked man and the poor soul that he had mutilated.**

 **The victim roared before jumping up and turning into another Gargoyle like creature before charging at the young man. The Man then charged and cut the creature's torso before it exploded into black dust leaving the big masked man.**

"Looks like you do not have minions anymore, Pigman," Yang said - "I hope they turn it into bacon"

"Je, the kids these days," Qrow said, trying to take a drink but forgot he did not have his canteen **  
"Makai Knight!"**

 **The pig masked man then burst out to transform into a surgical monster that had stitches all over its body and stitches that weren't even completed. In his left hand was a surgical knife but larger into a sword as on his left right arm was a syringe as in his arms were blades that seem retractable.**

"Now it got uglier," Blake said with slight disgust.

"And scary" Jaune said feeling fear

"Those are the Ingas horrors, forms stronger than the common horrors and if ... their appearance is very unpleasant" said Magna ****

 **The Blades came out of his arms as her then injected himself with the contents of the Syringe as his pig mask had taken a demonic look. The young man smirked before cutting an energy circle into the air and summoning an azure fanged bladed knight with a scimitar as a weapon. The creature charged at the man who blocked and parried the monsters attacks with ease as he then cut off the blade arms before they got into sword fight.**

"Never underestimate the power of a Makai Knight" said Magna

"I share your own logic" agreed Ozpin as his cup filled with more coffee - "Thank you" took a sip ****

 **The Monster was shocked as the serum it had injected itself with should have provided it with more power before the man smirked and head butted it making the monster dazed. The Knight smirked before charging and cutting the creature in two before it exploded into black dust as was defeated.**

"That monster's chances went in half," Yang said, all but Taiyang and Magna complained

"I'd say your dreams split in half," Magna said, making Yang and Taiyang laughing a little - "I admit, I'm not good at puns, I fit right in the cut" ****

 **The man then disengaged his armor before he went to the lift controls and lowered the cages and busting people out of there. He nodded but before he left he made sure they were safe and told them to leave this place and was then on his way.**

 **(Trailer 2 end)**

"Interesting course of history ... I'm sure estostrailer show us the protagonists and possibly they will gather as a team" said Ozpin

"Do you think they would join Beacon?" said Glynda

"IT IS 100% THAT YES, all the histories of other worlds show that the heroes of his story's attend Beacon ... well there are exceptions but my point is still standing" said Magna

"You're hiding something from us," Winter said.

"Look, I as other creators know what will happen to you in the future, I bring them to help them know what will happen and give them equipment and directions ... I will tell you everything but you will have to wait but I promise to tell you everything "Said Magna

"What will happen to us?" said Ruby

"It's a sad thing to tell but I'll tell them but not now ..." Magna said in a sad tone - "Just understand that it's a very bad thing to happen"

 **And cut ...**

 **Well this is the reading the story of** **ESKK** , **thanks again**

 **what do you think? I thank you all for your patience and to those who have read the story, Thanks for everything**

 **Goodbye, from Magna Ryunoid**


	3. Beret and Rachel

**Hello everyone and welcome to this fic.**

 **First a big thanks to ESKK, for allowing this to reading your story is a crossover of Garo and RWBY, if interested read it, is very interesting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters present then correspond to their respective franchise as the story of this fic from its original author**

[[]]

"Okay, Blake ... it's your turn to read, if you do not mind," Magna said.

Weiss handed the book to Blake, as she placed it on the current page and began to read

 **With laws there is order, with order there is peace, but there are those who break these laws and enter the darkness and become demon beast, I will strike down those Horrors and bring order to this chaos**

That part caught Blake's attention and kept reading

 **Trailer 3: Beret**

 **A young man was sitting on a train as he was the only passenger. As he saw he was reading a book as the people outside his booth seem to pass by him as they talked. Though there wasn't many people on the train as the only people seemed to be a couple in another booth making out, and an old man not too far away. As he read outside his booths window as a full moon as it shined in the dark.**

"It must be a boring day if there are not many people," said Taiyang - "It's like being a ghost train if it were not for those people"

"Stop mentioning this dad," Ruby said.

"True, forget Ruby is scared of trains," Yang said.

"I'm not afraid of them, I just do not like the horror story that Uncle Qrow told me about a ghost train"

"What did you tell her, Qrow?" Said annoying Taiyang

"Hehe ... let's just say I'm not doing this anymore ... but it was fun" said Qrow murmuring the last part to himself ****

 **The train made stops one by one to different parts of the Kingdom of Vale as with each stop one of the passengers got off.** **First was the old man, then was the business man, finally was the young couple no doubt going to take their session elsewhere.**

 **As he sat he soon closed the book as the conductor arrived as he smiled kindly at the young man. "Hello sir is there anything I can help you with after all the train will soon stop and close for the night." The conductor said as the minute he opened his eyes the young man took out a lighter and lit a violet flame which caused the man's eyes to react as the young man smirked.**

"With that reaction, I doubt it's a Horror," Ren said.

"Good deduction," Magna nodded. ****

 **The conductor then grabbed the young man before the young man kicked him away and to the wall. "Commonly trains have two conductors one that handles passenger safety the other that handles security I see only one a violation to the rules of rail roads." The young man said as he took out a small handle. "So I will cut you down Horror." The young man said before he clicked the handle turning it into a staff as he spun it around and pointed it at the Horror.**

"The horror was not very clever and I do not think about this ... what a fool" said Weiss

"Well, a lot of people do not pay much attention to those tiny things," Jaune said.

"It also shows that we always have to be vigilant and not lower our guard ... remember this" said Winte advising the young swordsman ****

 **The Horror then quickly ran off as the man simply walked torts the Horror keeping his staff held diagonally behind him. The Horror then climbed to the top of the train just as the man jumped up and cornered the Horror.**

"Classic fight on a train ... I love those scenes" Yang said giving a bite to a plate of popcorn that was on the table ****

 **"You have nowhere to run." The young man said as the Horror glared.**

 **"Damn you Makai Knight!" It growled before a blade came out of his staff turning it into a spear before he charged and began battling the Horror. The Makai Knight had the advantage in range seeing as the spear was a range weapon which in turn provided the young man with room to fight and keep his distance. As he stabbed the Horror the Horror then roared and exploded before transforming into a gargoyle like creature as it screeched.**

 **The young man smirked before he jumped back and prepared his spear before charging forward and cutting an energy circle and summoning a pale white armor with two res sashes on the back as he stabbed the Horror with his double bladed spear that was once his simple spear.**

Ruby had stars in her eyes - "Even with seeing these transformations before, they are still beautiful ... especially their weapons"

"Ruby?" Said Yang worried, snapped his fingers

"What happened?" said Ruby

"You were fantasizing again," Yang said. ****

 **The man then began punching and kicking the Horror before roaring and stabbing the Horror with his spear. The man then lifted up the Horror as it was now impaled before pushing forward and skewering the Horror before cutting it in two and sealing it away. The man then spun his staff before stopping and disengaging his armor and walking back into the train to wait for the arrival to Vale. His spear returned to being a handle before he placed it on his belt as he walked.**

"Piece of cake" said Jaune imitating the voice of a badass type

"Meh ... I could have sounded better," Yang said.

Jaune decayed. Pyrrha patted the back of her leader to feel better ****

 **Inside he sat in the train cart back in another booth where there were many people and began reading a book again. The train soon stopped as he grabbed his luggage and made his way off the train. Once he was outside he walked out into the city of Vale as he vanished into the crowd of people.**

 **(Trailer 3 end)**

"Okay Blake, pass the book over here now." Yang said.

Blake was hesitant, but she passed the book to Yang, who began reading.

 **Grimm are just the few creatures that pray on humanity, the spirits of the dead are just illusions that humanity uses to seek comfort, but among those Grimm and Illusions are Demon Beast who prey on humanity, these beasts are called Horrors.**

"With that explanation, Horrors are worse beings than grimms," said Glynda

"With what we've seen, they're certainly a threat," Ozpin said.

 **Trailer 4: Rachel**

 **At a stage in a mansion during a party a young woman in regal clothing was sitting on the floor playing a sitar. In front of her was a party of guests as their faces couldn't be identified sense they were in masses.** **As she strummed her Sitar she was playing it in a traditional way of the ancient times as she strummed.**

When the music was heard, the group felt the rhythm in their body. Yang was snapping his fingers at the rhythm ...

"I must admit it's good," Weiss said, listening to the music.

"It reminds me of the concert you did Weiss," Winter said.

"Did not I know you sang?" said Ruby

"Not done a while ago, maybe I should take it back," said Weiss

"In my opinion Weiss, you have a nice voice" said Magna - "Like an angel"

"T-Thank you," said the heiress with a slight blush.  
 **  
** **As people were enjoying themselves the camera was lowering to below her as there was a difference scene. It was the outdoors at a gate of sorts that was in ruins with people fixing it. As people worked on it they talked during a little break only to be yelled at by the foreman who seemed to be angry at the laziness.**

"It reminds me of someone with us," Glynda said looking at Qrow.

"Hey, it was not my fault that I did things in my own way and pace," said Qrow

"And that's why your team would not let you do the reporting," Winter said.

"Sorry that not all are equal to you, Ice Queen" taunted Qrow

Winter just growled as the old crow chuckled ****

 **As they worked to foreman looked at the horizon and saw the sun setting as he agreed that it was about time to call it a day.** **As the crew began to pack it up the water below the bridge began to bubble as from it a hand came out followed by a skull which had glowing yellow eyes. It then swung its arm stabbing the foreman with a dagger as he yelled in pain before he was eaten. More of those creatures came out of the water as well as parts of the Gate that provided absolute darkness as the people ran for their lives.**

The young hunters covered their eyes to see the terrible scene, Yang made sure that Ruby did not see any of this. The adult hunters remained strong but they felt affected ...

"My god, that's very gore" Qrow admitted - "I need a drink to forget that"

"I agree with you this time," Glynda said.

"Same" said Winter

Ozpin looked calmer but watched with displeasure ****

 **People began to scream in terror as one by one they were being attacked as some of them screamed out Grimm and others screamed out demons. As the creatures roared they opened there mouths and the people were turned into blue/black energy and was absorbed into the creatures through the mouths. When there was no one left the creatures were about to enter the city before a Sitar was strummed.**

"The music sounds familiar," Nora said.

"It must be the woman who played the Sitar" Ren said - "She must be the other protagonist"

"Musician and demon hunter, interesting ... maybe I should have a second job besides being a huntress" said Ruby - "Maybe an artist" murmur ****

 **"Grimm are just one of the creatures who torment humanity, demons are illusions but aren't too far off of a description.** **Those creatures who's truth are hidden as they devour humanity those are Horrors." The woman said as she strummed her Guitar as Cherry Blossom petals fell around her. "You Horrors wish entry into this city well I cannot allow that as you must enter through me!" She yelled before stopping her concert and pointing upward with her two fingers as the Sakura Petals followed in a swarm before she then sent them to the Horrors who were then set aflame in a blue fire.**

"It's an incredible semblance ... I wish I knew what mine is," Jaune said, seeing that there are people with great semblanza

"I'm sure we'll discover your semblance, Jaune ... as a team," said Pyrrha

"Thank you," Jaune said.

"Lately, Jaune and Pyrrha are very united ... you think that they become a couple" whispers Nora to his friend

"Maybe" said Ren ****

 **"A Makai Priestess do you think one Priestess will be able to stop us?" One of the Horrors asked as she smirked.**

 **"I am not a normal Priestess now then let's start this concert of Death." She said before pulling her Guitar as it transformed into a shield/gun combo as under the gun part was her Madou Brush. She then began to fire and doing more damage then the fire as when the bullet flew you could see they were Dust mixed with Makai Energy as when then hit the Horrors it did damage to them.**

"A guitar and a gun combined?" Ruby said - "Amazing!"

"Eh seen a trumpet combining in weapon, sincerely the weapons of the hunters are varied and occasionally strange" said Magna

"I agree with this ... there are some very bizarre weapons," said Taiyang - "I remember seeing a comb that was on a knife"

"I remember this," said Qrow - "The guy who used it was accidentally cut off by forgetting to lock the insurance" he laughed ****

 **The young woman kept firing until the flames ran out and the Horrors charged.** **The young woman smirked before she transformed her weapon into an Axe as she chopped a Horror in two with speed not seen on a regular Axe.**

"I never saw a weapon with three modes besides the Pyrrha" said Ruby

"They are very difficult to create, although we can combine two weapons that can create in total three modes that are a halberd, a submachine gun and a sniper rifle counting on its two weapons that gives it a total of five forms no…six" said Magna

"I want to see that weapon!" Said Ruby screaming with emotion

"I'll give you the plans later," Magna said. ****

 **"Naughty, naughty I didn't say you can touch." She taunted as the Horrors roared before she pulled a switch and when she did the gun part of her axe shot giving her weapon more power. This battle continued on and on as each Horror was cut down and exploded into the black dust as she then stopped just as a Horror came up behind her. She then transformed her axe back to its shield gun before shooting it at point blank range killing it as she smirked.**

 **"I guess they couldn't handle me and were cheeky." She said as she smoothed out the creases of her cloths at the same time her skin causing her ample breasts to bounce a bit.**

Jaune blushed a little as Ren looked away in time but just had a blush. Weiss felt disgust and jealousy when he compared his chest to hers ...

"Meh, mine are bigger," Yang said.

"Yang!" said Taiyang ****

 **The young woman then began to walk away as the camera then rose back to the concert as she played the last note ending her song as she had a smile on her face. The people applaud her for her performance as they saw she had talent but if only they truly knew how far her talent went.**

 **(Trailer 4 End)**

"In effect," said Winter - "Everyone has hidden talents but time will give them the right place to use them"

"I liked the song ... it was beautiful," Ruby said.

"Yes, a good show" said Magna "Now before continuing because the suit will tell you here"

The group felt greater interest to hear

"They will see as you know all universe is a branch of a major world as other creators of alternate realities, we saw the history of the world in particular eight of you." Magna said "Thousands of people have seen their exploits and achievements but a terrible frame event the life of each of us, it was during the events of Vytal tournament, "

hunters felt the sadness of the armed warrior

" it will be something along said but help them know what happened to them and tell them what will happen is nothing nice to express"

 **And cut ...**

 **Well this is the reading the 3 and 4 trailer of the story of ESKK, thanks again**

 **what do you think? I thank you all for your patience and to those who have read the story, Thanks for everything**

 **Goodbye, from Magna Ryunoid**


	4. Chapter 1: Garo

**Hello everyone and welcome to this fic.**

 **First a big thanks to ESKK, for allowing this to reading your story is a crossover of Garo and RWBY, if interested read it, is very interesting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters present then correspond to their respective franchise as the story of this fic from its original author**

[[]]

Magna sat in his chair with his head down, the reaction of the hunters to tell everything that will happen to them was what he had hoped ... they were in shock, especially Yang and Pyrrha.

Taiyang and Ruby hug to comfort her sister, Jaune try to encourage Pyrrha the same to Nora and Ren.

"That's ...oh Oum" Weiss said trying to express what you just heard

"It's sad, I know," said Magna -. "That is why I and other creators try to help at least one of their counterparts, to prevent these acts and have a bright future You are the inspiration for every person who dreams of being a hero and all we can do is help them stop the great threats that their world will happen"

"And because we only brought us? "asked Blake

"Because you must know first what will happen because I trust that you are the only ones who can fix it" Magna said

"You have a lot of faith in us," said Ruby - "So thank you for wanting to help"

"It's the least I could be by the people who motivated me to become who I am now," Magna said with a smile under the mask -. "Just tell them some tips… Yang ignores what Mercury say, that you and Blake stay away the cafeteria and Pyrrha you have what Ozpin says and asks for help rather than face the enemy you alone ... you can earn and fully trust that will be true "

"It will be better to talk to Ironwood about arranging the Atlesian Knight-200 so they are not infected by the virus of Cinder "Winter said

"I have kept in my den a perfect anti-virus system to neutralize any damaging computer agent ... I think that would be enough for the Ironwood robots," said Magna

"Thank you," Winter said.

"I guess it's my turn to read" Jaune said - "it would be best to take away these thoughts for a moment"

"It seems a good idea," Magna said

Yang throws the book at Jaune who costs catch him, once he had started to read **-"Chapter 1: Garo"**

 **Where there is Light Shadows lurk and fear reigns, yet by the blade of knights mankind was given hope**

"The same goes for hunters and hunters, they are the light of hope against the darkness of the grimms and Salem," said Magna

 ***Insert Garo Guren No Tsuki OP 1**

"That reminds me, the creator of this world asked me to show this before" said Magna pressing a button on the table beginning to play the music - "Please everyone pay attention to the screen"

… _The song started as the screen showed Beacon Academy as Kanji appeared for Garo as the sun was setting behind Beacon while it happened. The music began to pick up with a guitar in the background as it began to close in on the entrance to the school before it entered the darkness of the doorway which was normally bathed in light…_

 **[Haruka inishie no hi mamora reshi fuuin ]**

 _…Two topaz eyes open but belonging to a different gender as one was male and the other was female. Both eyes were crying tears of blood as they were open wide before the eyes turned to normal eyes and backed off revealing Cinder and Flare Fall as Flare's eyes were wider with an insane grin on his face while Cinder held a cold yet arrogant smirk on her face…  
_  
 **[Saredomo ochita shizuku ibara ni nari]  
**  
 _…Soon Rachel landed in her Makai Priestess Uniform with a Madou Brush in one hand and her weapon Sakura Power in her other hand as the ground she landed on rippled as the Rachel that had landed looked more like a picture. Once the Ripple was done a Horror appeared as a means to show who the enemy was…  
_  
 **[Yamiyo ni inochi wo atae rare shien no wadachi wa ikidzuita]**

 _…The screen soon showed a picture of traditional fans that were created with ink based pieces of art as the ink soon left the fan and began to show a collage of art as they quickly replaced the Horror there…_

 **[Nani wo motome sore izanau kagaribi ka]**

 _…The screen then showed Sirius as he glared at the camera as whatever enemy he was facing he knew was there for him to face._ _The screen then close up on his face as his hair was being blown by a wind as he knew a Horror was out this night as many other nights before._ _Soon the screen showed the Black Shield Knight Zex and a Fall based Horror as they had the symbol for Zex and the Fall Maidens mark with fire burning around them…_

 **[Hikari osore imi kirau in-ga no hana tachi]**

 _…The screen showed Remnants Moon as golden light ran across the area almost like people either with business or running in fear of the Horrors as Grimm also appeared in the screen before showing Team RWBY and Team JNPR battling the Grimm as they jumped back as they stood before the moon with the moons light making them silhouettes with their weapons ready before they vanished…_

 **[Mai odoru chiiro no koromo wo matou rasetsu yo]**

 _…The moon then turned blood red as before it was team SSBR as each of them were ready for battle against the Horrors and Grimm with the wind blowing their cloths and hair as you were unable to see their faces…_

 **[Toki hanate yobi modose konjiki no yoroi wo]**

 _…The screen then showed Garo as it glared at any Horrors with its sapphire blue eyes as the golden armor was one that all Horrors fear no matter their strength. As the camera backed up from Garo it showed his two allies Baron the Thunder Knight and Dan the Knight of White night as they glared at any opponent who is Horror or Grimm…_

 **[Aragaenai shukumei wo kirisaku kono yaiba]**

 _…The screen then showed an underground lake surrounded by ancient ruins with an alter at a perch as inside the lake was shriveled up monster who had a Grimm Mask but had been placed in this lake to act as an eternal seal to keep it imprisoned so it may never harm the world again…_

 **[Guren no tsukiyo]**

 _Garo SSBR of Makai_ __

 _…The screen was soon shattered as it showed Beacon with the mentioned teams of RWBY, JNPR and SSBR looking torts this moon knowing of the enemy that waits as stabbed into the ground was the Garoken in its awakened form._ _On it was a red hood that seemed to blow rose petals to the wind that blew against the hood but if one were too looked carefully you would see some of these pedals were on fire or glowing gold giving it an art of golden roses of flames._ _Sirius was on top of the pillar as next to him was Ruby without her hood as lower to the ground was Beret and Yang who had their spear and Ember Celica respectfully, near them was Rachel, Weiss, Blake, and Silver as they looked torts the moon as on the other side was Jaune and Pyrrha sitting together watching this blood red moon, and finally at the bottom was Ren and Nora as all the mentioned other than Sirius had weapons ready while Ruby had hers on standby no doubt prepared for a battle against Grimm or Horrors…_

There was a great silence from hunters

"That was Awesome," Ruby and Nora shouted of emotion

"We see great on screen," Yang said

"Oh my god, did you see the fight was amazing," said Ruby

"I must admit it was interesting," Weiss said

Ozpin was curious to make the emblem of the fall maiden, which happened to Amber in that world ... Glynda and Qrow had the same thought

"Ok okay, all calm down," Magna said with a smile beneath her helmet - "Jaune please continue"

"Oh yes of course, I'm sorry" said Jaune resuming reading

 **It was night time in the city of Vale as one on the four Kingdome it had a nightlife. But what was the main focused was two cloaked figures one wielding a shield while the other one seem to be holding a brush and was clearly female. As she approached it her shield wielding ally turned to her. "Is this the place?" He asked as they stood before a stone pillar that spiked up into the sky as it was covered in a ceremonial robe commonly seen in Japan.**

"Japan?" said Jaune

"In my world, the plant is constituted and sees several countries or" kingdoms "so that they can understand ... each one with its own culture, language, customs ... etc" explained Magna

"Sounds like a nice place," Blake said.

"Yes, but as you know, not everything is happiness, every country has sad past that carry wars, diseases, among other things ... If they are compared to their only war they would say ours are worse" said Magna

"Can not they be that bad?" said Taiyang

"A dictator made a genocide, killing thousands of people just because of their religion, others worse!," Magna said angry but the finally he sigh - "Better not want you to know my world because it would ruin the atmosphere"

Blake could understand the tone of voice of the armed warrior and can see that their world is darker than her, her friends and Professor ... Jaune retook the reading to take this time

 **"Yes." She said before taking out a talisman and her Madou Brush before placing the Talisman on the stone causing it to spark. She then used a few quick swipes of her Madou Brush causing energy to gather at the Talisman before finally taking out a dagger and stabbing it into the Talisman causing a reaction. The Talisman burned off before a hole burst out from it and inside it was an odd artifact of sorts. The woman took it not letting her hood fall off as she inspected it. "Yes this is it the on we've been searching for." The woman said as the man nodded.**

"What is it?" Said Nora excitedly

"Surely they'll explain it later," Ren said.

 **"And once that fool gathers the Dust we need we can undue its seal." The young man said as the woman nodded.**

 **"Let's go we have to go meet with them." She said before they left.**

"I have a hunch that they can be the bad guys in this story," said Yang

"I can not tell you why that would be spoiler but it's good to get guesses," said Magna

"Yang making a guess ... I can not believe it," Weiss said sarcastically.

"Laugh as much as you want ice princess" said Yang

"It reminds me of the fights Qrow and Winter had when they were young," said Ozpin

"And they still do," Glynda said-""Even with age, they never change, they are still children who fight over anything"

"Hey!," said Winter and Qrow, they looked at each other and pushed each other apart

 **(Scene Break that morning Saejima Mansion)**

 **A young man with black hair pulled into a small tail was working on a traditional fan as his blue eyes made sure it was perfect. He used the old style not really used anymore in preference to the factory made but fans that are factory made can't possibly be something sense the design is computerized. As he worked he checked it and saw it opened properly as he then grabbed the design for the paper part he was going to use as it looked like a young woman wizard battling the Grimm as the man nodded.**

"I've never seen anyone doing such things. They're a little cute, I would not bother having our bedroom," said Weiss

"Definitely a fine piece" asintio Winter

"I can ask someone to make them some ... particular style?" said Magna

"How about one where the symbols of each of us pointing out the team in general" said Ruby

"Same for our team," said Ren, interested in having one of those

"I would like something according to my military lifestyle combined with the Schnee emblem," said Winter

"Something just like this young man did, a young wizard fighting a grimm," said Glynda

"A design of the mechanisms of a clock, please," Ozpin said.

"I would like one, showing my daughters along with me and my wife Summer" said Taiyang

"I pass," Qrow said.

"Okay, then I'll ask someone to build the traditional fans," Magna said, sending a message - "For now let's continue reading"

 **It wasn't long that he was done as he nodded at his work as though it took time for him it was excellent stress reliever and perfect for passing the time after training. As he worked he looked to the Katana in a red sheath hung up on the wall as under it was a ring in a pedestal that made the Gothic Skull look like a head to a body. He then looked over to the rest of his work as they were all ready to be shipped to the store he usually sells it to in exchange for money.**

 **That was when he heard a bell sound as he looked and saw a red letter waiting for him. He walked over to it before pulling out a lighter and lighting the letter with a green flame causing the message to be revealed.**

 **"A Horror who steals the power of which Humanity has protection against creatures of Grimm has appeared in your district cut it down." The Message said before vanishing. The young man nodded before going over to his room to suit up as he was dressed as a civilian at the moment.**

"Oh yeah, we'll have action in a few seconds," Yang said, pumping his fist

"Yeah, I was getting a little bored," Nora said.

"You and your love of the fights ... there is something besides this" said Jaune

"My motorcycle and my hair / Pancakes!" They gave both girls

"Of course," Blake murmured, her teammate was a stranger, Ren thought as well, but he was already accustomed to Nora

 **(A little later)**

 **He came back dressed in a white duster that had armor on the shoulders, gauntlets on the arms that the duster seemed to go into, medium armor shoes as they went up to his knees, his pants were black, and on his torso was a leathered armor shirt as this get up made him look like a possible Huntsman. He walked over to his sword and ring before picking up the Ring.**

 **"Is it time to work Sirius?"** **The ring asked as Sirius nodded with a smile.**

 **"Yes it is Zaruba." Sirius said as he then grabbed his red sheathed Katana before putting it under his duster.**

"Did the ring just talk?" Surprised Weiss said.

"I think he did," Blake said. "I wonder how he does it?"

"Perhaps it has the soul of a peaceful horror, perhaps it was created along with the armor of the makai knights many centuries ago specifically the first knight and Sirius is descended from that first knight makai" said Nora

Everybody looks at Nora.

"How does she do it?" I think Magna with her mouth open or that if it was not for the mask that covers it

"A peaceful horror, really? ... We have seen before that they are evil beings who are grimms, it is ridiculous that there are some good ones," said Weiss

"There is no hurry to judge Weiss, There are also peaceful horrors but there are very few ..." Magna said - "As a little information…Zaruba's name is old Makai word for "friend", playing with his role as the most trusted ally of the user of the Garo armor.

 **(Meanwhile in the city of Vale)**

 **A Dust Shop was having its normal nightly shift for Huntsman who needed Dust during the night as an old man was working the front desk where the Dust Crystals were displayed in a glass case as not to far were Dust that was already processed to be used by the Huntsman and on the other side of the store were snacks and magazines.**

 **As the door open as a bell rang letting the old man know someone just came in and shock to see who it was a its was a man in a white coat, a bowl hat, and a cane in his hand. The person that the old man was looking at was Roman, one of the top criminals of the crime underworld, as behind him was a bunch of black suit henchmen.**

"My archenemy," Ruby said until she realized something - "I remember that day, it was when I met Professor Goodwitch and also the day that I was given the opportunity to go to Beacon"

"Wait a second, then everything you said was true? I thought you were exaggerating," Yang said.

"They will see with their own eyes what happened ... well except with some changes regarding this world" said Magna

 **"You know how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" Roman asked as one of the henchmen pointed a gun at the old man's face as he raise his hand and said, "P-please, just take my lien and leave."**

 **"Clam down, we don't want your money," Roman said as to reinsure he wasn't after that as he look to the guys in black and said, "Grab the dust."**

 **Soon enough the guys in black went to the dispensers of dust, hook a container to them and drain them for all their worth.**

 **Another guy in black came up with a case and said, "Crystal. Burn. Uncut." The old man did what he was told as he reach down to the crystal dust and started to pull them out few at a time.**

 **As one of the henchmen went to the other side for dust, he stop as he saw someone in the back.**

 **A girl wearing a red hood, reading magazines, and listening to music on her headset as she read, as the guy pulled out a weapon and said, "Hand in the air where I can see them."**

"And with you my little sister's cameo," said Yang

"Ruby, how many times have I told you to take off your headphones to find out what's going on around you?" said Taiyang

"Many ... but I cannot help it, I love that Song" said Ruby

"Taiyang, anyway Ruby could take care of them," said Qrow

 **The girl didn't move or really seem to be hearing him as the guy said, "Hey do you have a death wish I said hands in the air." Reaching over grab her shoulder and pull her out of her reading as she said, "Hu?"**

 **The henchman saw the headset as he pointed at them, the girl understood and pull them down to hear what the man was saying as she said, "Yes?"**

 **"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" the guy said to the red hooded girl as she asked, "Are you… robbing me?"**

 **"Yes!" the guy was tired of saying it over, as the girl said, "Oh."**

 ***Insert: This Will Be the Day**

Magna inserted the music and everyone was following the rhythm

"Incredible song" said Ruby with desire to dance

"Good pace," said Weiss and Winter

Blake also like to the song

"Yes, they are one of the songs according to their team as there are also some for each one its members"

"Do we have our own songs? Amazing," Yang said.

"What about us?" said Nora

"You also have their songs and they are all my favorites" said Magna - "I will make sure to give you a record so that you have them and enjoy it"

They all nodded and thanked

 **AS everyone was busy with the dust collecting as the there was a commotion in the back as someone went flying to the front of the shop.**

 **Another Thug came in and pointed his gun at the girl as he want kidding. "Freeze!" He called as he pointed his weapon at the girl.**

 **(Outside)**

 ***pause song**

 ***Continue music**

 **The window still was soon shattered as the thug was thrown out of it as the girl followed. The three Thugs looked out the window and saw the girl's weapon transform into a scythe before she spun it around and taking a battle stance.**

 ***Ends song**

"Go, Ruby!" Shout Yang supporting the version of her sister

"That's my niece," said Qrow, feeling proud.

"Ruby, even though he's worried about what you did, I'm proud he did the right thing," Taiyang said.

"Stop scaring me, it feels weird," Ruby said with a blush of embarrassment.

 **"Ok..." The man said as he turned to his goon squad. "Get her." He said before the three thugs left through the door to go after the girl that had a riding hood thing going on.**

 **The Girl soon began to fight them as she used her Scythe built in gun to propel it to smash into the goons. She was kicking there asses as she slashed and bashed them making sure not to kill them. It looked like she was winning until a thug got up and charged at the girl who was about to bash him only to her surprise he caught it with ease as he smirked. She tried to kick him only for him to block that attack also.**

"I do not remember that happening," said Ruby confused.

"Maybe in that world bullies are stronger than you faced," said Pyrrha - "It's a possibility"

"That guy does not look normal," Blake said.

"Without a doubt, something hidden" Qrow agreement

 **The man smirked as unknown to his boss there was a demonic yellow glow behind his shades as his boss smirked. "Finally someone is doing something right." The man with the cigar said as the man then kicked the scythe out of the girls hand before grabbing her and holding her against the wall.**

"My senses as a hunter tell me that this guy is a Horror," said Qrow

"Sure of that?" said Ren

"Kid, never ignore the senses of a hunter are important and can save your life" said Qrow

"I agree with the drunk, a hunter relies on its senses and never let him down" Winter said

 **"You'll make an excellent meal human."** **He said in an unknown language that Ruby couldn't understand as Ruby saw that look in his eyes it was the same he got when she looked at a plate full of cookies.**

"He really has it," Yang said.

'Please please my girl good find "whisper praying Taiyang

 **"Let go!" Ruby called as she wasn't going to let this man do stuff to her. But then out of nowhere a man in white appeared as he kicked the man away as he looked at the girl.**

"Thank you, Oum," Taiyang said, sighing in relief.

 **"Are you ok?" Sirius asked as he looked at her.**

 **"Yeah who are you?" She asked as Sirius smiled a kind smile.**

 **"Sirius Saijima." Sirius said as he pulled out his Katana which the man recognized.**

 **"That sword and that ring it can't be Golden Knight Garo?!" The man called out in English as Sirius smirked just as the ring spoke.**

"Your worst nightmare asshole," Yang said.

"Yang, languages," Ruby said.

 **"Seems we don't have to introduce ourselves Sirius."** **Zaruba said as Sirius turned to the girl.**

 **"Take care of the guy with the cigar." Sirius said as the girl said as she then spoke.**

 **"By the name my name is Ruby Rose." Ruby said before she could leave.**

 **"I won't hold back like the others." The man said before he crossed his arms together before spreading the out and when he did his skin and cloths exploded to reveal a Gargoyle like creature covered in weapons like armor, with red eyes, scimitar like sword and a demonic Gun.**

"This is terrifying," Jaune said, feeling slightly afraid.

"You're not the only one, I'm afraid of those things too," Magna said. "But I remember that I am a hero like you and everything is possible to defeat if you strive ... it is good to have fears but sometimes you have to break them To save the lives of the people "

"I agree with what he said. Mr. Arc, you must understand the moments in which you have to be afraid and the moments you must fight, you have a huge burden as a hunter, keep in mind what you do is for the sake of the People, "said Ozpin

 **"The Weaponized Horror Dusk it's known for stealing Dust so it can supply itself with a means to power the weapons it loves to gather. It can used any weapon as long as it was designed for combat this is a troublesome Horror."** **Zaruba said analyzing the Horror.**

 **"I see." Sirius said as he drew his Katana.**

"Wow, this is a practical ring ... I want one of these would be useful" said Ruby excitedly

"They are certainly useful if you fight ... analyze about your opponent` to create a strategy and achieve win, "said Winter

"Hey Magna, is it possible we have rings like the one with Sirius?" said Nora

"I would have to talk to the creator of that universe, there is a possibility that it will be a no but I will try" Magna said by writing a message to ask hisr friend ESKK

 **"What the devil!?" The man called shocked to see his goon transform into a monster or maybe it's a demon. The man decided to grab the Dust that was gathered and make a break for it as the Sirius turned to Ruby.**

 **"Go." He said before Ruby nodded and chased after the cane wielding man.**

"I hope Ruby can handle that," Taiyang said.

"Please Tai, you know she could make him face it. Ozpin was certainly witness to that," said Qrow

"In fact and neglect Glynda protect his daughter before things got worse," said Ozpin

 **AS it was just the two of them, the horror strike fired first, by firing its weapon at the Makai Knight, deflexed a few of them before he started running, as the horror keep his fire rate going. Sirius came to a wall as he jump to it and ran across the surface as the horror keep trying to aiming and firing at the knight, but he was quick enough as he jump off the way, and slice the gun in two.**

 **The horror in rage by the Makai Knight as he destroy one of its weapon he collected, roaring out at the knight, Sirius turn to the horror and said, "This will be over in less than 99.9 seconds."**

"He's joking, right?" No one can be so confident, "Jaune said.

"Well taking into account that he has fought the Horrors very much in his life, one can be very confident, besides we saw how I fight in the first trailer so we already know how to fight" said Magna

"It's just like me," said Qrow.

"Of course," Winter said sarcastically - "Although finally realised you get in over your head sometimes"

"Indeed ... Hey!" Said Qrow as the young hunters laughed softly

 **Pointed his sword in the air as he cut out a ring of light, as the horror backed away knowing what was coming next.**

 ***Insert Garo Makai No Hana OST: Raiga Saijima.**

Magna inserts the song

"A good song for an epic moment" said Yang - "This is going to be great"

 **As Sirius lower his arm, he was surrounded in light and was incase in gold armor that came down around him.**

 **As the armor attached green flames came off it as Garo held his sword arm in front of him before moving it a bit to the side before swiping it to his side. The Sword was no longer a Katana but now a Broadsword as the Horror Dusk was scared to see this.** **"Garo!"** **It called as Garo walked torts Dusk.**

"Wow ... you're really afraid of him," Nora said.

"Garo is the name that gives hope to the people and it is the terror for the horrors" said Magna - "It is in my list of badass people, like you"

"Jaune and Badass in the same sentence without the word" It is not "in the middle" said Weiss

Jaune got depressed

"Serious Weiss-cream, that was too cold even for you," Yang said with a play on words.

"One of the good Yang" said Magna laughing - "But seriously Weiss, Everyone has the potential to be great heroes, Jaune can have his problems but he is certainly a great hunter and you should not make fun of him"

"He's right Weiss, he's your friend and you should not insult him ... you owe him an apology," Winter said.

"I'm sorry Jaune" Weiss apologized.

 **Dusk began firing at Garo but the bullets were blocked by Garo's arm which burned the bullet as Dusk was getting more and more scared. Garo's blue eyes glared at Dusk as Dusk was now shooting wildly at Garo before Garo stopped. Garo then charged forward faster then Dusk could react before slashing at Dusk's waist and going behind him.**

 **Dusk turned to Garo with a glare.** **"Damn you! Damn you Golden Knight Garo!"** **Dusk yelled before exploding into dusk as it was then absorbed into the Garoken to be sealed into the Makai. Garo sheathed his sword before looking up and seeing Ruby had chased the man to a ship of sorts. Garo reacted before jumping up to the building top just as the man used his cane which was also a powerful gun and fired at Ruby. Garo appeared and blocked the attack before noticing a Shield with a mix of Dust Magic and Makai Magic.**

"Thanks, Garo" said Ruby

"Go little sister, you like the knight of the shining armor" mocked Yang causing her sister to blush

"Yang, do not put that image in my head" Taiyang said - "None of my daughters will be in a relationship. Over my corpse"

"Tai, you really were overprotective to her," Qrow said with a stick-faced face.

"Where does that magic shield come from?" said Blake

"Maybe a makai priestess," Nora said.

 **Garo looked and saw a blond haired woman who looked strict and had what looked like a witch cape as part her combat outfit made her look like a very by the book teacher. 'Sirius that's a Makai Priestess.'** **Zaruba said through the mental link as Garo understood.**

"And another point of Nora, the fortune teller" said Magna in a voice of announcer - "Do not do it again" point out with annoyance

 **Garo then turned to Ruby before speaking. "You ok Ruby?" Garo asked as Ruby nodded as she looked into his eyes and just knew that was Sirius.**

 **"Yeah thank you Sirius." Ruby said as Garo then drew his sword ready for a second round. The Blond haired woman then send an energy beams at the ship as the man tried to hold on before heading to the cockpit.**

"And the cameo of Glynda Goodwitch makes its appearance" said Magna repeating his voice of speaker

"Was that necessary?" said Glynda

"I like to do it, it's fun," Magna said.

 **(In the airship)**

 **The man walked over to a shadowed woman in red as he held on while the woman tried to keep control of the ship. "We have a huntress." The man said as the woman unbuckled and walked to the opened hatch door so she can counter the Huntress.**

 **The Makai priestess summon up a hail storm as Garo saw with his own eyes and knew it was a high level of casting meaning the priestess is a strong one. Hail came down hitting the airship as one pierces through into the cockpit almost hitting the man that was an inch away from his head.**

"Wait, I'm a makai priestess in that world," Glynda said in surprise.

"Looks like it," Ozpin said.

"I never imagined her as a priestess ... I usually saw her as a witch," Qrow mocked before a bucket of icy water fell on his head.

"Never insult a lady" said Magna

"Thank you, but it was not necessary," Glynda said.

"Sometimes that old crow needs a lesson or two about treating people," Magna said.

"I agree with you," Winter said with a smile as she watched Qrow shiver from the cold.

 **The woman walk to the opening and look down at the three people, as she could tell, a young huntress, a priestess… and Garo the Makai knight.**

"Cinder" growled Magna

"She was the one on the plane," Ozpin said.

"Correct and she was able to infiltrate Beacon along with his henchmen," said Magna

"Let's take care of it, we will not let what happened to the future of our other versions, happen in us" said Ruby

"That's the attitude, little sister," Yang said.

Magna smiled - "You will certainly make big changes" I think to see everyone prepared for what will come

 **The blonde priestess fire man bolts at the airship, but the lady onboard deflexed them and fire her own bolt with a bit of fire power to it. AS the blonde priestess block it, as the specks of fire as it appeared too looked like magma as it hit the roof top.**

 **Quickly noticing as Garo push away both ladies and jump away as the woman on the ship raise her hand as she close it, with a pillar of flame shooting out where the blonde priestess was once standing.**

 **Correcting herself as she saw the broken pieces of the concrete roof, using a form of telekinesis as she lift them up, and form them together into a huge spike and shot it at the airship.**

 **The woman fire a blast at it, but the spike absorbed it as it broke apart, but the blonde priestess put the pieces back together for form the spike again and aimed right at the airship.**

 **Roman saw it coming as he took drastic action and turn the airship as the spike bounce off the back of it. The pieces floated all around as it was about to incase the airship in the roof top concrete.**

 **The woman saw what was about to happen, as she summon forth her own energy as Zaruba sense it more clearly to know it was also Makai energy.**

 **Lunching a wave of Makai energy to cancel out the ones holding the concrete together as they disintegrated as well into pieces of embers fell down, but that wasn't the end of it as the woman summoning her power once again as bringing the Ember together into a fiery ball of flame and lunch it at the small group.**

 **Garo pulled out his lighter as he light it and ran along his sword, as the Garoken was engulf in green Makai flames. As Ruby aw struck to the site, Garo jump into the air with his flaming down and lunch a Makai flame slash, as it hit into the ball of fire, the two cancel each other out.**

"So cool," Ruby said with stars in her eyes.

"In effect," Nora said, she loved the explosions

"That if that is a burning battle" said Yang making everyone but Tai and Magna complain

 **As the airship was getting away, Ruby saw this and change her weapon from scythe to rifle, as the blade part folded in, Ruby took aim and fire.**

 **Each shot came and was block by the woman shield and soon the airship got away. No one can chase after it as none of them could fly or run at the speed of sound.**

 **Sirius re-tracked the armor as it vanish, and sighed. Pulling out his sheath and slide the sword into it. "You're a huntress." Ruby said to the woman as the woman looked at Louise. "Can I have your autograph?" Ruby asked as that when everything went downhill.**

"Really Ruby?" Qrow asked.

 **(Scene Break)**

 **Ruby sat in an interrogation room as she had a guilty look on her face as the woman was lecturing Ruby. "I hope you know that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly young lady." The woman lectured as she passed back and forth behind Ruby. "You had put yourself and others in great danger." The woman said as Ruby looked.**

 **"They started it and that guy Sirius came and helped deal with it especially after one of them turned into a monster!" Ruby tried to defend herself wondering why that guy wasn't her in trouble.**

"Yes, it's not fair. Why am I in trouble while he's not?" Ruby said folding her arms childishly.

"So adorable" thought Magna wanted to hug her

 **"And what evidence of this monster appearing can you provide?" The woman asked as she was lying knowing full well of the Horrors. "As for that boy he had already been dealt with and sent home in a way I wish to send you home. With a pat on the back." The woman said as she stood in front of the door but still close to the table. Ruby had a good feeling she might get off scotch free before the woman turned to her from her tablet of sorts. "And a slap of the wrist!" She scolded as she slapped her riding crop onto the table catching Ruby off guard as she yelped and flinched to avoid said slap.**

"She's scary" whispered Jaune

"Imagine what I had to put up with, boy," Qrow said, feeling chill - "I seriously think she has a dominatrix fetish or something," I think to myself.

 **"But someone here who would like to meet you." She said before stepping to the side as from the dark door a man in a black and green vest base suit with a black duster over it came in carrying a similar sword in the form of a cane that Ruby saw Sirius had, a cup of coffee in one hand and a plate full of cookies in the other.**

 **"Ruby Rose." The man greeted as he got closer look to Ruby with his black tinted glasses that were in front of his topaz eyes and silver hair which seemed to move every other time he moved his head. "You have silver eyes." He said as Ruby found that strange.**

 **"Um... Ok." Ruby said as she was confused as to what was going on.**

"I felt uncomfortable, really," Ruby admitted.

"I'm sorry for that," Ozpin said.

 **"Anyway where did you learn to do this?" The man asked as he motioned torts the screen which showed Ruby in action as it was when Ruby noticed he had a similar ring to Sirius.**

 **"Um... Signal Academy." Ruby said nervous a bit feeling she was being integrated as the man seemed to intimidate her.**

 **The man looks closely to Ruby to her reaction and question, "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"**

 **"Well, one teacher in particular," Ruby said didn't know telling the man that one person did than everyone else was a good thing or not as she didn't want to get anyone else in trouble or even lie about it, as she was raise like that.**

 **"I see." the man said as he put down a plate of cookies in front of Ruby, and to first glance, her eyes sparkled a bit and was hesitating to grab one, as she did and ate it within a second, soon she took another, than another, and another until she was stuffing her face faster than you can say, 'Got milk?'**

"* Laugh * I can not help it but Ruby ... you're so adorable when you did that * laugh *" said Magna releasing a slight squeal

"I'm not adorable" said Ruby hiding a blush of shame

"If you are," Yang said, nuzzling her cheek - "You're so adorable, little sister"

"Yang, enough," said Ruby even more embarrassed.

 **As the man saw how crazy ruby was eating the cookies, he wanted to get on tracked and said, "It's just I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before." Turning his head up as he remembers his past and said, "A dusty, old crow."**

"Hey!" Said Qrow offended - "I'm not old"

 **"Thash muh unkul!" Ruby said with her mouth full as the man raise an eyebrow to that as Ruby clear her mouth and said, "Sorry, that's my uncle Crow. He's a teacher at signal!"**

 **As the man took a sip of his coffee as he hear Ruby story as she went on as she said, "I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, now I'm all like- Hoooaahh! Witchaaa!-"**

So adorable," said Magna - "I wish I had a younger sister like you, Ruby"

"Wow, even someone from another reality thinks she's adorable," said Weiss

"Not only have I, but many fans of you found Ruby adorable as some say Yang, Blake and Pyrrha are sexy"

"I do not know how to respond to that," said Yang, hiding a blush like Blake and Pyrrha

"If I see any of them trying to flirt with my daughter, they will be so dead," Taiyang thought.

"The same for Ren and Jaune, some girls are crazy about them" said Magna

Jaune laughed a little flushed while Ren kept quiet

 **Before ruby could go on, the man cut in and said, "So I noticed."**

 **Putting down his cup of coffee and had his cane tapping the ground a bit before setting it still as he said, "Now what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"**

 **"Well…" Ruby began to say as she was very hyper, trying keep it down as she said, "I want to be a huntress."**

 **"You want to slay monsters." The man said as a certain Madou Ring chuckled in the back of his head.**

 **"Yeah... I only have two more years of training at Signal and then I'm going to apply for beacon. My sister is starting there this year and she's trying to become a Huntress and I'm trying to become a Huntress because I want to help people, my parents have always taught us to help others so I thought might as well make a career out of it police are alright but Huntresses are so much more fun romantic and." She trailed off as she seem to be excited about it. "You know?" She asked as that was a long explanation.**

"A good goal, in the years that I was handling Beacon I listened to several reasons, some looking for fame and wealth, others in search of adventures and emotions, and are what they want to do the right thing and help this world. The energy to continue helping the next generation, and these words you said reminded me of this and for that I thank you Miss Rose "Ozpin said with a smile...

 **The woman was silent as the man looked at her with his fingertips together. "Do you know who I am?" The man asked as Ruby nodded.**

 **"Your professor Ozpin you're the headmaster of Beacon." Ruby said causing the now identified Ozpin to smirk in amusement.**

 **"Hello." Ozpin said as Ruby smiled.**

 **"Nice to meet you." Ruby greeted as Ozpin then cut to the chase.**

 **"You want to come to my school?" He asked almost offered.**

 **"More than anything." Ruby said as Ozpin the looked at the blond haired woman who looked the other way trying to stay out of this.**

 **"Well ok." Ozpin said surprising Ruby.**

"Honestly, I was expecting something more than that ... I was surprised it was so easy for Ruby to get into Beacon," said Weiss

"With what we have seen, it was very obvious that she would enter, as with our leader," said Blake

"True," Weiss said, agreeing that her leader has good fighting skills

 **(Scene Break)**

 **Ozpin and Glynda were heading to the Watchdog site as Ozpin lifted up his left hand to look at his ally. "What do you think of her Eruba?" Ozpin said as he looked at his ring.**

 **"She has potential and it was faint but I smelled Soul Metal on her but when I sense it wasn't that she was carrying soul metal but she's been training with it and by how she acted se doesn't even realize she's been training with Soul Metal."** **Eruba said in an old lady voice as Ozpin looked.**

"Even the teacher has one of those rings," Nora said. "Really, when did ours come?"

"Wait for the creator to answer me, maybe he will build some of them, but as I said, chances are they do not have them"

"I just hope that if" Ruby said she also wanted one of these rings

 **"I noticed when she mentioned Crow." Ozpin said as he put his hand down before the woman looked.**

 **"Do you think Crow has been secretly training her to become a Makai Knight?" The woman asked as Ozpin looked.**

"Wait what ?!" Ruby said as everyone was surprised - "I a Makai knight"

"I did not expect that," Qrow said.

"I have seen one where Ruby is the reincarnation of a goddess so it is normal for me that kind of surprise" said Magna

"It's too much to think about, I need a break," said Taiyang, lying on the couch.

 **"I'm not sure Glynda but Phantom Knights have always been known to being secretive about things." Ozpin said as Glynda nodded. "Now then we must head to the Watchdog in regards to the message." Ozpin said as Glynda nodded.**

"And that either," said Qrow - "I really need a drink"

 **"Yes someone is trying to unleash Darkus so we must be prepared." Glynda said as it was there duty to guard the Mask of Messiah's prison.**

"Who is Darkus? "Pyrrha said.

"They will know, later on," Magna said.

 **(Scene Break Sirius)**

 **Sirius stabbed the Garoken into the wolf statue as smoke came out of it and once he removed it a dagger was produced. "This Horror will be returned to the Makai world." Came a voice as Sirius looked and saw a woman in an elegant white Kimono making her look like Hein Period royalty as above her head was a crown mixed with a mask of a dog. "You did good Golden Knight Garo but we have another assignment for you." The woman said as Sirius nodded.**

"What kind of mission will it be?" said Ren

"One that involved Beacon in some way," Jaune said, getting a glance from everyone - "I mean, since our other are involved, it's logical that Beacon is, too."

"An intelligent deduction,Well done "said Pyrrha smiled

 **"Understood Madam Watchdog." Sirius said before he heard footsteps and saw two other Knight walk out followed by one Makai Priestess. The first was a Faunus man with a Soul Metal sword under his duster as he was wearing all black even a black duster as on his belt was a Madou Mirror no doubt his Madogu as the young man looked to be 17 as h had black hair with black wolf ears and yellow eyes as this young man was clearly Faunus**

 **Next was a man in a white and red vest like duster as the primary color was white with red as a secondary color as he had a pair of white pants and black combat shoes, he had black hair pulled in a spike sort of way and green eye, his appearance spoke that he as very strict about things and how things should be done, and on his belt was a stick of sort as that was a Soul Metal Spear in its stand by form as that way he didn't have to carry it in his hands all the time.**

 **Finally the girl was dressed in a battle outfit that looked like a wet suit as on her head were what looked like metal work glasses, as she had short shorts, with knee high heeled boots, two gauntlets on her arms, on her belt was a Madou Brush as on her back there seemed the be what looked like a wrapped up Sitar, she also had a hooded coat as her eye were blue and her black hair was pulled into twin tails that went to either side.**

 **"Sirius and all Makai Knights who are assigned to this mission you will work under cover at Beacon posing as students to cut down Horrors that appear and hunt down the person who has unsealed the artifact of Darkus." The Watchdog said as the she decided to introduce the members. Sirius you will lead this mission commanding your team the young Faunus is the Knight who carries the title of Baron Sliver Green he has inherited the title as well as the Madou Mirror Uruba." The Watchdog said as Sliver looked at Sirius before taking his Madou Mirror from his belt.**

 **Sirius had a stern look on his face as he seemed to be the stubborn kind of person as he presented Uruba. "It's a pleasure to meet you Golden Knight Garo." Sliver said as Uruba spoke.**

"Yes, he seems obstinate ... it shows by his face" said Weiss

Blake had to agree with this

 **"Seems we'll be working together."** **Uruba said making Sirius nod.**

 **"Next is Beret Vali and his Madogu Goruba Beret is the inheritor of the Makai Knight title of Dan." The Watchdog said as Beret looked with his cold look that failed to hide that he is very by the book with rules.**

"That guy needs to relax," Yang said.

"You take your job seriously if the world is in danger but I agree that you need to take things lightly," Winter said.

 **"It's an honor to meet the latest inheritor of the Golden Title of Garo Sirius." Beret said as Sirius nodded.**

 **"He is not like most Golden Knights could be trouble."** **Goruba said from Berets risk as Sirius didn't seem offended.**

 **"Good now finally we have Rachel Grey she is an excellent Makai Priestess as well as has the capabilities to be a Huntress which makes getting her into Beacon easier." The Watchdog said as Rachel caught Sirius staring at her.**

 **"See something you like Golden Knight?" Rachel teased as that caused Sirius to blush but then the Watchdog spoke.**

"It works just like Yang," Weiss said.

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Yang said, arching his eyebrow.

"Sometimes it is," Blake said.

 **"Anyway the one who requested this is the Headmaster of Beacon and the holder of the Makai Title of Lord Ozpin, you may come in." The Watchdog said as from the shadows Ozpin and Glynda came out. "Now then Ozpin if you may explain the parameters of this assignment." The Watchdog said as Ozpin nodded.**

"And now, I'm a Makai Knight ... interesting," Ozpin said, sipping his coffee.

 **"Of course tell me what do you all know about Darkus?" Ozpin said as Beret then spoke.**

 **"Darkus is known as the Mask of Messiah and had appeared through a gate sometime after man discovered Dust." Beret said as Ozpin nodded.**

 **"Yes what many don't know is that Darkus was sealed right under Beacon Academy before it was constructed and has remained there ever since it was sealed centuries ago, see recently someone stole the key that can unseal Darkus from a different district we fear he or she might attempt to unseal Darkus and bring about chaos and madness that Darkus is able to bring out." Ozpin explained as Zaruba spoke.**

 **"Yes Darkus is known as the Mad Horror as well as the Mask of Messiah rumor has it that it created the Grimm but quickly lost control being as they did not become true Horrors." Zaruba said as Sirius then spoke.**

"That's very serious," Qrow said.

"And in our world, who created the grimms?" said Ruby

"Mmm ... I think it's called Salem but I do not know much about it but I know she believed the grimms" said Magna

"I do not want to see the madness that would make Darkus the world if it is released," said Jaune

"I agree with you," Blake said.

 **"And you wish for us to pose as students so we can locate the one who unsealed Darkus if she or he is already there or is on their way." Sirius said as Ozpin nodded to that.**

 **"My, this will be very annoying not knowing who's the perp or if the perp is even there we could be on a wild goose chase." Rachel said as she took out a bag of sweets and ate a few.**

 **"Why do we need to pose as students? We're knights, not hunters," Sliver made the argument as it seems he had something against hunters and huntress.**

"Why do not I want to be a hunter?" said Weiss

"I know," Nora said before her mouth was covered with masking tape

"No," Magna said. "No more spoilers, of course?"

Nora nodded as the tape was removed

 **As Ozpin look to the lady watchdog as she gave a nodded for some reason, as the headmaster step up to say, "You want a reason? I have requested all four for a reason. To each person is unique in their own way as they maybe human or Faunus alike, skilled I've have seen, a talent to be share, as each of you bring something to the table that benefit not only yourselves but each other, as by yourself your strong, but when together you can be and unstoppable team."**

"Right, individuals can be strong but they need each other to be a great team, each covering the other's weaknesses, it's best for a hunter ... teamwork," said Magna

 **Being somewhat touch by that as everyone felt it, other than sliver who still put up that hard headed. Looking over the group as Ozpin went on saying, "As some of you I understand does not want to be involved in the hunt, but we are in darkest moment where the world need us the most, as where their light, shadows are larking, and fear reigning over the lands. Without us, humanity has no hope as to the contrary."**

"Right on target, well done Oz" said Qrow

 **Rachel stop eating her sweets, Beret shift his footing, Sliver still didn't give much of a look, and Sirius stood still as he listen as Ozpin turn to the group and said, "I'm not asking you to be someone else… I asking to do the right thing… what say you?"**

 **Glynda waited for anyone answer the call, even to her thought having the weight of the burden upon these four teenagers wasn't a good idea, until Sirius step up and raise his sword up and said, "I, the inheritor of Garo, accepted, knowing full well what is at stake. I offer my sword and my life to bring hope to this world."**

 **Ozpin nodded as Beret step up as well and said, "I, inheritor of Dan, accepted as well. With my staff in hand and courage in my heart I will face all who wish to do harm to others, and punish those who break the rules."**

 **Ozpin gave another nodded as he waited for the next person as Rachel step up as she said, "I may not be a knight, but I will accepted as well. As it not just my world, but everyone else's, as I play a tone of love to the innocent, and a song of death to the black hearted."**

 **Ozpin gave a smile and came to the last knight that has yet to say anything, as he stood alone in the back until he step up and said, "I, inheritor of Baron, accepted as well… as I like it or not, I will do to what I was taught to do, and fulfill my teacher last wishes."**

 **Ozpin gave one last nod and said, "Alright, now that you have accepted your duty, I Perouse you team SSBR (Saber). You stall be the student of Beacon Academy, starting next week."**

 **"But first they must pass the initiation test at Beacon before becoming an official team." The Watchdog said as Ozpin nodded.**

 **"Of course we don't want to arouse suspicion as to why a team got to skip the initiation." Ozpin said as Eruba then spoke up.**

 **"Luckily when the perpetrators appear we can get them when they reveal themselves."**

 **"Of course Eruba." Ozpin said as the Watchdog then spoke.**

 **"Now then future team SSBR head home and prepare for this long term assignment we will assign others to watch over your assigned districts until your return."**

 **"Yes mam!" They all called before doing a respectful bow and leaving to their homes.**

"They will certainly be a rather peculiar team here at Beacon," said Ozpin - "It will be an interesting year"

"You say that every year," Glynda said.

"I know, but like when the team RWBY and JNPR were formed, I consider it an interesting year," said Ozpin

"Oh yeah, we're the best," Yang said with a roguish voice like the others.

 **(Scene break a few days later Beacon Transport ship)**

 **Ruby was standing before a blond bomb shell of a girl as she was dressed similar to something out of a treasure movie mixed with an old western movie as she hugged Ruby. "Oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to beacon with me." The blond haired girl said as Ruby was being hugged by her. "This is the best day ever!" She called as she hugged tighter.**

 **"Please stop." Ruby said as she stepped back.**

"You have to go through this again," Ruby said.

"I'm sorry if I hold you very tight, sis," Yang apologized.

"NO, IT'S OK ... get used to it but do not do it in public, it's embarrassing" said Ruby

 **"But I'm so proud of you." the said as on her wrists were bright yellow am bands made of metal do doubt her weapon.**

 **"Really it was nothing." Ruby said as before the blond could speak another spoke up.**

 **"Don't count yourself any lesser then the rest of us." Came a voice as Ruby looked and saw Sirius.**

 **"Sirius you're a new student also?" Ruby asked as the girl looked.**

 **"You know this looker?" She asked as Ruby was about to explain the monster before Sirius spoke.**

 **"She and I worked together to stop those crooks I was just in the wrong place at the right time so I offered my assistance." Sirius partially lied as he gave Ruby a look that told her to keep quiet about the Horror.**

"but why?" said Ruby

"There are some things that it is better to keep silent, Miss Rose, it is for the good that no one innocent gets involved," said Glynda

"I understand," said Ruby.

"Maybe we could be of help to them, we have shown that we are strong," said Yang

"But this battle is not for us, it's better to leave it to the professionals," said Pyrrha

"Just like my other one will help them kick asses of horrors," Yang said with a shrug.

 **"Oh I see then my name is Yang Xiao Long nice to meet you." Yang said as she was about to shake Sirius hand.**

 **"Nice to meet you." Sirius said as he shook her hand with his kind smile on his face. "Anyway I need to meet up with a friend perhaps we will cross paths at Beacon." Sirius said as he walked away to the waiting Rachel as they talked.**

 **"Wow he's nice." Yang said s Ruby looked.**

 **'Why did he stop me from talking about that monster?' Ruby thought as she was confused.**

 **(With Sirius)**

 **"Seems she still remembers the Horror a few nights ago." Sirius said as Rachel nodded as she was sat down and playing her Sitar with the skill and elegance of a royal performer from ancient times.**

"It's a good rhythm, I might use it in my meditation," said Ren

 **"I see we should keep an eye on her and ask Glynda why she didn't erase her memory of the Horror." Rachel said as she had her eyes closed as she played her Sitar.**

 **Sirius nodded, and then looked around for the others as he asked, "Where are sliver and Beret?"**

 **"They following behind in another ship, it seem Sliver meet a group of delinquents. Beret stay to diffuse the problem, to the last thing I saw them doing was beating each other in a dust cloud," Rachel told to what her memory served.**

 **(In the other transport ship)**

 **Beret was fixing his clothing and said, "Why you resort to such violent it beyond me."**

 **Sliver stood as his clothing was a wreck, as he had tissue up his nose stopping any bleeding and a few bandages around him. "They started it, I wasn't going to stand there and take it."**

 **"We do not get into fight with strangers, you're a Makai Knight so please act like one. It's your fault that we're late," Beret said as he tuck in his shirt with Sliver look out the window and said, "then why didn't you just go, I wasn't planning on riding the same thing with the rest of you."**

 **"I follow rules, laws, codes and orders. We're working together that means standing by each other, to the order we will fight together, understand?" Beret said as Sliver.**

"Great, we ran into the miniature Ironwood version," Qrow said with a laugh.

 **"Yea, I got it. Boy scout," Sliver said muttering that last part to himself.**

 **"I heard that." Beret said as he walked to the front of the vessel as he could see Beacon Academy.**

 **Sliver cursed as he forgot that people like him are always vigilant to sounds and surroundings.**

"It's definitely like Ironwood," Qrow said, getting a nudge from Winter

 **(Meanwhile back in the first Transport)**

 **People were enjoying Rachel's sitar song as it was evident she had years of practice and were wondering if she really was a Huntress coming for training. That was when the news turned on to show the man from the other night on screen. "The Robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick who continues to evade authorities." The news said as a mug shot of Roman was on screen. Sirius, Rachel, Yang and Ruby paid attention as the story continued. "If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa." The news said before the anchorwoman appeared on screen.**

 **"Thank you Searle. In other news this Saturdays Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the white fang disrupted the ceremony." Lisa said as on the screen it showed the people protesting followed by the White Fangs symbol that was more of a red wolf with claw marks behind it as it didn't look in anyway white. "The once peaceful organization has no disrupted." The news continued before it was cut off and was replaced with a hologram of Glynda just as Rachel stopped playing.**

 **"Hello and welcome to Beacon." Glynda welcomed as Yang look.**

 **"Who's that?" Yang asked as she didn't recognize her.**

Glynda gave Yang a slight glare.

 **"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." Glynda introduced making Yang go "Oh." "You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious Academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future huntsman and huntresses it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now it is our duty to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect out world." Glynda said as Zaruba mentally chuckled just as Glynda's hologram vanished.**

 **'Yes during the day but what about the night?'** **Zaruba joked as he heard this.**

"Good point" Magna said - "It is also necessary to protect people at night because they do not know what dangers are hidden there"

"Truth" said Ozpin - "We must protect the inhabitants day and night for their safety"

 **"Oh wow." Ruby said as she looked outside the window as did many other people minus Sirius and Rachel as they had seen even more amazing sights of Vale. "Look you can see Signal from up here." Ruby said as she watched from the window.**

 **"I guess home isn't too far after all." Yang said as she put an arm around Ruby's shoulder.** **"Beacons are home now." Yang said with a smile.**

 **"You ok?" Rachel's voice asked as she stood next to a blond haired young man in a hoodie and armor over said hoodie as he had a sword sheathed to his belt. The boy was clearly air sick as he wasn't much of a flyer.**

"Oh no, not again." Jaune and Yang groaned.

 **"Well I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang joked as the boy passed them.**

 **"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby said as she looked to her sister. "I wonder who we're going to meet." Ruby said as Yang had a joke.**

 **"Who knows I just hope there better then vomit boy." Yang said as Ruby was shocked about something.**

"You still owe me some shoes, I throw up boy," Yang said. "At least you understood your mistake when you disbanded.

"You beat me up," Jaune said dryly.

"Details" Yang said shrugging his shoulders.

 **"Ew Yang you got puke on your shoes." Ruby called as Yang was shocked as she kept saying "Gross," real fast. "No get away from me." Ruby said and repeated the words a few more times.**

 **(TBC)**

"Well, this got intense to be a first chapter," said Taiyang

"What's going to happen next?" said Winter

"Surely something unexpected," Ozpin said.

"Okay, who's next?" said Jaune

 **And cut ...**

 **Well this is the reading the first chapter of the story of ESKK, thanks again**

 **what do you think? I thank you all for your patience and to those who have read the story, Thanks for everything**

 **Goodbye, from Magna Ryunoid**


	5. Chapter 2: Golden Beacon of Hope

**Hello everyone and welcome to this fic.**

 **First a big thanks to ESKK, for allowing this to reading your story is a crossover of Garo and RWBY, if interested read it, is very interesting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters present then correspond to their respective franchise as the story of this fic from its original author**

[[]]

A robot the size of a phone appeared, had a female figure of an adolescent and his head was a screen - "Hi Magna, here I brought the traditional fans that ordered"

"Thank you MIMI" said Magna - "How are things going?"

"Something nice but good," MIMI said before looking at Ren - "And hello handsome, you'd like to have some fun"

"I ... uh" Ren said feeling uncomfortable

"MIMI, please," Magna said.

"Well, I'm leaving," said MIMI, withdrawing - "Call me" with Ren's eye before leaving

"I'm sorry for that ... MIMI's a pervert," Magna said.

"How can a robot be a pervert?" said Weiss

"I do not know, but somehow she is," said Magna-"All right, Nora, it's your turn,"

Nora was excited and took the book from the hands of Jaune –" **Chapter 2:** **Golden Beacon of Hope"**

 **Where there I Light, Shadows Lurk and Fear Reigns, yet by the blade of knights, mankind was given hope.**

 **The Air Ships were coming in for a landing as once they were docked the vomiting boy was he first to come out and vomit into the nearby trashcan as Ruby and Yang were next and the last people to leave were Sirius and Rachel. Sirius then looked around before pulling up Zaruba.**

Jaune sank into the chair - "Because they have to show this ... they are humiliating," I complain

"Suck for you, kid," Qrow said with a mocking smile.

"Says the guy who wore a skirt" Magna said by most of those present to laugh

"Bad move, idiot" said Qrow angrily.

 **"Zaruba send a message to the others tell them we need to keep our distance for the time being at least until after the initiation test." Sirius said as Zaruba nodded.**

 **"Got it."** **Zaruba said as Sirius then began to walk off with Rachel.**

 **(With Sliver and Beret)**

 **The two Makai Knights were the last ones that got off their own airship as two voices spoke.** **"Beret I have a message from Sirius sent by Zaruba."** **Goruba said as Beret lifted up his wrist after making sure no one was eaves dropping.** **"We are to keep our distance from each other till after the Initiation and out team is officially formed more information will be provided soon."** **Goruba said as Uruba spoke next.**

 **"What he said."** **Uruba said as she was going to say the same thing to Sliver.**

 **"Well then let's perform recon that way we may know and understand our surroundings." Beret said as Sliver then spoke.**

 **"Shouldn't we get a map also that way we can study escape plans in case of a Horror." Sliver said with hand hands behind his head as Beret nodded to that.**

 **"Of course now let's go." Beret said as Sliver was starting to dislike how Beret was trying to take charge.**

"Sounds reasonable," Ozpin said.

"Ozpin, remember we forgot to give freshmen the maps," said Glynda

"True but they managed to find the amphitheater," Ozpin said.

 **(With Ruby and Yang)**

 **Ruby was amazed by the sight of Beacon and they were just in the entrance yard. "Well sights in Vale has nothing on this." Yang said just as potential students and returning students passed them and Ruby saw the weapons they carried.**

 **"Look that girl has classical staff." Ruby said before looking at another. "And that guy has a fire sword." Ruby said with a smile.**

 **"Easy sis there just weapons." Yang said but before Ruby could counter a sword sheath bonked Yang on the head and behind her was Sliver.**

"Hey, why did he do that?" said Yang

"By insulting weapons" Ruby said - "I think ..."

 **"Idiot a weapon is an extension of ourselves but also it's the tool that we use to protect others because the life of the tool will live to protect many more lives so you must never drop your weapon." Sliver said as Yang held her head as that hurt.**

"Great other fanatic with the weapons" said Weiss

"Although it has a point, the weapons of the hunters are the tools we use to protect people," said Winter

"But, what happens if at some point we do not have our weapons at hand?" said Jaune

"Easy, fight with your fists" said Taiyang - "Many times they will have to fight without his weapon but the real weapon of a hunter is here" pointed his head - "And here" pointed out his heart

"Not in my case ... I'll have my Crescent Rose close to me," Ruby said.

"However, you should practice hand-to-hand combat just in case, since it is your weak point" said Magna

"It's true Ruby, we do not want what happens to your other me in the future," said Yang

"I'll think about it," Ruby said.

 **"What was that for?" She asked as the Beret appeared.**

 **"Sorry about my friend here he may sound like a combat teacher but he's really short tempered." Beret said as he bowed and made Sliver bow also as an apology.**

"My other self will accept your apologies, but do not repeat it if you want me to break your arms," Yang said. "And I, or rather she will."

 **"It's cool just don't let it happen again." Yang said as the two nodded.**

 **"Hey boy scout seriously I just hate it when protectors shrug off there weapon as just another item." He said before Beret began walking away as that got Sliver angry. "Hey get back here!" He called as he gave chase.**

 **"Well that was random." Ruby said before turning to Yang. "But in a way he has a point one Huntsman or Huntress life can protect many more." Ruby said as Yang nodded.**

"In effect," said Magna along with the veteran hunters

"If I understand, but stop," Yang said.

Ruby smiles

beep beep

"I'm sorry, forget to put it in silence ... I get the message from the creator of this book" said Magna - "He says they can not have those rings. The Madou's are only for the Knights ... sorry "

"Awww" said Nora and Ruby, they really wanted one of those rings

 **"Yeah well just be sure to give your weapon plenty of attention." Yang said as Ruby was shocked.**

 **"Of course I love Crescent Rose I just like seeing new weapons. It's like meeting new people just better." Ruby said as Yang chuckled and tugged Ruby's hood down over her face.**

"It's fun," Qrow said.

"You know ... only this time I'll give you some alcohol" Magna said serving a small glass of rum

"That is all?" Said Qrow somewhat disillusioned

"Yup," Magna said.

"* Sigh * At least it's something" said Qrow

 **"Ruby why don't you try making some friends of your own." Yang asked as Ruby got her hood off.**

 **"Why would I need friends when I have you?" Ruby asked as Yang smiled.**

 **"Well actually my friends are here now so gotta go." Yang said as in an instant she was gone. As Ruby as now dizzy.**

"I'm still angry about abandoning myself," Ruby said, frowning.

"I'm sorry" said Yang - "I'll buy you a cookie"

"Let them be double chips, not triple chocolate chips," Ruby said.

"Done," said Yang at least she forgives

 **"I don't know what I'm doing now." Ruby said as a luggage cart rolled up behind her and she landed in it and a new voice spoke up.**

 **"What are you doing?" A female voice as Ruby looked and saw a girl dressed in a white battle dress with white hair and a scar on her left eye.**

"And here we go again" said Ruby, she hope to revive those days

"Ruby, I just want to say ... sorry for my previous behavior and I hope you'll forgive me," said Weiss

"Sorry Weiss, he's forgiven" Ruby said giving the heiress a hug.

"Ruby, please," Weiss said, pulling back the embrace and arranging her skirt (of combat)

Winter smiled to see her sister having true friends

 **"Sorry." Ruby said as the girl looked.**

 **"Sorry? Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?!" She scolded as Ruby picked up a piece of luggage only for the girl to take it. "Give me that, this is dust mined and purified from the Schnee Dust Quarry." She called as she shook the red vile but then a hand grabbed her and showed it was Sirius.**

 **"I would calm down if I were you she said she was sorry and it was an accident." Sirius said as he looked. "And you blamed her for being irresponsible when your waving that vile of Dust around and making it spill where even a sneeze can set it off I highly recommend you calm down, accept the apology, and walk away." Sirius said as he was trying to be nice about it especially sense he was normally a nice guy.**

"At least this time do not explode" said Ruby relieved

"You're not exaggerating a bit," Taiyang told his daughter.

Magna reproduced the video of that chapter

"Wow, you two really weren't exaggerating." Said Taiyang

 **"Do you have any idea of who I am?" the girl said as Sirius was about to say something but then someone cut in and said, "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."**

 **Turning to see long dark hair girl wearing mostly black with a white undershirt and a bow on tope, as Sirius see it was slightly twitching and wonder why as he turn to his Madou Ring partner,** **'She not a Horror as far as I can tell.'**

"There's Blake!" Yang cheered.

"Why did he think I was a horror?" said Blake

"There are some that take human form but there are some cases that do not hide part of its features" said Magna - "By the way, without offense Blake your disguise is something terrible, with that bow you seem to have cat ears and it is very easy one to give yourself account"

"Yes, I noticed you were a faun since I first saw you," Qrow said.

"The same I say" Winter said

"Is my costume really bad?" said Blake

"Everyone knew less about your friends who had no idea, maybe Ren knew ... he's very smart," Magna said.

Blake looks at Ren

"I had my sighs," Ren said.

 **"Finally, some recognition!" Weiss said as she seem proud of her family name. As it was about to go to her head until that same girl said, "The same company infamous for its controversial labor force and questionable business partners."**

 **When Weiss hear that, her face turn red a bit as she said, "How dare… The nerve of… RGGG!" Weiss storm off as she didn't know how to reply to what the bow wearing girl said.**

 **'Sirius I be careful of her she is producing slight Inga.'** **Zaruba said through the mental link before Ruby spoke up.**

"Is that a bad thing?" Said Weiss worried

"You'll have to know later, but I'll say it's something to worry about," said Magna

"Really Weiss, it was so bad at the time," whispered Jaune.

"You were distracted falling in love with her," Ren said.

"Right," Jaune said.

 **"I promise I'll make this up to you." Ruby called as Weiss stormed off. Ruby then sighed as behind her Weiss's butlers were carrying her luggage in. "I guess I'm not the only one having a ruff first day." Ruby said before she turned to the other girl. "So what's." Ruby began but the black haired girl was already walking away.**

"Good move Blake, leaving a girl alone" said Yang

 **"I guess we all have a rough first day in a new school." Sirius said as Ruby looked.**

"True, not everyone has a good first day ... mine was when I forgot my pants at home when I went to school" said Magna - "You do not have to worry there will always be a better day than the last"

"Thank you," said Ruby.

"Do you really forget your pants?" said Qrow

"That's right and do not laugh or if I do not turn your pants into a skirt" threaten Magna

"Okay, okay," Qrow said.

 **"Yeah but that sword of yours is so cool it can summon a suit of armor and you defeated that monster the other night." Ruby said before Sirius turned to her.**

 **"Why do you still remember that?" Sirius asked as he was wondering why Ruby still remembered.**

 **"I don't follow." Ruby said as she was lost.**

"Is that a bad thing?" Ren asked

"There are things that must remain secret for the people, very few should know the things they have seen because of the Horrors," said Magna

"And because my other self still remembers it?" said Ruby

"It will be explained later," said Magna.

 **"Normally a priest would erase your memory of the monster and replace it with something else yet you still remember why?" Sirius said as Ruby was getting it.**

 **"I don't know ok but who are you anyway?" Ruby asked as Sirius looked around before looking to Ruby.**

 **"Sirius Saijima the Golden Knight Garo." Sirius said as Ruby nodded.**

 **"I'm Ruby Rose nice to meet you." Ruby said as Sirius nodded.**

 **"Well then I'll explain more on the monster another time but just try and keep it to yourself ok." Sirius said with a smile before he began to walk off. "Bye." Sirius said as once he was gone Ruby fell to her knees and onto her back as she looked at the sky.**

"Another bad move, no one leaves my sister alone," Yang said.

"How did you do it?" said Magna

"I ... I have nothing to counteract," Yang said.

 **"Welcome to Beacon." She said as things were catching up to her such as the monster. Sirius seemed to know what it was but he was barely talking. That was when a shadow came over her as she looked and saw the blond haired guy from before but now Ruby saw his eye color which was blond as he put hand to her.**

 **"Hey... I'm Jaune." He said as Ruby got up and took his hand.**

 **"Ruby." She introduced as she took his hand and was helped up. That was when Ruby realized something. "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" Ruby asked as that killed the moment.**

"When they stop calling me or pointing out that I vomit on that aircraft?" said Jaune

"When we do not call Weiss, ice princess," Yang said pointing to Weiss

"Or her like the ice queen," said Qrow pointing at Winter.

"Hey!" Said both Schnee

 **(Later)**

 **Jaune ad Ruby were walking through the city as Jaune was trying to explain the vomiting. "All I'm saying is motion sickness is a much more common problem then people let on." Jaune said as Ruby looked with an apologetic look.**

"It's true, everyone in the Arc family suffers from this" said Jaune - "My father had it, my grandfather had it, etc."

"Wow, that's a problem," Nora said. "But you'll always be our vomit boy "

"Nora!" said Ren

Jaune sank more into the seat

"Do not worry, Jaune, I'll always help you," Pyrrha said, making her leader feel better.

 **"Sorry vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby said as the two walked down the stone path.**

 **"My name is Jaune Arc. It's short, sweet, and rolls off the tongue as girls love it that way," as Jaune said his name as he was proud of it.**

"It's a pretty lame greeting you got to admit." Yang said, causing Jaune to sink into his seat.

 **"Really?" Ruby asked with Jaune slump down and said, "No." Ruby giggle at that, as the two keep on walking down the path.**

 **After like 5 minutes of silent as things were getting awkward, ruby thought she try something as he pulls out her weapon and said, "So…um, I got this."**

 **As her weapon in compacted mode, change into a scythe mode, to every part of it was custom made, as Jaune stair aw at it as he asked, "Is- is that a scythe?"**

 **"Ah-hu, it's also Customizable, high impacted sniper rifle," Ruby said as she change it to sniper mode as she gave a cock to it.**

"Seriously Ruby, you should not show your Crescent Rose with every person who wants to talk to you," said Weiss

"I'm sorry," Ruby said.

[You do not have to worry, my friend, I must admit that your weapon is super] said a mechanized voice

"How did that count?" said Taiyang

"I'm sorry to forget to introduce you" Magna said taking out a double edged sword with a dragon's handle with emerald eyes - "This is my weapon, Magna Blade"

[What's up?] Said the sword

"Can your gun talk ?!" Said Ruby excitedly

"Yes, they have a device with an artificial intelligence, giving life to my weapon" said Magna

"Why would you do something like that?" Said Pyrrha confused

[Because he is alone and the only company he has is that perverted robot named MIMI]

"Hey," Magna said. "By the way the A.I is according to the essence of the weapon that is used, the form that acts and thinks comes from the same sword not as it was programmed"

[Hello, ladies * silvio *]

"Are you trying to bind us?" said Yang

[You do not, to them] said the sword pointing at the arms, floated and approached the Crescent Rose - [Hello precious, what is your name?

"Hey, get away from my Crescent Rose!" Ruby said, pulling her weapon away from him.

"Enough, come back," Magna said taking her sword. "If you want I can make your weapons aware."

"That would not be weird," Weiss said.

"I do, I do," Ruby said excitedly. "I want to see my Crescent Rose speak"

"* Laugh * After the chapter I will improve your weapon" said Magna

 **"So it's a gun as well," Jaune said as he still aw about it as Ruby asked, "What do you have?"**

 **"Ah… I have a sword," Jaune as he pull out his weapon and it was just a plain old sword that have seen better days.**

 **"Ooooh." Ruby said impressed before Jaune took the sheath.**

 **"Got a shield too." Jaune said as when he too pressed a button it extended into a shield.**

 **"Cool what does it do?" Ruby asked as she touched it on the button causing it to fall out of Jaune's hand before shrinking to its sheath form but he was fumbling with it as it shifted between sword and shield before he finally grabbed it as its shield before turning it to it sheath.**

 **"Well he shield gets smaller." He began while he turned the shield into a sheath. "So when I get tired of carrying it I can just put it away." Jaune said as Ruby looked.**

 **"But wouldn't it weight the same?" Ruby asked s Jaune slumped down.**

 **"Yeah it does." He said as Ruby laughed a bit.**

 **"I guess I a dork when it comes to weapon I did go a little overboard when designing it." Ruby said as Jaune was shocked.**

 **"Wait you made it?" Jaune asked as Ruby smiled.**

"Yes and she was crazy about the design because she wanted it to look like Uncle Qrow's," said Yang

"I still think that I would have chosen another weapon besides one considered the most dangerous and difficult to handle," said Taiyang

"But she's fine and who knows, she may be the best wrestler with a scythe in Remnant's history," said Qrow

Ruby released a slight squeal

 **"Of course all students at Signal forge their own weapons." Ruby said as she looked at Jaune. "Didn't you make yours?" Ruby asked confused.**

 **"It's a hand-me-down my great, great grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune said as Ruby had a joke.**

 **"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me." Ruby said before seeing the look on Jaune's face and saw it had sentimental meaning to him. "Well I like it not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Ruby said as she put her weapon away.**

 **"Yeah the classics." Jaune said sadly as it seems he was hiding something.**

"Do not get like that Jaune, if your family seriously let you handle this weapon means that they trust you to become a great hunter, I also prefer those weapons than any other" said Magna

[Amen, my friend] said the sword

"And remember that the weapon of all hunters is their intelligence and cunning" recalls Magna

"Thank you," Jaune said with a slight smile.

 **"So why did you help me out back there?" Ruby asked as Jaune looked**

 **"Eh why not my mom always said strangers are friends you haven't met yet." Jaune said as Ruby nodded.**

"That depends on the person, you can make friends with the enemy and that means that you could die ... I do not say that you do not listen to that advice just be careful who you choose as your friends" said Winter

"I did not think you care about them," Qrow said.

"They are my sister's friends so I should at least help them and give them advice" said Winter

"Good point," Qrow said and realized that the glass was filled with liquor again - "Thank you" he take the drink

"Remember that I will not do it," Magna said.

 **"Hey where are we going?" Ruby asked as Jaune looked.**

 **"Oh I don't know I was following you." Jaune said as that left one thought in both their heads. "Do you think there might me a directory, or a food court, or even a recognizable landmark?" Jaune asked as Ruby giggled. "Is that a no?" Jaune asked as Ruby looked.**

 **"That's a now." Ruby said as it was official they were lost.**

"It took us hours to find the meeting place," Ruby admitted.

"Luckily we were guided with people who went to the same place" said Jaune

 **(Scene Break later)**

 **The duo arrived at what looked like auditorium as Ruby looked around. "Hey Ruby I saved you a spot!" Yang called as Ruby looked to Jaune.**

 **"Hey I got to go catch up with my sister see ya." Ruby said before she left**

 **"Wait." Jaune called trying to stop her. "Great where am I supposed to find a quirky girl to talk to?" Jaune asked as he walked away to reveal a red headed woman dressed in light battle armor like a roman.**

"Hey it's Pyrrha!" Jaune cried out, pulling Pyrrha closer into a hug, both of them starting to blush heavily.

 **(With Sirius)**

 **Sirius was standing with Rachel as she was looked at her Madou tool as she was trying to synch it with the wards and detectors that Glynda had set up when she took this job. "Have you synched it up yet?" Sirius asked as Rachel looked.**

 **"Almost there the sooner I get this done the better." Rachel said as she was making it look like she was applying makeup.**

 **As the sound of someone tapping a microphone came to everyone attention, as all huntsmen and huntresses turn their head to the staging area as the Head master, Ozpin begin to say.**

 **"I'll... keep this brief to you all eager to start. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge- to hone your craft, and acquire new skills and when you have finished; you plan to dedicate your life to protecting of the people. But when I look amongst you, to most of you, and I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction, but to those who have that will still have a journey to walk. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It's up to you to take the first step. Do you plan to keep continuing down this path of the hero? Or are you goanna to give up and find another calling? That is for you to decide. But no matter what happens, remember what you have learned in these next few years of beacon. Remember what you can do to change the world, as well be a light of hope," ending his speech as Ozpin walked away without much saying anything else.**

"That's a change in what he told us when we arrived," Weiss said.

"Although it's a little out of place, what happened to Oz?" "Could not you have your coffee earlier?" Qrow mocked

Ozpin just smiled as he took a sip of coffee

 **Sirius raise an eyebrow to some of that speech, as he guessing some of it was aiming at the Makai Knights and Priestess, as they are there for a reason, for the schooling is just a taste to follow the order from the, Makai Order.**

 **As Glynda walk up to the microphone as she said, "For now everyone, that is all. Gather your things and head into the ballroom. It will be where you be sleeping tonight. For tomorrow, your initiations begin. You may explore the grounds and the school so you can get acquainted with your surroundings and fellow classmates so be ready… your all dismissed."**

 **At that time when Glynda walk off, Rachel close the small mirror and said, "All done, now we can know if any strangers, or horror comes on the grounds anytime anywhere."**

 **Sirius nodded and said, "I'll get the message send to the other two."** **'Already on it,'** **Zaruba said as sent a link to the other Madou partners around.**

"Let's see what happens for Beacon in the night" Nora gave spying music

Ren gave a smile to his crazy friend

 **(Later that night)**

 **Rachel was looking at her mirror as she was checking for any Horror alerts and so far none which was a good sign thus far. "Ok Sirius we can rest easy there are no Horrors." Rachel whispered as she was in her night gown that made the guys want her more sense it made her look cute.**

 **"Good." Sirius said as he was in his own pajama pants as his well-toned torso were showing with a few scars here and there which seem to add to his looks. Sirius then looked over to Sliver and Beret as Sliver was sprawled on the floor sleeping while Sliver was not too far snoozing away with his scowl still on.**

"Mom likes it," Yang said with a purr.

"Yang!" said Taiyang

"How did you get those scars?" said Ruby

"Secure years of experience fighting horrors," Pyrrha concluded.

 **"Seems our Golden Knight has attracted the girl's attention." Rachel teased as Sirius peaked a look and saw Yang among a few other girls looking at him causing him to blush. "Aaaw how cute the Golden Knight Garo is blushing." Rachel teased as Sirius looked and saw the black haired girl with a bow.**

 **"That girl again." Sirius said as he looked before Zaruba spoke.**

 **"She's trying to hide something but she's no Makai Priestess but we should consider all the students a suspect."** **Zaruba said but quietly as Rachel nodded.**

 **Sirius then stood up as he walked over to her. "Have a tale to tell?" Sirius asked just as Ruby and Yang arrived.**

 **"Hi I'm Ruby and this is Yang." Ruby said as the girl kept reading.**

 **"Ok." She said as she the turned to Sirius. "Cant say I do." She said as Sirius sighed.**

 **"What are you doing?" Yang whispered as Ruby looked.**

 **"I don't know help me." Ruby said as Yang looked.**

 **"Well nice bow it goes great with your pajamas." Yang said as the girl was getting annoyed.**

 **"You know what else is great, this book which I'm going to go back to reading as soon as you all leave." The girls said as Yang then looked to Ruby.**

 **"Yeah this girl is a lost cause let go Ruby." Yang said before Ruby and Sirius both spoke up.**

"Seriously Blake, you need to learn to talk to people and not stick to your smut," Yang said.

"Art! It's art!" Said Blake hiding a blush

"Of course" Magna said sarcastically - "But who am I to give my opinion, everyone has their hobbies ... he mine is to make papercraft of my favorite characters, including a box where there were several figures of both teams As of the veterans

"We're all very little lymph," Ruby said, holding onto her small version of paper

"Thank you, I like to create things for fun" said Magna - "You can keep these, I can do more later"

Ruby nodded and took her paper version, the same for the others

 **"What's it about?" Both Sirius and Ruby spoke at the same time as the girl looked.**

 **"Huh?" She asked as Sirius spoke.**

 **"The what is it about? Does it have a name?" Sirius asked as the girl looked.**

 **"Its about two fanged knights who use the same power but for different goals, the Gold Knight wishes to find a cure for the girl he loves who was poisoned by a demon, while the Dark Knight wants to use the Girl as a portal to bring a monster into the world." The Girl said as Yang was confused as Sirius was trying to hold back his surprise.**

"If that book describes Sirius's ancestor against Darkus," said Magna

"Sometimes fiction can be true," Ozpin said.

"The same as with the four maidens," said Magna

"The who?" Said Jaune - "Oh right, the girl named Amber"

"In fact, I thought it was a story but they saw it to be true," said Ozpin

 **"Oh yeah that's lovely." Yang said as Ruby walked over to the girl as Sirius leaned on the wall.**

 **"I love books, Yang use to read to me every night before bed one in particular told another story of a Golden Knight fighting monster and his own inner demons. But also stories of heroes saving people, there one of the reasons I want to be a huntress." Ruby explained as the girl was amused in a good way.**

 **"And why's that, hoping you will live happily ever after?" The girl asked as Ruby smiled.**

 **I'm hoping we all will. As a girl I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books, someone who fought for what was right and protected people who couldn't protect themselves." Ruby explained as the girl lowered her book and looked at Ruby.**

"And they will," said Magna - "You are the people's future hope and I am sure they will have their happy endings me and many others will agree with this"

 **"That's very ambitious for a child unfortunately the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." The girl said before Sirius spoke up.**

 **"That's why we're all here to make the world a little better as ones who protect." Sirius said as Ruby nodded.**

 **"What he said." Ruby said as Sirius smiled.**

 **"Well I'm going to bed goodnight." Sirius said before he began heading his spot.**

 **"Oh I'm so proud of my baby sister." Yang said as Sirius left while hugging her sister.**

 **"Hey cut it out." Ruby said as smoke picked up from a fight as cats were heard.**

 **"Ruby and Yang its a pleasure to." The girl said before Wiess appeared.**

 **"What is going on over here don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?!" Weiss scolded as she was dressed in her night gown.**

"The more you show the bad I was in the past? Seriously I'm not the same girl as before," said Weiss

"I'm sorry but at least you can learn from your mistakes," Magna said.

 **"Oh not you again." Ruby said as Yang has yet to meet Wiess before Ruby realized Wiess had point. "Yang shush people are trying to sleep." Ruby said as soon an argument began and Blake simply blew out the candles signaling its time to sleep as the room went dark.**

"Good way to end an argument, Blake," Yang said.

"I do my best," Blake said.

 **(Scene Break that night)**

 **Sirius was laying on his sleeping bag as he looked at the ceiling. Rachel and the two knights were asleep but he chose to stay awake. Rachel had made sure there were no Horrors appearing and had made extra sure that if one does appear they will be the first to know about it. But that wasn't what was on his mind. No what was on his mind was the assignment and that girl from last week.**

 **"Hey Zaruba you awake?" Sirius asked as Zaruba spoke.**

 **"Yeah what is it?"** **Zaruba asked as Sirius lifted up his hand to speak to Zaruba.**

 **"That girl from the other night the one in the Ship she was a Makai Priestess right?" Sirius asked as Zaruba looked.**

 **"Yes but I also sensed Inga from her but I almost missed it. It seems she's using wards to shield her Inga."** **Zaruba said as Sirius was now curios.**

 **"Do you think she's the culprit?" Sirius asked as Zaruba thought about it.**

"Possibly" said Qrow, his hunter instinct told him

 **"Hard to say sense we didn't see her face."** **Zaruba said as Sirius yawned.** **"You should go to sleep you have an initiation test tomorrow."** **Zaruba said as Sirius nodded and lowered his arm. Sirius then turned to his side and closed his eyes to sleep.**

 **(Meanwhile in an undisclosed location)**

 **In a building the girl from before was there minus the cloak as it showed she was wearing a red dress that clearly had Dust imbued in it, high heels as on her ankle was an ankle bracelet with a charm on it. She was sitting on a chair as she was enjoying some fine wine as she smirked at this.**

Magna growled slightly

"We'll take care of her, you do not have to get angry," Ozpin said.

"Yes, I understand it but I really hate it," Magna said.

"We share how you feel," Taiyang said, as did the other hunters.

"She'll have her punishment and we'll be ready," Winter said.

 **Near her was a young man both had topaz eyes and black hair with difference being gender, hair length, and hair style as his was wild and spiked. The young woman admired the artifact of Darkus as the young man in a black suit with a shield attached to his gauntlet as the shield can retract into the gauntlet giving him free movement of his left hand as on his belt was a simple long sword in a black sheath.**

"Is anyone else seeing double?" said Qrow

"I never thought she would have a twin brother," Glynda said.

"Another reality remember, and I do not know if they are twin brothers but the this inclusive surprises me" said Magna

 **"So it seems the Makai Order is on to us bother." The woman said as the young man nodded.**

 **"The Golden Knight might suspect it was you he saw that night." The young man said as he turned to his sister as it was evident they were fraternal twins.**

 **"It's nothing to worry about all will go according to plan... Flare." The girl said to her brother now known as Flare as he grabbed a wine and downed it.**

 **"Of course Cinder I'm just peeved that the Knight offed our meal."** **The man said as he sat down.**

 **"Don't worry so long as darkness exists in human and Faunus hearts more meals will arrive." The woman now identified as Cinder said as they smirked.**

 **Yes all to prepare ourselves in devouring Darkus." Flare said as he smirked.**

 **"But one thing is for sure things are about to get interesting." Cinder said as she looked at the Artifact as it showed a crimson mad looking eye inside it which then caused both Cinder and Flare's eye to respond by gaining Makai Symbols for a brief moment.**

 **"Yes sis soon everything will fall into place for us." Flare said as he and Cinder toasted as there glasses clinked in front of the Artifact.**

 **(TBC)**

"That's what evil is in person," Nora said.

"Okay, take a short break ... I'll go get some things, if they need anything ring the bell of my desk" said Magna rising - "Seriously, doing a reading is killing me ... but well this is the Life in this business "

 **And cut ...**

 **Well this is the reading the chapter of the story of ESKK, thanks again**

 **what do you think? I thank you all for your patience and to those who have read the story, Thanks for everything**

 **Goodbye, from Magna Ryunoid**


	6. Chapter 3: First step

**Hello everyone and welcome to this fic.**

 **First a big thanks to ESKK, for allowing this to reading your story is a crossover of Garo and RWBY, if interested read it, is very interesting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters present then correspond to their respective franchise as the story of this fic from its original author**

[[]]

"Okay, I'm back ... Sorry for the delay but I had to look for that artificial intelligence chip" said Magna - "Ruby, your weapon"

Ruby nodded and handed her Crescent Rose

Magna inserted the chip into the gun, a few minutes passed and the Crescent Rose shined. The moment the luster ends Magna hands the gun back to Ruby

"It worked?" said Ruby

"You'll see," Magna said.

[My Oum, the circuits hurt] said the Crescent Rose, had the voice of a young woman - [Can I talk?] Was surprised

"Crescent Rose?" said Ruby

[Ruby, can you understand me?] Said Crescent Rose

"We all understand you," Yang said, still not believing what he was seeing.

"That ... it is" Ruby said as a smile formed - "Amazing! My dear Crescent Rose is alive"

[Of course I'm alive, if every weapon is alive only that our creators do not realize ... Except you Ruby, you always treated me as a living thing ... you're the best partner that I've ever had] said Crescent Rose

"Aww," Ruby said, hugging her weapon warmly - "I love you too, Crescent Rose"

"Does anyone else think this is strange?" Said Weiss as the others nodded - "Uff ,,, I thought I was the only one who noticed"

"Tai, I blame you for Ruby to act like that," Qrow said.

"It is not my fault that he inherited the affliction of the weapons of Summer" defended Taiyang

"I still blame you," Qrow said.

"Is anyone else interested that your weapon can communicate?" said Magna

"Maybe later, but thanks anyway," Yang said.

"Your decision," said Magna, shrugging her shoulders - "Let's go on reading, Pyrrha, your turn"

Nora threw the book to Pyrrha who caught it and placed it in the chapter that touched it- **"Chapter3: First step"**

 **Where there is Light, Shadows lurk and fear reigns, yet by the blade of Knights mankind was given hope.**

 **The morning was eventful to say the least considering when Beret and Sliver got into an argument accompanied by a totally random girl named Nora and her quiet friend Ren were talking if you consider Nora talking endlessly about the teams being formed and how they can get onto the same team. Currently the groups were I the locker rooms gathering there gear as the Makai Knights and Priestesses were in gear as Sirius grabbed the Garoken and placed it under his coat as norm, same could be said to the other Knights with their weapons.**

 **"Let's try not to have another incident like this morning." Sirius said as the two Knights nodded.**

 **"I will try." Beret said as Sliver was silent.**

 **"Anyway we need to discuss how to ensure we will end up on the same team." Rachel said everyone nodded.**

"They could bribe the director," Nora said. "Oh right, he already has the school, I forgot."

"It could be an endless supply of coffee," Magna said.

Ozpin without anyone noticing had a glow in his eyes

"That could work," Glynda admitted as Qrow laughed.

 **"We better hurry otherwise we might miss the initiation."** **Zaruba said as Sirius secured his Madou Armor.**

 **"Agreed." Beret said as the group left.**

 **Meanwhile Ruby peaked from behind the rocket locker and heard bits of their conversation. "Weird." Ruby said as she grabbed Crescent Rose.**

 **"You seem cheerful this morning." Yang said as Ruby smiled.**

 **"Yeap no more awful small talk or getting annoying stuff today I let my sweet heart do the talking." Ruby said as she caressed her weapon.**

[It was kind of sweet in what you called me] said Crescent Rose - [I love you too, Ruby]

"Ok ... maybe it was not the best idea I had" thought Magna with a drop of sweat

"Seriously, you have to do something with Ruby's hobby with the amas," Weiss whispered.

"Dad and I already tried, but nothing works," Yang said.

 **"Well Ruby you have to remember you're not the only one going through initiation if you want to grow up you have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang said as Ruby sighed n frustration.**

"In fact, teamwork is important," said Winter

"I've already learned my lesson, there's no need to repeat it," Ruby said.

 **"You sound like dad." Ruby said as she put Crescent Rose away for a second. "First of all what does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly I don't need people to help me grow up I drink milk." Ruby said as she crossed her arms together.**

That earns a slight laugh from the group (if including Glynda and Winter), Ruby sank into the seat feeling shame

"Daughter, never change," Taiyang said with a smile.

"I repeat, she is adorable in her utmost expression" Magna laughed.

"True," Qrow said.

"Somebody get me out of this," Ruby whispered ashamed.

 **"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asked as Ruby was now shying away.**

 **"I don't know I'll be on your team or something." Ruby said as Yang grabbed her blond hair to help fix it.**

 **"Maybe you should try and be on someone else's team." Yang said as Ruby walked torts Yang and pointed at her.**

 **"My dear sister Yang are you claiming you don't want to be on the same team as me?" Ruby accused as Yang was getting slightly nervous.**

 **"No I just was thinking it would help you break out of your shell." Yang said as Ruby really did need to break out of her shell.**

"In a way, she's out of her shell," said Ren

"A little bit," Yang said - "At night he likes to talk to her weapon"

"Yang! It was supposed to be a secret," Ruby said.

[Do not worry Ruby, I love talking to you and now I can answer you] said Crescent Rose

"True," Ruby said cheerfully.

"Oh oh ... I also want my gun to talk, I want to know how Magnhild works," Nora said.

"Okay, after the chapter," Magna said with curiosity as to how the other weapons

 **"What I don't need to break out of my shell! That's absolutely-!" Ruby yelled only for Jaune to pass by.**

 **"Ridicules how can I forget to put my gear is in locker 346 I would remember having to count that high. Oh why does this have to happen today?" Jaune panicked as he passed the red haired girl and Weiss who were talking as the got ready.**

"Luckily, I was able to find my locker before the initiation began," said Jaune

"To make Mr. Arc feel better, many of the students commonly forget where they left their things," Ozpin said. "Like Qrow, for example, he did not find his locker when he had to do his initiation"

"It was a humiliating thing I wanted to forget," Qrow said.

"It's not worse than when you put on a skirt by mistake," Winter said.

"You had to remind me, ice queen," growled Qrow.

 **"So Pyrrha have you given any thought about whose team you would like to be on?" Weiss asked the girl now known as Pyrrha before she continued. "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong well known individual such as yourself." Weiss said as it seems Pyrrha was pretty famous.**

"In fact no one else except your Weiss wanted you out of your team," said Pyrrha

"That shows the obsession to be the best in everything from Weiss," said Magna - "The good thing is that you changed your mind"

"But she's still acting like an ice princess," Yang scoffed, getting an elbow from her partner

"Thank you Blake" said Weiss

 **Pyrrha hummed as she thought about it for a bit. "Hmm I'm not sure I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha said as she had a hand on her hip as she looked at Weiss.**

 **"Well I was thinking we can be on a team together." Weiss said as she put her hands behind her back.**

 **"Well that sounds grand." Pyrrha said as Weiss smiled.**

 **"Great." Weiss said as he mind had other thoughts. 'This will be perfect the smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class. Together we will be unstoppable I can see it now we'll be popular, we'll be celebrities, we'll get perfect grades, nothing can come between us now.' Weiss said as she had a mental evil grin surrounded by black ominous clouds.**

"No doubt that's disturbing," Ruby said.

"I do not act like that," Weiss said, denying it.

"If you did, everyone would see and hear what happened in your mind on that day," said Magna

"Everyone, someone's seeing us right now," Nora said.

The group became slightly uneasy and looked around

"Besides me and the creator of the book ... nop" Magna said winking at the reader - "They will never know" whisper

 **That was when Jaune walked in as he looked ready to flirt. "You know what else is great me Jaune Arc." Jaune greeted as Weiss glared.**

"Oh no" said Jaune and Weiss

"Yes, certainly not a good time," Magna said.

 **"You again?" She asked as Pyrrha came in.**

 **"Nice to meet you Jaune." Pyrrha greeted only for Jaune to push her out of the way politely to get to Weiss.**

"I'm sorry for ignoring you Pyrrha" apologized Jaune

"Do not worry" smiled Pyrrha

 **"Yeah, yeah so Weiss herd you're looking for potential teammates. Well look no further because teammate number 1 is here." Jaune said as he flexed his arm to try and make it look like he had muscles.**

 **"Actually I heard the teams are comprised of four students each so." Pyrrha said as Jaune then spoke again.**

 **"You don't say well hots stuff play your cards right you might end up on the winning team." Jaune flirted as he was no close to Pyrrha. That was when Weiss got between them as she pushed them apart.**

 **"Listen, Jaune was is, do you have any idea who your talking to?" Weiss asked as Jaune looked confused.**

 **"Not in the slightest snow angel."**

"Just to clarify ... I admit that snow angel sounds better than ice princess" said Magna- "Better when Neptune did, I'm sorry Jaune but it's true"

"I understand it and I learned the lesson," Jaune said.

"Do not worry kid, let me teach you the art of conquering and you'll be an expert in flirting like me," said Qrow

"Just so that all the women you cheated will chase after you and try to castrate you," Winter said.

Jaune was scared and covered his intimate area - "Best step"

"Qrow do not try to get it on a version of yourself," Taiyang said. "And to add, if you try to flirt with Yang or over Ruby, you will not live to tell it," he pointed out with evil

"I will not do it ... I swear" said Jaune, scared to the utmost

"Great ... I think we'll get along boy," Taiyang said, returning to his typical smile.

"I'm sorry Jaune, Dad is very overprotective of us," Yang said. "And dad, he's just my friend, not my type." I look at Jaune. "I'm sorry but it's true"

"Okay, my self-esteem will thank you" said Jaune

"I really think you would make any girl happy," Pyrrha said with a smile.

Jaune slightly smiled and got a blush.

"Young love" Magna thought

 **"This is Pyrrha Nikos." Wiess said as Pyrrha waved.**

 **"Hello again." She greeted.**

 **"Pyrrha graduated top of her class in Sanctum Academy." Weiss said as Jaune was lost.**

 **"Never heard of her." Jaune said as Weiss scoffed.**

 **"She won the Mistral tournament four years in a row a new record." Weiss said as Jaune was lost.**

"I like that Jaune treated me like a normal person" smiled Pyrrha - "Thanks again for certain"

"You're welcome, Pyrrha "Jaune said even hiding his blush

 **"She's on the cover of every Pumpkin Peat Marshmallow Flakes box!" Weiss yelled as Jaune was shocked as he gasped.**

 **"That's you?! They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" Jaune called as he was having a fanboy moment even if it's from the wrong franchise of marketing.**

Before they could continue, Magna began to laugh

"What sounds so funny?" asked Blake

"* Laugh * I'm sorry that in my world I saw the image that has Jaune sweatshirt and still makes me laugh" said Magna

"What's wrong with it?" said Ruby

Ren, Nora and Pyrrha knew what he was referring to, it turns out that Jaune's sweatshirt has the image of a rabbit. Jaune was very ashamed to know that someone else knows about this, he Earned by eta 50 Pumpkin Peat Marshmallow Flakes box...

"Do not worry I will not tell anyone, pumpkin bunny * laugh cam to be stronger *" Magna said laughing again

The RWBY team as the adults was confused and looked at their blonde

"I will not say anything, this will stay until my grave" Jaune said "And stop laughing!" shout

"Ok, ok ... I will stop laughing but I tell you that all the people in my world know about this" said Magna

Jaune went pale

"Seriously ... do I want to know about this?" Said Yang, does not like to be hiding funny things

"I'm sorry but it's a secret" said Magna * mental laughter*

 **"Yeah it was pretty cool, sadly the cereal isn't very good for you." Pyrrha said as she was a bit shocked that Jaune has barely heard of her.**

 **"So after hearing all of this do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" Wiess asked as Pyrrha glared at Wiess for ruining it for her.**

 **"I guess not. Sorry." Jaune apologized as Pyrrha walked over to Jaune.**

 **"Actually Jaune I think you'd make a great leader." Pyrrha said making Jaune gush.**

"And so it was, Jaune you became a great leader starting at the bottom and you overcame it ... it's something you should be proud of" said Magna

"In fact, his performance has improved considerably," said Ozpin

"You still need to refine your fighting style but you've changed from the first time you evaluate," said Glynda - "Keep it up"

"Glynda making a compliment, my Oum ... it's the end of the world," Qrow bristled.

"Please be the end of the world until Ozpin leaves the cafe, Nora say something intelligent, Let Weiss get a boyfriend or somehow Cinder do something good for the world ... or worse all the previous ones" said Magna

"I take it back, that if they are signs for an end of the world," said Qrow

"Hey, because you think if I get a boyfriend it's the end of the world," said Weiss

"It was that or that you or Winter would freeze hell somehow" said Magna making Qrow laugh

"My respects with you have diminished," Winter said.

"Sorry, I'm sorry but I was forced to make that joke," Magna said.

 **"Douh stop it." Jaune said enjoying the praise.**

 **"Please stop it." Wiess began as a scold was coming on. "This kind of behavior should not be encouraged." Wiess said as Jaune then leaned torts Wiess.**

 **"Looks like Pyrrha is on board for team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick, now I'm not supposed to do this but maybe I can pull some strings find a place for you, what do you say?" Jaune flirted as Wiess glared and stepped back when Jaune got too close.**

 **"Ok that's a bit to close." Wiess said as she was getting annoyed. "Pyrrha a little help please?" Wiess asked before Pyrrha's weapon came flying and hitting Jaune making him go flying to the wall where the spear stabbed in and got Jaune stuck to the wall by his shirt.**

 **"I'm sorry." Pyrrha called to Jaune.**

"I really do regret it," Pyrrha said.

"Okay, a part of me knew he deserved it," said Jaune

"Even though it was dangerous, you could almost have killed it," Glynda said a little seriously - "Be careful when you do that"

Pyrrha nodded.

 **That was when the PA turned on for an announcement. "Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation?" The PA system said before it repeated the announcement.**

 **Pyrrha and Weiss walked by Jaune as Pyrrha grabbed her spear from Jaune's hoodie.**

 **(With Sirius and Rachel)**

 **Sirius and Rachel herd this before they nodded. "Guess it's time for Team SSBR's official Birth." Sirius said as Rachel smirked.**

 **"Don't choke now Golden Knight." Rachel teased as Sirius nodded and the two headed for Beacon Cliff.**

 **(Beacon cliff side)**

 **Looking down into a valley as the Makai team look to it, with Sirius took a deep breath enjoying the fresh air, Rachel was looking at her madou mirror tool to look over the valley just in case there were any horrors in hiding as the valley was mostly forest and rocky area perfect for any horror to rest during the days.**

"The forest hides several mysteries, including listening to some students the possibility of a new species of grimm" said Ozpin - "Fortunately it turned out to be just a rumor and we did not find any trace of any new grimm"

"Who knows, he may be hiding under the ground, waiting for his moment" Nora said, having a smile on her face

"We're not going to the emerald forest," Ren said.

"But," Nora said.

"No," Jaune said.

"Killjoy" Nora said crossing her arms

Yang looked at her group

"No," said the three

The blond brawler crosses her arms

 **Sliver had his eyes close waiting for the next thing to happen with Beret reading a book called, 'Law Power and Order'. And soon.**

"It's a good book," Winter said.

"It says the girl who always follows orders," said Qrow

"It says the guy who never follows orders," Winter said.

"Well his empress ice, could follow orders but yours stink" contraresto Qrow

"Then drunken crow, at least my plans are better than anything else that has passed in your empty mind"

"Okay enough ... they are going to kiss or we can continue the book, they look like a married couple" said Magna - "Do not tell me you are a couple" mocked

"We're not a couple," said Qrow and Winter, both looked at each other before they went in another direction ...

The place was silent for a few moments before someone broke the silence

[And when's the wedding?] Said Crescent Rose

"Shut up!" Qrow and Winter shouted as the group laughed at their reactions.

 **Ruby along with yang, gotten in their position and soon Mr. Ozpin with his cup of coffee, and his assistant, Glynda with her scroll in hand by his side as they walk by as Mr. Ozpin started to say, "Hello students, I know many of you have heard rumors about team placements, today I'm here to put those rumor to rest. The first person you make eye contacted with, will be your partner for the next 4 years."**

 **Ruby gulped and hope she wasn't going to pair with Weiss. Team SSBR gotten the rules and all they have to do is stay out of sight of anyone else, but the question now is where to meet at**

"That's not fair," Ruby said, inflating her cheeks.

"Remember that they are on mission and it is necessary for the four of them to be together," said Taiyang

"I know, but it's unfair that before they formed a team before the initiation started," said Ruby

[But do not forget that in the end you were on your sister's team and also your teammates like the JNPR team became your friends, that should make up for things] said Crescent Rose

"She's right," Qrow said until he realized something - "Wow…It feels strange to agree with a weapon ... I did not expect it"

 **"You would be launched into the Emerald forest, your objective is to the find a ruin hidden within forest where you must enter retrieve a relic. Once you and your partners do bring it back in one piece and alive and don't be afraid to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."**

 **Mr. Ozpin look over to the Makai team giving them a sign as he said, "But beware, here lies within this forest also lays a temple untouched for many year, for reasons so I advise you not to enter, to legends only knights and priest of light shale enter… not huntsmen or huntress."**

"Very subtle Oz," Qrow said.

Ozpin simply took a sip of his coffee

 **Many students were confused by this and just took it 'do not enter the old temple', but for Team SSBR got the hint and knew where they were going.**

 **"Now then any questions?" Ozpin asked as Jaune tried to raise his hand only to be ignored. "Good now take your positions." He said as everyone got ready.**

 **"Um I got a question." Jaune said nervously as it was soon that everyone began to get launched starting with Weiss. "So this landing Strategy thing uh w-what is it your like dropping us off or something." Jaune said as everyone was getting launched one by one.**

 **"No you will be falling." Ozpin said as then a Mohawk punk got launched followed by Beret.**

 **"Oh I uh see." Jaune said as Sliver was launched next followed by Rachel. "Oh um did you hand out parachutes for us or something?" Jaune asked as Sirius was soon launched followed by Nora.**

Really Jaune?" Said Weiss rolling his eyes

"I did not know that we would really have to fall from a precipice" Jaune defended himself - "Luckily Pyrrha saved me before I die"

"Do not feel bad, I feel the same ... if it was not for Qrow I would have eaten half a lump of earth" said Taiyang

 **"No you will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin said as Red was launched next.**

 **"Uh yeah." Jaune said as Yang looked at Ruby as Yang winked before she put on sun glasses and was sent flying as she yelled in joy. Ruby was next as she was sent flying to the forest as Jaune was the last one there. "So what exactly is a landing strategyyyyyyy?!" He yelled as he was sent flying off the cliff.**

 **"Oh you are just bad."** **Eruba said jokingly as Ozpin looked at his partner.**

"I agree with the ring, that was really bad Oz," Qrow said, laughing - "You like to disturb your students in various ways"

"You've never changed, ever since you first met, you were always a prankster," Glynda said, hiding a laugh.

The young hunters were surprised by that information about their director

"Wait, Professor Ozpin was a prankster when he studied at Beacon?" said Weiss

"Prankster? He was a demon for jokes," Glynda said.

"My new role model," Yang said.

"Please teach me, or great master of prank," I begged Nora.

"Maybe when there's time," Ozpin said with a slight smile, taking a sip of coffee.

"That Oum help me" sigh Ren

 **"Well we will see if the future hunters will be able to handle this trial and we will see if Team SSBR will be protect them." Ozpin said to his Madou Ring as Glynda looked. "Now then let's go watch them." Ozpin said as he looked at the future Beacon Students as they were sailing through the air.**

 **(In the forest)**

 **A bird was flying over the forest as it gently glided over the forest before it was killed and a red blur passed where it used to be. "Birdy no!" Ruby called as she came flying in. Ruby fired at obstacle before she used Crescent Rose to stop her fall before going forward. Weiss summoned her Glyphs as they helped slow her descent as meanwhile Ren spun around a tree and stopped his fall.**

 **Meanwhile in the sky Yang was using her gauntlets to propel herself forward and faster to give herself more of a head start as she laughed and her hair seemed to glow. It was soon that Yang bashed through some trees before landing on the ground with a role before sprinting forward. "Nailed it." Yang said as she ran north.**

"Great landing style," Qrow said.

Yang smiled broadly

"That was something like a Bang or rather a Yang!" said Magna

Yang and Taiyang laughed at the joke as the others complained

 **Meanwhile Pyrrha bashed through trees with her shield as they shattered into splinters as she then rolled on a large branch and pulled out her weapon which turned into a rifle. Pyrrha aimed to scope the area and saw Jaune falling as it looked like he was going to get hurt before Pyrrha transformed her weapon into its spear mode and with her thumb took aim before throwing her Spear to catch Jaune and soon he called out to her.**

 **"Thank you!" He called as Pyrrha then spoke.**

 **"I'm sorry!" She called with a wave hoping Jaune could see her.**

"Seriously thanks for that Pyrrha help, you saved my life," Jaune said.

"You're welcome," Pyrrha said.

 **(With Sirius)**

 **Sirius landed on the ground as he kneeled down with his hand on the ground which helped sense he made a bit of a crater sense Soul Metal wasn't exactly light. He then pointed Zaruba around to locate the others before Zaruba spoke.** **"I got a trail Sliver is up ahead and so far no enemies."** **Zaruba said as Serious nodded before running over to locate Sliver.**

 **(With Beret)**

 **Beret jumped to a tree and flipped over it before he landed as he then began to pull out his spear before out of nowhere Rachel appeared and landed on him as when she landed Beret slid on the ground face first as luckily he wasn't bleeding but that did hurt. Rachel looked as she smiled at her little landing pad. "Thank you for breaking my fall Beret my launch got messed up a bit so this made things easier." Rachel said before Beret forced her off him as they made eye contact. "Oh and what's this we're now partners." Rachel teased as Beret sighed.**

 **"We should get the relics so we can carry out the assignment." Beret said as he took point as Rachel nodded.**

 **"Whatever you say Spear boy." Rachel teased as they walked forward.**

 **"This woman is annoying."** **Goruba said as this isn't the first time the one who inherits the title of Dan had to deal with woman.**

"Of course Tsubasa Yamagatana, in fact both he and Beret share the same attitude a strict and" for the book "type of person, in addition to both are heirs the title of Dan ... It will take time until Beret smiles and relaxes, I'm sure Rachel will get that side sometime, "Magna said, showing an image of Tsubasa

 **(Ruby)**

 **As little red scythe wielding hooded girl, navigated through the forest as she try calling out her sister, hoping to be pair up with her first.**

 **When she hear the snap of a twig she immediately ran into the area as she called out, "Yang!" and then she stop at the same time as the other person she founded did and who did she find… Ms. Ice princess herself, Weiss. "Ah great."**

"Even in other realities we ended up being teammates," said Weiss

"You say that if it's a bad thing," Yang said.

"It is not, I like being with you ... I only expected that there would be some change due to these elements of Garo in that world" said Weiss

Ruby became sad

[You do not get that way Ruby, Weiss did not mean it that way ... she is happy that you are her teammate, I was just curious if those elements of Garo would change the order of things] said Crescent Rose

"Yeah, what she said" Weiss said - "I'm sorry Ruby if I made you feel that way"

"It does not matter ... I'm fine," Ruby said with a smile.

 **(Yang)**

 **The long blonde girl move around calling to her sister as she yelled out, "Ruby, are you around?!" and soon she hear ruffling behind some bushes as she ran to them and said, "Ruby is that you?"**

 **When Yang look behind to her site, and the sound as it growl then Yang said, "Nope." Soon enough, Beowolf came charging out as Yang jump back away to avoid its attack and sighed and said, "That was close."**

"It was not like that ..." Yang said - "I was attacked by two Ursas ... not a Beowolf"

 **Soon enough she was surrounded my Beowolf as she said, "And this is not good."**

 **That was when gun fire was heard and Yang looked to see the bow wearing girl from before Blake as she was shooting and slashing through the Beowolf. "Thanks!" Yang called as she had a smile on her face. Then the two made eye contact thus they were now partners.**

"Neither that, when fighting the Ursas kill one of them while the second Blake kills him in the back and we met," said Yang

"The important thing is that we were even teammates," said Blake

"I know but I was expecting something more exciting as what happened to us," said Yang

 **"Well then guess we're teammates now." Yang said with a smile as Blake nodded before they both began heading north to locate the ruins.**

 **(With Sirius)**

 **Sirius kept running as he used the shadows to avoid making eye contact with any other initiates as he hoped Beret and Rachel and formed a team. Sirius duster blew with the wind as Sirius soon stopped for a moment to point with Zaruba.** **"You're getting close though seems some Grimm are getting closer as well."** **Zaruba said as Sirius looked.**

 **"Right." Sirius said before he went torts Sliver. It was wasn't long until Sirius found Sliver battling Grimm as he hacked and slashed at them. Sliver roared as he cut the head off another as he smirked.**

"It seems like he really likes to kill grimm," Weiss said.

"Just like Nora and Ruby" according to Blake

 **"Piece of cake." He said unaware of the one behind him before out of the blue Sirius jumped down and cut off the Grimm's head catching Sliver off guard. Sliver looked and was surprised to see he missed a Grimm before sighing in annoyance. "Thanks Sirius." Sliver said as Sirius nodded.**

 **"Of course but we must hurry if we want to get to the relics fast." Sirius said as Sliver nodded.**

 **"Now let's go." Sliver said before Sirius looked at Zaruba.**

 **"Good news Rachel and Beret are paired up so this has increased our chances of being on the same team."** **Zaruba said as Sirius nodded.**

 **"Thanks Zaruba." Sirius said before going to catch up to Sliver.**

 **(With Ruby and Weiss)**

 **Weiss was dragging Ruby away by her hood as no doubt whatever she saw in the forest she did not want to be on the same team as. "You came back!" Ruby cheered in joy as she smiled.**

"I'm curious, why did you come back?" said Ruby

"Let's say my choices were you or him," Weiss said, pointing to Jaune - "But I repeat that it was the old me and I'm glad to be in your team, Ruby"

 **(With Jaune)**

 **Jaune was pinned to the tree as he had saw Weiss but she had left him here pinned by his hood to the try by Pyrrha's javelin. "Hello? Hello? Can someone get me down from here?" Jaune called before Pyrrha showed up.**

 **"Are there still spots in Team Jaune available?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune looked at her before after a sad look smiled to her.**

"I have to admit to all the scenes, this was my favorite," Magna said as she joked and began to sing the wedding song, causing Jaune and Pyrrha to blush. "I'm just kidding, relax"

 **(With Ruby)**

 **Weiss was taking point as she was a bit ahead of Ruby before Ruby spoke. "Hey what's the hurry!?" She called as Weiss looked.**

 **"It's not my fault you're a slowpoke." Weiss called before Ruby appeared in front of her in a flurry of rose pedals.**

 **"No I'm not." Ruby said as Weiss was surprised.**

 **"Wait how did you?" Weiss asked before Ruby continued.**

 **"Come on we can be friends after all we're going to be teammates after all." Ruby said but before Weiss could retort Ruby put an arm around Weiss's shoulder as Weiss was caught off guard. "I mean look at it when we kick butt you'll be like wow Ruby is so cool." Ruby said as she motioned to the world around them.**

 **"What?!" Weiss asked as Ruby got off as Weiss glared. "You're being childish!" Weiss called before she noticed Ruby was gone. "Ruby?" She asked as she looked around. The forest soon began getting darker as Weiss looked around noticing that many red eyes in the bushes looking at her like pray. It was then that a Beowolf came out as Weiss was shocked.**

 **"RUBY!" She yelled not having enough time to draw her rapier.**

"You should not leave me like that," Weiss said.

"I was trying to show you my skills ... I'm sorry" said Ruby

"Lately we have said" sorry "repeatedly," said Pyrrha

"Rare," said Yang

 **(Meanwhile in the forest)**

 **Creatures of Grimm were running away as it was a flight or fight moment for them. In the center of the clearing a Grimm was eating one of its own as you could hear the gory and squishing sounds of this Grimm devouring one its own kind like a cannibal. The Grimm creature looked like the Indominios Rex from Jurassic World but black and more bone armor, on its back were two small wings as it then ate the last of its pray leaving the left overs behind as it sensed something.**

"I've never seen a grimm like it" said Jaune frightened

"Me neither, grimms eat human not among their own kind," said Weiss

"I think it's not an ordinary grimm," Ren said.

 **Its eyes were soulless white as you could see Makai Symbols inside them showing this wasn't an ordinary Grimm.** **"Makai Knights!"** **It hissed before it began its hunt for its newest pray.**

"A horror ... but it looks like a grimm," Glynda said.

"Certainly something I've never seen before," Ozpin said.

"I'm sorry but so far this chapter comes, we'll see each other the next time," Magna whispers to the camera - "Bye"

 **And cut ...**

 **Well this is the reading the chapter of the story of ESKK, thanks again**

 **what do you think? I thank you all for your patience and to those who have read the story, Thanks for everything**

 **Goodbye, from Magna Ryunoid**


	7. Chapter 4:Horror, Grimm, Relic

**Hello everyone and welcome to this fic.**

 **First a big thanks to ESKK, for allowing this to reading your story is a crossover of Garo and RWBY, if interested read it, is very interesting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters present then correspond to their respective franchise as the story of this fic from its original author**

[[]]

[Oh yeah, let's go, friend!] Shout Magnhild, Nora's weapon and surprisingly has a voice similar to hers - [At last eh awaited the opportunity to speak to you]

"This is great, thanks Magna," Nora said happily.

"Yes, I must admit that having conscious weapons can be fun ... Right, Ember Celica?"

[You're right, woh] said Ember Celica co an explosive voice and action search

"I had my doubts, but it's something interesting," said Weiss

[Indeed, my lady] said Myrtenaster, with the voice of a gentleman

"The others, you will have their updates but they will be later ... Ren, it's your turn to read"

Pyrrha hands the book to Ren who proceeded to read- **"Chapter 4:** **Horror, Grimm, Relic"**

 **Yang and Blake were fighting Ursa Grimm as they were winning the battle. That was when the Ursa sensed something. They looked to the distance as they sensed it a mass of negative energy which would have usually attracted them but something about this energy made the physically start shaking before they ran off afraid not of Yang but of whatever was giving off this energy. "Hey where are you going?" Yang called as she saw the Grimm had turned tailed and run.**

 **"A lot of the Grimm in the forest have been running away also." Blake as Yang looked to Blake. "As impossible as it sounds something has gotten hem spooked." Blake said as Yang looked.**

"Okay, if something is causing the grimms to flee, it means that the Horror we saw in the previous chapter is very powerful," said Qrow

"I hope our others, get lucky and stay away from those things," Jaune said.

"Oow, I want my other one to fight the horror," Nora said with a pout

[Yes, it would certainly be exciting] ' Magnhild According

"This will be a long chapter," muttered Ren.

"Maybe it was not a good idea" Magna thought - "Hell, I like the way they go"

 **(With Weiss)**

 **Weiss had taken a battle stance as she was surrounded by Beowolves as she held her Rapier at the ready. Weiss then charged after setting her weapon to its fire dust but before Weiss could attack Ruby appeared and slashed at the Grimm with Crescent Rose. Weiss went wide eyed as she had to stop her attack which was sent at a random tree reducing it to a burnt tree.**

"I'm sorry for interfering with your attack, Weiss," Ruby said.

"Just remember not to rush to attack without any plans," Weiss said.

"To hell with the rules, I'd rather get into the action," Yang said.

[I'm sorry, Miss Xiao Long, but you need a plan to find your opponent's weaknesses and then exploit them to the maximum, like Weiss ... understand where we're going with this, " Myrtenaster said.

"I guess" said Yang - "But I like to do it in my style"

[Style, noisy and destructive] encourage Ember Celica

 **Ruby saw this and blocked an attack from the Grimm as she was knocked back into Weiss. "Hey watch it." Ruby said as she was getting up from the floor. Before the Grimm could attack though they looked to the distance and Ruby saw it they were physically shaking as if they were scared of something like an animal to its predator as the Beowolfs were debating whether to battle this monster.**

"How bad is that grimm horror?" Said Taiyang

"Surely one hard to beat," Winter said.

 **That was when a load ear shattering roar was heard as Ruby and Weiss had to cover their ears. That was all the answer the Beowolf needed as they turned tailed and ran away with their tails between their legs as Weiss looked surprised. "What was that?!" Ruby asked as she was caught off guard especially when the Grimm had ran away.**

 **"I don't know but I don't want to stay and find out." Weiss said before she and Ruby began running away to their destination hoping this monster wasn't following them.**

"I agree with my other self ... if there is anything that would scare the grimm like this, I'd rather walk away from them and call them experienced hunters," said Weiss

"Or Makai Knight in this case," Blake said.

 **(With Sirius and Sliver)**

 **Sirius and Sliver heard the roar as they turned around as it was far off but to hear it all the way where they were it proved whatever made his roar wasn't your common variety Grimm. "Sirius I sense a mass of Inga and Jaki in this forest it's like it's a Horror but at the same time not a Horror whatever it is, it will be very troublesome we need to move." Zaruba said as Sirius looked to the Madou Ring.**

 **"Yes Sliver we need to try and avoid this being until we can regroup once we do we can have a better chance against it." Uruba said as Sirius and Sliver nodded.**

 **"Right." The both said before they took off in a jog, the more ground they can get between them and this Horror the better.**

"Good plan, it's better to regroup and fight together than to do it by your side," said Glynda

"I agree with the dominatrix," Qrow said before getting a punch from a skillet that fell out of nowhere.

"Do not insult a lady," Magna said.

"Thank you," Glynda said.

"Even though you're right," Magna said as Glynda's smile subsided - "I'm sorry that your weapon looks like a"

The group slightly laughed

"You have to admit Glynda, your choice of weapon does give that impression." Ozpin said

Glynda only growled.

 **(With Ozpin)**

 **Ozpin and Glynda were watching the footage of the test as they had seen it, the Grimm were running away from something as whatever it was, it had them scared enough where the basic Flight or Fight Instincts were kicking in. "Something isn't right." Ozpin said as Eruba and Glynda had to agree.**

 **That was when Ozpin noticed something passing a camera that he reacted and paused it and enlarged it. Glynda saw as she was shocked as there was no recorded history of a Grimm like that especially one that had its victim's remains on its body like trophy armor and never had she ever seen a Grimm eat one of its own as its mouth had the legs of a Beowulf in them as Glynda looked.**

"Yeah, there's no such kind of grimm," Winter said.

"But if there really is but until now we did not realize" said Nora

The group gave a slight chill

"I do not want to think about it," said Taiyang - "If it were for that, I would not let my daughters become hunters"

"A valid point but no doubt Yang and Ruby can with them ... they are good fighters" said Magna receiving a smile from both sisters

 **"That is no ordinary Grimm, it Grimm but it's also Horror." Eruba said as Ozpin turned to Glynda.**

 **"Glynda go to Darkus' seal check it for any cracks or leaks if Darkus presence is leaking out and turning these Grimm into Horror we might have to intervene." Ozpin said as Glynda nodded and headed to Darkus seal knowing what would happen if it ever broke.**

"Deduction ... we'd be screwed," Qrow said.

"Uncle, languages" Ruby scolded him with a few laughs

Ruby is so adorable on occasion

 **(With Beret and Rachel)**

 **Beret and Rachel had heard the roar as at the moment they knew the Grimm were ignoring them and running away in fear of some sort of powerful foe who even had them afraid. "Whatever has these Grimm freaked out has to be something from Makai." Rachel said as Beret looked.**

 **"Yes but that roar I never heard anything like it before though are path is clearer we should exercise caution because just because one creature scared off the weaker ones it doesn't mean that the stronger Grimm had ran way either." Beret said as he held his spear.**

"He's right, no doubt the strongest grimms fought horror for their instinct," said Winter - "This young man is insightful"

 **"Very perceptive." Goruba said as Rachel looked.**

 **"We should hurry before any of the other groups get to the items first." Rachel said as the two picked up the pace.**

 **"Right." Beret said as he kept up.**

 **(The ruins)**

 **What to it appeared to be and old temple or church of sort, and everything look destroy and decay to the sands of time, as the only thing that seem to be stand where many small stone pillars with a chess pieces on top of them, a few with already gone.**

"Chess pieces? Seriously Ozpin," said Qrow.

"I thought it would be a good idea to use them," Ozpin said.

"Wait a minute ... is that the chess game I gave you on your birthday?" Said Glynda slightly annoyed

"..." said Ozpin noting a slight fear

"We'll have a talk about this later," Glynda said.

"Ozpin, you are condemned" think Qrow, Taiyang and Magna

 **Yang and Blake reach the area, as they looked around to yang said, "This got to be the place." Blake looked around to see if there was any enemy nearby, as it was strange to her as before to see the Grimm run away, but then again her own instincts were on high alert herself.**

 **"Let's get our piece and get going… something isn't right in this place," Blake stated as Yang couldn't agree more.**

 **Going up to the gold chess pieces as Yang grab the knight piece as she said, "How about a nice little pony?"**

"It's a knight, Is not never played chess?" Said Weiss

"Nop" said Yang bursting the "p"

[That game is more boring] said Ember Celice

"Well if they put challenging obstacle clues with a time limit to make a play while avoiding cheating ... could be a challenging chess match," said Magna

"Yeah, well ... I would play it," Yang said.

"Idem," Nora said.

 **"Sure." Blake said as she let Yang take the Gold Knight. That was when they heard a very girly scream was heard as Yang looked.**

 **"A girl is in trouble." Yang said as it wouldn't be far from the truth.**

Magna began to laugh causing others to get confused, except Ozpin, Glynda, Pyrrha and Jaune

"What is so funny?" Said Ruby

"Nothing." Magna restrained herself to calm herself - "I'm sorry but it's something no one should know"

Ozpin and Glynda knew it since they saw it by the camarasPyrrha also knew it since it was close to what happened

That scream was not a girl ... it was Jaune's

And speaking of him, Jaune was feeling that his self-esteem is reduced and sinks in the chair without anyone noticing

 **(With Jaune and Pyrrha)**

 **Pyrrha ran out of the cave Jaune had lead them to and following her was a Death Stalker with Jaune holding on to its stinger as he was screaming his lungs out. It got to the point he was near tears in fear as he was calling for help. "Pyrrha this is not the relic it's not!" He called as he was being swung around. "Do something." Jaune pleaded as this was just sad.**

 **"Jaune whatever you do don't let." Pyrrha began only for the Deathstalker to move whip its stinger and throw Jaune and throw him far with him screaming. "Go." Pyrrha finished as now it was just her and the giant scorpion. She did the only option she had that would ensure her allies survival she turned tail and ran to look for him.**

"Wait, the scream that was supposed to be from a girl ... was Jaune?" Said Yang beginning to laugh at everything lung

"Seriously kid, you like me," Qrow said in a laugh.

Some laughed softly, even Weiss thought it funny, the only ones who did not laugh were Blake, Ren, Ozpin, Glynda, Winter, Pyrrha and above all Jaune

"It's not funny," Jaune said.

After a time of laughter the group calmed down ...

"At least he explains how that Deathstalker followed them up here where we" said Ren

 **(With Sirius)**

 **Sirius had heard the scream and though every fiber of himself that was a protector screamed at him to go look for the source he knew that he had to locate the relic. Plus with Sliver with him they had to hurry and get to their destination.**

 **"We're almost there it shouldn't be long before we arrive." Zaruba said as Sirius looked at the Madou Ring.**

 **"Good." Sirius said as they soon exited the tree line to see that the Forest Temple was there. "Ok we made it." Sirius said as Sliver sighed.**

 **"About time." He said as he looked around. "Wait where, are Beret and Rachel?" Sliver asked just when Sirius looked up to see Ruby.**

 **"Ruby?" He asked as he saw her falling but before he could act a blur came and bashed her into the tree.**

"Ruby!" Taiyang shouted in fear, then he looked to Ruby, "Why wasn't I told this in any of your letters?"

"Umm... I didn't want to make you panic?" said Ruby

"She's got a point."said Qrow

"True" Magna said

 **Sirius looked up and saw it was Jaune stuck in the tree. "I got this." Sirius said before he climbed up and with the Garoken cut down Jaune.**

 **"Thanks." Jaune said as he had landed on the forest floor in pain.**

 **"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked as she had saw this.**

 **"YEE-HAA!" Came the voice of Nora Valkyrie as she came in riding an Ursa who was bucking only to fall once it left the Forest as she looked sad. "Aaaw it broken." She said as Ren came out from behind it exhausted.**

"Is she sane?" Qrow asked Glynda.

"I'm uncertain of that, she's broken several legs in combat classes." Glynda said

 **"Nora... please don't ever do that again." Ren said as Sirius looked only to see Nora had vanished.**

 **"Ok now we are missing about three people." Sirius said as he felt a tap on his shoulder.**

 **"Oh did the Golden Knight miss me already?" Rachel teased as Sirius sighed.**

 **Nora looked at the gold rook piece before picking it up and smiling. "I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the Castle!" She sang only for Ren to call her.**

"I love it when she does that" laughed Magna - "Nora, never change"

[Nora will always be Nora] Magnhild said

The hammer-bearer smiled, as Ren nodded, she also liked his way of being ... sometimes.

 **"NORA!" Ren called as Sirius looked.**

 **"Well this I a lively bunch." Sirius said as Beret nodded.**

 **"Quiet so." Beret said as just as a roar was heard and then the Death Stalker came running in as Yang was surprised.**

 **"HELP!" Came Weiss's voice as the Nevermore was flying with Weiss hanging onto it claw.**

Winter noticed surprised what happened to her sister.

"How I hate that experience," said Weiss.

[One that is better forgotten] agreement Myrtenaster

 **"EVERYONE GRAB A PIECE BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE CRAZY HAPPENS!" Sirius called out as his nice guy face was now replaced with someone who had enough surprises.**

 **"Way ahead of you." Rachel said as she grabbed the black Knight piece as did Sliver.**

 **"Ok we're good." He said as that was when the roar was heard again.**

"Oh no" said the young hunters

"Well, it will certainly be something we will see," Ozpin said calmly.

 **"The Hell was that!" Yang said as it was louder than before which meant it was close real close.**

 **"We're about to find out." Sirius said as soon stomping was heard as from the forest chains with human remains launched and grabbed the Nevermore. It pulled the Nevermore close as it was so close to the ground now that Weiss jumped off.**

"At least I did not fall," Weiss said.

"But now your others are about to experience something never seen before," Magna said.

[Yes! Action!] Shout Ember Celica

 **The Nevermore roared as the Deathstalker was frozen with fear with the fear reflecting off its eyes. It then turned to Jaune and his group and went after them. Soon the Grimm Horror came out of the woods as everyone understood why the Grimm were running away through this test. They were trying to avoid to be eaten as in this Grimm's mouth was the Nevermore it had captured as it ate it before it swallowed it and turned the wrest to a smoke like form which went into its mouth.**

"I do not feel good" said Jaune slightly green

"That's disturbing," Blake said, waking up.

"If there is a grimm like this in our world ... we should be ready" said Glynda

"Right," Ozpin said.

 **"What is that?!" Yang asked as Weiss was shocked.**

 **"I've never seen a Grimm like that before nor one that is a cannibal." Wiess said as she was scared.**

 **That was when Team SSBR went into action as Sirius took lead. "Rachel make a barrier around the area we can't let this thing escape Sliver Beret you two keep it pinned down so it doesn't try to escape till we have the barrier up, Ruby, Wiess, Blake, and Yang I'm going to need your help." Sirius said as Ruby gained a blush with how commanding Sirius had become.**

Ruby also felt a slight blush.

"It seems that sis, fell in love with the golden knight" mocked Yang

"Yang!" Said Ruby

"I do not want to see that happen," Taiyang said, crying a little - "and do not put those images in my head, Yang"

Qrow simply sighed at the attitude of his friend

 **"Sure." Ruby said as Sirius looked.**

 **"I need you to keep your distance from this thing every shot you see I want you to fire at it keep it on it toes I'll get in close an attack." Sirius said as Weiss looked.**

 **"That might not work." Weiss said as Sirius looked to her.**

 **"It's the only plan we got." Sirius said before everyone understood there role. "Now let's go!" Sirius called as they acted and charged at the Grimm.**

"This will be good," Yang said.

Magna snapped her fingers as a table full of appetizers appeared - "A good fight should be accompanied with some snacks"

"That's what I'm talking about," Nora said on a popcorn bubble - "Even if they're not pancakes, this is the second most acceptable choice"

The other young hunters took some appetizer

"If you want I can bring you some tea or something that is more of your tastes, ladies and gentlemen," said Magna to the veterans

" I prefer to drink my coffee, thanks" said Ozpin

"I'm fine," Glynda said.

"A tea seems nice to me," Winter said as Magna snaps his fingers and a tea appears, she holds him down and begins to drink

Qrow simply ate the snacks - "Let the show begin"

 **Ruby ran and found a sniping position as Yang covered her.**

 **Blake transformed her sword into its gun form and began firing as Weiss created glyphs and sent Aura Bolts at the Grimm/Horror. Sirius charged at it and slashed its body and saw it was weak against soul metal like any Horror but more resistant to Dust luckily if they keep hammering it they should be able to keep it contained.**

"Well that will be difficult if the dust does not funciano totally to this grimm eh horror or whatever it is called, it will be very complicated to defeat it" said Weiss

"So our others would simply help the Makai knights in stopping the creature while they destroy it?" Yang

"That's right," Blake said.

 **Sliver and Beret came running in as they slashed and stabbed at the Horror/Grimm Hybrid with their weapons in an attempt to keep it from escaping until Rachel makes the barrier.**

 **Rachel reach into her pocket and pulled out many paper seals and her madou brush, giving a chant before held out the papers and drew her symbol with her brush onto them.**

"I wonder if there will be a semblance similar to her abilities," said Winter

"There might be someone with those skills," Glynda said.

"If in doubt, it is effective," Pyrrha said.

 **(With the future team JNPR)**

 **As the four student run across the ruins, as path ways and bridges were cut off from them with the Deathstalker on their tail.**

 **"Go, Go!" Pyrrha called as she turned around and converted her Javelin into a rifle and using her shield as cover began firing at the Deathstalker.**

 **Ren also helped and used his weapons lightness to his advantage and fired at the Grimm as he ran. "We're running out of room to run too!" Ren called as Jaune stopped.**

 **"We have to take this thing down now!" Jaune called as he took a battle stance.**

 **"OFF WITH ITS HEAD!" Nora called as she had her hammer ready.**

 **Jaune then charged forward and slashed at it but it didn't do any effect to it as Pyrrha used her Javelin to stab at its eyes doing damage as Jaune had an idea. "Ren Pyrrha aim for its stinger!" Jaune called as the two nodded and began firing at its stinger in hopes of carrying out whatever Jaune has planned.**

"Maybe I said it sooner or not but I'll say it ... Jaune, you're an excellent leader and you should be happy for them ... no doubt" said Magna

"Certain Jaune, you are a good leader" smiles Pyrrha

Ren nodded and Nora smiled broadly, and the team RWBY also smiled.

"I admit that if you have the capabilities of a good leader," Weiss said, making a compliment or that was what it was

"Thank you, friends," Jaune said.

 **"Hey ugly over here!" Jaune called as he slashed at its face before rolling back to avoid its pincers. The Stinger soon became limp as Jaune saw this. "Ren cut off the Stinger!" Jaune called before Ren nodded and jumped forward before using his pistols and its blade to cut through the Stinger causing it to fall onto the Deathstalker. "Nor finish it off!" Jaune called as Nora saluted before converting her Grenade Launcher to its hammer form.**

 **Nora then launched herself upward before spinning in the air and when her hammer hits the stinger she said one thing. "Boop." Nora said as her hammer smashed onto the stinger causing it to stab onto the Deathstalker killing it.**

 **"Yes we won!" Jaune called as he was happy his plan didn't backfire on him.**

"Well, my boy, I'm impressed ... it looks like I'm wrong enough," Qrow said.

"You certainly have potential," Taiyang said, nodding.

"It was a good plan, Mr. Arc, I congratulate you," Glynda said.

"Interesting, you really surprised me," Winter said.

Ozpin smiled at the young swordsman

Jaune felt a little embarrassed at how he was congratulated, as his friends smiled

"Jaune, you're definitely number 1" Magna thought with a smile under his mask

 **(Meanwhile with Team SSBR and future Team RWBY)**

 **The group had the Grimm/Horror pin down as it roared in furry as he combo of soul metal weapons and Dust rounds made its escape harder. It then roared in fury before charging forward ignoring the pain its opponents were causing it to escape as it needed larger grounds to battle. Rachel of course finished he chant before using her Madou Brush to finish the spell which caused the Grimm/Horror to smash into an energy wall which knocked it back.**

 **The Grimm Horror was shocked as energy walls appeared around the area surrounding the two teams and trapping the Grimm Horror.** **"Makai... Knight... Makai... Alchemist... Huntresses!"** **The Horror/Grimm hissed as Ruby was shocked as was the other girls.**

"Although we saw that he could speak in the previous chapter, I'm still surprised that he can communicate," Ren said as everyone nodded.

 **"It can talk?" Weiss asked as she was shocked to see this.**

 **Sirius approached it as he glared at it. "Very well then do you have a name monster?" Sirius said as the Horror/Grimm growled.**

 **"I am Indominus."** **It growled as Sirius nodded before looking to Zaruba.**

 **"I analyzed it, it's weak at the jaw, neck, and belly as that's where there is the least armor." Zaruba said as Sirius nodded.**

"Those rings are incredible," said Ruby - "I wish we had one of those"

[Ruby is not needed, our A.I chips, have an analysis system to look for the enemy's weaknesses] said Crescent Rose

[In effect, we can help them to create strategies through the information we give them besides being a communication system in case their scrolls do not work] said Myrtenaster

[In short, who needs rings with spirits inside if they can have weapons full of personality that will be with you always] said Ember Celica

[Right, we will be invincible] said Magnhild

"Maybe an update will not be so bad," said Blake - "It could be useful after all"

"Always weapons of any kind are great," said Magna - "Regardless of the situation they are great"

"Yes" Ruby nodded

 **Ruby and her group arrived as they wondered what Sirius was going to do. Sirius turned to them and smiled before facing the Horror/Grimm. "Now watch I'll finish this fight in 99.9 seconds." Sirius said as he raised the Garoken skyward ready to summon his armor. Sirius then cut an energy circle with a twist of his wrist before it opened and then in Sirius place was the Golden Armor of Garo as Weiss, Blake, and Yang were shocked.**

 ***Insert Leon Garo Shoukan**

Magna inserted the music, the room began to play the melody making sure not to disturb the ears of Blake

"Their music, it's good ... I could use some to train," said Yang

"Remember me, give them the record full of those songs" said Magna

 **"Wow that's pretty cool." Yang said as Blake was shocked.**

"Yes" Yang said

 **"Incredible." Blake said as Weiss was in disbelief.**

"It still surprises me, but I still resent his wolf-like appearance," murmured Blake.

 **"What kind of Semblance is that?!" Weiss said assuming it was some sort of Semblance.**

"Well, my other self was wrong," Weiss said.

 **Garo took a battle stance as he was ready to battle this Horror. Beret and Sliver stepped aside to give the two room to fight.**

 **The horror/Grimm sling down its chains and then throw them at Garo, Dodging it as he jump into the air, with the chains hit a bolder destroying it to normal dust, with the chain imbedded into the ground, taking advantage of it, Garo landed on the Chain and started to run on it.**

 **Indominus, saw what the golden knight was about to do, and so it lower to itself like its taking a bow, then spikes sprang up and fired from its back.**

 **Taking action right away cutting away the spikes coming at him, but they came faster than he anticipated, as some of them hit him directly, they did shatter on impacted but that didn't mean it hurt, as Garo was force off the chains.**

 **"He's going to need help. Silver, Beret!" Rachel calls out to them as she pulls out her sitar as she transforms it into her Shield/Gun combo.**

 **Both knights nodded and drew there weapon and charge in. the Indominus saw them coming, growling out to them, opening its mouth and cough up something and hack it at them, the look of it a ball of flesh was coming at them.**

"Eww Gross" said all the girls (including Glynda and Winter) of disgust

"Damn," said Qrow - "That's disgusting"

"In effect," said Taiyang

"By just looking at it I want to vomit" murmured Jaune

Ren and Ozpin are calm but they also dislike

 **Taking cover to avoid it, as the hit the ground. To the site of Team RWBY, not many words could describe it only, "Ew Gross." But soon everyone (other than Garo) was taken surprise of what happen next, as the ball of flesh, un-form into smaller bits and then grow to big size as standing there were Beowolves Grimm's, but to their site something was off, to the eyes that supposed to be red eyes, they were glowing an eerie white.**

"This ain`t good," Blake said.

 **"This ain't good," Rachael said, as soon enough the Beowolves roar out and charge them.**

"You did not know you were a copycat , Blake-y" taunted Yang

Blake just looked at her –"Blake-y, really?"

 **Silver and beret saw them coming, as Goruba and Uruba spoken up to their partners with Goruba started, "Those Grimm's have Inga within." "Best to cut them down now," Uruba said in its child's voice.**

 **"Got it/understood"**

 **Silver drew his sword as Beret extended his staff into a spear. Silver cut around him as the halo formed around him and Beret raise his staff in the air and cut the energy circle above him, and they were both engulf in light.**

 **Douse in armor standing in their place was Makai knight Baron and Dan.**

 **Baron and Dan slashed at the Inga Grimm as they were now preoccupied with their own foes as Ruby and co saw this. "We got to help them!" Ruby called as Wiess looked.**

 **"How we can't fight the Grimm Equivalent to a T-Rex." Yang said as Weiss looked.**

 **"Yes but we can fight its spawns." Weiss said as Ruby nodded.**

 **"Let's go!" Ruby called as she pulled out Crescent rose.**

"Although I do not like seeing my daughters in the middle of this, I am proud that they are doing the right thing in helping their friends," said Taiyang

"So ... could you let me tattoo?" Said Yang

"Nop" said Taiyang definitely

"I should try," Yang said.

 **Meanwhile Garo slashed at the Horror who used its chains to try and grab the Golden Knight but Garo dodged it and slashed at any chains that came his way. "I need an opening." Garo said as he knew he didn't have long in the armor. That was when the Horror Grimm's eye was hit by a dust round as it roared in pain. Garo looked and saw Ruby using her weapon to attack the Horror/Grimm.**

 **"Sirius there's a blind spot hurry and attack!" Zaruba called as Garo nodded and roared before charging to get in the blind spot.**

 **"DAMN HUNTRESS!" THE Horror roared as it tried to find Ruby but luckily with her speed she remained in its blind spot.**

 **Garo got under the Grimm/Horror and slashed at its jaw causing it to roar n pain. Garo wasn't done thought as he then stabbed deep into the jaw before going downward through the body before he finished by cutting off the tail as the Horror/Grimm roared in pain. Black Smoke came out of the wound as Garo persevered as his golden light shined bright with Sirius's semblance. The Smoke vanished before Garo crouched down and then jumped up cutting the Horror/Grimm in two as it let out a death gasp.**

 **"Damn you Golden Knight Garo, Damn you Hunters may Darkus devour you all!" The Horror roared before it blew up into black smoke and was absorbed into the Garoken as all that was left was its bones like mask of Grimm and some of the chains and bones from its victims. Garo sheathed the Garoken as when he did the armor disengaged.**

"That was amazing" said Nora cheering

"An incredible fight" Yang agreement

"And better since we helped," Ruby said.

 **The Grimm the rest of Team SSBR were fighting all died when they were cut off from there summoner and turned to smoke. Dan and Baron reverted to Beret and Sliver as Rachel sighed and put her weapons away. Sirius looked at the remains as something bugged him as to how such a creature could exist. It was neither Horror nor Grimm but at the same time both could the Grimm be turning into what they were originally meant to be?**

"A real mystery," Ozpin said.

 **Sirius though with the way he stood with his duster blowing in the wind made him look like the hero of a story as Ruby arrived and stood next to him as she was looking at the creature.**

 **"Well you four have explaining to do." Weiss finally said as she saw how they fought as they were way too good to be students.**

"They definitely owe an explanation to our others," Weiss said.

"You're not happy that someone has better skills than you," Yang said.

"I do not," Weiss said until he sighed - "Well maybe a little"

"Weiss, people around the world are stronger than you but that does not mean you should feel bad, train hard and overcome your obstacles," said Winter

"Thank you, sister" Weiss smiled.

 **(Scene Break Team Assignment Ceremony)**

 **"Sirius Seijima, Sliver Green, Beret Vali, and Rachel Grey you have retrieved the White Bishop pieces this day forward you will all work together as Team SSBR (Saber) lead by Sirius Seijima." Ozpin said as there pictures and team names appeared in the big screen just before Sirius nodded in respect as people applaud them. It was then that the next set of students walked to the stage. "Jaune Arc, Lei Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie the four of you retrieved the white rook pieces from this day forward you will be known as team JNPR." Ozpin said as JNPR's faces and team name appeared on screen and Nora hugged Ren. "Lead by Jaune Arc." Ozpin said surprising Jaune as people applauded them.**

 **"Huh... Me?" He asked surprised to see this.**

"Yes, I was surprised to see that he would be the team leader" said Jaune scratching his neck

"But as we have seen and said, you do a good job" said Magna

 **"Congratulation young man." Ozpin said as Pyrrha smiled and did a playful punch to Jaune which knocked him down. "And finally Blake Bellodana, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long the four of you retrieved the white knight pieces from this day forward you will work together as Team RWBY lead by Ruby Rose." Ozpin said surprising Weiss as with Ruby but for different reasons.**

"At that moment I felt that I should have been the leader," Weiss said.

"Do you even think that way?" Said Magna

Weiss denied - "By no means, I would say that Ruby is an excellent guy as a friend"

"Thank you Weiss," Ruby said, ready to hug her again.

"I'm not ready for hugs yet," Weiss said.

"Sorry," Ruby said.

 **It was when the, applauds started that Yang went to Ruby. "I'm so proud of you!"** **Yang said as she hugged Ruby.**

 **'Looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year.' Eruba thought as she had to stay quiet through all of this.**

"Certainly an interesting year," Ozpin said, waking up.

 **(Meanwhile in an undisclosed location)**

 **In a warehouse that serves as Romans current hideout he was on the phone with a mysterious person before the call ended as he put the phone down and sighed. He then took out his cigar and light it just as a man in a white uniform with a Grimm Mask came in. Roman then took out Lien cards and gave them to the individual before speaking. "Open it." He said as the young man did so.**

"Where will your hiding place be?" Said Ruby

"I can give you a map so they can find it," Magna said.

"It will certainly help us," Ozpin said.

 **Inside where Dust Crystals of different colors as Roman looked at it as behind him was a map of the City of Vale with certain areas marked for some unknown reason. "We're going to need more men." Roman said as he knew if the plan was going to work they needed help.**

"Knowing Cinder's plan, let's make sure it does not happen again," Glynda said.

"Ironwood is going to be stubborn when I tell him to improve the robots, but I'll make sure he does," Winter said.

 **(Meanwhile with Cinder)**

 **Cinder hung up the phone as she grabbed a glass of fine wine and took a sip of it as Flare was not too far away. "Seems our little pet project was offed." Cinder said as Flare looked.**

 **"Will that be a problem?" Flare asked as Cinder walked over to Flare and traced her had across his shoulders.**

 **"Not in the slightest my dear brother, we now know the Grimm can be affected by Darkus we just need to see if they are edible now."** **Cinder said as Flare looked.**

 **"Yea sis but the problem now is there are more Makai Knights and a Makai Priest standing in our way."** **Flare said as Cinder smirked.**

 **"Then we release another one as wells a few Horrors that should keep them busy for the time being at least until the Vital Festival." Cinder said as Flare smirked.**

 **"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that." Flare said as he held his Soul Metal Sword.**

 **"Soon everything will fall into place all the pieces after all are almost in play." Cinder said as she looked at the center table which was an odd chess board that had certain parts of it raised to make things more challenging for both player. In front of it was the Artifact as it was floating in place on a pedestal waiting to be brought to Darkus to unseal him. "Soon everything will be as we say it is." Cinder said with a smirk as she looked outside to Vale.**

"If you need anything, call MIMI and I'll give you a call," said Magna as she left the room as she turned it around. Had a smile on his face - "I like helping them ... I hope this helps them in their home"

He really loves his job

 **And cut ...**

 **Well this is the reading the chapter of the story of ESKK, thanks again**

 **what do you think? I thank you all for your patience and to those who have read the story, Thanks for everything**

 **Goodbye, from Magna Ryunoid**


	8. Chapter 5:Truth and Leader

**Hello everyone and welcome to this fic.**

 **First a big thanks to ESKK, for allowing this to reading your story is a crossover of Garo and RWBY, if interested read it, is very interesting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters present then correspond to their respective franchise as the story of this fic from its original author**

[[]]

"Are you sure you do not want an A.I either?" Magna asked the veteran hunters ...

Team RWBY and JNPR each have u A.I in their weapon ... now was to ask the veteran hunters if they wanted one

"No thanks ... I do not want my weapon to prove to be a critic in my way of acting," said Qrow

"Although it would be good since you would have someone to watch over you when you are drunk," said Winter - "I accept the offer ... it could be useful"

"Funny," Qrow said sarcastically.

"I'm fine with my gun just like this," said Taiyang

"Same with me," Glynda said.

Ozpin said nothing but his answer was a no

"Okay," Magna said with a shrug. "Winter, your A.I would arrive soon, while ... Who was reading?"

"It's my turn," Ozpin said.

Ren handed the book to the teacher

Ozpin moved the pages until they were where they were- **"Chapter 5:** **Truth and Leader"**

 **(Start Team RWBY's room morning)**

 **It was morning as the young heiress Weiss was waking up after a goodnights rest. As she got up she stretched and rubbed he sleep out of her eyes as unknown to her Ruby was beside her in uniform with a whistle and she didn't realize it until it was too late which was when Ruby blew the whistle. The shrill sound cause Weiss to yelp and fall in surprise as Ruby smiled. "Good morning team Ruby!" She called out with a smile on her face.**

Taiyang and Qrow began to laugh

"That reminds me a lot of how Summer woke us up," said Taiyang

"And the face that the sister of the ice queen put, is just like Raven acted when she was awakened," said Qrow

Weiss sighed as she remembered the moments when she was ... as Yang herself says ... "an ice princess" ... she still hates that nickname

 **"What in the world is wrong with you?" Weiss asked clearly not liking the wakeup call.**

"And I still do not like it," murmured Weiss.

 **"Now that you're awake we can officially begin our first order of business." Ruby said as Weiss was confused.**

 **"Excuse me?" Weiss asked before Yang and Blake appeared also dressed in uniform.**

 **"Decorating." Yang said with a smile on her face.**

 **"What?" Weiss asked shocked.**

"Oh boy, this is exactly the same thing when our team did when we first time" said Taiyang with Qrow nodding.

"In a way, it's true," Ozpin said, accompanying them on the train of memories

Glynda sighed, did not have very good memories when the team STRQ towards their "routines" of attendance to classes

 **"We still have to unpack." Blake said as she lifted up her suitcase before said suitcase popped open spilling its contents all over. "And clean." Blake said as Weiss sighed before Ruby blew the whistle again surprising her to the floor once again.**

"Well if that suitcase would have been locked, maybe you wouldn't have to clean." Qrow said idly, making Blake look away sheepishly.

 **"Alright Weiss, Blake, Yang, and there fearless leader Ruby have begun there first missions banzai!" Ruby called before Yang and Blake appeared on either side of her.**

 **"Banzai!" They called before they leaned to the side which was then followed by the beginning of decorating the room.**

"Banzai!" Ruby and Yang repeated, while Blake simply lifted her arm with a smile.

 **(With team SSBR)**

 **Beret was going over the text books before class as Rachel was checking for any signs of Gates or Horrors that may have appeared while they slept. Sliver of course was doing pushups as Sirius had heard the whistle sense there teams dorm room was right next door to team RWBY's. It was then that Beret one he finished reading closed the text book and placed it in his bag with the others he's finished reading a no doubt he had read and memorized all the text books.**

"This guy really loves books more than Blake," Yang said - "And no one would memorize them to the letter"

"Boo for book lovers," Nora said.

Blake simply looked at Nora - "Books are fun"

"In effect," Winter and Glynda agreed.

"Yeah," Yang, Nora, Qrow and surprising Taiyang said sarcastically

 **"We should head to class." Sliver said as Beret looked.**

 **"Yes being late would be against the rules of this school." Beret said as Sliver got up.**

 **"I know that boy scout but let's get on with this." Sliver said as he walked out.**

 **"Oh seems Sliver has a thing against Huntsman." Rachel said as Zaruba then spoke.**

 **"By the looks of it he really hates them."** **Zaruba said as Sirius nodded.**

 **"Let's go." Sirius said as he and the rest of his team dressed in school uniform walked out and headed to class.**

 **"I heard our first teacher is a veteran Makai Knight who holds the title of Giga." Rachel said as Sliver smirked.**

"Who could it be?" Said Ruby

"Professor Port?" Said Jaune jokingly as everyone laughed

"Of course, Peter as a makai Knight ... is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," said Qrow - "That man scarcely recognized him as a hunter, the only thing he does is tell of his life ... that egocentric"

"Your classes are still boring?" Taiyang asked as all the young hunter and huntress nodded - "I expected it"

 **"Might learn a thing or two from him." Sliver said glad that his teacher was a Makai Knight.**

 **They were in no rush as they weren't going to be late for class. Sirius had to admit though it felt strange to be out of his Madou Robes and without the Garoken kind of made him feel naked but at least he had Zaruba. Rachel had to leave her Sitar in her locker sense it was her weapon and unless in combat during class then she didn't need it at the moment.**

"I feel that way myself when I do not have Crescent Rose," Ruby said.

[Same as when you're not, Ruby] said Crescent Rose

Ruby hug her weapon

[The children of these days ... in my day, the hunters took care of their arms as part of their body ... you should all learn a couple of things from them two] said Crocea Mors sounding like someone old - [In Special you ... young Arc]

"I already apologized for the time that he does not take care of him as he is supposed to ... What do you want me to do?" Said Jaune

[You'll see ... you'll see] said Crocea Mors laughing sinisterly

"I'm already regretting for asking for an A.I" murmured Jaune

 **"So any idea what caused that Grimm to become a Horror?" Sirius asked as Beret looked.**

 **"No clue but Glynda is examining the remains as we speak we should get an answer when she finishes." Beret said as Goruba spoke.**

 **"Don't be so sure this is the first time I've ever seen anything like this."** **Goruba said as Uruba then spoke.**

 **"This could became troublesome real fast."**

 **"Tell me about it."** **Zaruba said as this could end up turning into something big.**

"Definitely something to worry about," Winter said.

 **(Later at class)**

 **Team RWBY and JNPR had arrived in class after almost being late as they sat in different seats while being close to each other. "Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night, yes the creatures of Grimm have many names but I merely refer to them as pray." The chubby man with grey hair and a large mustache that seemed to cover his mouth said as he was clearly a huntsman as on the wall was a gun mixed with a single bladed axe. It was soul metal making this man Peter Port the Beast Knight Giga.**

"What?!" They said almost all surprised with what they just read

"Can not be, Peter Port a Makai Knight? ... it's all I do not drink again" said Qrow surprised

"Yes," whispered Winter as Glynda smiled, waiting for the moment

"..." Magna, Taiyan and Yang looked at the old crow

"To the devil I was only joking ... to see this give me ganss to drink more to forget about this" said Qrow as both women were disappointed

"And thinking it was a miracle," whispers Glynda.

 **Ruby who was sleeping was woken up by this boring man's lecture that seems to be bordering to a long winded tale of his youth.**

 **Peter Port saw his joke though didn't sit well so he continued. "And you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying Vale as well as the other three kingdoms are safe heavens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is teaming with creatures who would like nothing more than to tear you to pieces and that's where we come in." Port said as he walked side to side before stopping.**

 **"Huntsman, Huntresses." He began before clicking which made Yang sigh in annoyance to this.**

Yang felt a chill - "I still hate it when he did that ... what horror*chill*"

"That's it, I'll have a chat with him personally," said Taiyang

"Please do not kill him ... we still need him to teach" said Ozpin slightly jokingly

"Or rather to get bored to death," joked Magna as everyone laughed a little

 **"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves from what you may ask why from the very world." Peter said a Sirius was close to falling asleep as Beret took notes. Sliver of course as wondering how such a boring man can hold a Makai Knight title. It was then a random student cheered before everyone looked at him causing him to sit down. "That is what you are training to become but first a story." Port said as team SSBR began to drown him out as to them all they heard was blah, blah, blah.**

"Why do they still let him teach?" Said Qrow, remembering lessons with Port.

"I wonder, too," said Glynda.

"Although Port is a private individual ... he's one of the best teachers we have," Ozpin said.

"Even with just reading this part ... it made me sleepy, Port's power to make people bored is powerful," Taiyang said, yawning.

"I liked his class," Weiss said.

"Do not lie" Magna said - "Seriously man ... it's boring"

"Ok ... their classes are kind of boring but at least I have the respect of at least listening to them" said Weiss

"True," Magna said.

 **'Zaruba please tell me it's the night of new moon?' Sirius asked though the mental link as Zaruba looked.**

 **'You wish it was and if I have to sit here and suffer to this man's long winded stories that doesn't seem to have a point then so do you.'** **Zaruba said as he turned to Rachel and saw her with ear buds listening to music while Port talked making sure to keep it hidden. He then turned to Ruby who seemed to be drawing something. She then showed it to her team which caused Yang to laugh as Weiss rolled her eyes. Peter cleared his throat as he got to the end of his story as Weiss was glaring at Ruby with hate and jealousy in her eyes.**

"It was the first day as a team, Weiss ... the first day," said Magna

"I know ... only everything my father taught me wanted to be the leader," said Weiss

"Father always put pressure on us to be perfect," Winter said.

"Ok ... even if I break the rules ... I go to they world to tell that man one to two lessons about controlling the lives of his daughters ... Seriously a father is to give him love and trust not to teach him to hate Everything and worry about their status, "said Magna

"It's not necessary," Winter said.

"If it is ..." said Magna - "That man needs a lesson"

"I support your friend, even though I do not like the ice queen very much, I still have some respect for her and she needs help against someone who controls her life even if it's her own father," Qrow said. "I'd even do the same"

Winter slightly blushed when he wanted to help ... it was sweet of him

 **"The moral of the story is a true Huntsman must be honorable, a true huntsman must be dependable, a true huntsman must be strategic, well educated, and wise." Pete said as Ruby did something that contradicted everything he said as it looked like she was treating this like a game which made Weiss seething mad.**

"I've never seen Weiss-cream being very angry ... you need to cool more than you already are," said Yang, making a juice of words

"A good one, Yang," Magna said. "But seriously, Weiss ... you have to calm down your emotions. Everyone has their own particular qualities. That's why we have to respect her ... But Ruby should pay more attention to classes"

"But Professor Port's classes are boring," Ruby said.

"I know ... even I would rather kill myself before hearing another of his boring stories from yesterday" said Magna

[You do not respect your elders, he tries to teach you something ... ungrateful brats] said Crocea Mors

[Relax, old man] said Ember Celice

 **"Sirius that girl is producing Inga its best to watch out for her."** **Zaruba whispered as Sirius nodded. But by the looks of it Team SSBR weren't the only ones who noticed as Port saw this as well.**

 **"So who among you believe themselves the embodiment of these traits?" Port asked hoping to defuse the situation before a Gate was opened. Weiss of course raised her hand as she was royally pissed off.**

 **"I do sir!" Weiss called as she was clearly angry.**

Weiss sighed "No, no I actually don't believe that, especially back then."

A few people looked at her in shock "Woah, never thought I'd hear you admit it." Magna said"I'm going to need a glass of mango juice for this"

"And why not alcohol?" Said Qrow

"I'm not an old drunk like you since I hate alcohol I can drink a little but I do not like it" said Magna - "And two, manog juice is my favorite"

MIMI appears with a glass of juice

"Thank you MIMI" Magna said as a mouthpiece came out of her helmet and took a sip of the drink - "Delicious"

 **"Well then let's find out step forward and face your opponent." Peter Port said as he gestured to a large cage next to him that held a Grimm inside it as Weiss of course nodded to that.**

"Seriously ... Why did not we see her when we walked in? She was not there before," Jaune said as everyone agreed ... that was strange

"If it also seemed strange to us when we had classes with him," said Taiyang

"The anime logic " Magna thought

 **(A moment later)**

 **Weiss stood ready in her white dress, and her rapier weapon in hand, waiting for the fight of her and the Grimm to begin, as Peter port stood by the cage with his weapon in hand as he asked, "Ready?"**

 **Weiss didn't say a word as she just nodded to signal the teacher, as he swung his axe weapon, breaking the lock on the cage as it doors fell down and came out a small average Grimm, with a lot of hide all around it looking like armor.**

 **Weiss calming her mind and focus on the fight with Zaruba taking notice the Inga is somewhat less than before but it's still there, best to have their guards up.**

 **Soon enough the Grimm saw wises in its sites and charge at her, with Weiss stood ready as when the Grimm was close to her, Weiss dodge and parry against it.**

 **Going at each other few more times as Ruby yell out cheering her teammate on while waving a small flag, "Go Weiss."**

"Where did that flag come from?" Said Jaune

"Yeah, been meaning to ask that myself." Said Yang

Blake shrugged "I kind of just... had it on hand."

"Anime logic ... always is for some reason" thought Magna

 **Weiss just got annoyed at that and just went on fighting the Grimm**

 **With an opening as Weiss saw, she took it but her weapon didn't penetrate it. The hid was thick itself and only scratch the surface, seeing that as both Sirius and Ruby knew going for its back was not a smart move, and looking to the Grimm belly area was less hide than on its back.**

"It was actually a stupid move," Qrow said.

"Anger, although some use it as a source of their power, will always cloud their judgment ... a council for all, do not let their anger overpower them as it only causes great disasters and the death of their loved ones," said Magna - Yang, although I admire your spirit, I must say that you must control your anger ... because it only causes more harm than you think "

Yang nodded, admitting that she has some temperamental problems especially when they touch her hair- "I understand"

"And that goes for all of you ... do not let your anger overpower you and make mistakes ... do not let your emotions dominate you, you are what controls your emotions and not the other way around"

"You are very wise ... but with your voice you sound like a young man," Ozpin said.

"It's logical ... I'm twenty years old," said Magna, surprising some- "And before they ask, I've seen a lot of things around the multiverse and learned one or two things so I can give good advice" ... but let's not talk about me and continue with the reading "

 **"Wasn't expecting that were you?" Peter asked as Sliver chuckled at this.**

 **"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby called as Boar like Grimm and Wiess went at each other with Weiss using her mage like battle style to stab its eye but that only got her weapon caught in its tusks which began to turn into a tug-a-war of sorts.**

 **"Oh new approach I like it." Peter said as Sirius sighed.**

 **'Not helping.' He thought as he knew he shouldn't intervene with a teacher here and all.**

 **"Come on Weiss show it whose boss." Ruby encouraged as Weiss then glared at Ruby no doubt telling her to shut up.**

"Seriously, if it turns out that your father was the one who made you act like a bitch from the start ... no offense, I'm seriously going to go to your world to teach you a lesson" said Magna angrily

"I've never seen you so angry," Winter said. "You're worried for us."

"I'm worried," said Magna. "You are not only my inspiration to comberitme in a hero but to everyone who has seen their stories and create these millions of worlds to tell new results and new life where you can see that things could have changed ... although you do not know us, I tell you that you are important to me, to everyone "

"It's a respectable thing," Blake said.

"Thank you," Magna said.

 **But the distraction caused Weiss to lose her weapon as the Boar threw it behind her with its tusks and then knocked Weiss back. "What will you do now without your weapon?" Peter Port asked sense this was a relatively weak Grimm it shouldn't be too hard for Weiss to defeat.**

"Weiss sorry for making you distract" Ruby said feeling bad

"It was not your fault, Ruby, you were just trying to help me," Weiss said.

 **Sliver of course glared as a Huntress in training has just lost her weapon which he had lectured Yang on when they first arrived. Beret looked as Goruba had warned him about the Inga but he had to watch to see what Weiss was capable of. The Boar charged again which Weiss then rolled out of the way only for it to bash into the wall. Weiss took her chance to go after her weapon before the Grimm could regain its bearings.**

 **Weiss slid down and grabbed her weapon just as Ruby decided to help Weiss again. "Weiss go for its belly it has no armor there!" Ruby called only for Weiss to glare.**

 **"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss yelled as that shut Ruby up.**

 **The Grimm then began to spin in place like a wheel before charging forward which was when Weiss used her Glyph to create a shield. Once she did the Grimm hit it which knocked it to its back which gave Weiss an opening. Weiss then jumped up and landed on another Glyph which then launched her forward where she stabbed the Grimm through killing it.**

"Ruby, I'm sorry for yelling at you ... you just wanted to help me. You really are a good leader and I should have accepted it ... I'm really sorry" said Weiss, apologizing

"Okay, let's just say I did not do well as a leader ... I was still new to this," said Ruby

"So, apologies accepted?" Said Weiss

"We are friends?" Said Ruby

"Yes," Weiss said.

"Apologies accepted" smiled Ruby

Weiss smiled too ... it was a nice scene until someone ruined it

[Are they going to kiss or what?] Said Ember Celica

Ruby and Weiss blushed as Yang drowned in a laugh

"And the moment is ruined," said Ren

[What?] Said Ember Celica - [Please, no one else came up with the same idea]

[It was not the time] said Gambol Shroud, his voice was that of a spiritual man

"Ren, our leader is bleeding his nose," Nora said.

[The young of today] complained Crocea Mors

 **"Bravo, bravo it appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress in Training." Peter Port said as Weiss was catching her breath before taking a stance. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today, be sure to cover the assigned readings and stay vigilant class dismissed." The teacher said before everyone began to leave.**

 **The Madogu's could sense that the Inga had returned in force as the Knights knew they had to tail her in case she summoned a Horror.**

 **(Later in the halls)**

 **Ruby caught up to Weiss as she looked to the heiress. "Weiss!" Ruby called as Weiss glared.**

"Here we go again." Ruby muttered.

 **"What?" She snapped as Ruby looked.**

 **"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?" Ruby asked but was cut off by Wiess.**

 **"What's wrong with me, what's wrong with you?! Your supposed to be a leader and all you been so far is a nuisance." Weiss said Ruby looked offended.**

 **"What did I do?" Ruby asked as Weiss glared.**

 **"That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position back in the forest you acted like a child and you only continued to do so!" Weiss growled as the Inga was reaching its peak as Weiss's weapon began to glow an ominous color.**

 **"But we're supposed to be a team!" Ruby called as Weiss glared.**

 **"Not a team led by you." Weiss said as she glared. "I've studied and trained and quite frankly I deserve better." Weiss said as she stormed off.**

 **Sirius followed the heiress though making it look like he was heading to his next class as he tailed Weiss.**

"He will talk to me about how to treat Ruby?" Weiss asked

Magna shrugged- "I've seen a lot of worlds, some of which brought people from other worlds to Remnant and just about all of them show the same thing, Weiss pissing off the person she shouldn't have but we will have to know if we continue reading"

 **(With Weiss)**

 **The sun was beginning to set as Weiss was still angry. Was she harsh yes but that didn't excuse how Ruby was acting.** **"Do you want to be a leader?"** **A demonic voice asked as Weiss looked around and saw no one.**

I have a bad feeling, "said Weiss

"You're not the only one ..." Qrow said.

 **"Hello?" She asked as the voice then spoke again.**

 **"You want to be a leader don't you, after all you do deserve better."** **The voice said as Weiss then saw her weapon glowing which she picked up.** **"Accept me and I will make you a leader."** **The voice said but before Weiss could answer Sirius appeared with Garoken drawn and knocked Weiss's sword out of her hand before stabbing it causing black smoke to come out and causing the Gate to be sealed before it had a chance to release a Horror.**

 **"What was that for?" Weiss asked as she picked up her weapon and saw where Sirius had stabbed.**

 **"Had to be done couldn't let you get possessed by that Horror." Sirius said as Wiess was confused.**

"Possessed ?!" Wonder / shout Weiss surprised

"It will be explained in this chapter" said Magna - "But the other Weiss, was very lucky that Sirius saved her in time"

Weiss had doubts but to know that it was going to be explained asintio but still was afraid of being possessed by a horror

 **"Horror, wait you called that talking Grimm we faced a Horror also." Weiss said remembering that as Sirius sighed.**

 **"I did promise I would explain but I will only explain to your entire team." Sirius said as Weiss looked confused.**

"Yes, we need to know what our versions will face," Blake said.

"It's not fair, the team RWBY always gets the best deals," Nora said with a pout

"I'm sure our team will also be informed at some point," said Ren

"What would have happened if we had interfered?" Jaune said pointing to his team

Magna put his hand on chin - "A good question"

 **Sirius walk away as he put away the soul metal katana, as it not suspicious for a student to carry their weapon around the school, he just prefer of not having it out not during his duties of ether closing gates or hunting horrors and his job was already done.**

 **As he came up to the corner of the hall, he saw Mr. Port standing there with his weapon in hand but relaxed with it, to his own look not doing his boring teacher act. "Nice word, Saejima. You save that girl from an unwanted fate, I would have been saddened if that would to happen, she does have great potential of being a good huntress."**

"I really could not accept Port acting that way," said Taiyang - "It feels strange to see him like this"

"You're not the only one," Glynda murmured.

Weiss had more doubts that her other self had happened

 **Sirius just nodded and turn the corner as he walk by the teacher and said, "I think she might need a few words of wisdom, I'll leave that up to you Mr. Port."**

 **Peter Port nodded and gets the idea as he said, "Right, better put on my teacher face." He chuckle a bit as he put away his weapon, cough to get his tone right and change his look to his normal weird teacher smile, as he walk down the hall and walk up to Weiss.**

 **Weiss was looking at her damaged weapon as she was walking a bit. That voice it had offered her a chance to be the leader yet Sirius had stopped it. This Horror whatever it was she knew it was no Grimm she ever heard from. That was when she noticed Professor Port looking at the sun set as she smiled. "Professor Port." Weiss greeted as Port looked.**

 **"Ah Ms. Schnee and what do I owe this fine pleasure." Port greeted as Wiess smiled.**

 **"I... I enjoyed your lecture." Weiss praised as it was becoming evident she wanted something.**

"I actually didn't." Weiss said idly, getting a few snorts.

"Welcome to the club," Yang said.

"Seriously ... that man is very boring but the Port of that world seems more acceptable ..." said Qrow

"Even though I study in Atlas, I can get acquainted with you. I had a teacher who seriously got his students to fall asleep, even though I tried to be respectful the only thing I wanted was to take a nap," said Winter

"Really?" Said Weiss surprised what his sister just said

"Always ... in any part of the world there will be a teacher who will make people fall asleep ... as is also the social teacher, the intellectual and sometimes the one who, how the hell did he become a teacher?" Said Magna

"I think Port would go on the last thing you said," Qrow said, laughing.

 **"Of course you did child you have the blood of a true huntress in you." Peter said as Weiss smiled.**

 **"You really think so?" Weiss asked as Port smiled.**

 **"Most surely." Peter said as that made Weiss smile before looking down showing she was troubled by something.**

 **"Something troubling you child?" The professor/Makai Knight asked as Wiess looked.**

 **"Yes." Weiss admitted.**

 **"Dear child confess to me your strife." Peter said as Weiss looked to the chubby professor.**

"God he sounds so weird... doesn't help that I think he tried hitting on me once." Yang said,.

"He's a dead man," Taiyang thought, wanting to have a chat with him and his shotgun.

(Meanwhile in Remnant's world)

"Because I have a feeling I'm going to die?" Asked Port but then ignored him and continued teaching his class

(Coming back with the reading)

 **"Well I think I should have been the leader of team RWBY." Weiss said as Port looked at her.**

 **"That's preposterous." Port admitted as Weiss was shocked.**

 **(With Ruby)**

 **After Weiss had left Ozpin had approached Ruby to talk to her and Ruby had asked if he had made a mistake and Ozpin had said it was yet to be seen. "What do you mean?" Ruby asked as Ozpin looked.**

 **"I mean it's only been one day." Ozpin said as he held his coffee. "Ruby I've made more mistakes then any man, woman, and child on this planet but at this moment I don't consider your appointment to leader to be one of them." Ozpin began before leaning down to Ruby's level. "Do you?" Ozpin asked as he smiled.**

"At that moment I doubted if I could be a good leader ... Weiss was right and he acted very childish" began Ruby

"And how do you feel now?" Said Magna - "Do you even think about that?"

"A little bit," Ruby admitted.

"Ruby, the life of a leader does not start well in the beginning, there will always be discussions and that their members do not get along but learn from their mistakes and face the situation ... I do not see you as a bad leader, Ruby. You are someone with potential and improvements quickly ... if someone says that you are not leader material may or may not be right, the important thing is that you are doing your work as far as your body takes you to its limit, I trust and many They will agree that you are a great leader, and that too for you Jaune ... you have proven to be a great leader for your ego "said Magna

"Je ... it turns out that someone of our age is wiser than anyone else you've seen ... are you sure you're not an old man?" Said Yang

"I assure you that I am a young man and have seen many situations and everything leads to one thing ... At what point can humans and fauns overcome their limits to make a better world?" Said Magna - "Think about it a moment while we continue with this"

 **(With Weiss)**

 **"Excuse me?" She asked shocked to hear this.**

 **"I believed in Professor Ozpin for many years and the man never once led me astray." Peter said.**

 **"So you would just blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?" Weiss asked as she was shocked.**

 **"With all due respect you exceptional skill on the battlefield is only matched by your poor attitude." Peter Port said as that got Wiess angry.**

 **"How dare you!?" She growled as Peter looked seeing his point was proven.**

 **"My point exactly. I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted." Peter Port said as his training had made him able to pick up on these things.**

 **"That's not even remotely true." Wiess said as Port raised an eyebrow. "Well not entirely true." She admitted as she was caught.**

"My father always wanted what he wanted it to be, wanted him to be his perfect girl, but I'm not perfect," Weiss said, surprising some even her sister - "But I try to prove who I am and for them it is necessary for my friends to improve my weaknesses and be an exceptional huntress ..."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Weiss but I'm glad you learned ... it was a good decision that you chose to study Beacon," Winter said with a smile and looked at Ozpin - "You're doing a great job and I appreciate it"

Ozpin smiled slightly

 **(Ruby)**

 **"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle but a badge you wear constantly. If you were always not performing at your absolute best then what reason do you give others for following you?" Ozpin explained as Ruby smiled a bit.**

"You still have your magic, Oz" Qrow said - "Maybe being a coffee addict is not so bad"

 **(Weiss)**

 **"So what if the outcome didn't fall into your favor? Do you really believe that acting in such a manor would cause those in power to reconsider their decision? So instead of fretting what you don't have savor what you do." Peter said as Weiss never got that kind of talk from her father. "Hone your skills perfect every technique and be not the best leader but the best person you can be." Peter said as that made Weiss smile.**

"That's good advice indeed and we all know how it turned out," Magna said cheerfully - "You've certainly advanced Weiss as a person ... congratulations"

"Thank you," Weiss said.

 **(Ruby)**

 **"You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility Ruby I suggest you take some time to think about how you would uphold it." Ozpin said as Ruby thought about it before walking away to see Weiss had finished her conversation with Port before smiling.**

"In fact it's everyone I should congratulate for exceeding their limits and improving to be great heroes ... keep fighting until the end ... many people including me trust that they are the hope for a better tomorrow" said Magna

The young like veteran hunters and huntress smiled before those words ... they still had much to train to make Remnant maintain its peace and nothing could remove it

 **(That night Team RWBY dorm room)**

 **It was close to bed time as Team SSBR and team RWBY were gathered together as Yang looked at Sirius as did Ruby as they all wanted information. "Ok where do we begin?" Sirius asked as he thought about it.**

 **"I still think this is a bad idea." Sliver said as Beret looked.**

 **"It's against the rules but I suppose they deserve an explanation sense the heiress nearly became a Horror." Beret said as Rachel was eating her sweets.**

 **"What are Horror's?" Ruby asked figure that is the best place to start.**

 **Sirius nodded, as he reach into his inner pockets to pull out a paper, brush, and an ink pot, stuff he use to put art on his home made fans.**

 **Setting it all down in a proper place as everyone was curious as Yang asked, "Why do you have those?"**

 **Sirius laugh a bit as it seem going to be a bit embarrass about it and said, "For people with hobbies of collecting items, or wood work of making farm animals. Mine is making fans with art work to go with them."**

"Everyone has hobbies ... mine is to make paper models of many things, animals, vehicles, people ... even some of you," said Magna showing a small collection of the RWBY and JNPR team as Qrow, Winter, Ozpin, Glynda, Taiyang even the villains like Cinder, Mercury, Emerald made of paper

"Wow, they look just like us" said Ruby noting one in particular - "Look even there is a mini Zwei" subject paper role model of her pet

"If you want you can stay it, consider it a gift ... in fact everyone can keep a figurine I can make myself later" said Magna

Ruby nodded and took her paper figurine as the others took out theirs

"Impressive detail you put on them" said Winter impressed

"Thanks ... it's a gift just like Ren with the pancakes," Magna said.

 **"Oh, the Golden knight looks cute talking about his hobby," Rachel teased. Yang saw what Rachael was doing and wanted a bit of action too and said, "If he good with a brush, I wouldn't mind if he paint on me." and to add fuel to the fire, cross her arms under her breast to make them pop out more, which made Sirius blush… big time.**

Many of the readers had a blush on their faces although in adults it was less visible ... Under his mask, Magna was also blushing

Qrow stopped and started to laugh

"Yang!" Shouted Taiyang - "Why do you say that?"

"It's just a joke," Yang said.- "I also agree with my other self"

[And a good ... XD, well done girl] said Ember Celica

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE IN THE HEAD?" Said Weiss - "Better do not say it ... I'd rather not know"

"Neither do I," Blake said.

"Come on, does not anyone understand my mood?" Yang said and looked at the armed warrior - "And you?"

"I'd rather not answer," Magna said even with the hidden blush.

 **Rachel gave a smile to the older sister as she decided she liked her already.**

"My Oum, Not Another Yang" Weiss Complained

"You say it like it's a bad thing," said Yang, grinning from ear to ear.

"Because it is," Ruby murmured, feeling a chill, the idea of having two Yang would be chaotic

 **Yang was hit by a pillow, as it was thrown at her by her sister Ruby. "Yang!" she yelled as well blushing to the thought of it as well.**

 **"Gee, Ruby. If I didn't know any better I say you wanted to make a move yourself… I mean he is very strong, handsome, knight in shining golden armor," Yang said as she got another pillow to her face.**

"Why do you say this?" Ruby said with a blush.

"My other self is right, you and Sirius would be a nice couple," said Yang

Taiyang paled at the idea

 **"Can we move pass all this, I want to know what the world are horrors!" Weiss yelled and then beret look to her and said, "It's against the rule to yell in the dorms, you might wake up others." She gave a glare at the Boy Scout as he just returns it with a look himself, and soon enough the whole room was talking up a storm.**

 **Sliver was twitching around, getting very piss off and then yell, "Shut up all of you, if we're going to tell this damn story, then sit down and shut the Fuck up!" his eyes glow bright like the moon with his aura leaking out as well, as everyone did calm down a bit, and to Blake surprise to see what she saw, and felt the intense feeling from him thinking it was his animal side coming out, as the bow on her head twitch a bit to it.**

Blake felt the same but said nothing, as the group felt a slight fear except adults

"I like his style to silence the group, maybe I should do the same" thought Glynda, maybe that way make the students behave

"Wow, I do not want to see your bad side," Jaune said.

 **As everyone was silent again, Sirius who seem to be not much effect to Sliver aura, look to his fellow Makai Knight and said, "Thank you Sliver, you may relax."**

 **Sliver did calm down himself as his aura vanishes and his eyes dim to the normal color and took a breath.**

 **Now with all that out of the way, Sirius got to work as he took his paint brush, open the ink, and dab in it, he begin to tell the story as he drew an image that of a normal horror. "Horrors arm demon beasts of Inga, or Sin, who reside in a world known as the Makai they enter our world through objects of Inga called Gates." Sirius explained as he drew an example of a Gate. "Once they come through they enter the body of someone with equal Inga or who had given up on humanity once they do the human dies and the Horror uses the body as its shell while retaining all the memories so they can devour humans as they please." Sirius explained as Weiss caught her breath.**

The group was surprised at what Sirius was saying and concluded in conclusion what had happened to Weiss

"So..." said Weiss –"I would have become a horror "

 **"So..." Weiss trailed off before Sirius nodded.**

 **"Yes if I hadn't come along you would have become a Horror." Sirius said as the rest of team RWBY were shocked. "Now then that's where the Makai Order comes in, we're a group who has dedicated our whole lives to fighting the Horrors we are trained from a young age to cut down the Horrors as ones who protect." Sirius said as Ruby looked surprised.**

 **"So you're like Huntsman." Ruby said as Beret then spoke.**

"Something like that but it's completely different," Magna said.

 **"Actually the Horrors predate the Grimm so you can say in Ancient times we were the Huntsman back then." Beret said before Sirius drew Garo and a Madou Brush. "Originally the frontlines was given to the Makai Priests who are spell casters but due to how strong the Horrors were the Makai Knight corp. was created and the front lines was given to them." Sirius said as Ruby look.**

"That ... makes a lot of sense," Ren said - "In our world there is not much about the origins of the Grimms or events before them"

"Are you saying, that there could be beings worse to the grimms and that there were people who took a role similar to the hunters?" Said Jaune

"Right ... there are a lot of things we do not know about our world, there's a possibility like the one you're saying in this book," said Blake

"A good point Miss Belladona, Mr. Lien ... We have no idea what there was before the Grimms by which the possibility of monsters or previous heroes of these events may be correct," said Ozpin

 **"So your sword can summon armor?" Ruby asked as she was impressed.**

"Idem" said Ruby, Yang and Nora, summon an armor out of nowhere, sounded cool

 **"Yes but only men can wear the armor woman wearing Makai Armor is a really rare occurrence." Sirius explained as Blake look.**

 **"Isn't that kind of sexist?" Blake asked as Sliver shrugged.**

"If it sounds sexist," Yang said as all the women nodded.

"I agree ... in the tokusatsu worlds I have not seen many heroines ... and the few I saw like ... Kamen rider, always end up dying except one that broke that curse * sigh *" said Magna - But that's the way things are "

 **"It's just the way things are." Sliver said as Sirius continued. "Now then each Knight has a Madogu who came into existence the same time the armor did, for me and Garo we have Zaruba." Sirius said as he drew a picture of Zaruba.**

 **"Madogu Zaruba?" Yang asked before the ring spoke.**

 **"Allow me."** **Zaruba spoke before Sirius presented Zaruba.**

 **All of Team RWBY surprise of the Madou Ring as he introduces himself,** **"I am Zaruba, and I'm a Madogu and the eternal partner of Garo. A pleasure to meet all of you."** **Weiss was a struck to that as she said, "a talking ring… talking jewelry."**

"If I had not seen it before, I would be acting that way," said Weiss

"But they're still great," said Ruby.

[And what about us? Are we liver chopped?] Said Ember Celica

"You guys are great too ..." Ruby said.

[Aww, thanks Ruby] said Crescent Rose

 **Blake was surprise and keep silent, with Yang was wide eye to that and said, "Wow, fancy ring there." The only one that seem to be most struck by this was the hyperactive weapon nut girl… Ruby.**

 **"Oh my, gosh that is so cool!" Ruby grab Sirius hand with Zaruba on it as she went on saying, "A living 'non'- inanimate object, being a partner and friend… this is just a mind blowing, I can hardly understand as there no-" Ruby stop as she ran out of breath. "Breath Ruby," Yang told her sister.**

"Good thing she did not do the same" Qrow said - "Ruby seriously your love of arms is worse than my alcoholism"

"What would not be a novelty," Winter said.

"Yes, Ruby is very adorable when she gets excited about the weapons," said Magna - "If you want, I'll let you go to my arms collection and custom workshop to improve Crescent Rose ... all the pieces you want are at your disposal"

Ruby's eyes lit up - "Thank you"

"Welcome," Magna said.

 **Ruby took a breath, in and out, once… twice… and then, "No word to understand it!" Ruby finally said, with most everyone sweat drop at that. Sirius is a little taken back by the girl, as he put on a small smile and said, "Well I'm glad there someone who thinks Zaruba isn't just a creepy ring."** **"Hm!"** **Zaruba just huff at that.**

"It's a little bit creepy indeed," said Weiss

"But a whole piece of jewelry," Nora said.

 **"Well other than that… can I have my hand back… pleases," Sirius said as Ruby was still holding his hand, as Ruby notice as she let go and blush to that and said, "Sorry."**

 **Yang just giggle at her sister and wanted to tease her about it as she said, "Ahh, my little sister is growing up fast, first becoming a huntress like me and now having her first crush."**

"About my corpse that will allow that to happen ... I will not let the innocence of my daughter be stained" said Taiyang making all drops of suder

"Does he always act like this?" Whisper Blake

"It's much worse," Qrow replied - "Tai, you'd better reassure yourself, okay?"

Taiyang calmed down and reading resumed

 **At that both Ruby and Sirius turn their head from head other, with Sirius cheek turn pink a bit, and Ruby still the same.**

"Adorable" said Magna appreciating the scene as Ruby blushed

Yang smiled admitting that this was adorable, the same thought everyone but Taiyang did not want his daughter to grow so fast

 **Rachael just wanted to go on as she says, "Don't worry about a thing Sirius-chan, you're growing up as well, but if you need help becoming a man, I'm here to help." "I wouldn't mind ether, maybe ruby would be first" Yang said with a wink but just get a 3rd pillow to her face by Ruby who face could not be any more 'Red', and Sirius was looking down with his hand, Embarrass to even look up anymore, he just don't know how to handle this.**

"Yeah, it's just like Yang," Weiss said, sighing - "I hope the sanity of my other me is safe"

"And if she starts making puns, we're doomed," Ruby said.

"My jokes are fun," Yang said, frowning.

"Yes" Taiyang and Magna nodded

 **"My-my, you can handle big ugly horrors, but can't handle 3 girls, how troublesome,"** **Zaruba joke which got him a flick by Sirius himself. Blake and Slilver were silent as they didn't want to get in the middle of such talks… even if they could be closet perv.**

Everyone (except the adults) looked at Blake

"What?" she said

"Nothing," said Yang, shrugging his shoulders.

"You should know yourself," Weiss said.

"Hey, I'm not a closet perv," Blake said.

"It says the girl with the smut books on ninjas" said Magna

"It's art!" Blake with his cheeks stained pink

"Whatever, do not let Ruby read them," Magna said.

"What thing?" Said Ruby confused

"It's better you do not know, even" said Yang

 **Beret clear his voice as he said, "There will be no more of the talk of maturity, It's against the rules to even suggest it," "No there not. It just frown upon," Sliver said as he was tired of boy scout thinking he was right of every detail of rules, with Weiss agreeing with beret as she said, "There should be."**

 **"Let just… get back to what we were talking about," Sirius finally said. Everyone agreed as Sliver nodded as well. "Ok believe it or not our Order had sent us on an important assignment one we cant exactly share due to the fact that its a high priority assignment but what we do know is that it involved that hybrid we faced in the Emerald Forest." Sirius explained as Blake finally spoke.**

 **"Hybrid?" Blake asked as Rachel nodded.**

 **"Yes we don't know how but that creature was some kind of Grimm and Horror put together we grabbed its mask and sent it to a Makai Priest to study to see what had caused this." Rachel said as Sirius looked.**

 **"Now then a Makai Armor is passed down from father to son or from teacher to disciple I inherited my armor from my father who inherited it from his father and so forth and we only work at night sense Horrors only appear at night but there had been cases of Madou Horrors who are able to work in the daylight.." Sirius said as team RWBY got the jest of it.**

 **"So let me get this straight you guys are basically huntsman of the night who hide in the shadows to protect the light?" Ruby began as the Makai Knights and Priest nodded.**

 **"And right now your undercover to hunt down something right?" Yang asked as they nodded.**

 **"And you want us to stay quiet about this?" Blake asked as Sirius nodded.**

 **"Yes but if you don't we will have no choice but to have Rachel erase your memories of ever meeting us." Sirius said as Rachel pulled out her Madou Brush and made the tip glow for good measure.**

 **"This sound preposterous." Wiess admitted as Sliver laughed.**

 **"Says the girl who nearly became a Horror and saw the hybrid herself." Sliver said as**

 **Zaruba chuckled.**

 **"He's got you there Ice Queen."** **Zaruba said as Sirius stood up.**

"Great, even a piece of jewelry called me an ice princess" complained Weiss

"It's not your fault you're so cold," Yang said as Magna and Taiyang laughed while the rest groaned.

"Yes, your personality will make me freeze my mood" Magna said getting some laughs from Yang and Taiyang- "I'm sorry Weiss but I could not resist doing this" apologized

"You do not have to apologize, if the ice attitude is hereditary of all Schnee, a certain ice queen?" Qrow told Winter

"Hmp," she said.

 **"Now then with explanations out of the way we will bid you goodnight." Sirius said as the wrest of team SSBR nodded.**

 **"Alright goodnight." Ruby said as she was wrapping her head around this.**

 **"I like Rachel." Yang said after they left as Ruby yawned.**

 **"Well I have homework to get back too." Ruby said as she went to her bunk where the book waited with homework to be finished.**

 **"Well I'm going to bed." Yang said as she climbed to her bunk already in pajama's.**

 **"Same here." Blake said as it wasn't long until the two were asleep.**

 **As they slept Weiss turned to Ruby before she finally poke. "Hey Ruby?" Weiss began as Ruby looked.**

 **"Yeah?" Ruby asked as Weiss looked.**

 **"I think you have what it takes be a good leader, just know that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have. Good luck studying." Weiss said as both shared a smile just before Weiss left. Weiss then came back as she pointed out a question. "That's wrong by the way." She said pointing at said question. Weiss as soon at the bathroom door before smiling "Hey Ruby." Weiss said a Ruby looked to Weiss. "I always wanted bunk beds as a kid." Weiss said before leaving no doubt to change into her pajama's.**

"True, forget that since you were little you wanted a bunk so we could sleep together but father never allowed it," said Winter.

"Although litter is not exactly as it turned out," said Magna mostrnao the image of the team's berth RWBY - "Lucky that Ruby's bed has not crushed Weiss as with Yang's bed to Blake"

Taiyang was looking at the beds for a few moments before he looked at his daughters "I'm going to visit you girls soon, and we're fixing those beds up, those do not look safe at all."

Ruby and Yang both looked away sheepishly at that.

 **Ruby smiled before she went back to he studies as she looked to the pictures Sirius had drawn but more specifically Garo as she then quickly went back to studying.**

"Ooh, Ruby is in love" Yang said as her sister blushed

"Why?" Said Taiyang shedding a few tears

"Sucks for you, Tai," Qrow said.

 **(With Team SSBR)**

 **"Well any leads so far?" Sirius asked as his team patrolled the school grounds.**

 **"None this person is proving to be troublesome."** **Zaruba said as Rachel the spoke.**

 **"We should focus on protecting the school for the time being when that culprit shows him or herself then we strike." Rachel said as Sirius chuckled.**

 **"I should be the one saying that sense I am team leader." Sirius said as he looked around.**

 **"No Horrors guess we better head back then."** **Zaruba said as Sirius nodded and began heading to the dorm room.**

 **(Meanwhile with Cinder and Flare)**

 **In Forever Falls Cinder and Flare looked at the beaten Ursa as it growled at the duo. Cinder's revealed eye glowed as Flare had his insane look in his eyes as the end of his shield was smoking revealing it doubled as a gun while dripping from his sword was the Grimm's Blood. They made sure to injure it enough so it wouldn't put up a fight.**

"Cinder's brother is very strong ... it will be difficult for us," Ruby said.

"We can with them, rather with Cinder ... thanks to Magna we already know what there is to do so our future is not the same as our originals," said Yang

 **"Now then did you bring the Gate brother?" Cinder asked as Flare revealed the gate which was an old gun from the war. Cinder smiled and took the gate before presenting it to the Ursa as said Gate then opened. The Black smoke made the Grimm roar in pain as control of its body was being taken away from it. Once the deed was done the Grimm's injuries healed as it looked at Cinder and Flare. "Now then my pet project go and devour some Grimm or humans whichever you prefer." Cinder said as the Grimm nodded before stalking away no doubt to begin hunting.**

"More grimms / horror ... this is no longer good" said Jaune

"Same, boy," said Qrow - "How is it possible in the first place?"

"Maybe the horor can take control of the grimms since they do not have souls which makes it very easy to control" said Nora

"That ... it's a clever deduction, Nora" said Blake surprised as the others

"Her intelligence is very rare," said Taiyang

"And they were waiting, she's Nora we're talking about," said Magna

"True," Ren agreed, smiling at her friend.

 **"So a Grimm can be turned but sense they don't have souls there easier for the Horror to control." Flare said as Cinder smiled.**

"And she scores," Qrow said. "Girl, you got your deduction on target"

"Can I have more pancakes?" Said Nora

"Of course, they will arrive in a few minutes," said Magna, contacting MIMI to bring the pancakes

 **"What was your first clue?" Cinder asked as they began to walk away. "Now then let's leave our pet to its machinations." Cinder said as she walked away as you can see the evil glow in her eye. Flare of course was following as he sheathed his sword knowing once the other Grimm in the area sense a predator much like with Indominous they will run and soon all will come to fruition.**

"And for us, bad news," said Weiss

"Okay ... Who's next?" Said Magna smiling to change the mood

 **And cut ...**

 **Well this is the reading the chapter of the story of ESKK, thanks again**

 **what do you think? I thank you all for your patience and to those who have read the story, Thanks for everything**

 **Goodbye, from Magna Ryunoid**


	9. Chapter 6 Jaundice & Gaia, Forever Fal

**Hello everyone and welcome to this fic.**

 **First a big thanks to ESKK, for allowing this to reading your story is a crossover of Garo and RWBY, if interested read it, is very interesting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters present then correspond to their respective franchise as the story of this fic from its original author**

[[]]

Alright, I believe Glynda was next in line." Ozpin said passing the book to her.

"Now, let's see what will happen," Glynda said- **"Chapter 6 Jaundice & Gaia, Forever Falls"**

 **In the city of vale an old man who seems to be quiet fit and was wearing Madou Robes was walking to the Beacon Transports. He looked to where Beacon was as he knew the time has almost come. "Now then grandson will you take your inheritance?" He asked before boarding the vessel as it took off.**

"Another Makai Knight?" Said Pyrrha. "Who are you looking for?"

"Maybe as he indicates in this scene, that his grandson will take his place as Makai Knight" said Ren

\- "Why his voice sounds so familiar?" Jaune murmured trying to remember that voice.

 **(Beacon Ms. Goodwitch combat class)**

 **In a stage two opponents were gathered as the stage was darkened with the only light being the ring they were in. One was Jaune Arc as he had his sword and shield as he looked nervous his opponent was the tall and buff Cardin Winchester as said young man was holding a mace over his shoulder. Jaune was exhausted as Cardin didn't look to be breaking a sweat. Cardin was wearing armor as his combat uniform as it looked heavy but didn't seem to bug him.**

Jaune hung his head in embarrassment at that part, while some of the others winced in reminder, or in Pyrrha's case, frowned as she pat his back reassuringly.

 **Jaune got his footing and charged forward only for Cardin to dodge and swing his mace at Jaune thus knocking his shield out of his hand and sending him flying a bit. Jaune of course got back up before charging again and swinging his sword only for Cardin to block the attack as he smirked.**

 **"This is the part where you lose." Cardin said as Jaune glared.**

"Just by looking at him, I'd say he's a simple thug with more ego in his head than skill," said Taiyang

"That's just the tip of the iceberg," Magna said.

 **"Over my dead-." But Jaune didn't get to finish as Cardin kneed him in the gut knocking Jaune down and causing him to drop his sword as he looked ready to finish it. When Cardin was about to swing his mace onto Jaune the lights came on accompanied by a buzzing sound.**

"You really had a bad time, kid," said Qrow - "I do not blame you, everyone happens to you like you did"

"For real?" Said Jaune

"In fact, for example, Qrow was always defeated by his own sister." Raven was very violent when it came to fighting, "said Taiyang

"Do not remind me," murmured Qrow.

 **"That's enough." Glynda said before she walked to before the class as Cardin stepped away from Jaune. "Students as you can see Mr. Arc's aura has dropped in to the red in a tournament style duel this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and the official may call the match." Glynda said as Jaune was getting up with Pyrrha looking at him worried for him. "My Arc it's been weeks now please try and refer to your scroll during combat gauging your aura will help you when it is appropriate to attack or if it's better to move to a more defensive strategy." Glynda said as Jaune looked at his scroll which showed his Aura was in the red while his teammates had full gauges. "We wouldn't want you gobbled up by a Beowolf would be." Glynda said as Cardin shouldered his mace.**

"Good way to get up," Qrow said sarcastically.

"I was being honest, young people should learn their mistakes," said Glynda

"I agree on this ... although at least you could be a little friendlier" said Magna

"Share the same point," Ozpin admitted.

Glynda looked at him and simply sighed annoyed

 **"Speak for yourself." Cardin said as it was evident he didn't like Jaune.**

"The feeling is mutual," said Jaune

"We all share that feeling," Yang said as everyone else nodded, everyone hated the team CRDL

[If they're the worst] said Crocea Mors - [That Winchester boy deserves a lesson]

[I'm with you, old man] said Ember Celica

 **As class bell rang it was time for lunch, as everyone starting to leave, with Jaune was about to get up, Sirius stood over him with a hand out offering to help him up.**

 **"I got it, thank anyways," Jaune said as he did get up on his own and then walk away before everyone came up to their fearless leader as Beret said, "Such rudeness, he could be graceful by your helping him."**

 **"Why should he help him in the first place? If he can't stand on his own than what's the point of standing at all?" Silver said making the biggest deal out of it as Rachael pop a sweet in her mouth and she said, "why is it when one person is trying to help when the other refuse? Is it pride?"**

 **Sirius took a breath and said with a small smile, "It not a big deal guys, I just offer to help, it just up to the person if he wanted it or not. Not a big deal at all."**

[In fact, it depends on whether the person really wants to receive the help, although generally it is confused with the pride but they are two totally different things] said StormFlower

"Yes, I admit that I should have accepted the help of my friends from before * sigh * At least I already learned my lesson" said Jaune

Pyrrha smiled slightly when he heard

 **'Sirius seem to be the level headed guy around, despite he being a shy one,' Rachael thoughts as she smile to that.**

 **(Lunch time)**

 **With three of the newly form team sitting at the same table with our friendly hyperactive teen telling a story.**

Ren pinched the bridge of his nose when that part was read.

Great, this again.

 **"So, there we were in the middle of the night," Nora started out.**

 **"It was day," Ren corrected her**

 **"We were surrounded by Ursa."**

 **"They were Beowolves"**

 **"A dozen of them!"**

 **"Two of them."**

 **"But they were no match," Nora when on with the story ignoring her friend as he try to corrected her the last few times.**

 **"In the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boat load of Lien selling Ursa rugs." Nora finish the story as everyone around started at the girl with Team SSBR doing their own thing, Sirius just smile as he ate his food, silver had a scold on his face as he ate as he hated the crazy girl's tale of thing that didn't happen at all. Beret was readying another book called, 'A few good huntsmen' with Rachael just checking out the area on her madou tool mirror before putting away and keep eating.**

"At least Sirius love my story," Nora said and looked at her friends - "And you?"

"Well ..." Ruby said as they all looked away, the truth no one paid attention to the story

"I do not think it is possible to get skin from a Ursa, since the grimms of undoing when dying" said Taiyang

"I broke this scheme" Magna said showing up a trophy head of a boarbatusk above the wall next to the stinger of a death stalker and the skull of a Nevermore

"How come we have not seen before?" said Weiss

"If you want I can give them one of my trophies" Magna said

"No thanks," said Jaune - "All I want to do in life is a Beowolf head hanging on the wall"

"Aww, I wanted to have one of the trophy," Nora said with a pout, Ren gave him a couple of slaps on the back to comfort

 **Team RWBY were somewhat In the same boat, as Yang just smile weirdly and Blake read her book, Weiss was doing her nails, and then ruby… was looking at Jaune, seeing him in distress as he played with his food with his fork.**

 **"She been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now," Ren told everyone about it as few were paying attention, but for Pyrrha was In the same boat as ruby as she asked him, "Jaune, are you okay?"**

 **Almost everyone took a moment to look over the male blonde resident, even silver look up from his food to see what is going on as Jaune said, "Hu? Oh yeah. Why?"**

 **Ruby took a chance to put in her own two cent as she said, "It's just that you seem a little… not okay."**

 **Jaune just wave is as he drop his fork, "Guys, I'm fine. Serious, look."**

"Kid, why did you even try?" Qrow asked, honestly curious.

Jaune fidgeted slightly "I didn't want to worry anyone about me." he said with a sigh after a few moments.

 **Rachael smile as she saw an opportunity, look over to Sirius and said, "Hey Sirius, he calling you." At that, almost everyone hear her, they smile, and giggle at it, even Jaune just blink to it.**

 **"Jaune Cardin has been picking on you sense the first week of school." Pyrrha said as Jaune looked.**

 **"Cardin Winchester he just like to mess around practical jokes." Jaune said as Ruby looked at Jaune with a stern look.**

"Lies! Blatant, horrible lies." Jaune scolded his other.

 **"He's a bully." Ruby said as Jaune looked to them.**

" There you have, what happened Oz? Betcha was scrapping the bottom of the barrel when he grabbed them just to fill the quota for the amount of students?." Qrow said with a snort, making a few people laugh

 **"Oh please name one time he's "bullied," me." Jaune said as the teams had such occasions.**

 **"Like the time he knocked your books out of your hand in the hallway." Ruby began as Pyrrha continued.**

 **"Or he time he activated your shield and got you stuck in the doorway." Pyrrha said as Weiss had another.**

 **"Or the time he stuffed you into your rocket locker and sent you flying." Weiss said as Jaune was surprised they saw that.**

Jaune sighed "I'm really an idiot sometimes."

I would not call you an idiot, Jaune. Only you are not very attentive in the situations "said Magna trying to raise the mood of the knigth

"Even if that makes you commit stupid things," Weiss said, making Jaune's mood low

"Thank you, Weiss ... you had to ruin it," Magna said.

 **"Oh come on I didn't land far from the school." Jaune said as Pyrrha looked.**

 **"Jaune you know if you ever need help you can just ask." Pyrrha said as Sirius looked.**

 **"Jaune its nothing to be ashamed of that you need help with a bully but if you keep it to yourself then before you know it nothing will stop Cardin from messing with you." Serious said as Nora then got up.**

 **"Oh we'll break his legs!" Nora called as everyone was shocked.**

"I'm also in favor of taking that action," Magna said.

"Yes!" I encourage Nora getting up from her seat until Ren calm down - "Finally someone who understands me"

"What can I say, the team CRDL is scum and you just have to teach them good manners" said Magna - "Oh man, I remember MIMI made a joke to that team and she created a feted bomb ... and by God, it really was so Strong that they had to send the CRDL team away from beacon for a few weeks ... the best weeks Beacon has had "

"And you broke his legs?" Said Nora

"Nop, but I gave them a lesson that they would never forget" Magna smiled

"We have to see it," Yang said.

"Afterwards, I promise you that they will see my fight against them," said Magna

 **"Guys really its fine. Besides it's not like he's only a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune said before a yelp of pain was heard.**

"You do have a point there." Blake said idly.

"I fear I may have to take drastic measures before those Mr. Winchester and his team begin to learn their lesson." Said Glynda

"And please make it a painful lesson or at least one too terrifying for those idiots to learn anything," said Magna

"I like your style" smile Qrow

"Thank you and here you are," Magna said, handing another glass of alcohol. "You can enjoy it, I can not afford to drink alcohol, but at least I can give you a glass once in a while"

Qrow smiled widely and took the glass of alcohol - "Aah ... refreshing"

Winter to see this sigh

 **"Ow that hurts." Came the Faunus before Sliver had enough.**

 **"Would you excuse me for a moment?" Sliver said as Beret looked.**

 **"This can't end well." Beret said as Sliver walked over to Cardin and his team.**

 **"Should we stop him?" Rachel asked as everyone wondered what he was going to do.**

"Oh, this is going to get good," said Yang grabbing a bucket of popcorn

Blake and Jaune seemed highly pleased as well.

 **Sliver was upon Cardin before he taped his shoulder. "What do you want?" HE asked not letting go before Sliver smirked.**

 **"Ok I'll be blunt let go off her ear and I promise not to leave too much of a bruise." Sliver said as Cardin scoffed.**

 **"You and what army wolf boy?" Cardin asked as Sliver's wolf ears twitched in irritation. Sliver then grabbed Cardin's arm and forced it to let go of the Faunus girl's ear which allowed her to get free. "Why you!" He called before Beret punched Cardins stomach knocking the air out of him before kicking him away. Cardin landed on another table as Sliver smirked.**

 **"What was that about the Wolf Boy comment?" Sliver smirked as Cardin glared.**

Blake without anyone noticing, smiled to see that the bully had his deserved

 **"Get him!" Cardin called as his teammates went after Sliver. Sliver smirked before ducking and dodging attacks as he slide under a punch and knocked the bully off his feet. Cardins teammates came upon Sliver as the Wolf Faunus Makai Knight smirked before punching the ground hard enough to knock Cardins teammates off their feet. Sliver then punched and kicked each of them in the face before knocking them out as Cardin was shocked.**

 **"Now then about that bruise?" Sliver smirked as Cardin was shocked.**

 **"Forget this you and her deserve each other you freaks." Cardin said before running off just as his teammates came to and followed after their leader.**

"Not a leg breaking, BUT CLOSE ENOUGH!" Nora shouted standing up. Ren calmly pulled her back into her seat.

"I'm glad these idiots get their due," Yang said as the others smiled.

"There is a world where Cardin and his team are the boxing bag of many jokes ..." said Magna

"We should see that," Jaune said.

"Let me find the file but it will be later," Magna said.

"I still want to see a broken leg," Nora said.

"I suppose if you two fight in a sparring match I could let you off with a scolding should Cardin's leg's be broken before his Aura falls below tournament regulations." Glynda said, causing everyone to look at her in shock.

Even the collected Professor Goodwitch had had enough of CRDL antics.

 **"You ok?" Sliver asked the girl as she nodded.**

 **"Thanks but you shouldn't have done that now they'll go after you." The girl said as Sliver looked.**

 **"You should stand up for yourself and rely on your teammates that way they'll leave you alone." Sliver said as she looked.**

 **"But the Faunus are already getting a bad name because of the White Fang I don't want to add to that discrimination." She said before Sliver scowled and walked away.**

"Velvet is a kind girl but she really has to learn to defend herself, I know she alone can defeat the team CRDL " Magna sighed.

"Miss Scarlatina is a very good fighter, she in the combat classes shows her skills but still does not like to hurt her teammates even if it is a friendly match or a defense of their own," said Glynda- "I feel sorry for her"

 **Team RWBY, JNPR, and the rest of Team SSBR were shocked at this. "Wow." Jaune said a Zaruba then spoke through the mental link.**

 **'Sirius I'm smelling Soul Metal coming this way and it's not Sliver.'** **Zaruba said as Jaune then felt a hand grab his shoulder causing him to look and go wide eyed at the imposing man before him.**

 **The man had grey hair which showed his elderly age as he had orange eyes, and finally he was dressed in a red duster with gauntlets on his arms and armored boots as Jaune was shocked. "Grandpa!" He called shocked and scared knowing how tough his grandfather was especially with a sword.**

"If it is definitely my grandfather" said Jaune remembering those days

"Wow, your grandfather is amazing," Nora said.

"It is," Jaune said with a smile.

 **"Wait that's Jaune's Gramps?" Ruby asked as Sirius, Beret, and Rachel looked recognizing his uniform.**

 **'A Makai Knight.' The three thought as they knew the uniform now they had to know his title.**

"Wait what ?!" Said Jaune surprised as everyone in the room - "My grandfather ... A Makai Knight! That means..."

"Yep ... you'll also be a Makai Knigth sometime in the future," Magna said.

"Lucky" Nora muttered in a pout

 **"Hello Jaune, How's my grandson doing?" The old man said as he gave a friendly smile.**

 **"I-I-I'm fine, b-but what are you doing here? Should you be like… traveling?" Jaune said still very shock to see him grandfather here.**

 **"I heard from your mother you were going to beacon, so I thought I'll stop by and see how you are doing… among other things," as the old man look over the group of friends that he saw with Jaune and his eyes lay on the four members of Team SSBR, as he looked at each other, as he set his eyes on Sirius and look down at his hand to see Zaruba as his eyes widen a bit before he gave a smile to them and said, "oh how rude of me, I see you are handing with some friend… so tell me who are all of you?"**

 **As Team JNPR went first, starting with Pyrrha as she said, "I'm Pyrrha Nikos, nice you meet you." After that the grandfather look to her as he saw her face more carefully and then said, "Oh" smack a balled fist into his open palm as he said, "You're the girl on the Pumpkin Peat Marshmallow Flakes box!"**

"Really?!" Shout Weiss

"I do not know if I feel good since someone does not know much about me about the tournaments or I feel bad that they recognize me through the cereal boxes", admitted Pyrrha- "But I do not mind, the truth"

 **When people hear that Weiss was wide eye to the old man as she could not believe what she hear and saw.**

"No, I do not," Weiss said.

 **Pyrrha was stun for a moment and then smile and said, "Yes, too bad the cereal was healthy."**

"And then why did you agree to do that commercial?" Said Magna

"My agent recommended it to me," Pyrrha said.

"I did not know you had an agent, Pyrrha," Ruby said.

"I did it when I became famous in the tournament but I gave up all this when I decided to study in Beacon" said Pyrrha

[It was the best option, for a moment that agent wanted Akoúo to have a decal to promote that cereal] said Milo, his voice was of a strong and safe woman

[Good thing that was not so ... My Oum that would look less professional with that stuck in me] said Akoúo, sounded like a warrior

 **"Well… at least that explain, one problem," he said as he rub his gut as Weiss smack her head.**

 **Nora pop out of nowhere and said, "Hello, My name is Nora!" going all around the old man as she said, "You are really-really-really-really-really… huge!"**

 **The old man laugh as he said, "Thank you young lass." soon the last member of team JNPR spoken up as he said, "I'm sorry about her, I'm Lie Ren, but I prefer Ren."**

 **The old man smack Ren back as it hurt him a bit as the old man said, "It's alright, I've seen one like her before, I would be surprise if they would be related if I could."**

 **Soon it came to team RWBY as ruby came up and reach out a hand and said, "Ruby Rose, sir team leader of team RWBY."**

 **The old man shake her hand genially as a gentlemen and said, "A young girl like you as a leader, oh my you younger kids are always surpassing us very quickly, when I was your age I was tripping my own two feet to kill a beast."**

"Yes, young people are becoming very skilled ... there will be a moment that surpasses the previous generation, if that happens ... I would say that I would be proud that my nieces became strong hunters" said Qrow

"I share the same thinking," Taiyang said.

"Without a doubt, the next generation will be very special," Ozpin said with a smile.

 **Ruby giggle at that as Yang came up and said, "Yang Xiao Long, Ruby older sister."**

 **The old man look to her and said, "Half-sister I take it?" Yang just nodded as the old man patted her back and said, "A good older sibling always stay by their younger side." Yang just gave a smile but that pat the old man gave her hurt and thought, 'How strong is this guy?'**

"Wow, if Yang felt pain for that tightening must be really strong," said Ruby surprised, so far she knew no one stronger than her older sister

 **"Weiss Schnee, Sir." Weiss said trying to be polite as she can as she knew she should respect the elderly… even one that look could kill you with just a hard pat.**

 **"ah, a young heiress as well, and such a lovely one as well," The old man said as Weiss blush a bit at that as she said, "T-thank you sir."**

"No one told me that before," Weiss said and looked at Jaune - "Your grandfather surprises me"

"Well my grandfather is an adventurer who shows himself in that world but shares his own personality ... someone very kind and strong ... really strong, he is my role model after my father" said Jaune

 **Coming to the last member of team RWBY as Blake had her book down and just said, "Blake."**

 **The old man laugh and said, "Not much of a talk, eh? Ahh no matter, I would not hold against you and your kind." Blade eyes widen to that as the old man seem to found out her secret as she thought, 'How did he?'**

"A good perception and that really your disguise is not so good ..." said Magna

"I know, maybe I should wear a hat," Blake said.

"No, for me you look cute with that bow" said Magna

"Thank you" Blake blushed for the compliment

 **Now coming up to the last team of the table as Sirius stood and bow to his superior and said, "Sirius Saejima."**

 **Rachel Grey is the name." Rachel said as Beret then spoke.**

 **"Beret Vali at your service elder." Beret said as the old man nodded.**

 **"I see well then Jaune I had some things I needed to discuss with Ozpin so I will be here for a couple of days, this will give me a chance to see here you fall in your Huntsman training." The old man said as Jaune was shaking knowing his Grandfathers nice guy face can change at the drop of a hat to that of a hardened warrior. "Well then Ozpin is waiting for me so I will see you soon." The old man said before walking off as once he was gone Jaune let out a sigh of relief.**

 **"So that was your grandfather he seems strong." Yang said as the spot where he had pat her was a bit sore.**

 **"And huge!" Nora called as Weiss was shocked.**

 **"Yeah but even at his advance age he's probably the strongest guys you'll ever meet he's a hero in my home town and no one has even got him to feel pain." Jaune said as he looked. "He tried training me but his training methods were too tough for me." Jaune said as Pyrrha was shocked.**

 **"I see so he's that strong." Pyrrha said as Jaune nodded.**

"I do not know if the training is the same as I had but it was difficult for me to train," said Jaune

"At least I teach you enough to get into Beacon," Ruby said.

"Yes, of course," said Jaune, looking away since no one knows about his secret, except Pyrrha

 **(With the Makai Knight)**

 **The old man walked a bit before he began to hack and cough a bit as he quickly regained control before looking at his hand which he coughed into. "I'm running out of time." He said as he looked at his hand.**

What is happening to my grandfather? "Said Jaune worried.

"You will know in the same book" said Magna sounding sad

 **(Later at Ozpins office.)**

 **Ozpin had finished up his paper work as he looked to the door and saw the old man walk in. "Theron what do I owe the pleasure?" Ozpin asked as Eruba then spoke.**

"Theron?" Said Jaune - "But my grandfather's name is not that"

"Well, in my world the identity or the names of your family is not yet shown, Jaune ... we only know that you have seven sisters but does not indicate a name or something like that ... so many creators make up the name And the appearance of your family "Magna said -" There are other cases that invent a brother or sister for one of you ... for example Pyrrha in another world you have a brother "

"For real?" Said Pyrrha surprised

"Yep ... as well as that Qrow and Winter are married and have a daughter" said Magna

Qrow spat his glass of alcohol as Winter was shocked ...

"*cof*What kind of people would do this? *cof*" said Qrow

"The people of my world are strange and they have not heard everything," said Magna

 **"The scent of death is on him."** **Eruba said as Ozpin looked surprised.**

"Death?" Jaune said as everyone was surprised

"Unfortunately your grandfather is going to die, I mean that of that world" said Magna

"That's sad," Ruby said.

"There are things that can not be changed and death is one of them," Ozpin said.

"But with what we already know of the future we can avoid the catastrophe that will occur from the vytal," said Glynda

"I know what I'm going to do is against the rules but I'll use a phrase from a friend ..." to hell with the rules, we must save the world "... When we finish reading, I will accompany you to your world to fight At his side ... I will not let this happen again "said Magna

Everyone smiled, it was a noble thing on their part.

 **"Yes I've come to pass down my armor and title to Jaune but before I do I need to know how far he is with his training." Theron said as Ozpin looked.**

 **"Not well he's struggling in his classes and is currently he victim of a classical bully." Ozpin said as Theron looked.**

 **"What did his transcript say?" Theron said as Ozpin nodded and began to tell him.**

Everyone looked at Jaune curious what Theron wanted to say about his transcriptions

"Jaune" said Pyrrha watching him

"* Sigh * Look, I'll tell you the truth but it will be after this chapter, I should have told you that before" said Jaune

The group nodded but au had doubts about what Jaune wants to tell them

 **(Scene Break Ooblek class)**

 **The three teams were once again in there school uniform with Sliver being caught up already with the appearance of another Makai Knight. Currently Beret was takin notes as they were in class with the teacher talking at high speed with the topic being the Faunus revolutionary War. "Now then has any of you ever been discriminated because of your Faunus Heritage?" Ooblek asked as Sliver kept his hand down but the rabbit Faunus from before raised her hand. "Dreadful simply dreadful, class remember is this type of ignorance that breed violence." Ooblek said as Beret paid attention.**

 **'Zaruba you keeping up?' Sirius asked as Ooblek had lost him during the first five minutes of his lightning fast lecture.**

 **'Trying but this guy is fast.'** **Zaruba said through the mental link as Sirius nodded.**

"I could never understand his class, he speaks very fast," said Taiynag - "I have lost many times trying to understand him"

"Do not even tell me, besides Oobleck was never seen without a cup of some sort of caffeinated drink in hand, I have wondered if it had replaced his blood for coffee" said Qrow

"He has, I swear." Ruby told everyone.

"That theory is a little wonky, Ruby." Yang shook her head

 **"I mean just look at the white fang." The man said after sipping his coffee. "Now then how many of you can tell me what theorists have believed to be the turning point in the third year of the war." Ooblek asked before both Beret and Weiss raised their hands at the same time. "Yes Ms. Schnee?" He asked before Weiss answered.**

 **"The battle of Fort Castle." Weiss said as Ooblek nodded.**

"God that name is redundant." Magna said idly, and a few people nodded.

"Seriously, who named it that anyway?" Qrow asked.

 **"Yes precisely and who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Logooms forces?" Ooblek asked as Cardin then flicked a piece of folded up paper torts Jaune walking him up.**

 **"Hey." He called as Ooblek was upon him.**

 **"Mr. Arc finally contributing to class this is excellent, excellent! What is the answer?" Ooblek asked as Jaune looked nervous.**

 **"Uh the answer... the advantage... the Faunus had over... Logoom..." Jaune said as he noticed Pyrrha was trying to give him the answer by pointing torts her eyes. Pyrrha then made a binocular like motion with her hands as Jaune thought he had it.**

 **"Binoculars!" Jaune called as everyone laughed knowing that wasn't the right answer. "Pyrrha of course face palmed herself as Ooblek drank his coffee. Cardin was laughing at Jaune being the bully that he was took pleasure in Jaune's embarrassment.**

"In fact I was also going to say binoculars since the message you were trying to say was not entirely clear," said Magna

"I suppose it did look like I was making Binoculars." Pyrrha said with a slightly embarassed smile.

 **"Very funny Mr. Arc, Cardin perhaps you would like the share your thoughts on the subject." Ooblek said as he leaned on his chair with his feet on the desk and was picking his ear.**

 **"Well I know it's a lot easier to train an animal then a soldier." Cardin said as that got Pyrrha upset.**

"Coming from the person who is the personification of silly monkeys, I am not surprised that Cardin thinks that way. I wonder how long it took for his mom to train him." Magna teased with a smile beneath her mask - "And Blake, I'm sorry if this might have sounded like an offended remark to the monkey fauns"

"Do not worry," Blake said, hiding a laugh as everyone laughed at the joke.

 **"You're not open minded to individuals are you Cardin." Pyrrha said as Cardin glared.**

 **"What you got a problem?" Cardin asked as Sliver glared being a Faunus himself.**

 **"No I have the answer, its night vision many Faunus are known to have nearly perfect sight in the dark." Pyrrha said as Cardin got a scowl which was accompanied by a growl**

"Probably smell him as well." said Magna "The Faunus, besides having great night vision, also have a good sense of smell, so they are very good at detecting an enemy."

"He's right." Blake confirmed what Magna said with a smile.

"I have to admit that faunus are incredible, they have better skills than the average hunter and have some of the best senses" said Magna, receiving a grateful smile from Blake

 **"General Logoom was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush he Faunus in their sleep his massive army was out matched and the general was captured, perhaps if he paid attention in class he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." Blake said as Cardin sat straight and stood up getting angry.**

 **"Mr. Winchester please take your seat." Ooblek said which was followed by Jaune laughing silently and said professor to appear in front of him. "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." Ooblek said as Jaune groaned that he was also in the hot seat now.**

 **(After class)**

 **Team SSBR and the rest of Team JNPR walked out of the classroom as Pyrrha stopped. "I'll catch up to you guys later." Pyrrha said as her team nodded and Sliver looked to the classroom.**

 **"Hey guys I need to do something so I'll catch up to you." Sliver said as Sirius nodded.**

 **"Ok." Sirius said as he had a hunch as to what Sliver was going to do.**

"What will it be?" Said Nora - "Maybe he'll spy on Jaune since he has Makai Knigth blood, maybe he'll train him"

"I do not think it's possible," Weiss said.

"They'll take a big surprise," Magna thought.

 **(In the classroom)**

 **"You two have been struggling in my class sense day 1, now I don't know if it's a lack of interest or just your stubborn nature but whatever it is." Ooblek began before drinking his coffee before placing it on his desk. "It stops now. You worked hard to gain entrance into the school and we only accept the best of the best so I expect you to act like it. History is important gentlemen and if you can't learn from it, you're destined to repeat it." Ooblek said in an ominous way. "Review pages 51-91 I want an essay on my desk by next class now." He continued before taking a sip of his coffee. "Run along." He finished before he vanished in speed that would give Ruby a run for her money.**

"Hey!" Ruby said as some laughed

"You can not deny that it looks like" Qrow laughed - "Seriously, what do you put on that cafe to act like that?"

"One of the mysteries of life, as well as knowing how Ozpin does not do the same thing if he consumes the same amount of coffee as Oobleck," said Glynda

"I have my methods," Ozpin said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"With their love of coffee, it looks like they were in a cult of coffee worshipers" joked Magna as some laughed including Ozpin

"I would say more a club than a sect," Ozpin said smiled

 **Jaune was the first to exit the classroom followed by Cardin who pushed him down and smirked causing Pyrrha to walk to him. Sliver saw this and was tempted to get even with Cardin but chose not to. Pyrrha helped Jaune up before speaking. "You know I will break his legs." Pyrrha said as Jaune then sighed. Pyrrha then got an idea before speaking. "I have an idea." She began as she raised her right index finger. "Here come with me." Pyrrha said before taking Jaune's hand and running off.**

 **Sliver of course followed as he wanted to see how Jaune can be related to a Makai Knight and receive absolutely no Makai Training.**

[Sounds suspicious] said Magnhild- [My investigator senses give me a tickle]

[Jaune, you should tell them] said Crocea Mors

"I'll do it," Jaune agreed.

 **(Later on the Dorm roof)**

 **The duo arrived at the roof of the dorms as it was night and you could get a clear view of Beacon.**

 **"Pyrrha I know I'm going through a hard time right now but I'm not that depressed I can always be a farmer or something." Jaune said as he looked down to the ground which caused Pyrrha to freak out.**

 **"NO!" She yelled before pushing Jaune away from the edge. "That's not why I brought you up here." Pyrrha said at Jaune. "Jaune I know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're still not the strongest of fighters so I wanna help you." Pyrrha said as Jaune looked to her.**

 **"What?" Jaune asked as he was shocked.**

 **"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us." Pyrrha said as Jaune looked.**

 **"You think I need help?" He asked solemnly as he scratched the back of his head.**

"Yes, really," Jaune said to his counterpart.

 **Pyrrha seeing that what she said made him feel bad about himself quickly tried to fix this. "No, no that's not what I meant." Pyrrha said as Jaune looked to her.**

 **"But you just said it." Jaune aid as Pyrrha looked.**

 **"Jaune everybody needs a little push from time to time, it doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon that speaks volumes of what you're capable of." Pyrrha said as Jaune then turned around before speaking.**

 **"You're wrong. I don't belong here."**

 **"That's a terrible thing to say of course you do!" Pyrrha said as Jaune got angry turned around and glared.**

 **"No I don't." He began as his voice tone was raised a bit before regaining his cool. "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon." He finally admitted before turning around.**

 **"What do you mean?"**

 **"I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any test, and I didn't earn my spot in this academy." He began before turning to her. "I lied, I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied." Jaune said as Pyrrha was shocked.**

"Wait WHAT!?" Weiss and Glynda shouted in anger.

Jaune sighed to know that his secret was revealed- "In effect, I falsified my transcriptions to enter Beacon, I knew I should tell them at some point but I was afraid they would hate me"

Everyone was shocked, Weiss and Glynda were about to speak to her. Magna interrupted them.

"Before you all start chewing Jaune like a gummi " Magna said catching everyone's attention, "I think it's safe to say Professor Ozpin knew from the beginning." He said

Glynda then turned to Ozpin with anger obvious in her eye's, "Is this true?" She demanded.

"Yes" Ozpin said, "And I still stick by my decision. I'd rather have a smart student over the muscle head that I chose Jaune over."

"Jaune? Smart?" Weiss asked, "Those two words can't be in the same sentence with the word 'Not' between them!"

"If I hadn't done background checks in school records and local information I too would have be fooled by his transcripts they were so well done." Said Ozpin

That caused all the other readers in the room to blink

"I did not expect that, Vomit Boy," Yang said. "It looks like you have several tricks under that head,"

"I'm really sorry, and I hope you'll forgive me," Jaune said.

"Do not feel like Jaune, you do not have to apologize ... everything is in the past and you must know that we will be by your side regardless of what happened," said Ruby with a smile

Pyrrha put a comforting hand on his shoulder, drawing his attention back to his smiling friends. The leader of Team JNPR smiled back, albeit weakly. He had great friends, but he still felt really guilty.

 **"What? But why?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune looked.**

 **"Because this is what I always wanted to be." Jaune began before turning around again. "My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all Warriors they were all heroes hell even my grandfather on my mother's side is a hero. I wanted to be one too." Jaune finished as he had a lot to live up to and aimed high, yet it didn't change the fact he lied on his transcript. "I was just never good enough." Jaune said as that was always a problem with him in his life.**

 **"Then let me help you." Pyrrha said as she put her hand on his shoulder.**

 **"I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I wanna be the hero!" Jaune called out after forcing Pyrrha's and off him.**

 **"Jaune." Pyrrha tried but Jaune wasn't done.**

 **"I'm tired of being the lovable idiot stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own then what good am I?" Jaune asked as he let out years of pent up emotions, anger, and frustration out. Pyrrha tried to approach Jaune but Jaune stepped away from the touch. "Just leave me alone, ok." Jaune said as Pyrrha looked sad.**

 **"If that's what you think is best." Pyrrha said before walking away as her hands were together in a sad motion.**

"I'm so sorry Pyrrha for yelling at you," Jaune said.

Pyrrha gave him a simple kiss on the cheek - "It does not matter, the important thing is that you feel better"

Jaune blushed and felt uncomfortable

[What are you waiting for, kid. Kiss her] said Crocea Mors as her bearer blushed

Jaune quickly kissed Pyrrha's lips - "Thank you," he said.

Pyrrha smiled again and gave him a kiss but on the lips that lasted longer, everyone was smiling for the moment until they heard a few tears.

Everyone saw that it was Magna's robot assistant, MIMI who had entered without anyone noticing

"It was beautiful" she said - "Congratulations to you and two * snif *"

"Do not cry you'll make me cry," said Magna, who also heard herself crying - "Seriously, how I love my work"

The group felt a great warmth, their host ... has a good heart ... although it was a bit strange

 **Once Pyrrha was gone Cardin appeared as he climbed to the roof. "Oh Jaune." Cardin began catching Jaune's attention.**

 **"Cardin?!" He called shocked to see him here.**

 **"I couldn't help but over hear you two from my dorm room." Cardin began as he then crossed his arms. "So you snuck into Beacon, I gotta say Jaune I never expected you to be such a rebel." Cardin said before a new voice was head.**

 **"He's not."**

 **The group turned to the door and saw on the roof was Jaune's grandfather. "Who the hell are you?" Cardin asked realizing he wasn't the only one who knew Jaune's dirty little secret. And Cardin felt inferior and intimidated by both this man's glare and stature.**

 **"Doesn't matter what does matter though is that you will leave Jaune alone or else!" The old man said as Cardin smirked.**

 **"Or else what old timer?!" Cardin said but before he could blink Theron was before Cardin knocked him down before pulled his arm behind his back to the point it as on the verge of being dislocated.**

"Thanks, Gramps" said Jaune-"Is it wrong that I take pleasure in this?" asked aloud.

"No" /[No] Everyone (including Qrow) told him, all equally amused.

The veteran hunters were going to say Yes but they agreed that Cardin needed a lesson and said nothing

 **"I will make the rest of you time here in Beacon the worst you ever experience, and I have connections that can make me get off scot free." Theron said as Cardin glare.**

 **"So what!" He called before Theron let go and picked up Cardin by the collar of his uniform and held him above the dorm edge.**

 **"I can drop you here and play it off as you committing suicide and no one will know the wiser." Theron said as Cardin the punched Theron but only to hurt his own hand as now he was scared. Cardin held on as Theron glared.**

 **"Now you will leave Jaune and all those you have harassed alone and if I find out you are still doing it which I will, I will make true to my threats." Theron said as Cardin nodded.**

"That's scary," said Ruby slightly frightened.

"Fear is the most powerful weapon a hunter y/o Huntress can have, makes criminals afraid even when they see only their shadow," said Magna

"I should try," Blake said to himself, sounded great.

 **"O-ok you're the boss." Cardin said before Theron put Cardin on the roof before he ran away with his tail between his legs.**

 **"T-thanks grandpa." Jaune said walking over to his grandfather who glared at Jaune before out of nowhere punching him in the face knocking him down.**

"I'm sure I deserved it," Jaune admitted, knowing what his grandfather was going to say.

 **"Disgraceful." He said as Jaune help his bruised cheek.**

 **"Why?" Jaune asked as Theron looked.**

 **"I came to this school to give you your inheritance from my side of the family, I had come expecting you to be doing well in your classed but instead I find that you are struggling and most of all you lied and cheated your way to enter this academy." Theron said as he drew his sword. "I came to pass down my armor of Gaia to you who would become a Makai Knight like the members of Team SSBR but now that I have seen all this Gaia will never accept you as its master nor will I hand down my armor to you." Theron said as Jaune saw the warrior part of his grandfather come out. Theron held the sword in the reverse grip for Jaune to grab which he did only for Theron to let go and the sword to become as heavy as large pile of scrap iron. "This is proof of it." Theron said as he began to walk away.**

"Only the one who is worthy to exercise his power, he will be in the successor of that power" said Magna - "As Ruby would say, weapons are part of a living being and only recognize their wearer as their equal when it is worthy to use "

[That's ... no one except Magna or those he allows me to handle, and in case someone uses me without permission I have a security measure] said Magna Blade

[And that's it] said Crescent Rose with curiosity

[Give her an electric discharge in the crotch] said Magna Blade

Everyone made a grimace of the serious pain

[That does not sound good] said Gambol Shroud

"And it's worse when the same person asks for help," said Magna

"Why?" Said Ren

[Because then he would resume the electric discharge in the crotch ... XD, it's hilarious] said Magna Blade

"Is not that something excessive?" Said Winter

[Sounds cool, I should have a security mechanism like that] said Ember Celica

"They should have seen Cardin when I try to use my weapon, I'll show you that video too, after this," said Magna

"That will be great," Yang said.

 **"Wait Grandpa how can I make this up to you!" Jaune asked as Theron stopped. "I will be waiting for you at Forever Falls, if you want to inherit Gaia and prove yourself then come there ready to fight me." Theron said as he looked to Jaune. "But to face me you must learn to wield Soul Metal and only a Makai Knight can't train you to do that." Theron said before leaving.**

 **Jaune fell to his knees as he was now in a worst spot then before because now he had to fight his grandfather who was downright powerful in combat. That was when the door opened as Sliver walked in.**

 **"Wow you're in a shitty spot." Sliver said as he walked over to Jaune.**

 **"How much did you hear?" Jaune said shocked to see him here.**

 **"Everything."**

 **"So what you're going to rat me out?" Jaune asked as Sliver looked.**

 **"Nope."**

 **"What?**

 **"It's simple really if you want to face your grandfather on more even grounds then you have to train your butt off till the day of the trip to Forever Falls, and to do that you need someone to train you in the use of Soul Metal." Sliver said as Jaune looked.**

 **"Please can you help me?" Jaune begged as Sliver looked.**

 **"Fine, but to do that you must forever devote yourself to fight as one who protects whether it be as a Makai Knight or a Huntsman." Sliver said s Jaune looked.**

 **"Ok." Jaune said as Sliver looked at his Mirror before Uruba spoke.**

 **"He is being honest sense a true Hero is also one protects."** **Uruba said as Sliver nodded which the talking mirror surprised Jaune.**

 **"Very well I Sliver Green the inheritor of Baron will pass what skill I can to you and train you to inherit your grandfather's armor of Gaia." Sliver said as Jaune nodded. "Now we need to get started as soon as possible otherwise you won't stand a chance." Sliver said as Jaune nodded.**

 **"Right." Jaune said before the two headed inside to pick up there weapons and Slivers training equipment.**

Jaune felt a chill in the back - "I feel that training will be painful for my other self"

 **-P.T.G-**

 **(Personal-Training-Grounds)**

 **Standing in the middle of a field with lots of trees, and a big bolder behind was Jaune as he stood without armor, without his weapon and shield.**

"Oh hell" Jaune complained

"This is going to be fun," Qrow said before getting an elbow from Wnter

 **Walking around was silver in his own madou robes, and in his hand was a small edge soul metal blade as Silver walk pass Jaune's area of site he started to talk, "This is step one of your training."**

 **"Ok, but ahh, why do I have to-" Jaune began before silver interrupted him as he yelled "Dogs do not have the right to talk!"**

Jaune tensed - "Y-Yes, sir"

"What was that for?" Weiss question

"Instinct, the soldiers of Atlas did the same once when I shouted at them like that" said Winter smiling, what a beautiful time

 **That made Jaune shut up real good stand stiff in fear as Silver went on saying, "You will not question the training, and will not talk unless you ask for permission or if I ask you a question."**

 **"B-but" Jaune began again until Silver was in front of him very close to his face and said, "Ask permission to speak." Soon enough Jaune nodded with his mouth shut.**

 **Silver went back to walking around Jaune, he goes on saying, "I will not be holding your hand through this training, I will not baby you or courage you. If you want strength, you do as I say; if you want power, you will stand there and take it; if you want to live, then don't die! This will be your 2 week of hell Arc, and by all that is holy I will make you into a Makai Knight. Do you understand?"**

 **"Y-yes?" Jaune said as Silver stop, as he turn to Jaune and said, "Yes what?"**

 **Jaune sweat and said, "Yes… sir." Silver did not smiled but he did like the respect he was given.**

Winter was smiling ... that brings back memories

"I've never seen my sister tna happy ... it feels weird" Weiss think - "Better, creepy"

 **"Good, now in the early morning 4 am sharp, after class, before dinner, even after dinner, and even free days, you will come here and you will wait until say so," Silver just gave Jaune his new time table.**

 **"P-permission to speak sir?" Jaune asked as Silver stop and turn to his and said, "Granted."**

 **"What a-about homework, sir? I would still need to work on that too… keep being at beacon…sir." Jaune said as he knew he still have to make up the work he missed.**

 **Silver smile and said, "oh you do it all right… out here. You may bring your books, your papers, and a pencil and make sure it's sharpen as you will not be provided a sharpener at all, nor will you bring one."**

 **Jaune just was sweating like crazy and thought, 'mama?'**

"It will be a hell" Qrow laughed - "I feel sorry for you kid, a little"

"Qrow" said Taiyang

Jaune was in the armchair to see the bad luck of his counterpart ...

"And how long do you think it will last?" Said Nora

"Five minutes," said Yang

"I would say it's a lot, it will not last five seconds," said Weiss

"Hey, Jaune can get that test do not have to be so bad!" Said Pyrrha, defending him

"Sorry," said Yang and Weiss

 **-Later-**

 **Jaune was on the ground trying to lift the small soul metal blade, and keep failing. As Silver walk around and said, "a weapon is a part of yourself, with a hammer or axe is your muscle, a sword or spear is your arm length, dagger or any small blade are your hands. Any weapon you hold is a part of you, not the other way around."**

"That's very wise," Ren said.

"See I told you, weapon are part of oneself" Ruby said proudly

"We know Ruby, you do not have to rub it in our faces," Yang said.

 **Jaune cannot question as he keep trying to lift the soul metal blade but end up slipping and fell on his ass.**

 **(Little later)**

 **Jaune was holding a wooden sword as he held up as he got knock out of his hand, and he went flying back.**

 **"Hold your sword defensively with a firm grip, not loosely or very tightly, firmly," Silver said as he held a wooden sword himself.**

 **(Later in the day)**

 **"56- 57- 58- 59, Come on Jaune give me 100 before dinner," silver said, as Jaune was pushing off the ground with his legs held up by a small bolder.**

 **-Night time-**

 **Jaune was breathing heavily, cover in dirt, scratches, and missing a shoe for some reason, as he was going back to trying to lift the soul metal blade, until silver spoken. "Stop!" Jaunt let go as he fell on his ass, again.**

 **"This was day one of your Makai Knight training… this is how it's going to be for the next 13 day and it here on out would most likely get harder or easier on how you see it as," Silver said as he walk over and pick up the blade and held it firmly in his hand and said, "Go to your dorm, wash up, rest, sleep, as 4 am comes, you will be here.. Dismiss." Silver said as he walks away as Jaune fell back and said, "What did I sign up for?"**

"Sliver really is a rude mentor," Jaune said. "Because Sirius was the one who wanted to help me?"

 **From the tree line a few human figure stood there look down at the Makai Knight in training as Zaruba voice spoken up saying, "I feel bad for him."**

 **"He ask for him and he took it, being a curse or a gift depends on him," Sirius said as the figure next to him didn't say a word but just walk away.**

"It does not matter, I already received my answer" said Jaune

"I think the young Sliver was the right one for this role ... no doubt he knows how to get the most out of his own hidden abilities ... I think it was the best choice his counterpart made, young Arc" said Ozpin

"In addition, without pain, there is no benefit," Qrow said. "The pain in training is the fundamental part of a hunter, because the body is fotaleze and his body is in the instrument to fight for the people"

"It's the first time you say something wise, old drunk," said Winter impressed.

"What can I say, I have my moments" said Qrow

 **(Scene Break day before trip cafeteria)**

 **Pyrrha had noticed that Jaune had been missing before and after class. He's not in his bed in the morning, he shows up for class but exhausted, and after every disappearance he shows up like he's being whipped into shape. "Something is up Pyrrha said during dinner as Nora and Ren looked.**

 **"How come?" Nora asked as she had a mouth full of food.**

 **"Jaune has been vanishing for two weeks but he's also doing better in class and is getting better at fighting." Pyrrha said as Ren looked.**

 **"Maybe he's doing some top secret training!" Nora called as Ren looked.**

"My other me was right about the training!" said Nora

"I'm just surprised that Jaune agreed with Sliver over me" said Pyrrha

" Sorry I guess my gramps words affected the other me big time." Sadi Jaune

"In addition to the fact Sliver was more qualified to train him as his opponent is Jaune's grandfather who is a Makai Knight" said Magna

[That's a valid point] Milo agrees

 **"Maybe but how is he getting better at his studies?" Ren asked as Pyrrha looked.**

 **"He's gotten up to a solid C something is up." Pyrrha said as Ren looked and saw Sliver wasn't there either.**

 **"Sliver has been missing also." Ren asked as Pyrrha stood up.**

 **"Ok then its decided next time he vanishes we follow him." Pyrrha said as Ren looked.**

 **"Um why?" Ren asked as Nora smiled.**

 **"It super spy time!" She called with a smile.**

"Yay," Nora said, starting to hum the spy music- "Spy Time! I wish we had tux and tech gadgets ... it would be great"

Ren smiled at her friend's antics

 **(Meanwhile with Jaune and Sliver)**

 **Jaune stood before Sliver as both had soul metal long swords drawn as Jaune had taken a battle stance while Sliver smirked. Both have been fighting for a while as it was an evident stalemate. Jaune roared as he charged at Sliver who blocked the attack but Jaune ducked down and swiped Sliver's feet below him before Sliver jumped over it. Jaune of course took the chance and used his sword to slash at Sliver catching him off guard as the blow landed greeting a gash on Sliver's torso.**

"Incredible" said Jaune surprised

"No doubt that training served him," said Yang

"It will be better that when we return to our world I try harder in my training" Jaune said looking at Pyrrha and smiles

"I will help you without hesitation," Pyrrha said.

"Thank you," Jaune said.

[That's the spirit, my young warrior ... you really become a great fighter ... someday] said Crocea Mors

Jaune smiled at the compliment of his weapon

[Or you'll die during training ... I'm sorry but I'm being realistic] said Crocea Mors

"Come on," Jaune complained - "It's not funny"

 **Sliver grabbed his injury as they both dropped out of their battle stance as Sliver looked to his student. "Well looks like your ready Jaune to face your grandfather." Sliver said as Jaune fell on his rear and sighed.**

 **"That's good though he's a seasoned veteran compared to you." Jaune said as Sliver smirked.**

 **"Have faith Jaune just head back and rest up." Sliver said as he needed to treat the gash.**

 **Jaune nodded before Sirius appeared. "He looks ready." Sirius said as Sliver nodded.**

 **"But is he ready to face the fact his grandfather will soon die." Sliver said before Uruba spoke.**

 **"Have faith Sliver you did train him after all."** **Uruba said as Sirius nodded.**

 **"Well then let's get you to Rachel so we can treated the injury." Sirius said as Sliver nodded.**

 **(Later at the Dorms)**

 **Jaune was sitting in the hallway next to his team's room as he sighed. That was when Ruby in her PJ'S appeared. "Hey Jaune wow you look exhausted." Ruby said as Jaune looked.**

 **"Yeah guess I do." Jaune said as he looked. "Hey Ruby can we talk?" Jaune asked as Ruby looked.**

 **"Sure." Ruby said as she looked at Jaune.**

 **"Well I did something stupid and my grandfather found out and put me in a tight spot us Cardin also found out but he got scared off now I'm unsure what to do." Jaune said admitting he was in a pickle.**

 **Ruby just gave her normal sweet girl look as she said, "Well I don't know about Cardin, as he did stop bulling well everyone… for now, but for you and your grandfather. Just talk to each other, even if you did something that made him mad, your still family, and family means a lot."**

 **Jaune couldn't help but feel… happy as if what ruby said is true… then maybe he could have one the moment between him and his grandfather to be… something different than before.**

 **"Thanks, Ruby," Jaune said as he smile as Ruby nodded and said, "No problem, just remember just how much he means too you as well." Ruby went to her dorm room next door and closes the door behind her.**

"I really appreciate your advice, Ruby. I helped you all this time ... you're a good friend," Jaune said, thanking Ruby

"I did it because I was worried about you, Jaune. Everybody needs a push now and then," she said, smiling.

[They know one thing, if Pyrrha was not in the formula ... I would say that Ruby and Jaune could have been couple] said Ember Celica ruining the moment

"You're right," Yang said, waking up.

"Yang!" Shout Ruby flushed

"No no no!" Taiyang though denying it

"Just joking," Yang said - "Can not you just tolerate a joke?"

"And you would?" Magna asked

"I have nothing to argue," Yang said.

 **Jaune sighed, as he rubs the sore spot from his neck and said, "Better get to bed. Tomorrow is the day." doing the same as he walks into his dorm room as well, before closing it on his way in.**

 **(Scene break)**

 **Forever Falls, a place of beauty, and death as red leave were falling down around, as Miss Goodwitch was leading a class around, a cover up for Jaune duel against his own grandfather, as erasing memories, and report of a student sick to miss class is more troublesome, and also they needed sample of sweet sap around, so it was a good excuse as well, as Goodwitch speak to the students, "Yes student the forest of forever falls is indeed quite beautiful, but we are not here to site see."**

 **"Professor Peach has asked all of you collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest and I'm here to make sure none of you die while you're doing it." Glynda said as she led the group.**

"In the end we never knew for what Professor Peach asked the samples" said Weiss

"It was an experiment that she said ... I think it could create a drug that increases the energy and aura of a hunter o huntress to avoid exhaustion during the fight" Ozpin reported - "But he still can not find the formula for this"

"It sounds like a chakra pill, I have the formula to create a variety for the aura" Magna said and took his communicator - "MIMI, search the files for the chakra pills"

[Understood] MIMI said

"I hope that helps?" Said Magna

"I'm sure he will, thank you," Ozpin said.

 **Jaune and Sliver walked side by side waiting for the Students to begin looking for the tree sap samples to find Theron and begin the duel. Jaune had switched out his sword for a soul metal one so his family heirloom doesn't get destroyed in the duel.**

 **It was then that the group stopped as Team SSBR took notice that Cardin had two jars with him which was odd. "Each of you is to gather one Jar worth of red sap however this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm so be sure to stay by your teammates, we will meet up here at four o'clock have fun." Glynda said before Sliver turned to Jaune.**

 **"Let's go." Sliver said as Jaune nodded with Cardin glaring at Jaune deciding to get even with him and the old man.**

 **Pyrrha and her two teammates looked at each other before nodding and following Jaune and Sliver no doubt wanting to see what was up and pick up some red sap from the trees.**

 **Cardin looked and smirked before talking. "Payback time." Cardin said before following them.**

"What are you planning?" Said Pyrrha

"Definitely no good," Blake said.

"I know what he plans because he forced me to do it," Jaune said.- "I wanted to take revenge on Pyrrha for humiliating him in Oobleck's class and forced me to gather some Wasps Rapier, during the walk Cardin forced me to throw the wise and he released the wasps but deny me completely, I did not want to do this and decided to face Cardin, he and his team started hitting me until Ursa showed up and well ... I had to defend myself but the important thing is that I face my fear to protect my friends and the important person for me "said Jaune

[Beautiful words, Jaune] said StormFlower

[You are certainly a true warrior,] said Aquos

[I am proud of you, my young hunter] said Crocea Mors

 **(Later)**

 **Jaune arrived at a clearing before finding his Grandfather there sitting down as the old Makai Knight looked to Jaune. "I see you didn't cower away I was beginning to think you would never arrive." Theron said as Jaune looked.**

 **"Gramps... I'm sorry for what I did but I want to be a Hero but I want to be a Hero who protects others so if your armor can help me then... I'll fight you here." Jaune said before drawing the Soul Metal sword and activating his Shield.**

 **"I see bit it doesn't change the fact of what you did was dishonorable." Theron said before drawing his sword. "Now enough talk we shall battle each other and if Gaia accepts you, then it will respond." Theron said as he took a battle stance.**

" This is going to be awesome!" said Yang

"This should be good." Said Qrow

 **Jaune fell into his own battle stance as he was ready to fight. In the shadows June's team was shocked to see this as they wondered what this "Gaia," was and why Jaune needed to prove himself to it. Once the wind blew a leaf fell and ever so slowly it landed on the ground and when it did Theron charged at Jaune and slashed at him.**

 **Jaune of course responded by blocking the attack with his shield but the force of the attack caused it to cracks but Jaune used the time to slash at Theron who dodged the attack by jumping back.**

 **The young knight then charged forward with Sword raised before slashing at Theron who stepped back avoiding the attack but Sliver noticed something.**

 **Sliver saw Theron was holding back and figured that his heart is reaching its limit and it wouldn't be long before it finally gave out if not careful. Theron then used his sword to block Jaune's attack before pushing him back and the two began clashing swords.**

 **Jaune tried to keep up and so far he was doing well. Jaune remembered what Sliver taught him as he paid attention to Theron's battle style.**

 **'Look for openings and weaknesses you can exploit pay attention to each body part of your opponent to avoid being caught off guard.' The memory said before Theron send a heavy slash that Jaune couldn't parry so he thought fast and used his shield. The shield couldn't handle the force of Theron's strength and his swords soul metal blade which caused the shield to shatter while the forced push Jaune back.**

"Ok that guy is strong!" said Yang

" Wow I haven't thought of doing that either!" said Nora

 **"Wow he is strong." Nora whispered unaware that team CDNL was looking around before Pyrrha spoke.**

 **"I'm going to get a closer look." Pyrrha said before she began to look for a better vantage point to watch the fight.**

 **Theron then began slashing at Jaune as it pushed him back to a tree where Jaune was cornered. Theron then slashed which Jaune duck and rolled out of the way but the tree had the unfortunate loss of being cut down as it fell. Jaune looked as he held his sword in both hands as he had a serious look in his eyes that almost made him look heroic.**

 **Jaune then saw his grandfather begin to hack and cough before seeing the opening as he charged forward. Once Theron regained control he didn't have enough time to block before his arm was cut a bit as he held it seeing it wasn't deep enough to be serious but still deep enough to draw blood.**

"And Jaune gets the first punch," Yang said in a speaker's voice.

"My other self should thank Sliver for his help," said Jaune

"He will," Magna said.

 **Theron held the injury before chuckling before laughing a hardy laugh as Jaune looked. "Seems I was wrong you might be worthy of Gaia after all." Theron said as he smiled.**

 **In the woods Ruby was gathering tree sap before she saw Cardin ready to throw a jar of red sap at Pyrrha before acting. "Pyrrha look out!" Ruby called catching the attention of many to which Pyrrha avoided being hit by the Jar of red sap and it shattered on the ground not too far away.**

 **Jaune and Theron saw this as Pyrrha looked nervous before smiling at the two. "Uh hi." Pyrrha said as Ruby used her speed to run over to Pyrrha.**

 **"You ok Cardin almost hit you?" Ruby asked hoping Pyrrha was ok.**

 **"Yeah I'm good." Pyrrha said as they all smiled but Cardin looked scared knowing the old man meant business.**

"Oh come Theron – Break their legs, already!" said Nora

"It'll come Nora, I'm sure." Ren calmed his friend with a gentle pat on the shoulder.

"It'd better..." Nora mumbled. She crossed her arms and sunk into her seat. "They better dump the bodies where no one can hear them scream."

The adults present looked at the orange haired girl surprised by her statement. Jaune let out a whimper, why did Nora have to be so crazy?

"What's wrong with her?" Whisper Qrow

"At this point, I do not want to know," Glynda murmured.

 **But before anyone could make a move a loud roar was heard as they all looked as trees were knocked down before Uruba spoke.**

 **"Everyone it's another Grimm Horror hybrid!"** **The Madou Mirror called as from the tree line a large Ursa appeared easily towering over a mansion as it had blades on its arms and had metal armor in the shape of a chained gate.**

"Oh shit, that's a scary bear," Yang said.

"And very bad too" Nora said - "I want to have a pet. Ren we can- "

"No," Ren said flatly.

 **"Shit." Sliver cursed but before he could summon his armor Theron stood in his way.**

 **"I'll handle this." Theron said as Sliver nodded and stepped back. "This shall be my last duty as one who protects and as the Knight of Defense Gaia." Theron said before raising his sword up.**

 ***insert Garo Honoo no Kokuin ost: Rafael Gaia Shoukan**

Magna inserts the song as he clicks the fingers for the rhythm

"I know I said it a lot of times but seriously those songs are great," Yang said as everyone agreed.

 **Once his sword was skyward her cut a large energy circle before crimson armor pieces was released. The armor was red as it had blue and gold in certain parts as the eyes were orange like the setting sun, and his face was wolfish. The sword of course had become a large claymore as it had the same design as the armor. This was the Knight of Defense the Makai Knight Gaia.**

"Wow," Ruby said, drooling over the armor.

"Ruby, wake up," said Yang, snapping his fingers - "He does not respond"

"Let me try" Magna said - "Ruby, I have cookies for you"

"Cookies! Where?" Said Ruby waking up from her fantasy

"I'm sorry, it was the only way you could come back to yourself," Magna said.

"So there are no cookies?" Said Ruby dismissed

"Here you go," Magna said invoking a plate of cookies, Ruby immediately started to eat - "So adorable" he murmured with a smile

 **The Grimm Horror growled as it recognized what Gaia was. "Makai Knight!" It roared as it stood up straight and the chains on its body unlocked causing the gate like armor to open revealing many sharp bone like pincers that began to fire lasers.**

"Laser?, do you have to be kidding me?" Weiss said dryly.

""Well, this world is based on a n Japanese show and,, no offense to the Japanese but, a lot of things that come out of there is... out there." Said Magna

 **"Incredible." Pyrrha said as she was surprised to see this.**

 **Gaia jumped up and went forward as it avoided and blocked and the laser fire as Gaia was showing how much of a veteran he was. Gaia soon stabbed into the Grimm Horror in the chest where the pincers were and stabbed dead center but only crippled it by means of shockwave.**

 **Gaia then began to hack and cough very violently as he leaned back holding his Gaia sword as he then spoke. "This is as far as I go." He said before spikes from the Grimm Horror stabbed into Gaia as Jaune was shocked.**

 **"Gramps!" Jaune called shocked to see his grandfather injured as even when Jaune was a child he thought his grandfather was invincible.**

"Gramps" whispered Jaune surprised to see this

The others are silent when they see this, the old Makai Knight, fighting until the end until his death

 **The Gaia sword responded as it flew to Jaune and stabbed into the ground in front of him as Gaia reverted to Theron. Theron then grabbed onto the tendrils of the Horror to restrain it and face his death with honor.**

"The sword, it's as if it moved on its own," said Weiss in surprise- "As if it were"

"Magic" said Winter - "Sometimes there are things that are difficult to understand among people, the sword recognized the spirit of Jaune that made it move on its own initiative"

[The Gaia's weapon has found Jaune worthy of his power and accepts him as his master] said Myrtenaster

 **"Jaune! Take my blade!" Theron called surprising Jaune. "I hand my armor of Gaia down to you!" He called to his grandson.**

 **"Gramps what are you saying?" Jaune asked shocked to hear this.**

 **"Before the creature revives! Finish it quickly!" Theron yelled as the Grimm Horror was regenerating.**

 **"But are you sure I'm ready?" Jaune asked as he doubted himself.**

 **"I know you can do it, both I and Gaia acknowledged you as worthy. I dueled you for this sole purpose. With my armor, become a Makai Knight!" Theron called before the Grimm Horror devoured him making Jaune go wide eyed.**

 **Jaune hesitated but still reached for Gaia's sword and once his hand was upon the blade he pulled. To Jaune's surprise it was heavy like before as he lifted the sword and raised it skyward.**

 **"Do it Jaune!" Pyrrha called as she knew Theron made the right choice in Jaune. Jaune then cut an energy circle with the sword larger then him as it opened into a crimson portal and release the armor.**

 **Standing in Jaune's place was Gaia cape and all but the difference was that he was Slimmer and the eyes were blue. Gaia swung his sword wildly as a test drive before taking a battle chance as a Makai Symbol in blue appeared behind him.**

 **GAIA**

 **Gaia glared at the Grimm Horror as he was ready to end this as Gaia's eyes gained a blue flame. The Horror charged at Gaia before the reborn Makai Knight jumped over the Horror with ease as he was now behind it.**

 **Gaia roared as his body was surrounded by a blue Aura as he then charged at the Grimm Horror from behind and stabbed through it. He landed in front of it a bits away as on Gaia's blade was the Ursa head of the Grimm this creature originally was.**

 **Gaia stood still has the Ursa head turned to black smoke and the Horror was sealed into Gaia's sword.**

 ***End OST**

The group was silent until Nora broke the silence ...

"He won!" She shouted as the others were excited

"It was epic," Ruby said.

"You were really amazing, Jaune," said Yang, raising his thumb.

"I must admit that you have a natural talent," said Weiss

Jaune was embarrassed as his face turned red but something became cunata - "Wait, what happened to my grandfather?"

"There we see it," Magna said.

 **(Gaia's inner world)**

 **Jaune stood in a world of light as he was catching his breath not out of exhaustion but out of unleashing his emotions upon the creature.**

 **"Jaune."**

 **Jaune turned around and saw his grandfather Theron there sitting on a pillar as he looked at peace. "Gramps." Jaune called before Theron smiled.**

 **"I was dying weak heart with old age, I knew it was time to pass down Gaia but sense all I had were daughters I had to wait for a grandson to be born and you were the outcome, I wanted to at least give you a choice whether to be a Huntsman or a Makai Knight, and I will still let you choose so long as you use Gaia to battle Horrors as one who protects." Theron said as Jaune gained tears in his eyes.**

 **"Gramps... thank you for everything." Jaune said as Theron then stoop up.**

 **"Now go new Gaia. Go forth and surpass me as one who protects and become the Hero you were destined to be!"**

Jaune shed some tears - "I know my grandfather is alive but seeing him die in that world makes me sad"

Pyrrha hugged him as the others looked sadly.

"Yes, it is sad to see someone's departure but remember the happy moments you had with that person and know that you are alive inside your heart" said Magna

"Yes, when we return, the first thing I'm going to do is call him and tell him that I appreciate him"

"I would certainly be happy" smiled Ruby

 **(Real world)**

 **The Grimm Horror vanished as all that was left was its mask as Sliver looked at it.**

 **"Wow." Ruby said as she saw Jaune had basically leveled up big time.**

 **When the armor retracted Jaune was in tears as he stabbed the Gaia Sword into the ground as Pyrrha walked over to Jaune who watched his grandfather die. "Gramps, I swear upon your blade! I will cut down any Horror or Grimm I face and fight as a protector." Jaune cried as Pyrrha put her hand on Jaune's shoulder to comfort him.**

 **(Scene Break a day later Beacon Academy)**

 **After team SSBR, team RWBY, and the rest of Teams JNPR were made aware of what was going on, Jaune was shocked to learn the some of the Professors in the school dabbled as a Makai Knight and Makai Priest. Jaune was shocked to see how his team responded to his new status and Cardin of course remembered the event completely differently that wasn't in his favor.**

 **Jaune was currently sitting outside the weapon work shop where students would repair, modify, or even build their weapons. Jaune was called here by Rachel as he sat outside waiting before the door opened and in came Rachel.**

 **"So you going to explain to me why you called me here?" Jaune asked as Rachel smiled before pulling out his the Gaia's sword empty sheath. Jaune was confused before Rachel pressed a familiar switch and the sheath became a shield with Jaune's normal crest mixed with Gaia's crest. "No way!" Jaune called as he took it and put the Gaia Sword in it and it was a perfect fit.**

"Look at that beauty" said Ruby admiring the shield - "Rachel is incredible building things"

"Remember that you have access to my workshop to upgrade your weapon," Magna said.

Ruby nodded cheerfully

 **"That's not all." Rachel said before pulling a duster out. "Rake off your armor and jacket and try it on." Rachel said as Jaune looked.**

Jaune sweated, hoping that no one knows what's under his jacket, only his team knows it but also remember that Magna like millions of people know it but as long as the RWBY team or the adult hunters do not know ... it's okay for him

 **After a quick cosmetic change Jaune was now dressed in a duster form of his Hoosier as his shoulder armor was now over the Duster and under it was a black long sleeve shirt with his torso armor on it, but Rachel was holding the armor Jaune originally had as Jaune was now dressed in Madou Armor mixed with Madou Robes.**

Jaune sigh in relief when his jacket from Pumpkin Peats didn't get revealed

"Yep, I think with this you become a Makai Knight," Qrow said as the others agreed ...

"It would be nice to have a change of wardrobe," Ruby said. "But it does not occur to me that"

"I may have some idea but leave it for later, okay?" Said Magna

 **"You like?" Rachel asked as Jaune nodded.**

 **"I love it." Jaune said as he put his sword under his duster.**

 **"Goodnight maybe you can show your appreciation in more ways than one." Rachel teased before Jaune laughed a bit as did Rachel.**

 **(With Cinder)**

 **Flare was having a tantrum as his chance at trying the Grimm Horror as a meal was robbed from him by the Makai Order. "Don't worry Flare we will get our Grimm Horror." Cinder said as Flare glared after destroying some useless junk.**

 **"How?" He demanded before two well fed Beowolf like Grimm Horror appeared as Flare smirked as Cinder and Flare then dug in before the mouths opened monstrously and they devoured the two one for each.**

 **"Yum." Cinder said as she smiled. "It looks like out pet project was a success." Cinder said as Flare nodded.**

 **"Of course." Flare said as the two saw it was night time.**

 **"Well time to go hunting." Cinder said before, she, and Flare exited there living quarters to find Horrors to feast upon.**

"Seriously, it's creepy as she said it," Weiss said.

Knock Knock

"I do," Magna said, opening the door and notices MIMI with a box

"I got a package," said MIMI

"Do you know who it is?" Said Magna until I notice a note with the initials ESKK - "It does not matter, thanks MIMI, enjoy your rest"

MIMI nodded and left

Magna took the note and read in silence, under her mask had a smile

"Oh, Ruby would like this," he thought.

 **And cut ...**

 **Well this is the reading the chapter of the story of ESKK, thanks again**

 **what do you think? I thank you all for your patience and to those who have read the story, Thanks for everything**

 **Goodbye, from Magna Ryunoid**


	10. Chapter 7: Black, White, and Gold:Gouten

**Hello everyone and welcome to this fic.**

 **First a big thanks to ESKK, for allowing this to reading your story is a crossover of Garo and RWBY, if interested read it, is very interesting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters present then correspond to their respective franchise as the story of this fic from its original author**

[[]]

"This will be interesting," Magna said, looking at the box.

"What is it?" Ruby said with curiosity.

"It is something that I command the creator of the world that you are reading, specifically it is for Ruby" said Magna

"What's inside?" Said Yang

"I'm sorry but I will not give it to her yet," Magna said looking at Ruby with a stew - "I'll deliver it to you after reading the next chapter Qrow has to read"

"Okay," said Qrow taking the book - "Let's see what these kids will be doing" he placed the page of the chapter and began to read- **"Chapter 7:** **Black, White, and Gold: Gouten** **"**

 **Sirius woke up that morning as he stretched only to see a red letter on his desk. He walked over to it and lit it with his Madou Lighter revealing the message from the Watchdog.**

"What do you want?" Said Nora - "Maybe Sirius will be on trial and-"

Before he could say anything else his mouth was covered by masking tape

"I told you not to make any more assumptions, is that clear?" Said Magna

Nora nodded and the tape was removed ...

"Seriously Nora, I do not know what you're doing but it's already bothering me," Magna said, sighing and sighing - "I'm sorry for that, please continue"

 **"Golden Knight Garo you have slain 100 Horrors, you are now ready to undergo the Trial of Inner Shadows report to the Tower of Heroic Spirits to undergo your trial." The Message read as Sirius saw his team waking in.**

"Wait, why put him on trial? He did not do anything wrong," Ruby said worriedly.

"Ruby is right, he was doing his job and getting ... a trial," Yang said, waking up.

"I do not think it's that kind of trial, it might be a good thing," said Jaune

"A little true Jaune" Magna said - "The trial is generally a means to verify the strength of a Makai Knight who stood out... He's going to be facing his inner darkness which has different forms for each knight. One form could be of someone they had failed once, or it can take the form of the Knight who's title the one undergoing the trial wishes to live up to and its always its a trial by combat"

"And what is your purpose in the end?" said Blake

"To receive the right to use the Madou Horse Gouten" said Magna –" And do not ask me that it is already explained later "

The others nodded and continued with the reading.

 **"Guys I need to go to the Tower and claim Gouten I'll be back as soon as I can." Sirius said as Sliver looked.**

 **"So who's in charge until you get back?" Sliver asked as Sirius looked to him.**

 **"Beret will be in charge until I get back." Sirius said a Beret nodded.**

 **"Of course." Beret said as Sliver glared.**

 **"Great boy scout is in charge." Sliver said as he sat down.**

 **"Well I must go now." Sirius said before he left the room.**

 **"Well I'm heading to the showers none of you boys peak on me ok." Rachel teased/warned as it was morning after all.**

 **"Well for now after Rachel is done with her shower we should head to Vale and scout the city for the thief." Beret said as Sliver nodded.**

 **"Alright." Sliver said as he had to put up with them for a bit longer.**

Blake raised her eyebrow curiously wondering if they too had the same suspicion she got during that day at the docks

 **(Scene Break Vale Docks that afternoon)**

 **It was day time as all of Vale was in festivities as they prepared for the Vytal Festival. Signs were being put up welcoming students from other schools who have arrived to participate in the Vytal Festival Tournament which Vale was hosting this year. Team RWBY was of course exploring Vale as Weiss smiled. "Oh the Vytal Festival this is absolutely wonderful." Weiss said as she smiled a big toothy smile.**

"Oh Oum not this again." Yang said with a groan.

"Is it really so wrong that I find the preparation so enjoyable?" Weiss asked in annoyance

"It is when you make it so boring." Yang said in deadpan.

"It's not boring Yang. Without a good organization any festival or activity would be a disaster," said Magna

"I did not know you liked doing this?" Rubí said

"In fact, I like it, making arrangements for everything is perfect for a fantastic night alone with just remembering it makes me cry," said Magna wiping an imaginary tear

"You start to really please me, I like having someone who enjoys me so much from the organization," said Weiss

"You're kidding, I've organized all my plans for the future and even my wedding," said Magna

"For real?" Ozpin said with a raised eyebrow

"Yes, but I have to start over but the wedding still stands still," said Magna

"I would like to help, always wanted to organize a wedding," said Weiss

"When I get married in the future, I'll call you first to organize my wedding," said Magna

"Deal Done" Weiss said smiling

"Great, another obsessed with order" Qrow complained

 **"I don't think I ever seen you smile this much Weiss, it's kind of weird." Ruby said as Weiss smiled.**

"It really did at the time." Said Ruby

 **"How can you not smile? A Festival dedicate to the cultures of the world! There will be dances, parades; a tournament oh the planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathe taking." Weiss said causing Yang to sigh.**

"Oh god shoot me now." Qrow muttered with a groan.

"Oh stop whining, I for one agree with her." Winter said with a huff.

"Me too," Glynda admitted.

"In effect" Magna agreement

 **"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang said as Weiss glared.**

 **"Quiet you!" Weiss retorted as Yang looked just as they were arriving at the Docks.**

 **"Anyway can anyone remind me why we're spending our Friday Afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asked as Ruby pinched her nose at the smell.**

 **"Oh they smells like fish." Ruby said as she hated the fish smell.**

"It's a harbor Ruby, they're supposed to smell like fish." Said Magna

Ruby blushed a bit in embarassement.

"I liked the smell." Said Blake

"Of course you would Kitty Cat." Yang said mockingly as her teammates frowned at her.

 **"I heard students arriving from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today." Weiss said before out of nowhere a familiar voice was heard.**

 **"So you wish to study your opponents and know how to face them."**

"I would not do that, they're lies," Weiss said, denying it.

"Weiss, everybody including me knows your true intentions, I do not blame you, I would also be spying on my competition to gain an advantage," said Magna - "Surely Winter would do the same"

"It's true, I certainly would," Winter admitted, surprising her sister. "It's not bad to know your opponent and prepare to face him, this is the strategy"

"Was it really?" Weiss asked.

"Yes" "Obviously." "It makes sense." "She would." came from Magna, Glynda, Ren and Qrow

 **Team RWBY looked and saw Team SSBR minus one as Ruby looked. "What of course not I just wish to welcome them to Vale and greet them as a representative of Beacon." Weiss tried to lie but Goruba spoke.**

 **"I can smell the lie a mile away."** **Goruba said as Weiss glared.**

"I do not like that ring," Weiss said, sounding annoying as her teammates laughed softly.

 **"Wait what are you guys doing here and where's Sirius?" Ruby asked as Beret spoke.**

 **"He has slain 100 Horrors so as of this moment he is undergoing the Trial of Inner Shadows to gain his Madou Horse." Beret said as Ruby looked.**

 **"Madou Horse?" Ruby asked as Rachel smiled to that.**

 **"It's the noble stead to the Makai Knights each Knight has their own but to claim it they must slay 100 Horrors and undergo the Trial of Inner Shadows and so far there had been very few loopholes." Rachel said as she was eating her sweets.**

"That sounds amazing," Ruby said.

"They would be useful in the fight against Grimm," said Pyrrha

"Hey, it's possible-" Yang said

"No," Magna said flatly. "As with the rings, the Madou Horse are exclusive to the Makai Knight." He saw Ruby wearing puppy eyes to the point that he gave up - "* sigh." But I'll see if in My workshop build something similar but it will take time "

Ruby smiled at that.

"My god, I can never say no as she uses those eyes" Magna thought, he had a weakness ... the lovely things and Ruby was one of them

 **"Wow maybe Sirius will come rescue princess Ruby and ride off into the Sunset on his noble stead." Yang teased as Rachel smiled.**

 **"Yes and live happily ever after with their many children." Rachel teased as Ruby was now blushing beat red.**

"Damn it, Yang" said Ruby also turning red

"No, why?" cry Taiyang to see that his little flower grew too fast

"Do not be a baby, Tai. You know this day would happen" said Qrow

"Stop talking about this, please!" shout Ruby as red as her hood.

 **"Can you two stop it?!" Ruby called blushing up a storm.**

 **"Hey Sirius isn't here we need someone to tease." Rachel said as Ruby face palmed herself in embarrassment. But that was when she and her team as well as Team SSBR noticed a Dust shop that was broken into as it had the Vale Police tape on it.**

 **The two teams walked over to the scene as Ruby then decided to get some answers. "What happened here?" Ruby asked to the nearest cop who was writing down the report.**

"Torchwick happened." Magna said

"Called it!" Shouted Ruby, she had predicted that day

 **"Robbery the second Dust Shop to be hit this week." The cop said before walking away.**

 **"That's terrible." Yang said as Beret looked**

 **"Though for some of us it's something we can't involve ourselves with." Beret said as Blake looked.**

"Why?" Said Blake

"It's going to be explained in a few moments," Magna said.

 **"Why?" She asked as Goruba then spoke.**

 **"Because there was no Horror involved with this."** **Goruba said as Uruba then spoke.**

 **"The Makai doesn't get involved with stuff like this and just leaves it to the Authorities to handle."** **Uruba said as Yang shrugged.**

"Well that makes some sense," Ren said.

"But superheroes are supposed to help anyone who needs it, it's a rule," Ruby said.

"Not all superheroes are the same Ruby, there are some with their own ways of acting, some who want to help but there are some rules that can not disobey ... but I share with you that they could do something or at least investigate and help the Police to locate him "said Magna -" But this is the life of a superhero"

"Personal experience?" Said Taiyang

"Right," Magna nodded.

 **"Well we come from different worlds." Yang said before the cops spoke.**

 **"They left all the money again." One said catching Ruby's attention.**

 **"Just doesn't make any lick of sense." The second one said as the first turned to his partner.**

 **"But that much Dust do you think it could be White Fang?" The first asked before the second answered.**

" Well…They helped too." Said Magna, making Blake sigh.

 **"I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." The second said as both Teams heard.**

 **"The White Fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss said as Blake looked as she didn't like that tone.**

"Oh god here we go again." Ruby said with a groan, Yang facepalming as well.

"That was probably the worst part of first semester." Weiss admitted.

 **"What's your problem?" Blake asked sounding offended.**

 **"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss said as team SSBR saw this.**

 **"The White Fang are hardly a bunch of psychopaths there a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake said as she crossed her arms.**

 **"Miss Guided? They want to wipe humanity off the face off the Planet." Weiss said as Sliver glared.**

Blake shifted in her seat a little when Weiss sent her a look.

 **"So there very misguided. Either way it doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale." Blake said as Ruby looked.**

 **"Blake's got a point. Besides the Police never caught that Torchwick Guy I ran into a few months ago, maybe it was him." Ruby said as Weiss got an "I am right and your retort in irrelevant pose."**

"But in the end she was right," Magna said.

Ruby smiled widely ...

"Okay, I was wrong but even the white tusk was involved so we were both right," said Weiss

 **"That doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum, those Faunus know only how to lie, cheat, and steal." Weiss said as even Sliver was offended especially when he was standing right in front of them.**

Blake was going to say something but Magna intervened

"Look at Weiss, your hatred for the white fang is acceptable, a lot of people agree but what we do not agree on is that you say that all the faun are bad ... What about the faun babies? They must also be hated Because of the white fang "

"Well ... no," Weiss said.

"What about Velvet? You hate her for being a faun, too," said Magna.

"I understand where you go with that and I understand ... I was an idiot to jus

But I was part of the blame for my father who taught me that way ... are you happy now ?! "shouted Weiss shedding a tear.

The group remained silent for this moment of tension, Winter comfort her sister while I look at Magna

"Seriously I'm sorry but I had to get it out of my chest, you know how difficult the fauns are treated, I already talked with the Weiss of my world but I thought that I should have also told you to understand ... really Feel sorry "

"It's okay, I understand and I know I'm wrong, but I've already learned my lesson ,,, just as I am grateful," said Weiss

"Are you a faun?" Blake asked as he heard what the warrior said

"No, I'm a human who cares about the fauns, that's all ... I hope there are more people who think the same as me," said Magna

"Things would change for the better," Ozpin said.

 **"Hey remember Faunus right here you know." Sliver said as Weiss went wide eyed at that.**

 **"Not you of course Sliver I mean you fight demons at night." Weiss said as Sliver glared.**

"At least my other self, knows the difference," said Weiss

 **"This is one of the reasons I hate Huntsmen." Sliver said as Yang looked.**

 **"And why do you hate them?" Yang asked before a crash was heard.**

 **"Hey Stop that Faunus!" Came a man's voice as the two teams turned and saw a Monkey Faunus running atop a boat as he jumped to the docks as he smiled.**

"Great timing by the way Sun." Blake growled, she's trying to prove that not all Faunus are bad and Sun just shows up after stowing away on a ship.

 **(Boat/Docks)**

 **"Thanks for the ride!" The young man called as he had a white coat like shirt which was opened to reveal his torso, shorts, sneakers, blond hair, and blue eyes.**

"My god, if he's handsome," MIMI's voice shouted out of the room.

"I'm sorry for that, MIMI has a crush on every good man" Magna said - "By the way, gentlemen careful if they feel anything in their clothes MIMI likes to hide under their clothes"

The men nodded and had a slight chill to the saber of that kind of person

"Why does she do that?" Said Winter

"Because she's a pervert," Magna said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm not a pervert! I am super perverted to clarify "shout MIMI

"I now feel my gender being exploited as something sexual," Jaune said with slight fear.

"Imagine living with her a lifetime" Magna sighed

 **"You know good stowaway!" A Sailor called as the Faunus glared as he hung upside down by his tail and was peeling a banana.**

 **"Hey a no good one would have been caught I'm a great stowaway." The young man said before a rock was thrown at him which luckily didn't hurt thanks to his Aura.**

"While the reasoning is true, he still shouldn't have done that." Magna said, with Glynda, Weiss and Winter agreeing with him.

 **"Hey get down from there this instant." The cop from before said only for a Banana peel to be thrown at his face. The Monkey Faunus then flipped over to his feet on top of the lamp post before jumping away and making a break for it. As he passed Team RWBY and Team SSBR, he was passing Blake as he turned to her.**

 **Things were going slow motion as he turned to Blake and winked at her before he continued to run.**

"Flirting with you already, how cute." Yang teased her partner.

Blake looked away with pink cheeks and a small smile.

 **Yang looked before she smiled. "Well you wanted to see the competition and there it goes." Yang said before Weiss spoke.**

 **"Quick after him we have to observe him." Weiss called as they ran off leaving Team SSBR behind.**

 **"Uruba did you sense anything strange about him." Sliver asked as Uruba looked.**

 **"No he's clean."** **Uruba said as Sliver nodded.**

Blake sighed with relief to see that Sun was not going to be attacked by a horror

"Worried about your boyfriend, kitty," said Yang smiling mockingly.

"Shut up," Blake said, hiding the blush

"Do not deny it Blake-y, we all know that you and Sun have a connection" said Magna joining the mockery

Yang gave him a thumbs up as Blake blushed even more

"S-Shut up, too," she said.

 **"Well then we should stay here for a bit till the other Vacuo student arrive." Beret said as Sliver scoffed.**

 **"Well while you are off doing that I'm going to look for Horrors." Sliver said before walking away.**

 **"Well I'm going that way." Rachel said before running down the way where Team RWBY had went.**

 **"Goruba what just happened?" Beret asked as Goruba looked.**

 **"I believed we just got ditched."** **Goruba said as Beret ignored it and looked to the docks for any Vacuo Students.**

"Ja, that happens to you as a child explorer" Qrow laughet

"Really Qrow?" Glynda said with a stick face.

"Hey, it's not my fault that's like the chibi version of Ironwood," Qrow said.

"It has a point," Magna said.

 **(With Sirius)**

 **Sirius was in a forest as he looked to the Tower of Heroic Spirits standing before him. He walked torts it as when he got close the wall opened into a door as Sirius then walked in ready to claim Gouten.**

 **(Inside the Tower)**

 **Sirius arrived at the inside of the tower and stood in the center of the floor. He then looked up and saw the ceiling piece at the top of the tower open up to release a light.** **"GOLDEN KNIGHT GARO THE TIME HAS COME FOR YOU TO UNDERGO THE TRIAL OF INNER SHADOWS. ARE YOU PREPARED?"** **The voices of the Garo's past boomed as Sirius nodded.**

"This will be good," said Yang, taking another handful of popcorn.

"I wonder, how will the test be?" Ruby said excitedly too.

"Surely incredible," Nora said, eating another pancake

 **"Yes I am." Sirius said as the Garo's acknowledged it.**

 **"THEN WE SHALL BEGIN THE TRIAL."** **The Voice boomed before Sirius closed his eyes and felt the world around him change.**

 **"I'm ready... father." Sirius said as he waited for the trial to start**

 **(With Team RWBY)**

"Oh come on, and just when we were going to see the trial," Yang complained, hoping to see a good battle

" I want a refund!" shout Nora

"I'm sure we'll see the fight later if changed immediately where the team RWBY was means it is something important," Ren said

 **Ruby ran after her team before she passed someone. Ruby looked and saw he had a sword and shield that looked very simple as the look in his eyes spoke of madness, rage, and lust for power, as the young man had black hair, was wearing a black suit. Ruby ran after her team shivering as the man looked creepy as hell like a psychopath.**

"Yes, it has the face of one" said Ruby shivering

"Besides that is the brother of Cinder to whom they want to destroy this world" said Blake

"Like our Cinder, but we'll be ready to kick her ass," Yang said, pumping her fist

"I think it would be a bad time to tell them that I would bring a Cinder, Mercury, Emerald and Neo from another world to accompany them in reading ... this will be a disaster" Magna thought even if he was going to do this or not

 **Once Ruby was gone Flare smirked as he laughed a bit. "So that was the one Roman was talking about." Flare said as he laughed a little before walking off.**

 **The team turned the corner chasing after the Faunus boy who was being chased by the cops before Weiss bashed into an adorable girl with orange hair, green eyes, and a combat dress of sorts with black pants with a green strip on the side... Weiss looked ad saw the Faunus boy jump away as she was shocked. "No he got away!" Weiss cried she was shocked.**

 **"Uh Weiss." Yang said as she pointed torts the girl Weiss knocked over which caused Weiss to yelp in surprise before the girl smiled and waved.**

 **"Salutations." The girl said waving at them.**

"It's Penny!" Ruby cheered, "Uh, do you all mind not telling her that you know she's a robot?" she asked.

Everyone agreed to it, only Ruby really deserved to know that secret.

 **"Hello." Ruby said as she was wondering why the girl wasn't hurt.**

 **"Are you... ok?" Yang asked as the girl smiled.**

 **"I'm wonderful thank you for asking." The girl said before Rachel appeared.**

 **"Hey guys what did I miss?" Rachel asked only to see the girl in the floor and instantly recognized her. "Madou Tool Penny?" Rachel asked while whispering the first two words.**

 **"Oh hello there Priestess lady." Penny said as Yang looked at Rachel.**

"Wait what?" Said the majority of those present ...

"Penny, it's a madou tool" Ruby said - "That means your soul is a peaceful horror"

"Well this got really weird, I mean it was weird that we know she's a ROBOT"

"Android" corrected Magna

"Anyway, and now in that world she has the soul of a horror ... this is a lot to assimilate," said Yang

"You're not the only one," Qrow said. "Incredible Jimmy made an android with a soul"

"I knew a bit about it but it's the first time I've seen it with my own eyes," Winter said.

 **"Do you two know her Rachel?" Yang asked as before Penny could answer Rachel realized she and Penny fucked up a bit.**

 **"Oh us yeah we go back Makai Order thing you wouldn't understand." Rachel said trying to play it off as she hoped Penny knew what Rachel was talking about.**

 **"Oh yes we haven't contacted each other in a while and when I heard she was in Vale I thought I might bump into her." Penny lied as she hiccupped which she covered her mouth.**

"I can not help it when she hiccups when she says she's adorable," said Magna.

"I agree with that," Ruby said.

 **"Well I'm Ruby." Ruby introduced.**

 **"I'm Weiss."**

 **"Blake."**

 **"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked which Blake then elbowed her which Yang straightened up. "Oh I'm Yang." She introduced as Rachel looked.**

"Normally I'd scold you for that, but I can't help but wonder the same thing." Said Taiyang

"Before I realize she's an android, think the same," said Magna- "That shows that people only see what they want to believe"

"That's deep" said Surprised Weiss

"I have my intellectual moments," Magna said.

"You're a nerd," Yang said.

Magna fell from his chair with a bead of sweat on his head- "I'm not a nerd, what kind of nerd is a superhero badass who kicks asses of villains who try to master the dimensions every day?"

"One with a pathetic life," Nora said.

"The children of these days" sighed Magna

"Now feel our pain" said Taiyang and Qrow

"Hey I'm not an old man like you ... I'm still twenty years old," Magna said.

"You'll still be an old man to us," Yang said.

Magna was going to counteract, but at the end she gave a heavy sigh - "Let us continue with the reading" he said finally

 **"Well we need to be off I'll call you when I'm free." Rachel said as they group left.**

 **"Bye Friend." Ruby said as they walked away leaving Penny standing there.**

 **(With Team RWBY)**

 **"You never told us you had such a weird friend Rachel." Yang said as Rachel looked.**

 **"Well I meet a lot of people and I remember a friend." Rachel lied knowing exactly what Penny was.**

 **"Regardless we need to find that Faunus riff raff." Weiss said as that was when Penny was in front of them surprising them.**

Everyone blinked in surprise

"How the heck did she do that?" Jaune asked in confusion.

"I also wonder," Weiss said.-" how did she do that?"

"Hell if I know." Said Magna-" although honestly I blamed anime logic" thought

 **"What did you call me?" Penny asked as Weiss was trying to figure out how she got there so fast without them noticing. Rachel face palmed herself as Yang was trying to apologize thinking Penny heard them. "No not you." She said to Yang before turning and walking to Ruby. "You." Penny said as Ruby was surprised.**

 **"Me?" Ruby asked as she began to stutter.**

 **"You call me friend." Penny said as Ruby was truly at a lost. "Am I really your friend?" Penny asked as Rachel face palmed herself.**

 **'Whoever's bright idea it was to rebuild the Madou Android but with an Aura may Oum strike him down.' Rachel thought as this was escalating.**

"No doubt a scientist playing a god," Magna said. "It's not that I say Penny's creation is bad, she's one of my favorite characters but there are things people should never play and it's to create life or revive them. Dead "said Magna

"How do you know that?" Said Glynda

"Eh seen the world that some scientists tried to revive the dead and everything went to hell with a horde of Zombies, that's why I do not like to relive the dead," said Magna

"But what happens with reliving the mother of one of your friends" said MIMI interrupted

"Okay, I can revive people without any negative effects but I do not like it ... do you know how difficult it is to make the Shinigami accept to revive someone? It's a lot of paperwork" Magna said - "Maybe ... Silly but would be nice a family reunion and Ruby would love ... I'll have to talk to the shinigami, I hope he does not want anything in return " think

 **"Umm." Ruby began as she looked to her team and saw them waving their hands and heads in a "No," sort of way. "Yeah sure why not." said as the team was shocked and even Rachel was shocked. The four then dropped down on the floor in a face fault way as Penny gained a smile on her face.**

"Why were you all denying?" said Ruby

"Eh…""Um"…"Uh" Was what Yang, Weiss and Blake could say, trying to find the right answer

 **"Sensational!" Penny called out as she was happy to hear this. "We can paint our nails, and try on cloths, and talk about cute boys." Penny said as Weiss got up as Ruby leaned torts her.**

 **"Is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked as Weiss was dusting herself off.**

 **"No she seems far more quirky." Weiss said as Yang then spoke but was beat by Rachel.**

 **"What are you doing here in Vale?" Rachel asked as Penny smiled.**

 **"I'm fighting in the tournament." Penny said as Rachel was shocked before taking Penny's hand.**

 **"Would you excuse us one moment?" Rachel said before she dragged Penny to an alley.**

"What's going on?" Said Jaune confused

"It must be something that Penny participates in the tournament," said Pyrrha - "And Rachel's face gives the feeling she does not like the idea"

 **(In the Alley)**

 **"What are you nuts a Madou Tool battling in the Vytal Tournament would be basically painting big fat target on the Order!" Rachel yelled/whispered.**

"I do not want to say it but I was right," said Pyrrha

 **"I know but my father sent me here as a backup plan in case Darkus is unsealed, I can cut him down and seal him again." Penny said as Rachel sighed.**

"Having a backup is quite acceptable," said Glynda - "You need all the help in case the situation does not worsen"

"We should do the same as we know Cinder's plans," said Qrow

"Go ahead and I have a plan, we will discuss it when we return to our world," Ozpin said calmly.

 **"But you need a Makai Priest to control you how are you going to fight without a Priest watching over you!" Rachel asked as Penny smiled.**

"It has a point," Winter said. "Without someone who can seal it, it would be almost impossible to defeat him"

 **"Don't worry father sent a Makai Priest with me to keep an eye on me I'm perfectly safe around humans." Penny said as Rachel sighed.**

 **"Fine." Rachel said before they returned to the group.**

"Who is the priest they are talking about?" Said Ruby - "Forget it now that you'll know it will be known later"

"Girl smart" Magna said throwing a cookie and Ruby catches it with the mouth if it were a dog ...

"Did anyone see the same thing as me?" Yang said as the others insisted.

"I can not help it, Ruby is a little puppy" said Magna smiling under his helmet

 **"Calling him a rapscallion. Stop calling him a degenerate. He's a person!" Blade voice raises as Rachael and Penny look over the both Blake and Weiss as it seems, Weiss could not keep her mouth shut.**

 **"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trashcan as a trashcan, or this lamppost as a lamppost?" Weiss pointed out random object as everyone was getting a bad feeling about this, more so for Rachael to the fear of an Inga that's being made that could open a gate or attract horrors.**

"That would be bad," said Qrow - "Although it's fun to watch them fight and boom! There's the train crash"

Weiss and Blake groan as they watched the scene.

Winter nudged his stomach

"Hey!" Qrow growled.

"Seriously, they act like an old married couple," Magna thought.

 **"Stop it!" Blake demanded from Weiss.**

 **"Stop what?" Weiss said acting as the innocent one blaming the white fang or Faunus.**

 **"He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang," Weiss said as Blake clearly show she is upset by it.**

 **Blake Growled before she spoke clearly angry with Weiss. "You ignorant little brat!" Blake yelled and then walked away from Weiss not want to give a reason to there think of killing Weiss because of her running mouth, as Penny look to Blake and said, "She producing a lot of Inga."**

 **"I know better tale her before she attracts vultures." Rachel said as Weiss glared.**

 **"How dare you say that?! I am your teammate." Weiss said as Blake had a retort.**

 **"Your assignment judgmental little girl." Blake countered before they began shooting insults.**

 **"Uh I think we should probably go." Yang said as Penny then showed up.**

 **"Where are we going?" Penny asked as Rachel looked.**

"Classic of Penny "Ruby said -" Maybe I should teach her how to read the mood of people "

"Sounds like a good idea," Magna said.

 **"No we should stay and defuse the situation before it attracts a Horror." Rachel said as the two teammates began shooting insults at each other. "And Penny go find your team!" Rachel said knowing once you get Penny attached to you almost nothing will get rid of her.**

 **(Scene Break the dorms team SSBR)**

 **Sirius had of course returned as the trial was tougher then he thought as the Tower gave him time to rest. "So sorry did you pass?" Beret asked as Sirius looked.**

"Come on, we lost the epic fight of the trial" criticized Yang

"Boo," Nora said, waking up.

"I would also have wanted to see Sirius' challenge," said Taiyang

"It's not my fault, this is how it's written" said Magna - "Vere if ESKK has the fight but no promises"

 **"No not yet but I can't afford to give up." Sirius said as he laid down. "Just let me rest a bit I'll need it." Sirius said as he laid down.**

 **"Alright." Beret said as Sliver's Wolf ears soon twitched at hearing something.**

 **"I got to run." Sliver said before running outside with his sword and Uruba.**

 **"What's up with him?" Rachel asked before Goruba spoke.**

 **"A gate is opening and he knows who the target of the Inga is."** **Goruba said as Beret looked.**

 **"We must hurry." Beret said before Goruba spoke.**

 **"Now this is something between Faunus."** **Goruba said as Beret was shocked.**

 **"Yes it wasn't hard to tell Blake was a Faunus."** **Zaruba said from his perch.**

"Really?" Said Blake

"Yes" said Magna and the veteran hunters

"I think we had that conversation before," Taiyang said.

"In fact, if it was," said Magna - "The point was that it was easy to know that you were a faun since your bow seems to have cat's ears, in short ... a bad disguise, although it worked for them" he pointed out to RWY and JNPR

"Maybe I should wear a hat," Blake said to herself.

 **(With Blake)**

 **Blake was in tears as she cried. She had just blown the secret that she was a Faunus and a former member of the White Fang to her team. As she looked at the statue she saw the Grimm part of it before reaching with her hands to her bow before she pulled and once the bow was off upon Blake's head was a pair of Cat Ears.**

"Adorable" said Magna with a sigh, everyone looked at him - "What? I can not help it for me, the fauns are adorable ... well in general the fauns girls, they are so cute"

"Do you have any fetish?" Said Qrow

"N-No, of course not, I just give my opinion ... you make it sound like a pervert" said Magna with a blush that could be seen even with his mask

"I knew that someday I would corrupt you!" shout MIMI

"Do not start with that, MIMI" shout Magna - "Just forget all this and keep this up"

The others did not want to get into the subject and agreed with this

 **"They will never accept you or your kind."** **Came a demonic voice as Blake looked.**

 **"Who's there?" She asked as she looked around.**

"Your worst nightmare," Nora said darkly, the group looked at her - "Too dark"

"A little bit," Pyrrha said.

 **"Its pointless humans and Faunas can never coexist one will eventually destroy the other as is fate."** **The voice said as Blake looked only to see the Grimm Statue was glowing an ominous color.** **"Accept me and I will grant you power to make equality a reality."** **The voice said but before Blake could answer Sliver appeared and stabbed the statue with his soul metal sword causing black smoke to come out as the Gates was sealed. Sliver then sheathed his sword and looked at Blake.**

 **"You ok?" He asked as Blake was shocked.**

 **"Y-yeah." Blake said as she was surprised she had opened a Gate.**

 **Sliver just nodded and then he carry on but then Blake reach out and said, "Wait!" Sliver stopped, and turn around.**

 **Blake took a few steps and then say, "W-why did you stop it… why did you save me?"**

 **Sliver just blink and gave a look that says, dumb question and then he said, "Because it always the right thing to do, because you're as much of a victim as everyone one else that hears the voice of Temptation and death, and no one deserve that kind of fate."**

 **"E-even if I was a Faunas?" Blake just ask as Sliver just gave her, another look and said, "I really wouldn't give shit if you were human, I wouldn't care if people call me a flea bag or animal, other than wolf boy" he growl at that last part.**

 **He look back at Blake as she look down at her Ribbon she use as a bow and then he said, "You do look cute without the bow you know, but you don't have to hid what you are… sure we may have bloody past… but that don't mean we can let it destroy our future."**

"I share the same thought," Magna said.

"Which one of them?" Yang said as Blake was blushed by Sliver's comment

"That you do not let your past ruin your future, each one has its own chains of a past that one does not want to forget but has to learn that if you obsess about your past, you can ruin your future and have a sad Final "said Magna

"Truth," Ozpin said.

 **Blake blush at the cute comment and she didn't know what to think until a voice disrupted her thought of trade.**

 **"Whoa, that pretty deep," Sliver and Blake look to the voice and see the monkey Faunas with a banana in his hands.**

 **"You again?" Blake said as Sliver just gave his neutral look.**

"It really is very stealthy to be noisy as if it were a" said Weiss

"Ninja?" Said Magna

Blake's ears tightened as a small blush occurred on her cheeks as he pictured Sun as a ninja

"You're very into your Smut, Blake-y" mocked Yang

"Art" said Blake

 **(Scene break Monday)**

 **As the morning Sun rises, Ruby woke up and Yawn. Shaking the cobwebs out her head, she look over to her team mate bed and saw Blake wasn't back at all as she said, "Ahh."**

 **Look down in depression as she really missing Blake despite what happen.**

 **(Later)**

 **AS Ruby step out from her dorm room, right away as she saw standing on the other side against the wall was Sirius, with some cuts and bandages on him as his Trial of his inner shadows is taking a toll on him but still stood strong. Ruby look to him as he had his eyes closed as she said, "Sirius?"**

 **He didn't open his eyes as he said, "You worrying again." Ruby didn't say anything as she just cross her arms and look down, as Sirius let out a breath and said, "Give it time, I've been told Sliver has been with her… just give her the time to think things through and she'll come back… soon." Sirius said as he push off the wall and started to walk away to his Trial as Ruby said, "How do you know?"**

 **Sirius stops as he put on his smile and said, "Because I have faith in them, as everyone has their inner demons to face and overcome, and I have faith they will return."**

"Really trust them, this kid pleases me," Qrow said.

"Likewise," Taiyang said. "Maybe he's not bad boyfriend for Ruby ... wait, what am I saying! ... where did that come from? Damn, I do not want my girl to grow up so fast" he spilled some tears

 **"I wish I had your kind of faith," Ruby said as Sirius sighed a bit and said, "It's not hard… just believe." Sirius walks off once more and soon faces his trial once more.**

"Is not the trial still over?" Said Ruby, wondering

"It takes a lot of time," Magna said.

"I hope we can see something from her," Yang said, waiting for that to happen.

[Yes] said Ember Celica

"At last you spoke, I wondered why you did not say anything?" Said Magna

[We did not feel like talking today, so we decided to take a break] Milo said

[You know a weapon needs to rest to be at its full potential] said Crocea Mors

"Sounds fair," said Magna weapons

 **As Ruby thought of what Sirius said… and she just nodded and put a smile on her face, as standing in the door way down the hall not so far away Rachael saw and hear what Sirius said and she gave a smile and just close the door.**

 **(Scene break)**

 **At a cafe with Sliver, Blake, and the monkey Faunas was at, as Sliver was drinking coffee reading the paper, and the other were having tea as they sat quietly. It's been a few days with them as Sliver was watching Blake back as her, the monkey Faunas he found out his name is Sun, and him were going around the town.**

 **When Blake now wanted to tell her story as Sun said, "Finally she speaks!" Sliver grown at that with his trademark scold on his face.**

 **"Nearly two days and you've given me nothing but small talk and weird looks, while he just scowl a lot." Sun said as both Sliver and Blake just look at him with their trademark look as he said, "Yea, that one."**

"He's really an idiot sometimes." Said Blake

"Sometimes?" Said Weiss,

"Do not start Weiss," Magna said, preventing the heiress from saying anything more - "But I agree that he may be an idiot sometimes but mainly for fun purposes but he really takes his job as a hunter student seriously ... sometimes"

 **"Sun... Sliver are you two familiar with the white fang?" Blake asked as Sliver looked.**

 **"They keep inviting me into their little cult and I turn them down." Sliver said as he drank his drink.**

 **"Of course there isn't a Faunus on the planet who doesn't know about them, stupid creeps who uses force to get what they want." Sun said as Sliver looked to Blake.**

 **"Blake mind telling me about your crying session two days ago." Sliver said as his food arrived which was; a slice pie.**

 **"Well you see, it all really started when we saw the robbed Dust Store. Me and Weiss were having a bit of a disagreement and it escalated to yelling fast, we kept arguing all the way to Beacon and I had a slip of the tongue and..." Blake trailed off as Sliver ate his pie.**

 **"Anyway the White Fang are a bunch of freaks if you ask me." Sun said as Blake looked to Sun.**

Weiss blinked "Well, I always had been curious about his opinion. It's nice to know he doesn't like them."

 **"I was once a member of the White Fang." Blake admitted as Sun choked on his drink and nearly did a spit take. Sliver of course was calm about this as he ate.**

 **"Wait you were a member of the White Fang." Sun said shocked to hear this.**

 **"That's right I was a member for most of my life actually." Blake said as she remembered those days like yesterday.**

 **(Flash back)**

"Flashback time," Nora said.

 **As a darken area with smoke, flames, and weapon that litter the ground.**

 **"Back then, things were different."**

 **Scene slowly changes to 6 being, 3 on the right were humans the 3 on the left were Faunus, as the ones in the middle were shaking each other hands showing peace between them.**

 **"In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between humans and Faunus."**

 **Scene changes again as a Faunus were being hated by a group of people that was throwing, hitting, and cursing him and his kind.**

 **"Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate."**

 **AS the scene came to where two of the Faunus brethren came and try to stop the violent as the one still on the ground was cowering in fear.**

 **"Humanity still thought of us as a lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as a voice of our people."**

 **The image change to where a group of Faunus was protesting for equal rights as in front was a younger version of Blake, scuff up but held strong, holding a sigh as well.**

 **"And I was there. I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. And I actually thought we were making a difference... but I was just a youthful optimist..."**

 **As het scene change to a flag poll of the sigh of the White fang of a blue back ground with a white tigers face… until it was brought down and a new one rose to a more horrifying one as the tiger face itself red as blood, and claw mark through it as the flag itself look to be stain in spatter blood.**

 **"Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with new ways of thinking. Suddenly our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks."**

 **Scene came to Faunus holding sighs, changes to them holding weapons, destroying stores, and hijacking training and stealing their goods of dust and money.**

 **"We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us. Hijacking cargo, from companies that used Faunus labor."**

 **Scene changes once more to three Faunus standing in a dark room that you only see their outlines… and their wicked smiles.**

 **"And the worst part was? It was working. We're being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear."**

"Try the best thing I did in my world to show that the Fauns are just like us, it was difficult but at least I made a small change" said Magna

"Truth?" Said Blake

"Yes, there is still discrimination and these things but to a lesser extent, now the fauns are treated as equals ... it was a good job that I am still doing my best to finish it ..." said Magna

"I'd like to see your world," Blake said.

"At the break, I promise," Magna said

 **(Flashback ended)**

 **As Sun was surprise to hear the tale, Sliver knew such stories and wasn't looking too happy, as he was finish with his pie and drink he just sat there in silent waiting for Blake to end her story.**

 **AS Blake put down her tea cup, she spoken, "So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence."**

 **Sliver had to give respect to Blake to doing what she did, might have been the hardest choice there was.**

 **"And instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am. A criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow," Blake finishes as she looks up at her ears wiggle them to show there were still there.**

"I still can't believe we didn't see through that bow. Seriously, we had to be blind to not see past it" Yang said as she palmed her face.

"Yeah, plus it makes it look like you do have cat ears because of the shape it makes." Said Ruby

"As I said earlier, that just shows that people only see what they want to believe," said Magna

 **So... have you told your friends any of this?" Sun asked as Blake was silent.**

 **Sun of course was silent himself as he seemed to have scowled when Huntsman were mentioned. Sun already knowing Blake's answer decided to see Sliver's story. "So what's your tale, you an ex-White Fang member also?" Sun asked as Sliver glared before sighing.**

 **"I hate huntsman and huntresses the only reason I'm in Beacon is for a top secret assignment. To put it lightly my story might be considered tragic." Sliver said before sighing as he remembered that day.**

"Now it's the turn of the wolfy to tell us his past" said Yang wondering how it is

 **(Flashback)**

 **"When I was a child I lived in a small village outside the Four Kingdoms it was small but life was good."**

 **The scene showed a young Wolf Faunus boy as he sat with two shadowed figures as they walked around the village.**

 **"At the time it was just me, my mother, and my father. We weren't rich but I was content with life. That was until that Huntress arrived."**

 **The screen turned to that of a village on fire as a woman was slaughtering the villagers as her face was shadowed do to the fact she was a distance away. Nearby was a young man, who had a shield that fired bullets as the woman took noticed to the scared young; Sliver. As the woman separated her bow into two curved swords as she was ready to use them.**

 **"The way she used Dust and her weapons I could tell she was a Huntress as well as her friend."**

 **Sliver tried to run away but the woman was upon him. That was until a Soul Metal Sword blocked the Attack ad pushed the woman away. The man turned to Sliver before taking out Uruba the Madou Mirror.**

 **"That was when I met the Baron before me who saved my life he told me to run to Sakuya Village as he gave me Uruba saying she would guide me."**

 **The man gave Uruba to young Sliver before he began to push him away telling him to run and find Sakuya village.**

 **"I don't know what happened to the man after words except that he apparently died taking down those two. I eventually arrived in Sakuya village and was eventually offered a choice to either become a Makai Knight, a Makai Priest, or a Huntsman, I of course chose Makai Knight."**

 **The screen showed a Soul Metal Sword, a Madou Brush, and a Dust Crystal as the hand grabbed the sword.**

 **(End Flashback)**

 **"So I began my training as a Knight never once forgetting about that woman, hopefully the one who carried my title before me had defeated her and her accomplice." Sliver said as Blake and Sun looked.**

The group tensed to see that tragic past of the young Maki Knigth, could not imagine the kind of things that he lived at that moment ... the most affected surprisingly was Weiss

"How can a tragedy like that happen? To see such trauma... it was a miracle he didnt end up with the White Fang." Said she

"A tragedy like this must have scarred him deep its no wonder he despises Huntsman and Huntresses with a passion." Said Ozpin

"The kid clearly looked at the abyss in the face and looks like we were lucky he came out a Knight." Said Qrow

"Why did those two suddenly snap like that, what drove then off the edge?" asked Ruby

"Oh maybe they lost someone previous and figured we weren't worth protecting anymore." Said Nora

The young hunters like the adults wanted to know who were to blame for such cruel acts ...

"I can see the hatred they have with what they just heard and see. I understand them and I also think the same ... these people who did this ... deserve to burn in hell" think Magna

 **"So no wonder you hate Huntsman." Blake understanding a trauma like that could affect anyone.**

 **"Wow so what's this Makai Knight stuff anyway?" Sun asked as Sliver looked.**

 **"I'll tell you another time when I feel like it." Sliver said rudely as Sun shrugged to that.**

 **(With the rest of Team RWBY)**

 **Ruby and Yang were calling for Blake as they were in Vale looking for her. Ruby believed in her but she still wanted to hear her side of the story. Weiss on the other hand was being difficult at the moment. "Blake where are you!?" Ruby called as she noticed Weiss wasn't helping her or Yang. "Weiss you're not helping." Ruby said as Weiss looked.**

 **"Oh you know why might be able to help? The Police." Weiss said as that made Ruby cross her arms and growl.**

A few people stared dryly at Weiss who seemed to shrink in place.

"Undoubtedly, one of your worst moments, Weiss," Magna said.

 **"Weiss." She growled as it was evident it was a bad idea.**

 **"It was just an idea!" Weiss called out as Ruby kept walking.**

 **"Yeah a bad one." Ruby said as they walked.**

 **"Weiss I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Yang said as they walked.**

 **"I think when we hear it you'll all see that I was right." Weiss said as she walked behind Yang as behind Weiss was none other than Penny.**

 **"And I think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today." Penny said surprising team RWBY.**

 **"GAUH PENNY WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" Ruby yelped as Penny smiled.**

"Where DID she come from?" Weiss asked in confusion.

"I still don't know that." Said Ruby

Magna sigh - "Damn, anime logic" murmur

 **"Hi guys what are you up to?" Penny asked with her ever present smile.**

 **Ruby was 'ahh' for a little bit until Yang spoken up, "We're looking for our friend Blake."**

 **Penny took a moment before saying, "Ooh! You mean the Faunus girl!"**

 **All of team Ruby just blink at that as Ruby was the first one to recover and asked, "Wait, how did you know that?"**

 **"Uh, the cat ears?" Penny said as she pointed to the head area giving the idea of what she meant.**

 **"What cat ears? She wears a... bow..." Yang said as now everyone was now getting it and soon enough a tumble weed just blows by… why is there a tumble weed?**

"I did not realize, where did that roller plant come from?" Said Ruby

"No idea," said Yang, shrugging his shoulders. "Besides, I realized now that it was very obvious about the bow hiding Blake's ears if you think about it"

"Yeah, it really does." Said Jaune as he glanced at Blake's bow.

 **"She does like tuna a lot." Ruby whisper to her sister, to prove a point… cats like fish.**

"Although it is a stereotype to fauns cats but it is also a valid point ... Eh seen another world the obsetion of Blake for the fish and let's say it is better than the addiction of Ruby with the cookies as with the pancakes of Nora

"I do not have an addiction to cookies," Ruby said.

"Look at a cookie," said Magna, pointing to some away

"Where?" Ruby reacted noting that there was nothing, she blushed with embarrassment as Yang laughed.

"And with that, I reinforce my point" said Magna

 **"So, where is she?" Penny asked in her normal quirky self.**

 **"We don't know. She's been missing since Friday," Ruby told Penny… trying to stay positive as Sirius told her to just believe, but it was still hard to do, she doesn't know how he does it.**

 **Penny gasp as she said "That's terrible! Well don't worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate."**

 **As Penny tried to reinsure to Ruby happiness, as she is Penny first friend after all.**

 **"Uh, that's really nice of you Penny, uh, but we're-we're okay, really. Right guys?" Ruby asked her teammates to see them gone, and then the wind blow again the other way as the Tumble weed came back… Seriously, why is there a Tumble?**

"Why did they abandon me?" Said Ruby frowning

"Yo..eh" said Yang trying to think an excuse

"We thought it was a good idea to split up and expand Blake's quest," Weiss said.

"Yeah, what she said," Yang said with a slight laugh.

Ruby looked at them a few more seconds before saying, "Sounds reasonable"

Yang and Weiss sighed in relief

 **"It's sure is windy today," Penny say stating the obvious.**

 **"Okay…" Ruby began before she sighed. "Let just go fine Blake then," Ruby said as Penny smile and just say, "Okay!" soon they were off, as on a nearby roof top, Rachael was above watch Penny with Ruby as she said, "Why couldn't they build an android without a personality?"**

"What's wrong with her being like this?" Said Ruby not liking Rachel's opinion about her friend

"Which is something strange" Jaune said as he received a look from Ruby- "I have no idea, that's what I came up with"

"Penny does not have anything bad, she's very nice ... I do not mind having a friend like her" said Magna - "Besides they all endured Nora, why not give Penny a chance?"

"I suppose we should invite her in some way for Vale," Weiss said. "She just wants to be our friend and so far Ruby is the one who accepted her as her friend"

"It would be fun," Ruby said, thinking Penny would like

 **(Scene break)**

 **Sliver, Blake and Sun were walking around the city again, as Sliver keep his eyes out for anything as Sun said, "Do you really have to act like this in public?" Referring to his scolding.**

 **"I prefer it, if you don't like it then go somewhere else," Sliver said as Sun put his hand behind his head and said, "Fine; I thought you didn't want to give Faunus a bad image?"**

 **"Screw that, if people can't get that Faunus are people too, then that there damn fault," Sliver said as Blake sighed but what can she do, Sliver was his own person and leave it at that but at least he didn't discriminate against his own kind or the humans.**

The young hunters slightly frowned at Sliver's comment.

"It really acts like a dick" said Yang

"Languages" said Taiyang - "But he's right that his personality is very annoying"

"At least he should be concerned about his species but he seems to care nothing at all," said Weiss

"He's like that, I can relate a little to him since I did not give a damn about what people said about me ... it still does not matter but at least I worry about insulting someone else" said Magna

[Friend, you're strange] said Crescent Rose

"They tell me often," Magna said, shrugging his shoulders.

 **"So what's the plan now?" Sun asked as they walked.**

 **"I still don't think the White Fang are behind these robberies I mean they never needed that much Dust before." Blake said as they walked.**

 **"What if they did?" Sun began as he put his arms down. "I mean the only way to prove they didn't do it, is to go to the place they would most likely go if they were to do it and not find them there." Sun said as Blake saw he was on to something. "Right?" He asked as Sliver had to admit that was smart.**

"I hate to admit it, but it's the best plan I've ever heard from him," Weiss said. "I take back almost everything I said wrong"

"Almost everything?" Question Blake

"Who hangs out outside our window on a tree?" Weiss stated.

"The monkey WHAT!?" Taiyang roared. As Winter does not like it

"Fair point." Blake admitted.

[Should anyone watch it?] Said Gambol Shroud

[I agree with that, who knows what he has seen] agree Myrtenaster

[Maybe you saw our wearers changing clothes?] Said Ember Celica

The RWBY team blushed to a great extent

"We should always make sure the curtains are closed," Weiss said as they all agreed.

"He must die" murmured Taiyang very angry

 **"The only thing is I have no idea where that would be." Blake said as Sliver sighed.**

 **"Well while I was on the boat I heard those guys talking about off lifting a huge shipment of Dust from Atlas." Sun said as Sliver was about to ask but Blake beat him to it.**

 **"How huge?"**

 **"Huge big Schnee company freighter." Sun said spreading his arms out to emphasize the size.**

 **"You sure?" Blake asked seeing a lead.**

 **"Well we have a lead." Sliver said as he didn't give Sun a chance to answer.**

"Is that where they were?" Ren asked

"Sun and I were in the ports watching all night long, my suspicions were true," Blake said.- "I really was hoping to be wrong."

 **(With Yang and Weiss)**

 **"Thanks anyway." Yang said as they walked out with Weiss having her hands on her hips. "This is hopeless." Yang said as she then turned to Weiss. "You don't care if we'll find her do you?" The blond asked as Weiss looked.**

 **"Don't be stupid of course I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her." Weiss said as she walked a bit. "The innocent never run Yang." Weiss said as Yang looked down hating to admit that Weiss did have a point on the running part.**

"There is a quote that I like"Said Magna-"'Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash.'"

"Wow, those are some heavy words." Said Ruby-"That's like something Ozpin would say."

Ozpin tinkered a little thinking he could use that phrase at some point to guide his students

"By that logic, would not that make Blake worse than trash?" Winter asked.

Blake nearly mewled miserably at that.

"Nop" said Magna-"She has not abandoned her team. She's afraid, and most Faunus react to fear instinctually. Prejudice among her friends isn't a foe she can fight, so she fell upon fear. She ran, and being the good friends they are, Ruby, Yang and Weiss is chasing her."

Blake smiled slightly as the armed warrior defended her ...

"Blake, I'm your friends ... you should have trusted us. You should not have escaped," Yang said.

"We do not care if you were a faun, you're part of the team RWBY, you're our friend," Ruby said.

"Neither do we care if you were a faun, the important thing was that we respect you and we consider you our friend and partner" said Jaune as Pyrrha, Ren and Nora smiled

"Maybe I'm wrong and I'm sorry to have insulted you, it's just that with what my father taught me ... well it's not scruples to know that I behave like a bitch, I'm sorry" said Weiss

Blake shed a tear and smiled - "Thank you"

Magna smiled just like the adults, undoubtedly are the future of Remnant

 **(Ruby and Penny)**

 **"So. Blake is your friend?" Penny asks to her curious as Now Ruby was getting annoyed with Penny and said, "Yes Penny."**

 **"But you mad at her?" Penny asked as she didn't understand human situation and feelings.**

 **"Yes! W-well, I'm not, Weiss is," Ruby told as Weiss is a mouth runner but still wasn't sure about her.**

 **"Is 'she' friends with Blake?" Penny ask, again to her curiosity.**

 **"Well that's kind of up in the air right now." Ruby said as she knew it all depended on Weiss and Blake.**

 **"But, why?" Penny ask as she was getting more confuse on the whole human interaction, as it seems it wasn't easy as she thought it was.**

 **"Well you see, Blake might not be who we thought she was," Ruby said trying to get use to Blake being an ex-member of the White Fang.**

 **Penny just gasp to that and asked, "Is she a man?"**

Several people snorted in laughter at that, while Blake herself facepalmed.

"Classic of Penny"Said Magna, laughing slightly - "Although I have seen several worlds of other creators and in some that statement is a half-truth"

"What's that mean?" Blake asked unsurely.

"It means in that story the version of you in it was a hermaphrodite." Said Magna

Blake blushed a bit at that... and so did Yang as she couldn't help but picture it.

"As in other times Weiss was a hermaphrodite," Magna said as the heiress blushed deeply.

"What do you give to the people of your world?" Said Winter

Magna shrugged - "They are rare and it is that I did not tell you of other very bizarre worlds"

"How bad are they?" Said Qrow

"They do not want to know" Magna said with a chill - "I understand that they are making free expression but seriously ... some worlds are disturbing" he murmured

 **Rachael above just wanted to hit her head against a wall to Penny train of thought, as she knew Blake was a Faunus but can't tell if she a female or not? "I need to remember to kick the person who program Penny's knowledge… in the head."**

[Should] said Milo

 **"No, no, Penny she's n- I don't know what she is." Ruby didn't know if Blake is really a friend or someone who just hiding.**

 **"She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off," Ruby is still disappointed in that.**

 **"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things," Penny said as to Rachael thought it was sad as Penny does look for human compassion as well.**

 **"Me too," Ruby is sadden to see the trust within her own team is little to almost non-existed.**

"Maybe I should have stuck around, but-" Blake said as she tried to forget what Magna had said earlier.

No, I get it Blake, it was hard enough being around me without being known as a Faunus. Me Finding out was too much for you." Said Weiss

 **(Scene break)**

 **Blake and Sliver were at the shipment storage area, where the Schnee shipment of Dust was being held at, as Blake was laying on her stomach and look around with some Binoculars, looking over the shipment itself.**

 **Sliver was meditating a few feet away trying not to disrupted Blake while she on look out.**

 **Sun return with food as he asked, "Did I miss anything?"**

 **Looking over to see Sun, when he jumped down near Blake as she said, "Not really. They've offloaded all the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there."**

 **"Cool. I stole you guys some food," Sun said as he hold one out to Blake as she asked, "Do you always break the law without a second thought?**

"He only does it when he forgot his wallet with his teammates." Magna said

"Yes, that has happened to me a few times," said Qrow

"And that's why you never had the money to pay for the things you owed us," Taiyang said.

"But in the end they emptied my wallet, taking advantage of not having it," said Qrow - "They spent more than half of my money on improvements to their weapons"

"Which will teach you never to forget your wallet, ever" said Taiyang smiling

 **"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun said as he got a pebble to his head and said, "Ow." Looked over to Sliver as he was done meditating, and had his normal scowling look on his face and said, "Don't insult about people past."**

 **"Ow… sorry." Sun said to Blake and then soon enough they were blow down to the sound of an engine came overhead with a light shining down, passing over the small group of Faunus.**

 **All three of them looked up to see an aircraft overhead with a light shining down on open space to land or to drop off troops.**

 **As one came down right away and open its hatch and out came a White Fang soldier.**

 **"Oh no." Blake said as what she saw… she did not like at all.**

 **"Is that them?" Sun asked and he look down but doesn't have long range eye-site.**

 **"Yes it's them." Blake said as she saw the White Fang insignia on their backs.**

"I really wanted to be wrong," Blake said.

"It's always hard to deny the truth, but you have to understand that's the way things are no matter how hard you try to deny it," said Magna in a sad tone.

 **(In the Docks)**

 **"Alright grab the tow cables." A White Fang member with a rifle said as they got to work.**

 **(Docks)**

 **Sliver walked over to the duo as he saw this. "Well this looks bad." Sliver said as he saw this.**

 **"You really didn't think they were behind it did you?" Sun asked as he looked to Blake.**

 **"No I guess deep down I already knew I just didn't want to be right." Blake said before Uruba spoke.**

 **"It's about to get worse I sense a Horror!"**

"That's not good," Pyrrha said.

"Oh shit," Jaune said, seeing that things for Blake were going to get worse.

 **"Shit." Sliver said as he took out his Madou Mirror. "Where?" He asked before Uruba spoke.**

 **"In the water and it's a big one." Sliver said knowing they had to get the White Fang out of here.**

 **"Hey what's the hold up?!" Came a new voice before from the Airship Roman Torchwick appeared as he had his cane. "We're not exactly the most conspicuous group of thieves why don't you animals pick up the pace." Roman said as Blake looked.**

 **"This isn't right the White Fang would never work with a human especially one like that." Blake said remembering the Horror. "And it's going to get worse fast if that Horror surfaces." Blake said as Sliver looked.**

"Not unless someone was keeping them in line." Said Magna

"True, Cinder was keeping Torchwick and the white fang working together and we know how it turned out," said Ozpin

"But now it's harder if there are horrors involved," Glynda said.

 **"We need a plan." Sliver said as he knew Sirius was retrieving Gouten and right now that Madou Horse might be useful.**

 **"Uruba, contact Goruba, or Zaruba if you can, tell them a big one coming, and we need help," Sliver said to the Madou mirror as he says,** **"I'll try."**

 **Sliver nodded as he pull out his sword, preparing for anything and said, "Get them at least away from the waters. I can hold the Horror back, but I cannot fight others."**

 **Blake understand as she pull out her weapon and said, "Right." They both jump down as Sun said, "Hey wait!"**

 **Soon enough they were off, as Sliver to deal with the underwater horror, and Blake with the White Fang.**

 **(With Blake)**

 **Blake peaked pass a crate as he saw Roman yelling at a White Fang member. "No you idiot this isn't the leash." Roman said before out of nowhere Blake appeared behind him with her sword at his neck. What, the? Oh for the love of." Roman said as Blake glared.**

 **"Nobody move!" Blake called as White Fang Members came in pulled out there weapons as they were ready to save Roman regardless of how much of an ass he was.**

"And if it is," said Ruby

 **"Wow take it easy there little lady." Roman said as Blake glared before taking off her bow.**

 **"Brothers of the White Fang why are you aiding this scum!" Blake demanded as that got the White Fang to lower their weapons.**

 **"Ok didn't you get the memo?" Roman asked with a chuckle as Blake glared.**

 **"What are you talking about?" She demanded as Roman smirked.**

 **"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business together."**

"Thanks to Cinder," Magna said. "Seriously, she's good at making the white fang work with a human like Torchwick, she knows how to control them."

"I agree on that," Ozpin said.

 **"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake glared as she pushed the sword closer to Roman neck. But then Engines were heard as Blake looked up and saw two more airships as Roman smirked.**

 **"I wouldn't call it a little operation." Roman said as he then used his cane and fired at the ground forcing Blake to let go.**

"I should have realized that was a weapon," Blake said.

"It was difficult to know, there are many things in your world that are somehow a weapon," said Magna - "Now that it continues, foods that become weapons? ... I forget that that happened" murmured

 **(With Sliver)**

 **Sliver was at the water where something came out. It was a human like woman who looked like a Siren as she tried to gesture Sliver closer. "Not happening." Sliver said before the Horror glared and charged at Sliver showing she was connected to something underwater.**

 **"Sliver the Horror is under water." Uruba said as Sliver cursed before slashing at the woman as she was sent back. The Horror Woman then sent tendrils at Sliver who slashed them away before he rolled away. Sliver needed to get close and force the Horror to surface as he looked at the woman and saw whenever she attacked her connection was left vulnerable.**

 **"Oh I see now." Sliver said before activating his Semblance. When the Horror hit him his body gained an electrical current as it harmed the Horror.**

"Interesting Semblance, it's like Nora's generating electricity in her muscles but it's different since she uses it to increase her strength while he uses it as a form of defense," analyzed Ren

"We would be like the thunder brothers," Nora said, thinking of the possibilities.

[Undoubtedly serious electrifying] said Magnhild making a pun, Yang and Taiyang laughed, Nora 'weapon react when she realized what she said - [Oh great, now it's contagious]

 **Sliver then took his chance and sliced the Horrors connection in two as the fake woman turned to dust. Sliver soon heard an explosion as he looked and saw smoke going to the sky. "That's not good." Sliver said before Uruba saw it.**

 **"Sliver the Horror!" Uruba said as Sliver looked and saw the Horror rising from the water. It looked like a kraken mixed with a giant as it had a large eye ball on its chest and the head on its shoulders were a soulless yellow.**

"Holy crap" shout Yang as everyone was surprised less Ozpin than calmly look at the situation

"That's huge and very frightening," Jaune said.

[Do not be a coward, but I admit that he is a difficult enemy to defeat] said Crocea Mors

"Now this got really bad," Qrow said.

 **"And that's even worse." Sliver said before he summoned his armor.**

 **(With Ruby and Penny)**

 **Ruby and Penny heard the explosion as Ruby and Penny looked. "Oh no." Ruby said as on the roof Rachel saw this as well.**

 **"Shit." Rachel cursed before going to the source.**

"How did you find me?" Said Blake

"Yeah, I had the feeling you'd be there or it could have been my sister," Ruby said.

"Why did you say that I would be there?" Said Yang

"You like the explosions and fight and I thought that the explosion was because of one of your fights" said Ruby

"You're right, it could have been me," Yang admitted - "or Nora since she loves explosions more than I do"

"Wohoo, that was beautiful" Nora said looking at the loud explosion

"Good point," Ruby said.

 **(With Beret)**

 **Beret was running to the docks knowing a Horror this big would need a Madou Horse to defeat. Right now the only one who might have a Madou Horse would be Sirius and right now he was undergoing the trial of Inner Shadows to claim it. "Sirius please hurry." Beret said as he ran to the docks.**

"If you hurry," said Ruby worried about her friend.

 **(With Sirius)**

 **Sirius smiled in victory as he did it. Sirius looked as he was back in the tower as the Garo's of past soon spoke. "GOLDEN KNIGHT GARO YOU HAVE PASSED YOUR TRIAL OF INNER SHADOWS THUS YOU HAVE NOW EARNED THE RIGHT TO USE GOUTENS POWER, NOW GO FORTH AND FIGHT AS ONE WHO PROTECTS YOU HAVE OUR BLESSINGS."**

"Damn, we got lost again from the trial" Yang grunted and Nora agreed

"Do not get me, it's written like this" Magna said - "But I'll see what I can do" I think to see if ESKK could show what it was like to fight Sirius

 **Sirius nodded before leaving the tower and ran back to Vale through the Makai Path.** **"Sirius the Sliver is currently battling a powerful Horror and now that we have Gouten we stand a chance."** **Zaruba said as Sirius nodded.**

 **"But I need to hurry back." Sirius said as he had to hurry.**

 **(With Blake)**

 **Blake regained her bearings as she was on the floor. She soon saw Roman firing his weapon at her which she rolled out of the way and avoided the attack. Roman kept firing as Blake ran to get some Cover.**

 **When Blake ran to behind a wall of crate she soon bumped into none other than Flare as he smirked. "Hey there kitty." Flare said before he pointed his shield at Blake as the Faunus swathe gun hole before rolling away to avoid a dust bullet to the gut.**

"Today is not your best day, Blake," Qrow said.

Blake was worrying about her other self seeing that the psycho was there too

 **"Where did he come from?" Blake asked herself as she ran.**

 **Blake took notice that he had a short sword on his shield in a sheath as he had this insane smile on his face. "Where are you going? A big Horror needs a little more fattening before it can be ready to eat!" Flare called as his eyes glowed red.**

"Now that's unsettling," Jaune trembled at how crazy that guy was.

"Wait, can he eat horrors?" Said Weiss realizing that - "I will certainly have nightmares tonight"

"We are two already" said Jaune

 **"Eating a Horror?" Blake asked as she fired at Flare with her sword in gun mode only for him to use his shield and block the bullets. "Is that all you got!" He called before laughing insanely.**

 **"Who are you?" Blake demanded as Flare grinned a toothy grin.**

 **"Call me Flare!" Flare called as he grinned at the thought of feeding Blake to the water Horror before eating the Horror himself.**

"My god, this guy is a complete madman," Qrow said.

"I hope the other Blake is safe, please Sirius hurry," Ruby said.

 **(White Fang and Roman)**

 **As the Some members of the White Fang saw the horror they were scared somewhat as they never seen a creature that huge, ugly, scary, or even mouth gapping there no words to it as with other they seem to be smiling.**

 **Roman saw it too, but he wasn't that scared, only a little but keep his cool as he knew the horror wasn't upon them, as he turn to his hired help and said, "What are you animals doing, hook the cables to the shipment!"**

 **The White Fang understood as they got back to work, Roman look to where Flare was at fighting against Blake and though he could get one shot in before he had to leave as he said, "This seem to be the end for you…kitty."**

 **AS he was about to shoot, a banana peel was thrown at his head which tip his aim as he fired his weapon, as the shot came shooting out it was near Flare head as he duck before it could get him, the shoot hit some containers.**

"Thank you Sun" Blake said he saved at that time

"It was funny what he did," Yang said, laughing a little

 **"Roman!" Flare yelled as Roman pull his hat up and said, "Oh shit." Before Flare could do anything he was attack by Blake as she came at him very fast.**

 **Roman pull the banana peel off his hat and look to it, then he hear a voice as he look up and saw Sun coming at him drop kick him in the face.**

 **Sun just roll over the criminal and recover and show he was ready to take on anything, as he glared at Roman and said, "Leave her alone."**

 **Soon enough another airship from above came around and open its doors, as more member of the white Fang as all of them had smiles of their faces as they jump down from the airship without Repel cables.**

 **Each of them armor with a sword or gun of sort as they surround Sun.**

 **When Roman recover, standing on his own feet as he look to Sun and said, "You are not the brightest banana in the bunch, are ya kid?"**

 **The members of White Fang charge at Sun, as he just smile as he had a fight on his hand.**

"And it was certainly one of the best fight scenes from him" Magna said:

 **(Sliver/Baron)**

 **Baron was having a difficult task, as he is without a Madou Horse, he is force to go on defends against his huge ass horror and just cut off any tentacle arms that came his way.**

 **"Careful, Sliver!" Uruba yell from Baron Side as he was hanging from a small loop. AS Baron turn his head and saw a Container coming at him as the horror, throw it at him.**

 **Running up to it and cutting it in half as boxes and big pillows came out, cover the area with stuffing.**

 **Baron look to it, as a box feel near him as he read it, "Mr. Pillow?" with an image of a dog and a wolf lying on it. Baron kicks it away and turn back to the horror.**

A few people laughed at that

"Oh man, even in times like these there are fun parts," said Yang

"It's cute image of the box" Ruby said, remembering Zwei lying on a pillow, it certainly was adorable

 **The Horror then launched the eye ball on its chest at Baron who quickly slashed through it before charging in but his sword couldn't pierce its armor.**

 **"Shit." Baron cursed as he jumped away only to get bashed by one of the Horrors arms and crash into a shipping container making a dent in it. "Damn." Baron cursed as he got back up but he was shaky.**

 **That was when a fire ball hit it as Beret appeared as his earing was glowing for a moment before dulling. With spear drawn he came to Barons aid as he was ready "I came as soon as I heard I am here to assist." Beret said as Baron nodded.**

[And the cavalry has arrived] said Ember Celica - [Just in time, boy scout]

 **Beret then charged forward as he pointed his spear forward and cut an energy circle which opened and out came the armor and thus Dan had appeared.**

 **Dan stabbed at the Horror as it didn't affect it before Goruba spoke.** **"It's still armored but it has the leas armor on its chest."** **Goruba said as Dan looked at the chest and saw much armor but it was lighter than the rest. Dan nodded before charging forward to attack the Horror. He slashed and stabbed at the chest but the Horror found an annoyance as they needed a stronger and bigger sword to beat it.**

 **"Any plans?" Baron asked as Dan looked.**

 **"We stall until Sirius gets here we need a Madou Horse." Dan said as he took his battle stance.**

 **"Alright." Baron said before they charged forward.**

"Is it the best plan they have?" Weiss question

"They need the power of a Madou Horse if they have a chance to defeat that horror, the only thing they can do is hold out until Sirius arrives," Winter said.

"Which is the only plan they have so far," said Glynda

 **(With Sun)**

 **Sun swung his red bow staff with the trained ease of a martial artist as he swung and bashed the White Fang Members. Once they were done Roman Torchwick fired his weapon as Sun spun is staff and blocked the attack.**

 **Meanwhile Blake could feel it as he looked. "Sorry Kitty looks like I have to go, but we'll play again real soon." Flare said as now wasn't the time to face the Makai Knights or so his sister said. He then sprouted bat like wings and flew off.**

 **Blake looked and saw Roman Torchwick before she jumped over Sun and went after Roman. "He's mine!" Blake said as she had her sword drawn and let out a battle cry. Blake used her cloning semblance as she was in one spoke only to appear in another around Roman. Roman seeing the tactic soon gained the upper hand as he began bashing Blake before he knocked her down to the floor hard. Sun then appeared as his bow staff was now two pairs of shotgun nunchucks as he fired at Roman at a rapid past while reloading after each shot.**

"No doubt the weapon of Sun is unusual and amazing ... nunchaku that are firearms, and I've seen everything" said Magna

"I'm still waiting for the day, let him stop me from seeing them more closely" Ruby said with a pout

 **Roman soon got knocked back as Blake had re-entered the battle as Roman slid on the floor. He looked up and saw a hanging shipping container before he fired at it causing it to come down. Blake back flipped away as Sun went the opposite way, both to avoid getting crushed. When Sun looked up he was shocked to see that Roman was pointing his cane gun at him as he wouldn't have enough time to block at point blank range.**

 **"Hey!" when the voice of Ruby came forth, Roman stop and turn to where he hear Ruby and there she was, walking up with her scythe ready for combat as she stab it in the roof top.**

 **"Oh, hello Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman said as he saw Ruby, as he may sound cherry, but upset at her for ruin one of his robbing operations.**

"My bed time is eleven o'clock thank you very much!" " said Ruby inflating her chest

"Ten-fifteen." corrected Yang, Taiyang and Qrow

"…My bedtime is ten-fifteen, thank you very much!" " Ruby corrected herself.

 **"Ruby? Are these people your friends?" Penny came walking up to Ruby surprise as she turn to Penny as she said, "Penny get back!"**

 **Roman saw a shot as he aimed and took it, before Ruby knew it, she got hit by it, her weapon took the blow but it was strong enough to send her back crashing on the roof top as she groaned in pain.**

"Ruby!" Shouted Taiyang worried

 **Rachael was nearby as she saw that and started to worry, as Ruby is innocent a little girl that Rachael care for, and that creep took an advantage of her kindness to others. She was enrage.**

 **Penny took this harder, her friend, her very first friend got shot at and hurt… and if there was one emotion Penny was feeling right now… it was anger.**

 **Penny step up to the front line as Ruby said, "Penny, Wait! Stop!"**

 **Ruby didn't want to get Penny hurt by her mistake, as Penny reach the edge, Penny gave a smile and said, "Don't worry Ruby. I'm combat ready!"**

 **With Rachael, as she took out her brush and said, "Let begin."**

 **Raise her Madou brush as it glowed, a beam shot to Penny as she said, "Combat mode active."**

 **Penny took the command as her entire body glow soon incase in a black samurai like armor woman curves to it. - [Think of a female version of Agou's armor].**

 **Penny swiped her arms around as she took a battle stance after summoning blades from her arms before the retracted again and stuck a pose.**

 **MADOU TOOL PENNY**

 **Penny's back then opened as blades came out which unfolded into swords with a Makai symbol on the hilts as the armor clanked as she move. She then sent the blades at White Fang members making sure not to kill them as she was using none lethal styles. She then jumped down as the White Fang members attacked her.**

 **Penny began mowing through the White Fang with ease as she was making quick work of them and knocking them down.**

"Wow, that's fine, I'm sorry to say that she did not see that her knew how to fight," Weiss said.

"She's amazing," Magna said with Ruby nodding.

"Go! Penny!" Nora support

 **Sun saw this as he was shocked. "Wow." He said surprised and impressed to see this.**

 **It was then that two airships flew in and began firing at Penny which Penny responded by using her swords to make a shield and any bullets that did hit her only bounced off her armor. Penny then launched to swords to the warehouse before they stabbed in as she then used them to pull her torts it where she landed. She then used her swords and turned them into guns as they made a circle and charged a green energy. Penny then fired at both of the air ships cutting them clean in two as the White Fang Members fell down unharmed as they had aura to cushion there fall.**

 **Penny then saw one of the air ships escaping as she then sent her swords at the strings attached to them were straighten out as Penny pulled.**

 **(With Ruby)**

 **Ruby saw this as she was shocked to see this. "Wow how is she doing this?" Ruby asked as she watched this all take place.**

"If knowing that she is an android, it solves how she can do these things," said Qrow

"But I keep my statement that she's amazing," Magna said with a foamy finger and a flag with Penny's face

"Where did you get those things?" Said Blake

"At my desk, I have many for one of you" said Magna pulling a vuvuzela - "Blake tapes the ears"

Blake nodded and covered his ears, Magna blew the vuvuzela

"Let's go Penny" he shout

"It's just like Nora sometimes," Ren said, murmuring with annoyance.

 **(Penny)**

 **The Airship was being pulled down as Roman Torchwhick saw this and knew he had to escape. Roman went to an intact Airship to make his getaway. Penny then pulled hard causing the Airship to crash into a pile of shipping containers as they crashed hard.**

 **Roman saw this as he was at the airship. "These kids just keep getting weirder." Roman said as he then closed the door as the Airship flew off.**

"I have to remember that for this time ... today's children are very rare," said Qrow

"But amazing at the same time," said Magna

"Yes, we are amazing," Yang said, inflating her chest with pride.

 **"Now to deal with the Horror." Penny said but before she could attack the two Makai Knights who were battling it were sent to the ware house as they crashed and the armor was forced off from the impact.**

 **"It's too strong." Sliver struggled to get out as Ruby looked and saw the Horror had made land and it was big real big.**

 **(Ruby)**

 **"Oh crap." Ruby cursed as the Horror saw Ruby before sending its eye ball on the chest at her with the intent to eat her before out of nowhere Sirius appeared and cut through the eye ball.**

"Ruby, where did you learn that word?" Taiyang told his daughter

"I ..." Ruby said and noticed that Yang was showing signs of not telling him - " of Yang?"

Yang palmed her face, thinking about why Ruby? why?

"Yang, there will be much to talk about once we get home," Taiyang said sternly.

"Yes, father," sighed Yang, great now she'll have to endure a sermon from her father ... just great

 ***Insert Savior in the Dark**

Magna inserts the song

 **The ones he deflected hit the Horror in the face as it held its face in pain before glaring at Sirius. "Go!" Sirius called as he held the Garoken in a defensive stance. The Horror roared as it was angry that it didn't get to eat it's pray. Sirius then slid the Garoken through Zaruba's mouth before, he then raised his sword skyward and summoned his armor. Now Garo stood in his place as Penny looked surprised.**

 **"Golden Knight Garo!" Penny called as she was still suited up.**

"Always the hero appears at the last moment" said Ruby smiling, always those moments were great when she saw her favorite programs

[Very badass] said Crescent Rose

 **"Ok that's cool." Sun said as Garo glared at the Horror.**

 **The Horror was upon Garo as it then punched down but Garo jumped high and out of the way as he came down. Garo then slashed at the Horrors head a couple times before kicking it and jumping away as the Horror was knocked down. "It's time." Garo said as the Horror stomped torts him. Garo then slashed two curved lines before slashing a straight line downward. He then drew a circle as the Horror was soon upon him.**

 **"Sirius look out!" Ruby called but Garo ignored her before he slashed the symbol he made summoning a wave on Golden energy which knocked the Horror back as Garo was surrounded by a golden light. When the light died down everyone was shocked that Garo was now mounted upon a horse with armor as gold as Garo as it had a red main as well.**

 **GOUTEN**

"Gouten" read Ruby until her eyes were brighter with a star

"Wow, amazing horse," Nora said.

"It's beautiful," Ruby said, drooling.

"Not again" Magna said throwing a bucket full of water

"What?" Said Ruby reacting

"Again fantasizing, Ruby," Yang said.

"But they do not see it, they're great Madou Horse, I want one" said Ruby

"Me too," Nora said.

"I told you, Madou Horse are exclusive to the Makai Knight but I promised to build something similar, please do not ask me for so many things ... I'm not a Santa Claus, I do not even have the beard to be one" said Magna

 **"Gouten!" Beret and Sliver called as Penny was shocked.**

 **"Gouten."**

 **Rachel of course was shocked as well as she had never seen Gouten before. "That's Gouten?" She asked as now Garo looked like a noble knight with his noble stead.**

 **"Gouten?" Ruby asked remembering team SSBR talking about it.**

 **Garo flicked Gouten's reigns as he then charged forward torts his enemy as he slashed at any eye balls that were launched at him. Garo and Gouten were soon upon the Horror as the Horror tried to smash down on Garo but with Gouten's help and Garo's guidance he dodged all the attacks before Gouten while air born kicked the Horrors face with its hooves. Once Gouten landed it slid on the ground and faced the Horror.**

 **"Time to finish this."** **Zaruba said as Garo nodded.**

 **"Right." Garo said as he glared upon the Horror.**

 **Gouten neighed sensing its master needing a little boost that only Gouten can provide as it reared back. Once it came down its hooves slammed into the ground creating a gust of wind that caused many to take cover and the Horror to cower but try and keep its ground as Garo held the Garoken at the ready. The Garoken then glowed before becoming a very large sword that put a claymore to shame as Garo shouldn't even be able to lift it with two hands let alone one but he was doing it. Garo and Gouten then charged at the Horror before Gouten jumped up allowing Garo to cut through the Horror right where its armor was weakest and cut the Horror in two as once he did the Horror blew up as it was sealed into the Garoken as Blake was amazed.**

"That's amazing! That pays off for not seeing the trial!" Nora chirped jumping on the couch.

"I agree with that," Yang said.

"Seriously ... always Garo is badass, I have envy" said Magna wanting to be just as badass as they

 **"Wow." Blake said as once Gouten landed it slid on the ground as did the larger Garoken as the Horror was no more.**

 ***end OST**

 **The armor then came off as Gouten vanished with the armor as Sirius looked at the Garoken and smiled as he had claimed a new power.**

"And one incredible" Magna said as everyone agreed

 **(Scene Break)**

 **Team SSBR was getting treated by the medics as luckily there injuries weren't too bad, just a little rest and a couple pain killers and they'll be good as new. Penny, who was back to normal, was sitting next to Ruby as Sirius was on a box as well sitting with Blake and Sun sitting next to each other, Sliver and Beret had bandages on them but nothing at was when Weiss and Yang appeared as Weiss looked at them before Ruby walked up. "Look Weiss it's not what you think, see she explained the whole thing she doesn't actually wear a bow she had kitty ears and there actually kind of cute." Ruby tried to explain before Weiss was upon Blake who stood up to talk to Weiss.**

 **"Weiss I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang back when I was with-." Blake began but Weiss cut her off.**

 **"Stop. Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you?" Weiss asked as Blake was silent. "12 hours, that means I had 12 hours to think about this and in that 12 hours I have decided." Weiss trailed off as everyone looked at her wondering what she will say. "I don't care." Weiss said as everyone was shocked.**

 **"You don't care?" Blake asked as Weiss began to explain.**

 **"You said you're not with them anymore right?" Weiss asked as Blake looked.**

 **"No I haven't been." Blake began but once again Weiss cut her off with a sound saying not to interrupt her.**

 **"I don't want to hear it, all I want to know is the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates, and not some... someone else." Weiss said trying not to be offensive to everyone.**

 **Blake wiped away a tear as she looked at Weiss. "Of course." Blake said as Weiss smiled.**

"And that if it is a reconciliation, Weiss misjudge you, you may not be an ice princess all that time," said Qrow

"Thank you ... I suppose" said Weiss

"No doubt a student of your mistakes, Weiss ... I'm proud of you, it makes me want to hug you" said Magna

"Thank you, but it happened ... very strange," said Weiss.

"If it is, but it is not bad to receive a warm hug ... helps one vent," said Magna - "And that also applies to crying, we must find a way to undo our sorrows"

"Or masturbate," Yang said.

"Yang !" Shouted Ruby as the whole room was blushing

"Disgusting," Weiss said.

"What, it's also an option to relieve stress?" Said Yang

[* Laughter * Good that, partner] said Ember Celica

"And the mood went to shit thanks to her, that way Yang is done" Magna said with a stick face

"I blame you for all this, Taiyang," Qrow said.

Taiyang had a lot to talk about with his older daughter

 **"Yes team RWBY is back together!" Ruby cheered as Sirius looked.**

 **"All's well that ends well." Sirius said as Yang looked.**

 **"So what beat those two up so bad?" Yang asked as she saw Beret and Sliver in bandages.**

 **"It's a long story." Ruby said as Sun walked up to the group which Weiss noticed.**

 **"I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you." Weiss said as Sun laughed nervously.**

 **"Hey wait a minute where's Penny?" Ruby asked as she noticed Penny was missing.**

"Right, we forgot about her," Ruby said, trying to forget what her sister said.

 **(In a nearby Car)**

 **Penny was in a car as she looked at the group of friends. "You should know better than to go running around in a strange city we were lucky a Makai Priestess was able to help you." A male voice said Penny looked.**

 **"I know." Penny said as she looked at the group.**

 **"Penny your time will come." The voice said as the car drove off.**

"It must be her father," Blake said

"I feel sorry for Penny, she just wanted to help," Ruby said.

 **(Meanwhile with Ozpin)**

 **Ozpin looked at the live feed of Ruby as Eruba also saw this.** **"She and the Golden Knight are growing stronger."** **Eruba said as Ozpin nodded.**

 **"I know." Ozpin said before he received a message from Qrow. He opened the message and saw what it said.**

 **"There are two and both have pawns."**

 **The message was cryptic at best as Ozpin knew that the Artifact would be near so if they can grab it then Darkus will remained sealed under Beacon.**

"There will be much to prepare," Ozpin said.

 **(Meanwhile with Roman)**

 **Roman walked into a warehouse as he put a case on the table and sighed. That was when the door opened as a voice was heard. "How very disappointing." Cinder's voice said as Roman turned around shocked.**

 **"Wow! Wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon." Roman said as Cinder walked in with her two teammates and her brother Flare.**

 **"We were expecting more from you." Cinder said as Flare laughed.**

 **"Yeah and worse of all the Horror was cut down by the golden Knight." Flare said pissed off with this.**

 **"Hey you were the one who suggested working with those stupid bunch with the White Fang." Roman said as Cinder walked torts him.**

 **"And you will continue to do so." Cinder said as she raised her left hand and ignited a fire ball in it. "We have big plans for you Roman." Cinder said as her eyes glowed and her female green haired teammate and her male grey haired teammate walked out of the shadows. "All we ask is a little cooperation." Cinder said as Flare smiled insanely.**

 **"Yea soon everything will change just need to bear with it alright." Flare said as he put his hand on his sword for good measure.**

"I repeat, that can not be good," Qrow said.

"Okay, that ends the volume 1 of the story ... we'll take a break. You can go explore the rooms while I prepare some things for the second volume" Magna said as MIMI entered the room - "MIMI, help them In what they need while I solve some things "

"Okay, Magna," MIMI said.

"Ruby," Magna said, drawing her attention. "The box that's for you, I'll give it to you before the second starts, okay?"

"Yes," said Ruby.

"Okay, enjoy your break" said Magna coming out of the room

The rest followed him and went to some rooms to enjoy their rest ... but had the curiosity that will happen later

They will have to wait for the next chapter

 **And cut ...**

 **Well this is the reading the chapter of the story of ESKK, thanks again**

 **what do you think? I thank you all for your patience and to those who have read the story, Thanks for everything**

 **Goodbye, from Magna Ryunoid**


	11. time of break I

**Hello everyone and welcome to this fic.**

 **First a big thanks to ESKK, for allowing this to reading your story is a crossover of Garo and RWBY, if interested read it, is very interesting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters present then correspond to their respective franchise as the story of this fic from its original author**

[[]]

 **[Workshop of equipment]**

Magna was in the workshop working on some gifts for the reading group

"I really need reinforcements," he said, inserting a card in his belt.

 _ **[Attack card: Clones !]**_

Ten clones appeared ...

"All of you work on the hunter horses while I go and see how the others are" said Magna

"Yes Boss!" The clones shouted starting to work

"* Sigh * The things I can do for them, I hope MIMI does not ruin it" said Magna

ring Ring

Magna takes the phone - "hello?"

"…"

"Ah, ESKK, how are you?" Said Magna smiling - "Yes, the package arrived safely ... The rest ?, are resting later we will return with the resumption with the reading, Me? Doing some things for them ... If I think to bring them also though it will be difficult That everyone is calm ... Sip, I understand, take care "cuts the signal - "Really they did not like anything that accompanied us in the reading * sigh * Well, I'll go see how they are"

He leaves the room while the clones work

 **[Break Room, team RWBY, team JNPR and MIMI]**

Ruby sat around while everyone was off doing their own thing. Blake was reading the random books she found like one called RWBY and the Soultaker which from what Ruby was hearing was about a man who hosts a powerful Grimm in his body who "Awoken to the light," while Weiss was checking out any other books on this Garo universe of Remnant as Weiss seemed to have discovered a bit of a series on the world.

As Ruby sat down for a minute she was bored out of her mind. She and her team had already upgraded their weapons, Blake was deep in the Soultaker thing, and Ruby had just finished reading the book Remnant of Lucis which apparently was a book still in development. As Ruby sat down she looked at the Garo SSBR book and picked it up giving it a look over. She opened it and skimmed through it giving the book little time to form words as soon she saw what looked like a note with a seal.

"If you have questions for those who are here do not hesitate to call them." Ruby read as she looked at it and saw the seal tag said "Burn to use." Ruby simply shrugged and figured she might get Yang to do it. "Hey Yang spoiler alert! Me and Sirius have kids while in Beacon!" Ruby called knowing that would get Yang angry.

"WHAT?!" Yang roared as she charged torts the book eyes red and hair burning as Ruby used the burning hair to burn the tag as Yang nearly missed the book. Weiss saw this and used her water Glyph to cool her down as Ruby smiled at her sister.

"Sorry Yang I lied." Ruby said as Yang glared as she hated when Ruby did that. Like that time her team got her angry to user her hair to make s'mores.

As the tag burned the book of Garo began to glow as Ruby was wondering what was happening as Weiss saw this. "Ruby what did you do!" Weiss called as the tag and book began to release bursts of energy.

"I thought it was a prank in this book!" Ruby called as soon JNPR and the adult hunters ran in as they saw the book was bursting out as they took cover. Soon the book began to release rainbows as Crescent Rose saw this.

[What's going on!]

"That's what I want to know!" Tai called as soon the room began to change before a stage appeared with the Garo symbols of the Knigths in the series and the RWBY symbols on the back as if anything this entire room was changed into a stage where fans would ask actors of a series like Garo questions about the series or themselves and the role they played. The book took center stage as it began to shoot out energy balls each a different color before something was heard as soon a familiar face was seen.

Sirius the Golden Knight Garo was spit out of the book as he screamed a bit before fixing his landing and safely landed on his feet. Rachel soon followed as she sent her glyphs to herself and the ground to slow her fall so she wouldn't get hut. A spear hit the ground as Beret used his spear to break his fall as Silver hit the ground hard as he cursed.

"GOD DAMMIT SON OF A F*** B***!" He roared as he got up from the crater her made as it fixed itself.

"Language wolfie it seems we have children here." Rachel said in a teasing manner as soon the alternate Team RWBY shot out as Ruby was yelling out dressed in Madou Robes as she used her Yaiba Scythe to hook onto the beam before spinning and landing safely.

"Incoming!" Yang's voice was heard on the stage as she hit Beret as the two rolled for a bit before it ended with Beret on his back with Yang on top as she smiled at him. "Hey good looking you come here often?" Yang asked in a flirting yet teasing way as Beret didn't look amused.

"Yang stop that!" Tai yelled from the ground catching the twos attention.

Soon a restrained table shot up as on it was Flare as he was restrained big time to the point he was even wearing a mouth mask to cage his mouth. "The f*** who put me in this!" Flare roared clearly pissed off as he then began to picture what he would do to who did this to him. "When I get my hands on him or her I'm gonna make them sorry for life! I'll slaughter them and once I'm finished killing them in the most painful way possible I'll f*** their corpse before signing my name on their skin by carving it in!" Flare roared as he laughed at how he would do such a thing.

"Flare restrained? Ok I don't know what's going on but something isn't right." Sirius said as his Ruby looked to the audience and was shocked to see herself their in her old combat uniform.

"Um Sirius are we all having the same dream?" Ruby asked as she was confused.

"It seems we were drawn into a sort of temporal rip looks like someone wanted to talk to us." Zaruba said as Weiss appeared as well with Blake and Makai Team JNPR.

"Ok what just happened?" Jaune asked as he looked around ready to draw the Gaia Sword at a moments notice.

Soon a new voice was heard as from it a man who seems to be a combo of a Knight and a Ninja as it was in the form of a cyber suit. "Wait who are you?" Ruby (cannon) asked as the man smiled.

"Me... oh just a passing through God... remember that alright." The man said as Ruby (Garo) Was confused.

"A god you I doubt it." Cinder (Garo) said as she walked into the area as the man smiled.

"Oh I am a God at least to you people, allow me to take a page from Magna's book as I crash his reading." The man said as he was ready. "LOOK, KNEEL PRAISE FOR THE WILD GOD HAS APPEARED!" The man began as he had played some fitting music like a grand heroic entrance of a man who would rise to surpass both God and Devil. "A HERO WHO TRAVELS THE MULTIVERSE BATTLING THE GREATEST OF VILLIANS AND HEROES ALIKE. WHEN YOU NEED MY AID I SHALL BE GOD, WHEN YOU DESIRE DARKNESS I SHALL BE THE DEVIL WHO DEFEATS YOU. I AM EVAN KNIGHT ALSO KNOWN AS EVANSHINOBIKAISERKNIGHT THE GOD OF GODS!" He called out as fire works shot out as it was apparent Evan here was very full of himself if he had a spot light on him with angels throwing down roses and feathers and releasing doves.

"Well... looks like someone is compensating." Flare said from his restrained spot as he laughed a little.

"Shut up Flare your still under contract for Garo Zex Gaiden One Bad Day!" Evan called out as Flare laughed a little.

"Um Sorry Mr. Knight but can you explain to me what is going on?" Sirius asked as he was confused.

"Yes I too would like to know as well." Ozpin (Garo) said as he drank his coffee.

"Well Ruby down there (Points to small audience of fans) and her group had burned the seal I left in the book when I first gave it to Magna so now they get to learn about your World of Remnant once I grab the others from later in the series and Magna comes in with Cinder's group we can begin. But that's only if I can find said people from later in the series." Evan said as he was ready to open the way. "By the way where is Magna anyway he should have been here with Mimi telling him of the commotion." Evan said as legally speaking he wasn't suppose to enter other peoples things like this. Last time he did it was not pretty for anyone involved.

"What the f*** was that ?!" Magna's voice - "Seriously if it's MIMI again creating some weapon of mass destruction just by taking away your magazines Yaoi ... this will get ugly" Magna appreciated and looked at all the present and new guests - "Oh we have Unexpected guests " he speak slowly

"Hello Magna," said Evan.

"ESKK ... what a surprise surprise but I want to know how are you here if we recently spoke on the phone?" Said Magna in a cordial greeting ...

"Well it turns out that some of your friends releasing a stamp bring me in addition to most of the Garo SSBR of Makai characters here," explains Evan

"Who did it?" Said Magna

"I'm sorry it was my idea ... I thought it would be nice to meet you" said Ruby

"Well just because it was you, I forgive you but it was not supposed to open that seal until after the second Volume where it would bring guests surprises" said Magna

"They are Cinder and his henchmen along with Neo and Roman ... right?" Said Ozpin

Magna looked with her eyes open - "How do you know ?!"

"He already told us," Qrow said pointing to Evan.

Magna looked at Evan who hissing with innocence - "* sigh * Well as the surprise was ruined I will go for the guests ... give me a second" he said as he walked out the door as he emitted several annoying growls

"Hey Yang" said Ruby

"Yep?" Said his sister

"What is it about Yaoi magazine?" I asked as the others looked very uncomfortable as Flare was laughing ...

"You'll know when you grow up," Taiyang said.

Magna appears and brings with it Cinder, Mercury, Emerald Neo and Roman tied and restricted

"Hi, red," Torchwick said, sitting on the couch along with Cinder, Neo, Emerald and Mercury.

"You must be joking," said Glynda.

"No kidding, I brought them to them for a reason," said Magna

"And what would it be?" Emerald said

"To try to have you redeem yourself from your acts as criminals," said Magna

"Are you playing with us?" Cinder said

"Nop, you see in my objective is that with this book they think better in their lives and try to be good people, I see potential that you deserve a second chance" said Magna

"What if we refuse?" Said Mercury

"You will return to your world without memory of what you have just experienced and of course that will be after you spend some time in the torture chamber" said Magna with a sinister touch at the end

"Torture?" Said Emerald slightly faintly

"Yes, you will see, like some few I have a deep hatred in you and I would like to show you the pain of all the people who hurt in the future" said Magna looking at Emerald - "Although there will be some who will not suffer as much because there is good person"

"Please have experienced worse things with her," Torchwick said pointing to Neo. "Tell me what things you would do to us?"

"Well begins with breaking the face with a hammer and get his eyes with an ice pick" began magna

"Neo already tried it once" laughed Torchwick

Neo nodded in sign that it was true

"Rude, eh, because after that they had their teeth pulled out with a rusty clamp and would force them to brush the gums with the acid from the battery," said Magna

"This is already scary," said Emerald.

"Pff, come on ... that does not scare you at all," Mercury said.

"Then they would root their spinal cords and then beat their skulls with them" said Magna- "Afterwards I would cover them with meat sauce and then throw them in a pond full of mutant piranhas"

"Ok this sounded pretty bad," Mercury said as Emerald trembled with fear, Cinder seemed to be disturbed by that

"And finally I would force them to see the full saga of" Twilight "on DVD, including the new cut of three hours that include the director's comments" smiled Magna as the face of the villains turned pale and their eyes as big as dishes

"My god, you are crazy!" Scream Torchwick

Neo was terrified, not even she was so cruel ... the same thought Cinder

"So they say, follow us to the reading or want to spend in the torture chamber" said Magna

"We chose the reading," Cinder said.

"Well, it's their descent," said Magna - "Team RWBY, JNPR, veteran hunters ... they can watch over them if they wish but I tell them that they are without their arms and legs in case of Mercury ... and if while they slept I put a necklace of electroshock in case they plan something ... the controls have MIMI except that of Torchwick that has Neo "said Magna

"And why did you do it?" Said Torchwick

"For her to retaliate with you and I seemed hilarious" said Magna

Neo watched the control before looking at his partner, soon an evil smile was placed on his face

"N-Neo," Torchwick said before being electrocuted. "When I finished I had my hair pulled up and I got a little smoke

Neo smiled with joy and looked at Magna and gave him a movement of thanks...

"There's no need for Neo" Magna smiled- "Well make yourself comfortable as we will do a section of interviews "he look at the cast of Garo -" And you will be the ones who will answer your questions."

"And if I want to participate?" Said Flare

"He tortured you," Magna said simply - "And this goes for most of the villains present"

ESKK Then jumped in and smiled as he looked to the cast. "Now then let's begin oh and Magna keep a close eye on Flare you just gave him a challenge when mentioning Twilight because that's the lowest level of torture for him and trust me when I saw he can do a lot worse than that." ESKK Said as Magna nodded as now he was worried. "Now ladies and gents let's start the questions and remember first come first serve!" ESKK Called as he looked to everyone after he gave each of the cast of SSBR of Makai a mic.

Jaune (Cannon) raised his hand first as ESKK Pointed to him. "Wimpy Arc go!" He said wanting to hear his smart question.

Jaune's eye twitched before he spoke. "So uh Sirius why do you always try and finish the battle in 99.9 second when summoning the armor are you actually that cocky?"

Sirius looked as he saw this and blushed before smiling a bit. "No nothing like that see a Makai Soul Metal Armor can only be warn for a maximum of 99.9 seconds at a time, any longer than that and we run the risk of being devoured by the armor." Sirius explained as that was surprising to everyone.

"Yeah that's Makai Knighthood basics for us." Beret said as he held his spear.

"Well then better keep that lid shut." Yang said putting her arm around her boyfriend.

"Ok my turn." Weiss (Cannon) began as she stood up. "Is their other methods to defeating a Horror besides weapons specialized in them?" Weiss asked as Silver looked.

"No there isn't Ice Queen only Makai Magic or the Soul Metal weapons can harm a Horror." Silver said as Rachel then pushed him out of the way causing people to laugh.

"Yes but hybrids though stronger are also easier to handle since they also gain the Grimm's weakness to dust so you guys can survive long enough for a Makai Knight to show up or escape." Rachel explained as she didn't want to spoil the new weapons they get till later.

"Ok then Blakey kitty ask away because you have a question obviously." ESKK Said pointing to Blake as he leaned on Flare who tried to move his restraint but he was stuck well.

"Well what I wanted to know was why only men can wield Soul Metal Armor besides Yaiba?" Blake said as she wasn't a feminist but she wanted to know.

"Well back in the day woman were going to receive the armor as well until we discovered what it did to woman who wielded it. Let's just say that Soul Metal doesn't respond well to woman and those first few Makai Knight Woman didn't last the week not because of a Horror but because of the armor they tried to wield, Yaiba is actually an oddity among us so even we don't know its full story." Sirius said as that actually surprised those not informed on the matter.

"So why is Flare an idiot?" Nora asked all of a sudden as Flare was now pissed.

"Why don't you untie me and ask that again I can say you'll regret it you fucking Thor wannabe cunt!" Flare called as he struggled to get out of his restraints.

"Nora don't try it!" Ren called as he didn't need Flare on the loose.

"Ok Other Cinder what is it like having a brother like Flare?" Ruby (Cannon) asked as she looked to the antagonist of this series.

"Well I don't have many memories left of the time before I started this path and before you ask I won't tell you exactly because it seems Knight here doesn't want spoilers. Anyway Flare has proven to be quiet a valuable cohort, if I need something or someone killed when Roman won't do it he handles it with the upmost prejudice and skill, though I do admit his methods may be extreme but he keeps everyone in line for me. They fear him and in turn me because I'm the only one who can keep him under control, though I will admit that Flare has had moments when he had went AWOL but that has only happened twice, once when we first began our plot and another before the Vytal Festival and I will promise you when Flare goes AWOL lots of people die and become Horrors." Cinder said as Flare laughed insanely at this.

"Besides he has proven himself the perfect interrogator and the moment Flare sees a Target its already dead just depends on how long it will be before said target is dead." Cinder said as she smirked.

"Here's my question to you other me." Cinder (Cannon) asked her other self as Cinder (Garo) Looked. "Do you still serve under HER or do you and Flare work alone?" Cinder (cannon) asked as she wanted the answers.

"Oh you mean Salem no I do not I do remember she tried offering me and Flare a recruitment but I simply turned her down, her plans did not align with my own ambition." Cinder (Garo) said as Flare laughed.

"Yeah though Tyrion was a joy though he was more of a fucking crybaby about shit, all I had to do was kick his ass and he was running away crying for Salem like a whiny little bitch for his whore mother's tits!" Flare called out laughing his ass off remembering that day.

"Ok my turn!" Yang (cannon) called looking to the group. "Ok so Sirius what's the thing about Ruby you like about her the most!" Yang called as both Ruby blushed.

"YANG!" They called as this brought a major blush to their face.

Sirius blushed as he was still quiet shy about it. As Sirius looked to Yang's other self he sighed before admitting defeat.

"The thing I love about Ruby… well it would practically be a whole list. There is practically nothing on Ruby on Don't love about her, just being near her even if she doesn't feel that way about me is all I really need. But if I had to choose something in particular it's this, Her light. No matter what happens no matter how much darkness is in the world she still tries to smile and shine light through and it's not the fake smile that tries to encourage everyone it's the smile that shows she's grateful for what she has and happy she can try and shine the way through the darkness. For me… Ruby embodies that light that I desire for and wish to protect with all my strength." Sirius said as his Ruby smiled and blushed seeing how her boyfriend felt for her.

The other Ruby also smiled as she didn't realized Sirius feelings for her were that deep. "That boy better take care of my princess in his world otherwise me and that Tai are going to hunt him down." Tai said trying to be tough but even he saw the conviction in Sirius voice.

"Those two are practically made for each other." Qrow said as he drank some beer he got from ESKK as even he was to sober to deal with these feels.

"Let's continue with the questions, they want" Magna said

"I have a question for the whole Makai team," said Yang (cannon)- "Who is the strongest group?"

"Sirius no doubt."" Said Rachel Beret and Sliver

"Thanks for the vote of confidence although the truth I consider that all my friends are strong in a different way and without them could not overcome the difficulties that apply to this world" said Sirius

"I have a question for the boy scout," Qrow said.

"Ha," Sliver laughed as Beret frowned as he hated that nickname

"If before you are the boy scout and the one you have seen ... If you have ever relaxed your work of Makai Knight?" said Qrow

"mmm… There have been events when I have relaxed mainly when their is literally nothing to do. In the times I relax I usually go to the local ice cream parlor and partake in a Ice Cream Sundae particularly a Vanila style with chocolate syrup covering it in a even lairing and dripping at a precise way with a perfect wipe cream swirl and on top a single red cherry." Said Beret

Ruby drooled a little on that plate like some of the room ...

"Can we order some dessert afterwards?" Jaune told Magna

"I'll do that, but I'll follow up on this"

"Cinder (Garo) Sometimes when Flare gets you out of the way ... sometimes you wanted to kill him? Same thing in the case of Flame if sometimes he wanted to kill his sister for some reason?" said Mercury

"Never he's a key part to our ambitions so I would never deny him the power he so rightfully deserves." said Cinder (Garo)

"Yes I have mainly when she keeps me from killing someone I really want to kill and murder. Of course I just respond and kill some one else and carve up their face and leave the body hanging from a street lamp still alive with their guts hanging out where their waist use to be" said Flare

"Hence why they sometimes call Flare the No Life King" said Cinder (Garo)

The group was a little disgusted what Flare said as he gave a sinister smile

"Okay, we have to get back to the reading so we have to give the last question" said Magna and I notice Ruby raised her hand - "Okay Ruby, from the end to this"

" "Do you feel that us is reading the history of the world that you created?" said Ruby

"Not fully just scratching the surface right now. All will be explained in the sequels to come should you all choose to read them" said ESKK- "Hey Magna, I have to go and take these guys back to their world, make sure your group is still present to know more about what happened"

"Do not worry, I'll make sure your story is just the beginning ... if they agree" Magna said - "And I hope I can count on you later"

ESKK smiled as everyone disappeared in a smokescreen as the seal disappears in the blink of an eye ...

"That was ... wow," Ruby said.

"Yep, he's definitely a good friend ... Okay, everyone, come back with the reading to know where we stand," Magna said, looking at the reader. "And you, are you ready for what's next?"

 **And cut…**

 **Well this is the reading the chapter of the story of ESKK, thanks again**

 **what do you think? I thank you all for your patience and to those who have read the story, Thanks for everything**

 **Goodbye, from Magna Ryunoid**


	12. RubyYaiba

**Hello everyone and welcome to this fic.**

 **First a big thanks to ESKK, for allowing this to reading your story is a crossover of Garo and RWBY, if interested read it, is very interesting.**

 **Apologies: I apologize that the previous chapter was not to your liking, neglect soon fix this and replace it with something more to your liking but until that happens it will remain a ... I seriously apologize deeply for this**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters present then correspond to their respective franchise as the story of this fic from its original author**

[[]]

Ruby took the box and opened it, her eyes widened ..

"This ... is ..." said Ruby looking with amazement inside the box there was a Madou ring. The ring was female human mouth and a head in the shape of a rose as it was silent –" My madou ring!"

"Yes, ESKK authorizes you to wear that ring but it is only borrowed, you can not keep it ..." said Magna

"Aww" Ruby complained before looking at the ring - "And what's your name?"

"Eclipse" replied Magna - "And I tell you that he is sleeping because his world is as directed, on pause until further notice that ESKK decided to lend the ring but I say be careful to wake it"

Ruby put on the ring and looked with a smile - "Eclipse, wake up please" I speak

 _ **"Hey, where am I?"**_ Said Eclipse waking - _**"Ruby that happened? You look young again?"**_

"She is from a parallel universe and came here with her team and friends to read a book about your world, Eclipse. The creator of your world gave this Ruby authorization that time to use you for all this time that lasts The reading "said Magna

 _ **"Ok ... so I will be with her for a while, I understand,"**_ said Eclipse - _**"Ruby Rose Well hello, my name is Eclipse and I hope we get along"**_

"The same I say" smiled Ruby

[Hello Eclipse, I'm Crescent Rose a pleasure to meet you] said Crescent Rose

 _ **"Interesting, a world where Ruby's scythe can talk ... it's weird,"**_ said Eclipse

[It's the same as when talking to a ring] said Crescent Rose

 _ **"Touché"**_ Eclipse said

"Is not it fair, why does Ruby always get the best stuff?" Said Nora with a stew

Magna ignored that and approached Cinder and her group. "Okay, as you know, you were absent during the first volume of this story so I have to understand the story to keep going on ... Which you prefer, the slow and boring way or the Fast? ... Considering that the first option is that we have to read the first volume again that would take time or prefer to transpose everything through their minds "

"I prefer the fast way ... or crazy I want to read a book" said Mercury

"Okay," Magna said, placing her hand on Mercury's head that connected with the minds of Cinder, Emerald, Torchwick and Neo - "By the way, the quick way can be a little painful"

"Wait what?!" shout Emerald

"Very late," said Magna, transferring everything in relation to the first volume causing the villains to utter a cry of pain - "I meant a little ... rather it was going to be really painful"

"Son of ..." cry Mercury with a big headache - "Damn, learn about a book hurts like hell"

"At least you know what happened," Magna said.

"So what do we do ... we also have to read?" Cinder said

"No, you just stay here and listen while the others read but if you want to participate you can do it" said Magna- "Okay, if I remember correctly Qrow was the last one to read ... Winter, it's your turn if you do not mind "

Winter nodded and took the book as it was placed on the page-" **Garo SSBR of Makai Volume 2 Trailer: Yaiba"**

"True, forget about this trailer for a new makai knight ..." said Magna

"That would be me, right?" Said Ruby remembering his comradeship with her other me

"Right, but let's keep reading" said Magna as Winter began to read

 **Where there is Light Shadows Lurk and fear Reigns, yet by the blade of Knights mankind was given hope. A burning Rose shall ignite the hope to an even greater shine now the Knight is reborn that knight is Yaiba**

 ****"This will be good," Nora said **.**

 **(Start)**

 ***insert Red like Roses part 1**

Magna plays the music - "To point out ... that each of you have a song that describes it, because this is the song of Ruby"

"I like it, I might use it every time I fix Cresent rose," Ruby said.

[Yeah, sounds like a good idea] supported Crescent rose

"Do not know how many times I see Magna dance one of those songs, especially the one " Shine "said MIMI

"It was supposed to be a secret!" Shout Magna

"We have songs from us?" Emerald asked

"Of course, for example Mecury and you share a song called" I'm the One "as Cinder has its own song called" Sacrifice ", Roman on the other way is more a theme that song" said Magna

"What about me?" Neo raises a sign

"Sorry, Neo, you do not have one, but I'm looking for a subject for you," Magna said.

The criminal made a slight pout ...

"Neo to be a damn criminal murderer you're really adorable," Magna admitted.

"I'm not adorable!" lift Neo another poster as she looks angry

"I'm sorry but for me you're adorable, the same as some other million people," said Magna - "Okay, let's talk about this."  
 **  
It was a full moon night as it was snowing heavily. On a cliff was a grave with a Rose etched onto it as standing before it was a girl in Madou Robes as she had a hood on. On her lower back was a folded up Scythe similar to the spear of a certain Makai Knight. On her upper back was a familiar Scythe/sniper combo weapon as it was at a spot where she can grab it. She was wearing a black and red uniform under her duster as on her belt was her rose symbol, around her torso was Madou armor that no doubt l had an enchantment, her crimson hooded duster had her rose symbol on the back in black as on the shoulders were shoulder armor as on her wrists were arm guards, though her boots looked unchanged it was in fact a Madou Tool made to enhance her speed for a short period of time. On her left Finger was a Madou Ring as it had a female human mouth and a head in the shape of a rose as it was silent. (Think something like Rosemon from Digimon)**

"Wow, I look incredible" said Ruby

"Are you sure you want a garment like this one?" Magna asked with a nod of the girl. "Although I can not replicate everything in relation to magic makai I can create something similar but it will take time"

"It's not fair, I also want a change of look," Nora said.

"I admit a change of clothes will be useful," said Yang

"I will talk to ESKK so that I can design a version of this for you but it will not be with makai magic but something of my power that is similar but not so much but as I said before ... you will have to wait" Magna said - "Seriously, I'm Santa Claus? " he think with a sigh

 _ **"Who exactly is that Rosemon?"**_ asked Eclipse

"A digimon or rather digital monster ... wait I have an image of her" said Magna showing the image of Rosemon

Several of the boys blushed at the beauty of the digimon woman ...

"She's very beautiful," said Torchiwick.

"Look at those breast," said Mercury receiving a blow from Magna- "Why did you do that ?!" shout

"For being a pervert" said Magna as Emerald laughed as Cinder gave a slight smile

 _ **"I like it to have acquired its beauty"**_ said Eclipse ****

 **The Girl was kneeled before the grave as she then stood up allowing the wind to blow her Madou Robes as rose pedals came off with some of them being aflame. She then turned around and walked away through the forest as she had somethings to take down. As she walked her Madou Ring could sense it that they were not alone.**

 **"Hey Flower Girl Horrors are hunting you." The ring said with a yawn as the girl looked at her Madou Ring before nodding not once letting her hood fall off.**

 _ **"Oh now I remember that day ... it was certainly annoying but funny at the same time"**_ said Eclipse- _**"I liked it when-"**_

"Without spoiler" interrupted Magna

 _ **"I'm sorry"**_ Eclipse apologized  
 **  
The girl kept walking until she arrived at a clearing which would give excellent room to fight large groups of enemies. She stopped as she was looking straight at the clearing where Grimm Beowolfs were waiting to kill her.**

" Hey I remember this Grimm tried to ambush me on the way home from moms grave though I don't know why they came after me thought." Said Ruby

"What you did kick their a*** right?!" Yang asked as Ruby nodded.

"Of course." Ruby said as she smiled at her victory.

 **Then the snow exploded at certain spots where basic Inga Horrors burst out as they glared at the girl while letting out screeches.**

"So those are the horrors ... I like their design" said Mercury

"I knew you'd say something like that," said Emerald, rolling his eyes.

"I have to admit they look a bit like grimms but I guess they're different from them," Cinder said.

 **The Grimm growled as they were ready to kill a denizen of the light as she then pointed forward with her left hand in a fist so her Madou Ring can assess the battle.**

 **"Eclipse." The girl said to the Madou Ring in an all too familiar voice as the Madou Ring looked.**

 **"I count 20 Beowolfs and 10 basic Inga Horrors I like your odds." Eclipse said as she saw the girl had the advantage with both Dust and Soul Metal. "I suggest using the Yaiba Scythe sense there are Horrors in this group." Eclipse said before she yawned. "I'm going back to sleep I'm tired wake me up when the fight is over." Eclipse said before taking her nap.**

"Really?" Said Weiss - "Ruby your madou ring is a loose one"

 _ **"Hey when things are interesting I stay awake but since that was not of my interest a siesta was the best"**_ said Eclipse- _**"Besides Ruby can with them without my help"**_

"Yes, my niece is a great fighter ... it will take a few seconds to finish all of them" said Qrow ****

 **The girl waited before the Beowolfs charged as the Horrors Sprouted wings and went after her before she vanished as they all looked in the air to see the girl had her hood off revealing none other than Ruby Rose.**

"That's a good angle for a battle," Ruby said.

"You look amazing in that pose, like saying" I'm badass "... but he also says," I'm adorable but I can also kill you, "said Yang

"That also influences Neo," said Magna.

"I'm not adorable !" Neo raised a sign as she frowned.

Torchiwick laughed at his companion's misfortune but suddenly received an electric shock-"I hate you!" he said

Neo smiled when saved the remote with a smile ****

 **The Horrors then flew at her before she pulled out her Soul Metal Scythe and allowing it to unfold and extend to a full Scythe and slashed at the Horrors with ease and killing one of them by means of decapitation.**

"Woohoo decapitation" said Mercury

"You really love violence," Emerald said with a sigh - "I do not think there's anyone else who loves violence"

"Yes! Let Ruby kill them all ... yes! Let there be blood!" Shout Nora with a foamy finger

"I take it back," Emerald said. "What's wrong with her?" thought  
 **  
When Ruby was about to land she spun in the air before landing and slashing the Grimm that surrounded her in a circle killing a few of them and injuring more. A Beowolf charged at her as Ruby already knew what to do as she put her Scythe on its neck before slashing it before it could bite her head off. Ruby smirked as she figured she might as well deal with the Grimm first before she charged forward and slashed through them saving her armor for the Horrors. She hacked and slashed through them allowing her Scythe to provide her with a means to kill the Grimm. A few horrors came at her which she bended back to dodge and slash at the Horrors while she was at it.**

"That, end them with everything!" shout Nora as Ren reassured her

"What's wrong with her?" Said Taiyang

"Nora likes violence ... too much," Ren said.

"Rather than being crazy," Emerald whispered. ****

 **Every Grimm that came her way Ruby mowed them down as she then pulled out Crescent Rose in its Scythe Form and fired at a Grimm that was a long distance away and killing it with a head shot. She then put Crescent Rose away before slashing at the Grimm and soon killed them all leaving only the Horrors that were down to 7 sense she had cut down some of the Horrors while she was fighting the Grimm.**

"No doubt she has ability ... really would be a threat in my plans" Cinder thought as she was looking for ways to break free of her chains but wanted to see what happens to another me, maybe have new ideas for her plans

"How do you feel Torchwick now to know that a girl of 15 years caused you so many problems and now this super powered with magic" mocked Mercury

"No comment" said Torchwick did not want to admit that she was really a pain in the ass since he met her and now that she has magic ... he expects his other self to be well  
 **  
The Horrors glared at Ruby as they grouped together so they can have a better chance at killing her. "How can a Huntress use Soul Metal?!" One Horror called as Ruby smirked.**

 **"Because I'm not just a Huntress." Ruby said as she then threw the Yaiba Scythe into the air and caught it by the butt of the staff before cutting an energy circle around her which then rose up and opened into a portal. "I'm one who protects!" Ruby called as her body was covered in crimson armor that hugged her curves. "As a Huntress and a Makai Knight!" She called as her head was then covered by a crimson fanged helmet with silver hair and eyes that mirrored Ruby's silver but more beast like.**

 **This was the Flame Scythe Knight who holds the distinction of being the only female Makai Knight, Yaiba. Yaiba slashed around for a bit making her entrance as she slashed a flame across as once she did she struck a pose with flaming Rose appearing behind her.**

 **YAIBA**

"I must admit the makai armor is cool" admitted Mercury

"I look amazing!" Said Ruby screaming of emotion

"Note to me, create hidden armor for Ruby and the others," Magna said on a tape recorder - "Post, kick the balls to Mercury when you get the chance"

"Wait what?!" Said Mercury

"Nothing," said Magna - "Postscript post, talk more quietly" he speak on the tape recorder as kept it ****

 **The Horrors glared before the all charged at Yaiba. Yaiba got ready before she too charged at the Horrors. Using her already existing Semblance and the Makai Armors abilities to boost the natural abilities of the wearer as her rose pedals that were normally there when she used her semblance were now on fire.  
**

"WOW, that if that's a speed on," said Yang - "How fast is it now"

"I do not know you double or maybe triple ... in fact I've seen a world where she literally broke the sound barrier"

"What?!" Everyone shouted

"If Ruby team with several magic equipment that gave him a speed boost mixed with his semblance ... the results say that they were ... boom" said Magna

"Damn," Qrow said.

"Yes ... it was something I will not forget" said Magna - "But let's keep reading"

 **As she went at blinding speeds she slashed at each Horror as she passed them as in a matter of seconds she appeared behind them with the Horrors blood on her blade vanishing as the Horrors then all let out a death sigh before they blew up into a black smoke as they were all sealed into the Yaiba Scythe.**

 **Once all the Horrors were gone the armor retracted itself as now Ruby was back as she dropped out of her battle stance. Ruby sighed as she could still feel her heart pumping from a battle while using Yaiba.**

"It must have been exciting, you know the heart pumped by adrenaline and you feel like ... I do not know, a nice feeling" said Yang

"Yeah ... hey, I remember the time I was so excited to beat a criminal by ripping his skull and knocking him out," said Magna

"That's practically impossible," Weiss said.

"That's what the criminal said ... in fact ... it's also very easy to learn ..." said Magna, showing a video of a black armor soldier killing a soldier in blue armor with his own skull

"Cool" said Mercury

Neo raised a sign - "Could you show me?" And then she look with puppy eyes

"Damn you do not use those eyes ... I * sigh * Well I'll teach you" said Magna

I do not smile

"Hey I also want to learn that, it would be amazing if I fight against a grimm," said Yang

"Okay, I also teach you ... but at break" said Magna  
 **  
Ruby then looked at Eclipse before flicking her as Eclipse woke up. "Is the battle over?" She asked as Ruby nodded. "Good well we better head back before people start to worry." Eclipse said before Ruby pulled her hood back on and walked away and vanishing into the forest line.  
**

The screen turns black as the episode ends ...

"The story is interesting ..." saud Cinder

"It was a good chapter" said Mercury - "And the armor was very cool"

"I'm okay with the asshole, Ruby looked amazing," Yang said.

"I'm glad you liked it" said Magna

"But how did I get into a makai knight?" Said Ruby

"They will see them later with the first chapter of Volume 2" said Magna - "but it will be for the next time" speak in a low voice to the reader

 **And cut ...**

 **Well this is the reading the chapter of the story of ESKK, thanks again**

 **what do you think? I thank you all for your patience and to those who have read the story, Thanks for everything**

 **Goodbye, from Magna Ryunoid**


	13. Chapter 8:Sneak Peak

**Hello everyone and welcome to this fic.**

 **First a big thanks to ESKK, for allowing this to reading your story is a crossover of Garo and RWBY, if interested read it, is very interesting.**

 **Apologies: I apologize that the previous chapter was not to your liking, neglect soon fix this and replace it with something more to your liking but until that happens it will remain a ... I seriously apologize deeply for this**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters present then correspond to their respective franchise as the story of this fic from its original author**

[[]]

"It's my turn, with the things we've seen I'm sure I want to know what my daughters will do," said Taiyang

"Excuse me, Mr. Xiao Long, I would like to ask our new guests the opportunity to read this chapter this time," said Magna

"Why?" Mercury asked

"Because this chapter focuses on you villains specifically on you, Emerald and Flare ... during your mission at Vale without Cinder's permission, you know what I mean," said Magna

"Then I want to have the privilege of reading, I want to know what my subjects and my brother did" asked Cinder with curiosity

"Very well," said Magna - "Mr. Xiao Long promise you'll read in the next chapter so please pass the book to the Miss Fall"

Taiyang handed the book to Cinder ...

"I still do not like them reading us," Yang said.

"I share the same thought but I have not seen a world where they do a reading and I wanted to see it with my own eyes" said Magna - "All right Cinder can start reading"

Cinder nodded as the book opened- **"Volume 2: Sneak Peak…"**

 **It was a bright and sunny day in the city of Vale as a certain Shop was reopening after Ruby had saved it from theft. Currently the old Store Owner was hanging the sign as a man of his age shouldn't be doing that but someone had to do it. As he worked he soon began to climb down but before he could get his feet on the floor he slipped and landed hard.**

 **The old man looked up to see a girl with green hair and an adventurer type combat uniform. "Excuse me, sorry I'm not really from around here." The red eyed and brown skinned girl said as she helped the old man up. "Would you mind pointing me to the direction of this shop?" She asked as she pulled up a paper with the shops name on it.**

"I have to credit Emerald, she has talent to act as a good person and deceive people," said Magna

"It's a practice thing," admitted Emerald, shrugging his shoulders.

 **The old man nodded as he recognized where the shop was as he then gave the directions.**

"I knew you were lost" mocked Mercury

"Tch" grunt Emerald

 **(Meanwhile)**

 **A young man in a black and grey armored combat suit waited behind a wall as his black eyes looked over to his ally who was none other than Flare as he was pasting. The girl waved to the old man as a thankyou as she was walking away and arrived to the group. "I knew you were lost." The boy said as Flare laughed.**

 **"Could have asked me for directions I've been in Vale with Cinder for about a month already." Flare said as the girl walked over to the boy as she offered the wallet she snagged to him.**

"He has a point, they would have spared this farce" said Magna as the group had to agree on this

 **"Mercury I will seriously pay you to shut up." She said as Flare looked.**

 **"Oh why not me?" He said as he laughed a little at the end.**

 **"Because you're psychotic when you get into battle and would keep talking even if I did pay you." The girl said as Mercury laughed a little.**

"I wonder how psychotic he can be?" Said Ruby

"Enough if you compare him to someone in the Salem group ... I'd say he's ten times crazier than Tyrian," Magna said.

Cinder arched her eyebrow - "Interesting" she already said that he knew how crazy Tyrian was but to know that her brother is ten times worse than him that gives him a mixture of interest and fear

"Who is Tyrian?" Ask in

"A faunus scorpion who is a servant of Salem and acquaintance of Cinder ... He to say it lacks a lot of screws in the head" said Magna haicendo to turn his finger in circles indicating that person is crazy

"In other words if we see it we have to be prepared" said Ozpin

"In fact he has a scorpion tail hidden in his waist and has a powerful poison, Qrow received an attack from that guy when he defended Ruby, Jaune, Ren and Nora ..." said Magna

"Do not tell me that my other self died," Qrow said.

"Nop, he is well thanks to the arrival of help, that rebuilds me" said Magna pulling out two test tubes and throws it at Qrow - "The first is an antidote against Tyrian poison, the second is a serum that Gives the person the ability to be immune to all kinds of toxins but only lasts ten minutes its effect"

"At least I'll have an advantage if I run into that madman," Qrow said, keeping it in his pocket.

 **"She got you there." Mercury said as Flare was ready to draw his sword which the two then backed off knowing they were no equal to Mercury. "Anyway that's not your money." Mercury said as the girl looked.**

 **"But it can be yours for five minutes of silence." Mercury said as Flare looked.**

 **"Hmm five minutes of silence for a wallet of Lien tough decision." Flare feigned as the girl looked.**

"I accept the money" Magna admitted as everyone looked at him - "If someone paid me to be silent I do ... Well clear as long as it is not stolen money"

"I remember the time I paid you to be my slave for a week" smiled MIMI

"I needed the money to have it or need it for my date with Velvet," said Magna

"Velvet? Like Velvet Scarlatina," Yang said.

"If I come from here I'm a simple Beacon student and I'm dating Velvet," Magna said. "Now let us take stock of my personal life and continue with this reading"

 **"Why are you even tagging along shouldn't you be with Cinder?" She asked as Flare grinned.**

 **"Well shouldn't you and Mercury be keeping your hands clean while in Vale Emerald?" Flare asked as Emerald looked.**

"There's got us," Mercury said.

"I do not think he would betray us ... or Yes? "Said Emerald

 **"You wouldn't snitch would you?" Emerald asked as Flare smirked.**

 **"Not to the cops but to Cinder maybe." Flare taunted as Mercury laughed.**

 **"Last I checked you wanted in on the action." Mercury said as Flare looked.**

 **"Oh you know me somewhat." Flare laughed as Mercury looked.**

 **"As for your offer no deal." Mercury said before Emerald growled.**

 **"Fine." She said as she emptied the Wallet of its money and threw it aside before leaving to find the shop they needed to find.**

 **"Whatever you want me." Mercury said as he followed.**

 **"In your dreams lover boy." Flare said as the two laughed.**

"Increasingly, I like this guy" smiled Mercury

"Then marry him" Magna made fun of everyone laughing

"Very funny," Mercury said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry but I wanted to take that opportunity when it came," Magna said.

 **As the two walked Mercury had to ask as he was following Emerald. "How far is this place anyway?" Mercury asked as Flare looked.**

 **"What getting tired from walking?" Flare asked as he snickered.**

 **"Oh shut up." Mercury said as they continued there trek.**

 **"A few blocks." Emerald said Mercury looked.**

 **"Oh this place is so dull." Mercury said as Emerald had a counter.**

 **"Meh I kind of like it, tall buildings diverse cultures." Emerald trailed off before Mercury cut her off.**

"Yep, I have to admit that Vale is so diverse, I occasionally take the time to see the buildings, of course as I run away from the police and hunters," Roman said with Neo nodding.

 **"And nice dopey people who are easy to pick pocket." Mercury said as Flare looked.**

 **"I prefer cutting them up then pick pocketing." Flare said as Mercury shivered remembering how he met the two.**

"How can anyone be so sadistic?" Said Weiss as everyone had the same thought

"It's really like Tyrian" Cinder thought with a sigh, he did not want to imagine what would happen if the two of them met

 **"Ok one Flare stop being creepy and sadistic for like five minutes, and two Mercury that's every city." Emerald said as she stopped with Mercury.**

 **"Oh Emerald master thief please don't take my money, I barely have enough to get back." Mercury said in a weak mugging victim act which made Emerald growl.**

 **This caused Mercury to sigh as she looked at him. "You're no fun today." Mercury said as he then went to catch up.**

 **"When can we kill this rat?" Flare asked as he followed.**

"Seriously, is that all you think about? Kill?" Said Mercury

"Sip" answered magna

"Seriously, it's good that he does not exist in our world," Ruby said.

"But is there anybody like him?" Neo wrote

Everyone had a chill on the back except Cinder and Ozpin

"God help us if that happens" Said Taiyang

 **(A few Blocks later at a book store)**

 **The shop bell chimed as the trio walked in as Flare looked around. "He's here I can smell him." Flare said as Mercury looked at some books.**

 **"Flare please don't go crazy like you usually do he might recognize you considering you did off some of his buddies." Emerald said as Flare laughed.**

 **"Oh that was a riot." The Horror cannibal said as he laughed insanely.**

Cinder gave another sigh, she really does not like the personality of her brother of another dimension, already has many annoyances with that Tyrian and now to see how Flare acts, was sure that her other self, had great headaches to bear it

 **Emerald then walked over to the bell as she then rung it to catch the shop owners attention. "Be right there." A voice said as Flare was ready.**

 **"Here comes the fun times." Flare said as he waited in anticipation.**

 **It was then the door opened and a man carrying two piles of books walked in as he came in backwards not noticing Flare. "Welcome to Tukson's Book trade home to every book under the sun how may I," He trailed off only to go wide eyed as he saw Flare there as Flare smiled insanely just as Mercury turned off the lights coming from outside to make sure there were no witnesses.**

"You were the ones who killed Tukson ?!" Shouted Blake towards two Cinder's lackeys, he was very angry, Tukson was one of his few friends he had when he was in the white fang ...

"Blake calm now" asked Magna as Yang held the faun - "Seriously, I understand that you are angry but to clarify the doubt, it was Mercury who killed him"

"Hey, why did you blame me, Emerald also participated?" Said Mercury

"She only watched while you were the one who gave the mortal blow ... Seriously many people agree that Emerald is a good person and she likes controlled chaos more like stealing than killing people," said Magna

"Yes, that's why people feel sympathy for Emerald. It just follows Cinder because of that affection that sees her as her mother or something ... why so many people think she has more opportunities to redeem herself instead Mercury Is the center of receiving much torment in every universe we see "said MIMI

"Like that universe that Yang instead of hitting him on his robotic legs hit him in the crotch leaving him healed, then was hit by a car and finally a dog with diarrhea shit on his face" said Magna beginning to laugh,

Everyone followed him on the laughter except Mercury

"I want to see it," Emerald said.

"Come on!" Mercury complained, that was not fair

 **"Oh hello rat miss me?" Flare asked as he drew his sword.**

 **"You!" The Faunus man yelled as he jumped onto the table ready to attack. He then pounced as Flare used his shield and blocked the attack knocking the man to the back with a loud crash. Flare jumped over the desk before going to the back as Mercury looked.**

 **"I'll go look for the comic books." Mercury said as Emerald grabbed him and dragged him to the window.**

 **(With Flare)**

 **Books and boxes were being destroyed as Flare looked at the man with a sadistic smile on his face. "Oh did you want revenge for your friends too bad you didn't attract a Horror." Flare said as the man held his leg where Flare had shot him.**

 **"You fucking psychopath!" He growled as Flare held his shield forward.**

 **"Now then…" He began as his tone changed to that of an insane person to that of a being of pure evil as his face gained a serious yet stern look. "Prepare to die." He said before slamming his sword onto his shield and pointed his sword forward causing both to resonate and creating a violet energy circle which then opened and downed Flare in pitch black fanged armor with an X on the belt, a now large shield that took up most of his left arm but was still useable in combat, the helm had the fangs jutting out from the jaw line as the eyes were a deep unholy topaz, his cape was also black as his sword had become a broad sword. This was the Makai Knight Zex as he looked ready to kill at a moment's notice.**

The group was surprised how Flare had become a Makai Knight

"Wait how can he gave armor doesn't the armor have to choose you or something?!" said Ruby en shock

"This is most unnerving if he can wield his armor for such evil deeds then who else is as corrupt as him?" Ozpin said with his slightly widened eyes at the unexpected surprise

"I like that armor, a very sinister touch according to his personality" said Mercury

"I would like to have an armor but not so sinister" wrote Neo thinking of having an armor that would match his hair color - "Roman promised me to drive a paladin but never complied"

"Neo, I was going to do it but the Red'sister destroyed it," said Torchwick

"Excuses," Neo wrote with a glance

 **Zex stalked torts the man as he was now scared before Zex chuckled. "Don't worry your soul will return to God after all I'm on a strict Horror and Grimm diet." Zex said before stabbing the man in the chest before cutting him in two leaving a very bloody mess.**

The group is silent and petrified at such a scene ...

Taiyang had immediately covered Ruby's eyes to see that massacre

"Oh…My…God" said Jaune

Blake Looks away as she sees a fellow Faunus brutally murdered

"Maybe I've committed several murders before but I would never do anything like that ... disturbing," said Mercury

Emerald agreeing with their others reaction

Cinder also seemed to be disturbed in the brutal way of his brother - 'a debasing power and not even if we have seen all his potential' she think

"That man isn't a Knight he's a monster" said Weiss

Jaune was in a nearby dumpster throwing his lunch

" _ **He's a Fallen Knight a Knight who gave in to a Horror"**_ said Eclipse

 **Zex reverted to, Flare as he walked to the rest of the group. Flare straightened out his coat and tie after he sheathed his sword. He then began to fix his messy hair before looking at a nearby mirror and saw he looked like a normal human. Flare looked to the duo as they tried not to vomit knowing how Flare was in combat and whenever a chance to fight was presented.**

"I felt bile in my mouth" Emerald admitted

"Actually the world exists several types of people but I never saw someone more despicable before my eyes" said Magna throwing a bottle to Jaune - "Drink, it will help you feel after having vomited"

Jaune nodded and drank the bottle as the taste of the vomit went from his mouth, he hated having such a weak stomach

 **"Now then you two shall we go, after all you're going to have to own up to my dear Sister." Flare said as he walked away with a certain elegance and grace that hid great evil intent.**

 **(Outside)**

 **"What's with that?" Emerald asked as she and Mercury left the book store as the young man held a comic book.**

 **"I like the pictures." Mercury said as he and Emerald followed Flare back to the hide out.**

 **(Scene Break Hideout that night)**

 **The trio arrived at an abandoned warehouse where White Fang was unloading the Dust the Stole into the Warehouse. As Flare walked he walked over to a nearby support beam and leaned on it as Roman noticed the trio.**

 **"Oh look she sent the kids again." Roman said already taking notice to, Flare as he looked away from the map of Vale and walked over to Emerald and Mercury. He then got behind the two and gave them a hug as he had a wise crack. "This is turning out just like the divorce." Roman said as he might have been married at one point or it was him being a wise ass.**

"I would be the second choice, I do not look like someone who got married," said Torchwick

"Unless in that world you were married," Neo wrote.

"One thing, in my world many people placed you two as a couple, other times Neo is Roman's daughter and the majority only as partners in crime," said Magna

"Wow, the people of your world are crazy" said Roman, the last option was pleasing but the previous two ... no absolute

Neo felt like vomiting to hear people believe that she and Roman are a couple and would rather be dead than being the man's daughter

 **Emerald groaned in disgust as she got Roman to let go of her as with Mercury. "Spare us the thought of you procreating." Emerald said as Roman walked away a bit.**

 **"That was a joke. And this." He began as he pulled out a paper he snagged which Emerald recognized. "Just might tell me where you two have been all day." Roman said as Emerald was shocked to see she got pick pocketed.**

 **"What?" She asked as Roman smirked.**

 **"I'm a professional sweetheart, pay attention maybe you'll learn something." Roman said as he looked at the paper and recognized the address.**

"If girl, you're an amateur in the art of stealing ... you should seriously learn something" from a great criminal like me "mocked Torchwick

"It says the subject who was defeated by a girl of fifteen years" said Magna with a smile under her mask

"Burn!" Yang shouted as everyone laughed

Torchwick gave a growl ...

 **"Why do you have this address?" Roman asked as Emerald looked.**

 **"Wouldn't you like to know?" Emerald said as Flare smirked.**

 **"Yes I would now where have you been all day?" The criminal asked.**

 **"Oh we just paid the man on that address a visit nothing much." Flare said as he then gained a glare. "Especially sense you were supposed to take care of him which ended up with us having to clean up your mess." The Fallen Knight said as he glared at Roman. "At least one of your messes." Flare said as Roman glared.**

"He's right, it was supposed to be your job to handle it," Cinder said.

"It was going to be but later" replied Torchwick

 **"I had that under control." Roman said as Flare chuckled.**

 **"Sure you did." Flare said as Mercury glared.**

 **"Yea two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise." Mercury said as Flare looked.**

 **"I believe this is check any more plays up your sleeve Roman?" Flare asked with a smirk.**

 **"Listen you little punk if it were up to me I would take you and your little street rat friend and I would-" Roman began only to nearly get shot by a Dust bullet curtesy of Flare.**

"I try that this whole place explodes, this crazy?" Said Torchwick

"It Flare we speak, I'm sure I would," Emerald said deadpanned

"He still continues to please me the way he's helping us upset the delinator man over there," Mercury said.

"Do not be so funny insolent son of b-" before that Torchwick could finish he was electrocuted

"There are children present, take care of their language" wrote Neo in a poster

"You're enjoying this, right?" Said Torchwick

Neo just smiled in response

 **"Hey easy explosive material in the room." Roman said before Cinder appeared.**

 **"Do tell me Roman what would you do?" Cinder said as she walked to a platform which lowered before she looked to, Flare. "Hello brother had a nice day?" Cinder asked as Flare smiled.**

 **"Of course." Flare said as Cinder then looked to Roman.**

 **"Now then what would you do?" Cinder asked as she looked upon Roman.**

 **"Uhhh not kill them." Roman said as Cinder was scarier then Flare and even more intimidating.**

"Do not really make me like this world make me see ... it's like they're trying to piss on me," said Torchwick

"Not everyone, some even see you as a great character, pathetic but interesting" said Magna

"Hi," scream Torchwick

"It's true, I had seen a world where you were a teenager who studies in Beacon and is a good person and where Ruby was a very fearsome killer woman," said Magna

"I would not believe my sister in an alternate world where she is a killer," said Yang

"The multiverse contains several worlds never before seen but there are some so dark that I do not even want to see" said Magna seriously

 **"Cinder!" Emerald called glad to see her.**

 **"I thought I made it clear that you were to eliminate the, would be runaway." Cinder said as Roman got nervous.**

 **"I was going to." Roman said before Emerald intervened.**

 **"He was going to escape to Vacuo! Mercury, Flare, and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat." Emerald said as Mercury said as Cinder didn't look to pleased.**

 **"I think he was some sort of Cat actually." Mercury said as Emerald laughed a bit.**

 **"What like a puma?" Emerald asked as Mercury smiled.**

 **"Yea there you go." Mercury said before Cinder spoke up.**

"Pff ... ah reference red vs. blue, how I adore that part" said Magna laughing

"Red vs. Blue?" Winter wonder

"A show from the same company as their world, where they show two teams of soldiers in an endless battle to know what the hell they're doing ... it's a series of humor but with serious parts ... it's a good show" said Magna

 **"Quiet." Cinder said as Flare laughed a bit.**

 **"Didn't have to do anything to get them into trouble." Flare said as he could do almost anything he want with Cinder around.**

"That does not seem fair," Mercury said.

"You're the bad guys, you expected" said Magna

 **"Did I not specifically instruct you two to keep your hands clean in Vale?" Cinder glared as Roman pointed and laughed at the two from behind Cinder.**

 **"I just thought-" Emerald began as but Cinder interrupted her.**

 **"Don't think, obey." Cinder said as Roman did a slit throat motion with his hand to further taunt them.**

 **"Yes ma'am it won't happen again." Emerald said as Mercury was getting tired of all the leeway Flare has been getting as it was to the point he voiced it out.**

 **"Wait what about Flare even since we got here he's been doing whatever he wants and slaughtered people when he's not at that fancy penthouse with you." Mercury said as Cinder laughed.**

 **"He's our enforcer what Roman doesn't do Flare takes care of it, in his own bloody way." Cinder said as Flare stopped leaning and walked to them.**

 **"Basically I'm my sister's right hand man." Flare taunted as the two glared at him.**

"I agree with the idiot of Mercury, that's not fair" said Emerald

"Oh poor thing, you need a hug," Torchwick said.

"Neo, give him another flush," Emerald said as Neo added.

Torchwick screams in pain - "I ... hate ... everyone"

 **"And as for you." Cinder said turning to Roman as he laughed nervously. "Why wasn't this job done sooner?" Cinder asked as Roman looked.**

 **"Uh… Eh?" He began motioning to his right where crates of Dust were. "Ehhhh?" He continued motioning to his left where even more crates of dust were. "EHHHHHHHH?!" Roman said as he motioned behind him where large shipping containers of Dust were as he looked annoyed. "Sorry if I've been a little busy stealing every speck of Dust in the Kingdom." Roman said clearly not pleased with being accused of disobeying orders.**

"I deserve a little respect," Torchwick said, crossing his arms.

"Oh poor thing, you need a hug," mocked Mercury using the same words that he used against them

"Sometimes I feel our biggest enemies are a little stupid, except for Cinder," whispered Qrow.

"Appearances are deceiving," said Ozpin, but remembering a little in that remark

 **"You're an inspiration to every punk with a gun and a ski mask." Mercury said as Flare couldn't help but laugh at that one.**

 **"Look around, kid. I've got this town running scared. Police camping out at every corner, Dust prices through the roof, and we're sitting pretty in an old warehouse with more Dust crystals, vials, and rounds than we know what to do with." Roman said as he pointed each thing out. "Speaking of which. If you guys wouldn't mind filling me in on your grand master plan, it might actually make my next string of robberies go a little smoother." Roman said as Flare scoffed and walked torts him and pointed his sword at his neck.**

 **"How about you shut up and do as your told I hate people who don't have a little faith in the grand scheme of things." Flare said before Cinder put her hand on Flare's sword arm.**

 **"Calm down brother it's not trouble." Cinder said before Flare nodded and lowered his weapon and sheathed the sword. "Now Roman have a little faith you'll know what you need when you need to know it." Cinder said putting her hand to Romans face causing him to growl at it. "Besides we're done with Dust." Cinder said as she began to walk away.**

 **"Ok then what now?" Roman asked as Flare looked.**

 **"We're moving of course have the White Fang clear out this building." Flare said as he and Cinder walked away.**

 **"I will send you details and coordinates at midnight." Cinder said as Roman looked confused.**

 **"Coordinates?"**

 **Flare and Cinder stopped walking and looked to Roman as they both smiled. "Why of course." Flare began as Cinder share a smirk with Flare.**

 **"We're proceeding to phase two." Cinder finished what her Twin brother started before they began to walk away followed by Mercury and Emerald.**

"I bet your plan will be different like the original Cinder I plan," said Qrow

"It will be a lot but" said Glybda

Cinder looked curiously over the plan of his other version, maybe get new ideas while still looking for a way to escape from this place

"Things will be difficult for our other selves from now on," Ruby said.

 **Roman growled as he took out a cigar as he needed a smoke. But when he reached for his lighter he saw it was gone only to hear the lighter light and saw that Emerald had stolen it. She then stuck her tongue at him before she turned off the flame as the scene went black.**

Cinder closed the book and threw it to Taiyang - "Surely Flare is an interesting character"

"Seriously, this guy gives me a bad spine," Mercury said.

"I'm beginning to doubt what the plan of these versions of us is planning ... and I do not want to know," Emerald said.

"I liked the Flare massacre," Neo wrote.

"Only you'll say that, icy bitch," Yang said angrily.

Neo frowned - "Do not make me laugh, blonde ... your insults do not hurt me" he wrote

"What do you think if I hit you while you can not do anything," said Yang

"Even without my gun I can still kick your ass" Neo wrote

"Bring it," Yang said.

"Wow, calm girls do not want a fight in this place" said Magna and then looks at the camera - "We see in the next chapter and I hope to stop this fight"

 **And cut ...**

 **Well this is the reading the chapter of the story of ESKK, thanks again**

 **what do you think? I thank you all for your patience and to those who have read the story, Thanks for everything**

 **Goodbye, from Magna Ryunoid**


	14. Chapter 9: Horror Cannibal

**Hello everyone and welcome to this fic.**

 **First a big thanks to ESKK, for allowing this to reading your story is a crossover of Garo and RWBY, if interested read it, is very interesting.**

 **Apologies: I apologize that the previous chapter was not to your liking, neglect soon fix this and replace it with something more to your liking but until that happens it will remain a ... I seriously apologize deeply for this**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters present then correspond to their respective franchise as the story of this fic from its original author**

[[]]

After stopping a fight between Yang and Neo, Magna Rynoid was out of the room while talking on the phone

"Hey I know should have asked for it at the break but I was busy and hope you can do me the favor" he said

[I do not see problem, besides I would ask you if you let me be with them in reading] said the voice of ESKK the creator of the book that the group was reading...

"Thank you, man, you know this day is very important and you know it," said Magna

[No problem, I'll be there in a heartbeat] ESKK said

Magna nodded and hung up the phone to go back to the reading bay and inform the others.

"Ok sorry this ... had to call someone" he said entering the room with everyone calm - "I have important news to say"

"You're going to set us free," Mercury said.

"Nop" Magna said as I stretched arms of joy - "I'm getting married!"

"Oh Magna, congratulations ..." chirped MIMI of joy - "I knew you and Velvet would be together!"

"Congratulations!" Said Ruby, she always adore weddings

"Hehehe, it's been a long time coming," Magna said, scratching his neck. "I'm going to be away for a few days while I prepare everything for the wedding, until a friend of mine will be with you reading and watching the bad guys, He will arrive at 3, 2, 1 ... "

A portal appears on the ground as ESKK comes out as fireworks go off, making a great entrance ...

"I greet my friends, I did not think that I would be with you so soon, I was waiting as in the second recess until the third volume but Magna asked me to come before and that's why I came" said ESKK

"Seriously thanks for everything," Magna said.

"Do not mention it, enjoy your wedding and make sure you enjoy the honeymoon and you know what I mean" said ESKK with a smile

"..." Magna looked at him without expression - "Anyway, the reading shift is from Taiyag, Neo has a device that gives electric shocks to Roman, there are snacks in the refrigerator and the bathroom is to the next room on the left ...it is understood?"

"Since it's crystal" said ESKK

"All right, I'm going, Mami, you also have to help with the wedding," said Magna, walking out the door.

"I'll finally be able to wear that dress and be the maid of honor," said MIMI, following him.

"Ok everybody, I'm in charge now and have fun" ESKK said to the group - "I'm really happy to be with you in reading one of the worlds that you believe so I can thank you"

"Tell those who were not forced to read this," Mercury said.

"If you do not like do not complain like a bitch," said ESKK laughing at his own joke - "Before I start reading I will show you the opening of this second volume for your enjoyment ... and start!" Press the TV button

 **Where there is Light Shadows Lurk and Fear Reigns, Yet by the blade of Knights mankind was given hope.**

 **(*Insert Garo Guren no Tsuki op 2: Gekka)**

 **[The song soon started as it showed Makai Symbols floating around before the symbol of Garo appeared followed by the symbol of a new Knight as it soon showed Ruby's crest before it changed to an actual rose.**

 **-Byakuren no hana saku ah!-**

 **The rose soon bloomed before its pedals all fell as they were blown away by an unknown wind before the screen shifted to Sirius as his left side was shown but his right side was shadowed silhouette of Garo.**

 **-Akaki yozora no kagi wa aware-**

 **The screen showed Sirius raising his face to the camera as he opened his eyes before on his right side Ruby appeared as she was walking away accompanied by a trail of roses.**

 **-Oboro ge na kekkai ga ima kei yuki-**

 **Once Sirius was full facing the camera the roses flurried before they were cut away by a scythe of flames making a screen of flames before it showed new stuff.**

 **-Tomerarenai toki no sadame meguri meguru rensa-**

 **The screen then showed the members of Team JNPR but with Gaia standing behind Jaune but minus Pyrrha followed by team RWBY minus Ruby as in her place was an unknown Makai Knight holding a scythe as it soon ended with team SSBR minus Sirius.**

 **-Akane no kumo wa-**

 **The screen showed Pyrrha looking down with a golden background as behind her was Sirius with his back torts her back as soon she realized something.**

 **-Yami ni nomareta!-**

 **The screen then changed as Pyrrha turned around wide eyed as rising from the ground was none a giant that was obviously Darkus as it roared and reached torts Remnants blood red moon. Drums began to pick up as hands of the Makai reached torts the room as well as some of them were even that of Grimm.**

 **-Uzumaita yokubou ga chikara wo atae-**

 **The screen showed Garo and Zex as they looked ready to murder each other as with Zex was Cinder in her Horror form as they smirked as Garo growled.**

 **-Kono renjou sae manketsu in ga!-**

 **The screen showed Pyrrha n*** with censors as she seemed to be asleep going upward. On her right was the true Fall Maiden Amber as she was floating downward also bare of clothing and also asleep as on Pyrrha's left was Cinder going the same direction as Amber as she too was asleep. The screen then showed Amber being covered in light as Cinder was covered in darkness before all three vanished.**

 **Shippu! Jinrai! Genmu gensei shinshi!**

 **AS the song did this Sirius, Beret, Silver, and Jaune prepared to summon their armors as each of them summoned their armor all at once becoming Garo, Dan, Baron, and Gaia as they snarled at any threat who wished the world harm.**

 **-Sora hageshiku araburi-**

 **Soon a golden Fireball appeared as it showed Garo battling an invisible enemies as he slashed at nothing but air.**

 **-Konjiki ni kageyaki dasu hagane no kiba!-**

 **The screen then showed the other three Knights battling and showing the skills they gained from years of training and battling Horrors and Grimm. It soon climaxed at Garo and Zex charging at each other before they clashed blades as Zex's topaz eyes showed the madness within them.**

 **-Naze hito wa ai wo!-**

 **The screen showed Garo and Gaia falling as Pyrrha was their awake but nude as she soon shattered revealing Cinder as she laughed at them before going torts the darkness behind her as it showed the key to Darkus' seal.**

 **-Motome sugite kokoro wo guren e someru!-**

 **The screen showed Team SSBR, Team JNPR, and team RWBY minus Ruby preparing to battle Cinder and Flare as they stood upon a cliff as Flare summoned his armor of Zex while Cinder entered her Horror form as the two smirked at the three teams.**

 **-Mamori nuke!-**

 **The screen showed Ruby crouched down as she seem to be angered by something. Upon Ruby's left middle finger was Madou Ring Eclipse as the stone that once covered it removed itself as Ruby was surrounded by falling rose pedals and flames. In her hands was not crescent Rose but a Scythe that is wielded by the only known Female Makai Knight in existence. Ruby aura was being maxed out as it started to physically show around her as if it was summoning something that rightfully belonged to her as from her face you could see a silver glow coming from it where her eyes are. Ruby then roared as a ring above her opened releasing a silver light mixed with crimson as once it died down in Ruby's Place was the Scorching Heat Knight Yaiba!**

 **-Byakuren no hikari e ah!-**

 **The screen then showed all three Teams together as they looked torts the enemy that approaches as soon it got to Sirius and Ruby side by side looking to the crimson shattered moon of Remnant as they knew a threat was coming.**

 **-Garo!-**

 **Garo SSBR of Makai**

 **And with the songs ending the title appeared as it appeared before Remnants moon.]**

"Wow ..." said Ruby without having words to describe it

"I know, my best work," ESKK said.

"Why are you showing me naked?" Pyrrha said with a blush of shame while Jaune had a light nosebleed

"I had censorship, but most of the world has seen you naked as any of those present" said ESKK

"W-WHAT ?!" Shouted everyone in the audience as everyone had flushes of embarrassment, except Ozpin who slightly widened his eyes, so did Cinder

"Someone I listen to the web 34 hook" said ESKK

"That one that says if there is anything, is there a porn version of it?" Blake said as most eyes widened

"N-No, tell me what ..." said Weiss

"Yes, there are many rare people in the world with even rarer tastes" said ESKK

"You mean someone put pictures of my naked daughters on the internet," shouted Taiyang erupting in anger

"Calm Taiyag," Qrow said.

"What calms me, how can I be calm like a madman is watching my naked daughters ?!" Shout Taiyang - "Matare who did this!"

"Leave me a little to my want" said Winter furious also, did not want to think that a madman is doing "things" with his sister

"Ok ok, maybe I should not have said it ... Taiyang please read, it's better to have something to forget it" said ESKK

Taiyang growled as take the book –" **Chapter 8: Horror Cannibal"**

"I do not like how this sounds," Jaune said.

 **An Atlas warship was landing at the sky docks of Beacon as many ships from Atlas flew by. Some would thing Atlas is transporting troops for war but in fact Atlas's academies is joint with the military sense being the strongest military power in the world it was no wonder they were transporting troops as well.**

"If James likes to show the superiority of his army, I wonder if he's making up for anything," Qrow said mockingly - "Hey, I can order some alcohol, Magna has not let me drink in a whole volume"

"I do not see the problem" said ESKK taking out a bottle and throws it - "It's a recipe from an old friend, enjoy it"

Qrow took a sip and gave a loud exhalation - "My god that has a strong flavor, I love it" he said taking another drink

 **In Ozpin's clock like office he and Glynda looked at the eye sore in the sly as this was a bit overkill. "Wow looks like someone is over compensating." Eruba said as Ozpin looked at the fleet.**

"He understands me," Qrow said.

Winter rolled her eyes - "General Ironwood is a busy man, being a director of an academy and a general of a military army takes much of his time"

 **"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work with him wherever he travels." Glynda said as she was not pleased especially sense this could compromise Team SSBR's mission here as well as the fact they need to keep Darkus at bay.**

"Well I would not blame him if I suspected something bad was going to happen at Vale, especially if it's Cinder's we're talking about," said Weiss

"Although it should have been intelligent to have more human troops than robots, since they are easy to hack," said ESKK

"I should talk to him and talk to him about correcting that design error," Winter said as he looked at Cinder who did not bother

'I'll have to change my plans because this book and what that guy says will ruin my plan to get the maid's powers ... even then maybe I can use that book to get ideas' thought Cinder

"Even though I agree with what my other self said, Ironwood could be a problem for Sirius and the makai knight's mission to keep an eye on that Darkus," said Glynda

 **"Well running an academy and the military makes him a busy man. But yes those are a bit of an eye sore" Ozpin said as Eruba spoke.**

 **"Good I wasn't the only one who thought that." Eruba said as Ozpin looked. It was then that the beeping sound on his desk alerted him of a visitor as he already knew who it was.**

 **"Here we go." Ozpin said as he looked to the door. "Come in." He said as the elevator door then opened to reveal a middle aged man in all white as on his right hand was a white glove.**

 **"Ozpin." The man greeted as Ozpin straightened out.**

 **"Hello general." Ozpin greeted as Ironwood walked to him.**

 **"Please drop the formalities." Ironwood said as he shook Ozpins hand. "It's been too long." Ironwood greeted as he then turned to Glynda. "And Glynda it has certainly been to long sense we last spoke." Ironwood greeted as Glynda glared a bit.**

"Even though I told him I'm not interested, he's still going on with this," Glynda said with a snort.

"In addition to the fact that you like Ozpin," said ESKK, winning a blush from her - "Come on, I almost everyone will pair you up with Ozpin, they are a lovely couple"

Ozpin was calm when drinking his cup of coffee but what no one noticed was that he had a slight blush, luckily no one noticed

"Even though I told him I'm not interested, he's still going on with this," Glynda said with a snort.

"In addition to the fact that you like Ozpin," said ESKK, winning a blush from her - "Come on, I almost everyone will pair you up with Ozpin, they are a lovely couple"

Ozpin was calm when drinking his cup of coffee but what no one noticed was that he had a slight blush, luckily no one noticed

 **"Oh James." She greeted before leaning to Ozpin. "I'll be outside." She said before leaving.**

 **"Well she hasn't changed a bit." Ironwood said as he saw this.**

 **"So what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas?" Ozpin said as he walked to his desk and poured some coffee. "Headmasters don't typically travel with their students for the Vytal Festival." Ozpin said as he handed the cup to Ironwood.**

 **"Well you know how much I love Vale this time of year." Ironwood said as he reached into his coat and pulled out a flask and poured some of its contents into his cup. "Besides with you hosting I thought this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up." Ironwood said as Ozpin looked.**

"Did what I made in the coffee was alcohol?" Said Pyrrha

"Seems like it," said Ren.

"Typical of him, and you complain that I'm a drunk if you work with one" Qrow laughed looking at Winter

"It's different, at least Ironwood knows how to drink in moderation," Winter said- "But ... the way he does it is annoying to make any drink with alcohol is annoying," she thought to herself.

 **"Well I can appreciate quality time between friends. However the small fleet outside my window has me somewhat concerned." Ozpin said as he poured himself some coffee.**

 **"Well Concern is what brought me here." Ironwood began as Ozpin looked.**

 **"Well I understand that travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult." Ozpin began but Ironwood then spoke up.**

 **"Ozpin you and I both know why I brought those men." Ironwood said as Ozpin drank his coffee.**

 **Ozpin then sighed knowing very well why Ironwood brought his fleet. "We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this is just going to give off the wrong impression." Ozpin said as Ironwood looked.**

"It's true, you would think that Atlas is trying to conquer Vale ... that's why he got ill after the volume 3 incident thinking that Atlás started all this" said ESKK - "I understand your concern but you must hide things better"

"We're talking about James, I do not think that 'hide' this in his dictionary," said Qrow

 **"It what Qrow said is true then." Ironwood said only for Ozpin to cut him off.**

 **"If what Qrow said is true then we will handle it tactfully. It's the Vytal Festival time to celebrate unity and peace, so I suggest you not scare people by transporting hundreds of Soldiers halfway across the Continent." Ozpin said as Ironwood had a retort.**

 **"I'm just being cautious."**

 **"As am I. Which is why we shall continue to train the best Huntsman and Huntresses we can." Ozpin said as Ironwood nodded.**

 **"Believe me I am." Ironwood said before he began leave the office only to stop to look at Ozpin. "But ask yourself this: do you honestly believe your childRen can win a war?" He asked as Ozpin looked while Ironwood left.**

 **"I'm hope they never have to." Ozpin said as Eruba looked.**

 **"Plus there are bigger threats then you know of Ironwood." Eruba said as Ozpin had to agree with his Madou Ring partner.**

"We're not prepared but the same thing goes for Ironwwod and his army. Fighting against horrors or the like is at a higher level that a hunter can face, maybe none of us can do anything except the Sirius, Jaune and Ruby team they have The equipment to fight them, "said Weiss

"What a way to brighten the mood," Yang said sarcastically.

"But what Weiss says is true, we will not be able to fight a war on that scale," said Blake

"Friends do not lose hope, our other can do it, we know how capable we are, we have been in situations that a veteran hunter to state and pudimmos overcome it with success" said Ruby encouraging the group

 _ **"Little Rose is right, you can overcome the obstacles and make the impossible possible ... Ozpin relies on everything you do in your world as any other"**_ said Eclipse

"I have seen worlds with worse situations to this one but you eight managed to surpass it, of course with a little help but it shows that they are able to do everything that the world gives them" ESKK said - "I trust in you, Magna trusts in you, everything The world trusts you! I can not spoiler what will happen but I will tell you that you can handle it "

That made the group better encouraged ...

"As you guys," ESKK said, pointing to the villains - "Many may hate them but also love them for who they are ... Although this book shows how to stop them, it will also help them to reflect and perhaps be a force of good but it is their Decision ... same will erase the memories of everything, I only give them a chance to be better people, I do not say that they have to change what they are but try to be better ... but as I said ... it is their decision "

"Can we still steal?" Torchwick asked

"Yep, a minor scale but todavian can continue to steal but no murders," said ESKK

'Aww' wrote Neo pouting, that was that she loved most of her work

"Mmm ..." hummed Torchwick

"Do not tell me you're thinking of doing it?" Said Mercry

"Hey it's better to have options, who knows that their plans end in my death" said Torchwick as ESKK coughed slightly - "Do not tell me that in the original died"

"Yep but there are still rumors that say you're still alive" said ESKK - "We fly with the reading"

 **(Scene break)**

 **Within the liberty, as the 2nd level, 3 table were being use by the three teams of Beacon, Team RWBY, JNPR, and SSBR.**

 **Team RWBY is playing a board/card game, Team JNPR were doing studding, as Team SSBR are doing a simple game of chess using Black/obsidian and White/gold game pieces, with Beret vs Sirius, and Sliver vs Rachael.**

"The chess is boring," Nora said.

"But it is important because it is necessary to make strategies, it is like being the leader of a group of soldiers and having to get to the survey without the least amount of casualties" said ESKK - "But yep, it's boring"

 **With Beret as he moved his Black/obsidian 'Rook' piece and whisper, "Just a move till check."**

 **Sirius took his time a little bit as he took a discarded White Knight piece from his loses pile, and then moved 'pawn' and brought it over to the other side before switching it out as he said, "Knight Piece, check mate."**

 **Beret was bug eye to that move and saw as Sirius Queen had the king, with the knight to check it.**

"God, even reading it is boring," Yang complained.

"Hey, the chess is not so bad ... it's fun and it sharpens the mind," said Weiss

"How do you know?" Yang asked

"I played chess when I was a girl together with my sister," Weiss said.

"I remember, but then you screamed, you cried and kicked every time I beat you," Winter said with a smile.

"Winter, do not say it in front of everyone!" Weiss said blushing with embarrassment as she sank into the armchair.

"At least I'm glad Sirius has won," Ruby murmured happily.

ESKK with his good hearing hear what Ruby said - 'Maybe I could ... I do not know but it will be fun' he smiled at an idea

 **Rachael giggle at Beret lose and said, "Look like the 'Golden Knight is even greater player than you, Spear boy."**

 **"Boy scout lost, great, now let back to ours," Sliver said as he was getting tired of waiting.**

 **"Oh is are little wolf pup getting impatient?" Rachel teased as Sliver glared. "Oh no need to get angry I was just teasing besides you make it to easy you have so many buttons I can push it just too tempting." Rachel said as Sirius heard and spoke.**

": I so wish she was real we can be like the twin bombshells of puns and teases!" said Yang

"Please don't bring her here" said Weiss rolling her eyes

"Oh Weiss Cream you should know me I cant help myself now" Said ESKK escaping a slight evil laugh- "But now I have to get a cloning tube ready, great more things I need to do... Oh well nothing is earned the easy way"

"I will say this when will we get to the Horror Cannibal?" asked Cinder

"Why do you want to see that?" Mecury said bewildered to see that his boss wanted to see a cannibal horror

" Just call it a hunch for now" Answered Cinder

"Neo my little ice cream cone I need you to shock Cinder if she's about to give a spoiler got it, oh and don't hold back on her" Said ESKK, something he did not like were the spoilers

Neo nods with a smile that gave bad thorn to anyone.

"Wait what?" Cinder said with her eyes slightly open.

"This should be fun" Roman said with a smile, at last this time would not be the target of the electric shocks

"Neo, I warn you-" I do not finish saying Cinder as she was soon electrocuted until she got all her hair pointed like an afro

Neo smiled funny to do this ...

"Thank you Neo, your reward" said ESKK out of nowhere a Neapolitan ice cream and throw it at the tri-color girl

Neo's eyes sparkled as he savored his favorite ice cream.

"Seriously, why does she get the best deals?" Emerald asked no one in particular.

 **"You know Beret they say when a girl teases a boy like that it means the girl likes that boy." Sirius said as Rachel gained a blush before looking away.**

 **"Oh yeah I tease you all the time Golden Knight so are you saying I like you like that or are you saying your like me." Rachel said as Sirius gained a blush before he shied away.**

Ruby frowned at that.

ESKK I look with fun as the red hooded girl was falling in love with one of his creations; maybe it's time to do the duplicate ... nah, for the break

 **"I didn't mean to step on toes or impose." Sirius said as Rachel smiled.**

 **"All it forgiven but I might call upon you to do a favor." Rachel said as she smiled that the blush was gone.**

 **What went unnoticed by many of them was that Sliver also gained a blush as he looked away as he was now standing up.**

"Ooh, looks like Sliver has a crush on Rachel, I get my thumbs up for shipping," said Yang

 **Sirius looks to his teammate then he asked, "Something the matter?"**

 **"No… nothing… let just get back to the game," Sliver said as he just sat back down as Rachael smile at him and then said, "Ok then."**

 **Taking a Bishop and move it over and then say, "Check."**

 **Sliver didn't think as he just moves the king switching it with a Rook, and soon Rachael moved a pawn and said, "Check mate."**

 **To the site the, it was a triple threat check, as Rachael's other Bishop cover one side, the other rook to the other side, and the pawn piece to check.**

 **Sliver head slam down to cover his embarrassment look on his face, as Rachael just laugh at it and said, "It just a game wolfy, maybe next round, if you win, I may give you a treat." As she finished that sentence she gave a wink to Sliver who blushed.**

[Sliver and Rachel sitting in a tree] with Ember Celice

[K-i-s-s-i-n-g!] Magnhild finished singing along with Nora

 **Beret saw that and said to himself, "Maybe Sirius is onto something." He shrug and set the last piece of the board before he and Sirius started a new game.**

 **Without much paying attention, Team RWBY has gotten into their game a bit much as Ruby gotten aerial advantage… until Yang's Trap was active, as if she roll a 7 or higher she pretty much blow Ruby game piece away.**

"It was the worst moment of my life" sigh Ruby

"More than the time your hood gets stuck in your bed and you almost hang with her?" Yang said

"Okay, that was the worst moment of my life but I just call you a broken lot," Ruby said.

"I just know how to play, I always take risks ready to take," said Yang

"We need to talk about it, miss," Taiyang said.

 **Team JNPR was near team RWBY table as they were studying around, other than Nora who is sleeping, and Jaune, reading a comic book until it gotten taken away from Pyrrha and in its play, History of Grimm and Dust, as Pyrrha herself took the comic for herself to read.**

Most looked at the 'invincible girl' as she looked embarrassed ...

"I was curious about the comics, I never had time to read them" said Pyrrha with a shy smile

[Yes, she's never had fun things to do because of the fame and fans who followed her without rest] said Milo

[But in Beacon, you can finally enjoy the life of a normal girl ... well almost] said Akouo

 **Back at RWBY table with Ruby crying over her lose, as Weiss was going over her hand as Yang said, "Well Weiss, it's your turn."**

 **Going her cards once more and didn't get a clue of how the game words as she said, "I have… Absolutely no idea what's going; on."**

"And I still do not understand the rules of that game," said Weiss

"You're not the only one." Blake added.

"I never understood the logic of that game in the first place" said Winter

 **Yang slid to Weiss side and put a hand on her shoulder as she said, "Look, it's easy. You're playing as Vacuo, which means all Vacuo-based cards comes with a bonus!"**

 **"That sound dumb," Weiss made her statement as she still didn't understand and the bonus didn't seem that good for her, until Yang started to mess with her card, shifting them around.**

 **"See… you've got sandstorm, Dessert scavenge- Oh! Oh! Resourceful Raider!" Yang said as she sounded pretty happy at that as she started to explain it.**

 **"See now you can take Ruby discarded, Air fleet- (Ruby: Nooooo!)- And put it in your hand," Yang said as she smile to Ruby lose.**

 **"Okay?" Weiss started to get the idea a bit more as Yang started to go more into the cards, "And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance boost against natural hazards, you can use sandstorm to disable my ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my kingdom!"**

 **Yang just gave away a play to let Weiss to have the advantage in the game… until Yang got in a serious mood and said, "Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war."**

 **Yang slide away as Weiss asked, "And that means?"**

 **"You're just three moves away from conquering remnant!" Ruby cry out as she wanted to do that to Yang.**

 **Soon enough, To Weiss as she see she was a step closer of winning the game as she gain a smile and started to laugh like mad, with thunder in the background. "YES! FEAR THE ALMIGHTY POWER OF MY FORCES! COWER AS THEY PILLAGE YOUR HOMES AND WEEP AS THEY TAKE YOUR CHILDERN FROM YOUR VERY ARMS-!"**

Everyone including the bad guys looked at Weiss, as that heiress huddled more in the armchair with her face completely red of shame

"Don't ever change that crazy part a bit Weiss your kids will love you for that moment of crazy" ESKK said

Weiss sank further into the couch, asking for the earth to swallow her.

 **As Weiss was going… mad, Yang interrupted her and said, "Trap card!"**

 **"Hu?"**

 **Yang moved the pieces on the board around as she knocks down all of Weiss pieces and said, "Your armies has been destroyed."**

 **Now Weiss was crying as she said, "I hate this game of emotions we play!" For some odd reason Ruby was now in Weiss arms and said while still crying, "Stay strong, Weiss! We'll make it through this together."**

 **"Shut up! Don't touch me!" Weiss said as she just hugged Ruby and both loser just cried together.**

"Why did you hug her back if you didn't want her touching you?" Qrow asked with a laugh

Weiss was still embarrassed. "God have mercy on me," she thought, no longer enduring these embarrassing moments.

 **At Team SSBR table as they look over to team RWBY table for a moment as Sliver just asked, "What the hell did we just witness?"**

"Something fun," laughed Yang and Qrow.

"My suffering is not one of laughter!" Weiss shouted at both of them as she crossed her arms - "That's why I hate playing those kinds of games"

 **"Well could ask them." Sirius said as Beret was looking at Yang.**

 **"Didn't she just break the rules by giving the tactical advantage only to make it useless?" Beret said as Sirius looked.**

 **"Beret did you understand what they were playing?" Sirius asked as Beret looked.**

 **"Yes my father, sisters, and I use to play that game all the time when I wasn't undergoing my training." Beret said as Sliver was shocked.**

 **"Oh my God boy scout knows how to have fun." Sliver said as Rachel looked just as surprised.**

"Wow and I thought I was just a simple military kid" said Yang equally surprised

"Please, everyone in your life knows how to have fun just do not do it since it's not the time or the place to do it," said Roman

"How do you have fun?" Emerald asked

"Stealing ... is the only thing that amuses me" said Roman

"That and make stuffed animals" wrote Neo

"Neo!" Roman shouted as his partner revealed one of his secrets as the others began to laugh - "Hey everyone need a hobby!"

"Equal does not stop being fun, mister teddy bear" Mercury said laughing harder

"Damn it" Roman growled

 **"What else has he hidden from us?" Rachel joined in as Beret glared before sighing and standing up.**

 **"I have homework to work on." Beret said as he began to walk away only for Yang to notice him. "Hey Beret why don't you join in?" Yang called as Beret looked.**

 **"We are in a library it would be wise to keep quiet so others may study." Beret said before Yang got up and grabbed his arm.**

 **"Oh don't be a party pooper." Yang said as she insisted. "You can play next game or take Blake's place if she quits." She said as she pulled Beret to the table.**

 **"I don't think." Beret began as Yang laughed.**

 **"Come on Beret can't have you be stern for the rest of your life." Yang said as she sat Beret on a spare chair.**

 **"I suppose one game wouldn't hurt." Beret said as he waited for his turn.**

"Je, it seems my niece is a good influence on the boy scout," Qrow smiled.

"Everyone needs to have fun, and Yang knows how to do it" agreed Taiyang - "Beret needs some sun dragon time"

Yang laughed at the word game as everyone groaned including the bad ones ...

"By God, that was terrible," Mercury complained.

"It's not a bad dad, but I'd better go 'It's time for Beret to spend some time yanging with me'-" Yang said as both she and her father laughed while the others complained

"Damn Yang!" Ruby complained

 **Sirius smiled at Beret seeing Yang was probably a good influence on him before he walked to Jaune. "Hey Jaune." Sirius greeted as Jaune looked.**

 **"Oh hey Sirius what's up?" Jaune greeted back as Sirius looked.**

 **"I just wanted to see how you're adjusting to the life of a Makai Knight and how you're holding up after your grandfather's passing." Sirius said wanting to check up on Jaune.**

The majority that was present in that part of the reading remembered that moment

"True, I wonder how my other me is going after that" Jaune said a little sad to see that his grandfather died, not in his world but seeing an alternate version of him die

 **Jaune just rub the back of his head and said, "It's been… difficult, my mother just gotten the news and I don't know, he's always been there when we needed him and now he gone…"**

 **Sirius understand Jaune as he just nodded to the new bearer of Gaia, and he only had been in the only battle against the Grimm horror hybrid.**

 **Jaune shake it off and wanted to get off that topic as he said, "I've been trying to keep my mind off it, Training, eating sleeping, reading" held up a comic book he gotten back from Pyrrha somehow.**

 **Sirius nodded and said, "I understand, I use my hobby of making fans to keep my mind off things."**

 **"You make fans?" Jaune question and thought' What kind of hobby is that?'**

 **Sirius smiled and said, "Yea, my father taught me how to, with my mother teaching me how to draw art on them, to make them one of a kind." Pulling one out now and flipping it open to show the design art work on it, and it was wonderful like it was telling a story as Jaune Arc said, "Wow, you really have a talent Hu… so your father taught how to be a knight as well?"**

 **Sirius stiffen at that question and then relax and said, "No… he pass away before he could."**

The group felt a bit of sadness what happens with Sirius especially Ruby, that on the side of the good but the bad did not care much ... well except Emerald as he understood to lose someone important ...

"Bu bu, poor makai knight ... seriously nothing is gained remember someone's loss" said Mercury as soon suffered an electric discharge from Emerald who took control of the hand of Neo

"Have respect," she said.

"I agree with the rookie ... everyone has ever lost a being that loved most" said to everyone's surprise Roman Torchwick

"You go through that?" Ruby asked

"Red, even before being a most sought-after thief all over Remnant I have had important people in my life, especially a person who has not yet forgotten her," said Roman as he held his hat - "This is all I have left for Remember her ... "

Neo put her hand on his shoulder as she gave him a slight smile

"Thanks Neo" Roman said with a slight smile

 **Ears of other parties hear what Sirius said and keep silent a bit, to Ruby… was sadden to that as she knew what it was like to lose someone in the family you loved.**

 **Jaune panic a bit and said, "Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't-" Sirius stopped him and said, "Don't, it wasn't your fault, you weRen't there when it happen."**

 **Jaune nodded and rub the back of his head trying to get off that topic as well and said, "Well who did train you anyways?"**

 **Sirius put on a smile and said, "A friend of my father's, named Cole, he hold the title of Makai knight 'Zanga'."**

 **"Wow so this guy must have been tough." Jaune said as Zaruba chuckled.**

 **"The knight titles of Garo and Zanga go way back when Grimm first appeared you could say they are brothers in arms." Zaruba said as Jaune looked at Zaruba.**

 **"How come I don't have one of those?" Jaune said referring to Zaruba.**

"It would be great to have one" said Jaune - "Hey Ruby could you-"

"No" said Ruby - "I'm sorry but this is my madou ring and I win it to have it"

"Remember that I lend it to you, you'll have to return it at the end of the book" said ESKK

Ruby nodded ...

 **"Madou Rings are only given to the most illustrious of Knights such as Garo while the rest get other types such as Madou Amulets and Madou Bracelets." Sirius said as Jaune nodded. "Anyway did you get your Madou Lighter yet?" Sirius asked as Jaune nodded and pulled it out. "Good keep that with you it will help you pinpoint who's a Horror as well as reveal messages sent by the Watchdog." Sirius said as Jaune nodded.**

 **"Got it." Jaune said as Sirius looked.**

 **"Now then I should be off." Sirius said as Jaune nodded.**

 **Ruby saw Sirius walk away and knew he had come to accept his what had happened in the past.**

 **Sirius walked as he left the Library to have some time to himself.**

 **(Later with Sirius at the dorms)**

 **Sirius opened his locker and saw the Garoken there waiting for him as he looked at the red scabbard that was the sign of the Golden Knight. "Zaruba." Sirius began as Zaruba looked. "Am I truly worthy of upholding my father's title of Garo?" Sirius asked as Zaruba looked.**

 **"Well you are worthy of being Garo otherwise you wouldn't be able to transform. But you have to make your own path as the Golden Knight like the Garo's before you had." Zaruba said before he sensed something odd. "Sirius lately I've been sensing a mass of Inga but so far it's only been scattered as it something it keeping it inside a field of Inga to keep the source from fully being detected." Zaruba said as Sirius looked.**

 **"Do you think it's a Horror or the one who stole the key?" Sirius asked as Zaruba tried to pinpoint the source of the Inga.**

 **"I'm not sure but for the time being we should be on out guard no doubt we will have a tough battle ahead." Zaruba said as Sirius nodded to that.**

"Is it possible that it has to do with the horror cannibal of the title?" Ren wonder

"I'm sorry but I can not tell you, they will only know by continuing to read" said ESKK

 **Ruby was at the door way as she listens in on Sirius, and could help but feel sorry for him, as she closed the door silently the best she could, then vanish with rose petals were left behind.**

"Man I guess I'm not the only one in the world who lost a parent" said Ruby

" _ **He had it worse.**_ " Said Eclipse

"Yeah he did actually" said ESKK

"Wait how?" asked Qrow

" I'll give you a spoiler just this once, Sirius unlike Ruby saw his father die right in front of his eyes" said ESKK

Many of those present were in shock

"Wait what?! Your joking I mean the guy is like the nicest person you'd ever meet how can he just shrug off seeing his dad die right before his eyes" said Yang

"Ms. Xiao Long people cope with such tragedies in different ways. I had noticed the way he had carried himself and the way he fought, it was like he was chasing a shadow of sorts" said Ozpin

"Yeah I made him have a tragedy but also I made it so he kept moving forward trying to reach that goal of upholding the title of Golden Knight Garo" said ESKK

"I feel sorry for him now. I mean all this time... he had to live with that and none of us even knew." Said Taiyang feeling sorry for the boy

" _ **Its a curse for many Makai Knights, many sons lost there fathers to the Horrors leaving the sons to inherit there fathers armors and at times chasing after there fathers shadow to carry on there legacy. Very rarely has a father ever been able to pass his armor down to his son and be there to see it happen"**_ said Eclipse

",,, Hey I'm going to become Yaiba in this world right?" asked Ruby

" _**Yes Flower Girl"**_ said Eclipse

"Well I hope that the me in that world gets to be there when her daughter inherits Yaiba standing there seeing her daughter don the armor" Ruby said confidently.

 _ **"*Chuckles* I'm sure Anya would be happy to hear you say that"**_ said Eclipse

"Who?" asked Qrow

"A later date I'm sure" said ESKK

 **(Scene break)**

 **AT team RWBY dorm room, Blake was on her bed, thinking about what has happen back at the dock area.**

 **'Brothers of the White Fang why are you aiding this scum!?'**

 **'The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business together.'**

 ***sound of fighting within the memory**

 **Blake felt helpless, she can't do anything to stop the White Fang or help other Faunus out there struggling with the conflict that just being caught in the cross fire, for all she knew they were Join the White Fang or worst, becoming horrors, and what worst she felt something was coming and didn't know to stop it.**

"All the hunters even when young people felt that something big was going to happen but they should also think when they are ready to act and not do anything stupid that can hurt their life like that of their team," said Winter

"I've really been putting pressure on everything that happened that day," Blake said.

"But remember you have your friends who support you" said ESKK

"And as we told you that day, that if something happens to you do not hesitate to ask for our help" said Ruby

"If we're going to do things, we have to do it as a team," said Weiss

"And as friends too," said Pyrrha

Blake smiled at the fact that thanks to her friends she was able to open up and be who she really is, she would not know if it had been hers if she had not met ...

 **As she stuck in her memories trying to think of something, a memory of Headmaster Ozpin were talking.**

 **(Flashback)**

 **Blake was sitting in a chair in front of the headmaster as he carry his cane in with his normal cup of coffee.**

 **"Well, This has certainly been and eventful evening," Ozpin said as he just gotten reports at what happen at the dock, and didn't know to be worry about it or not, but that is not the point of having Blake here in the room.**

 **As Blake look up to her headmaster as he sat down and said, "I'm sure that after a night of thwarting attempted robbery you probably just want to go home and take a nap, but... I was hoping that maybe we could have a chance to talk."**

 **Rested his Ring hand down as Blake took notice to it as she saw Eruba, and reminded her of Zaruba and thought, 'Could he be a-' her train of thought were stopped as Ozpin snap his fingers as Blake snap out of her thought, and look to Ozpin as he said, "A little rude to be staring when I'm wanted us to talk."**

 **"O-of course," Blake recover herself from making a mistake but she could still feel the present within Ozpin's ring.**

"Ms. Belladona is very keen to notice the small details of her surroundings, an acceptable trait for a huntress," said Glynda

"But those things also make you distracted and do not pay attention to the other events in your environment," said Winter

"As they say 'curiosity killed the cat," said Qrow before receiving a slight blow to the ribs from Winter

 **"Wonderful, as you know, in order to enroll at my academy, students must first pass a rigorous entrance exam." Ozpin stating a fact coming to his school is no easy task.**

 **"Most applicants spend years of preparation training at one of many combat schools around the world... You are one of the few who did not," Ozpin said as he took a sip of his coffee.**

 **Blake gave a look trying to figure out where Ozpin was going with this as he went on after taking a sip saying, "And you passed the exam with flying colors."**

 **"I was raised outside the kingdoms. If you can't fight, can't survive," Blake spoken about the harshness most anything from outside the kingdom would know.**

"Yeah..Menagerie is dangerous, it has beautiful vegetation, good people and great view but having in mind that more than half of the territory is dominated by grimms ... it is necessary to learn to survive from the moment one just learned to crawl" ESKK said

"Wait," said Yang, looking at her teammate - "Do you live in Menagerie?"

"I do not really like to talk about where I live, but maybe I should be more open and tell them," Blake said, looking down

[It's okay to keep secrets, Blake, but remember you have to socialize more and tell your friends about you -] said Gambol Sabana

"Yeah, guys ... when we're done with this I'm going to tell you a little more about me ... no more secrets," Blake said.

"Do not worry Blake, if you have secrets we will respect your decision until you have the decision to tell us," said Yang

"Hug ... how I hate to see this, how things are fixed and friends ... what a mess" Mercury complained

"Neo" said ESKK

Neo knew what he wanted and immediately gave an electric discharge to Mercury ...

"Thanks" said ESKK as the tri-odor girl nodded

 **"Well you have most certainly Survived, Blake." Ozpin pointed out the one good thing that has happen, maybe something else as well.**

 **"I admire your drive. And I am proud to run a school that accepts individuals from all walks of life." Ozpin pick up his coffee to his lip before he could sip, he said, "Rich, poor, human…" Taking his sip and then said, "Faunus."**

 **Blake kind of frown at that but it couldn't be helped as the Headmaster set down his mug as he asked, "Why do you wear that bow, Blake? Why hide who you are?"**

 **Blake kind of snaps at the headmaster, to what she said right away, "You may be willing to accept the Faunus, Professor Ozpin, but your species is not." Proven many time by Winchester when he was picking on Velvet, if only she could stand up for herself but too afraid it could hurt her race more than anything.**

 **"True... but we are continuing to take strides to lessen the divide," Ozpin do care about all life of this world of human and Faunus.**

"But if it's like the people of my world like that of Magna, even though humans make a step to steer each other, they will always take two steps against ..." ESKK said with a grimace - "Although there are no fauns in my world , People are say a little hostile to tors of the same species because of their color or religious preferences ... Without mentioning the number of genocides in some important facts that would make what happened in their world was a simple dispute "

"I think Magna told us something similar," Blake said.

"Great minds think alike ... although I always wish the world to be in peace and harmony," said ESKK

 **"With all due respect, you need to start taking some larger strides..." Blake seem to be demanding, Ozpin to do more than he could and then settle down as she stated, "Until then, I'd rather avoid any unnecessary attention."**

 **"I want people to see me for who I am... Not what I am," Blake still could let her secret of a Faunus be let out in the open yet, even if her friends, and the Team SSBR knew, she still don't want it to be let out.**

 **"And what are you?" Ozpin throw a curve ball at Blake as she blink for a moment and said, "I- I don't understand what you're asking."**

 **"How did you know that the White Fang would be at the shipyard tonight?" Ozpin asked, as he may read the report, but he does want to hear Blake side the story.**

"Why? I do not understand that," Blake said.

"They are basic standards for all kinds of procedures a hunter must do," Winter said.

"We have to ask questions to know what can happen and avoid it," said Taiyang

"It's normal at work," Qrow said.

The team RWBY shrugged ... maybe they had told Ozpin the truth of what happened, maybe they could avoid what happened to what happened at the vytal festival and the fall of Beacon that happened in the canon

 **"I didn't... I just happened to be at the right place at the right time," To what Blake said is true, as she, sun, and Sliver went off of a hunch and rumor, it was at the right place and time.**

 **"You wouldn't have been the first... But what happened tonight was not an isolated incident. I may be your headmaster, but I am also Huntsman... and a fellow follower of an order." Ozpin hinted but Blake didn't get the full picture as she raises an eyebrow to that.**

 **"…And it is my sworn duty to protect this world from the forces that conspire against it, as well as many other thing, to secret are best keep hidden in the dark." Blake is still raising her eyebrow to her headmaster, as Ozpin could not lie to a student, but could not tell the truth ether.**

 **"Blake… Are you sure there is nothing else you would like to tell me?" Ozpin wanted to know what happen as there are still dark area in the report he read.**

 **To Blake, she didn't know telling her headmaster about the boy who wanted to eat the Horror, maybe against her best judgment as she said, "I'm sure."**

Blake felt a little bad like the rest of her team ... they should have told him from the beginning

Cinder's group smiled to see that Blake had not told them that they had the advantage, Cinder thanked mentally, to the displeasure of some who managed to look at them

 **Ozpin look closely into Blake's eyes and saw a lie… but he cannot force people to tell as that would go against everything he does and for reason as well as he said, "Very well."**

 **Reach for his mug and cane as he picks them up and said, "Thank you for your time, Ms. Belladonna."**

 **Ozpin got out of his chair and to the exit of the room as he said, "If you ever need to talk to me..." Blake narrows her eyes to the headmaster as she did not want to talk anymore as he did get the picture and said, "Please don't hesitate to ask."**

 **Ozpin left the sound of a door opening, as Blake snap out of her memories.**

 **(End of flashback)**

 **Blake blink and turn to the dorm door as Yang, Ruby and Weiss walked in.**

 **"Gauh should never had let Beret and the new guy play." Yang said as Ruby laughed.**

"I still think he cheated," Yang said, crossing his arms.

"Yang are not very good losers" said ESKK

"Who asked you," Yang said - "Well ... at least it's not worse than losing against Jaune"

"Hey! I'll have you know I have a very strategic mind." Jaune defended.

"It's true, I've seen it in person and is very good strategist ... coward, but good strategist" said ESKK

"Hey!" Said Jaune, he was not a coward ... not much

 **"You just mad because not only did Beret beat you with his tactical cunning but the new guy also beat you." Ruby said remembering Sun's teammate Neptune. "See if you would have just attacked him when I told you none of this would have happened." Ruby said as Weiss turned to Blake who was at the door.**

 **"Stop." Weiss said pointing at Blake as the Faunus almost had her hand on the door knob. "Lately you've been quiet antisocial and moody." Weiss said as Yang looked.**

 **"Uh have you met Blake?" Yang asked as Weiss looked.**

"Yeah, that sounds like a normal day from what we've seen so far." Said Taiyang

Blake rolled her eyes.

"Well it's true ... because you're used to Blake's way, sometimes it's hard to know when something happens to you," I admitted.

 **"Which I get is kind of your "Thing." Weiss said as Blake turned to her. "But you've been doing it more than usual, which quite frankly in unacceptable." Weiss said as she wasn't done. "You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong." Weiss said as soon she pulled a 160. "So Blake Belladonna! What! Is! Wrong!" Weiss called as she pointed at Blake from above only to show she was balancing on a chair which was only its back two legs.**

 **Weiss then gained a thoughtful look before using speed and putting the chair back where it belonged before returning to the group.**

Everyone just stared at Weiss a bit who fidgeted under everyone's gaze before they all looked back at the screen.

 **Blake closed her eyes to gain her cool as she looked at the group. "I just... I don't understand how everyone can be so calm." Blake said as the trio looked to their teammate.**

 **"You're still thinking about Torchwick?" Ruby asked concerned for Blake.**

 **"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!" Blake called out as Yang put in her two cents.**

"Are not Sirius and the others taking care of it?" Said Ruby

"They are busier with problems with horrors than with white fang," Blake said.

"Yes, those things are more problematic than them ... but as you said something great is happening and as what Magna said is true, we have to be prepared" said Jaune

Cinder did not care what they do, already has a backup plan once they escape but before they have to revenge Neo for that electric shock a moment ago

 **"Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsman, I'm sure they can handle it." Yang said as Blake wasn't convinced.**

 **"Well I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do." Blake yelled as that caused everyone to look at each other.**

 **"Ok between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the three of you think your all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells..." Weiss began as Ruby looked.**

"Who even says that word anymore?" Qrow said with a snort.

[It's the same as someone say bee's knees] said Crescent Rose

[Sip] Ember Celice deal

 **"Uh who?" She asked before Weiss continued.**

 **"But let me once again be the voice of reason... We're students. We're not ready to handle this sort of situation." Weiss said as Ruby had a argument.**

 **"Well yeah but-" Ruby began only for Weiss to cut her off.**

 **"We're not ready!" Weiss yelled as Blake had an argument.**

"Well, if you think about it ... You can not always be prearranged for everything," ESKK said. "The enemies do not let the hero have time to be ready, it is always to act immediately, in critical situations you can not stand still and To prepare, to act from here and now "

Many agreed with his words ... you could not be prepared for everything

 **"And we may never be ready! Our enemies a Ren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day! They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming. Whether we're ready or not." Blake said as that was all Ruby needed to hear.**

 **"Ok. All in favor of becoming the youngest huntresses to single-handedly bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale... say I." Ruby said as she put a hand up.**

 **"Yes! I love it when you're feisty" Yang called out with a grin as the last part was directed torts Blake.**

 **"Well, I suppose it could be fun." Weiss said with her arms crossed.**

 **"None of you said "aye." Ruby said sadly as she looked away.**

"Oh come on, why doesn't anybody say 'aye'?" Ruby pouted.

The members of team JNPR decided to humour Ruby "Aye." they all said together.

[Aye] said all weapons

Ruby smiled a bit "Thanks."

 **"Alright then... We're in this together." Blake said as Ruby looked back.**

 **"Let's hatch a plan." Ruby said as Yang smiled.**

 **"Yeah!" Yang called out before Ruby went wide eyed and gasp as if she realized something.**

 **"I left my board game in the library!" Ruby said as Weiss was annoyed.**

"Really Ruby?" Taiyang asked his daughter with a raised eyebrow while the girl looked away sheepishly.

"He he, I'm sorry" said she

 **"We're doomed."**

 **Ruby then ran outside to head to the library.**

"And that's when I first met those no good liars." Ruby said as she looking of Cinder, Emerald and Mercury-""How could I not realize that they were the enemy"

"Although I'm surprised that Cinder could fit perfectly as a student, not bad for an old woman," said ESKK

A throbbing vein appeared on Cinder's forehead - "I'm telling you I'm around 20, I'm not an old woman!"

"Yep grandma" said ESKK laughing as the others joined the laughter

Cinder grunted as she thought the first person to kill was that guy

 **(Meanwhile with Team SSBR)**

 **Rachel was looking at the wards to see if any Horrors had gotten in as she soon saw a blip as she went wide eyed. "Guys we have a Horror!" Rachel called as Sirius stood up.**

 **"I'll handle it I need to blow off some steam." Sirius said as he walked outside.**

 **"Let him be he has something on his mind." Goruba said as Beret looked.**

 **"Very well." Beret said as he went back to his homework.**

 **(Outside)**

 **Sirius arrived outside just in time to see Ruby run out of the room. "I'll be right back!" Ruby called as she ran only to bump into someone in the hall.**

 **"Ah… sorry," Ruby said as he look and asked, "Are you okay?" The person she bumped into reach down a hand, as that person said, in a arrogant tone as they said, "I'm fine. Just watch where you're going."**

 **Ruby looked at the people in front of her as she see the girl with green hair, red eyes, and brown skin, a boy with grayish hair and dull eyes. Unknown to Ruby they were Emerald and Mercury, cinder followers.**

 **As Ruby took the hand as the girl's help to get up as she said, "Uh right… I'm-" "Ruby?" as Sirius voice was hear as everyone look to him walking up with his weapon in hand.**

 **"Sirius?!" Ruby turns around and seems surprise, as he asked, "What happen?"**

 **"Oh… ahh, nothing happen just accidently bump into some… one" Ruby said as she turn around to the teens she ran into and asked, "I'm sorry, I didn't a name, are you guys new?"**

 **"Visiting from Haven, actually," a new voice came as Emerald step out of the way and Cinder came into view.**

 **Ruby look at Cinder's eyes as they seem familiar to her but didn't recognize her as cinder looks back at her giving a smile. Sirius looks to her as well, Zaruba was reading her and the other two but said through the link, 'It's not them, and the horror is somewhere else.'**

"Wait, how come Zaruba did not detect Cinder since she's a horror?" Said Qrow

Cinder also had that question but knew that her other self had two steps in front of them, something that approves

" _ **Zaruba was wrong at that moment because Cinder had anticipated Madou Tools being brought in and used Madou tools of her own to hide her own Inga by having it spreader around the campus with she constantly at its center so Zaruba would be in a find a needle in the hat stack situation"**_ said Eclipse

"Damn," Yang said.

"Always two steps forward, really my other self is impeccable," said Cinder

The group grunted as Cinder's group did not even flinch.

 **Sirius nodded and then thought why this people here were in this dorm area, as Ruby seems to figure out something as she said, "Oooooooh! You're here for the festival! Oh, but exchange students have their own dormitory."**

 **"I guess we just got turned around," Mercury said as Sirius look to him almost giving a glare as he said, "Then be sure to look too your scroll while walking around, it would have told you where your dorms are at."**

 **Mercury felt a little intimidate to Sirius, the sword in his hand put out more of the image out, as Cinder look to Sirius, and then look to his sword, as her eyes slightly widen, with Sirius not seeing it as his attention was on Mercury.**

 **Cinder know who was standing in front of her, and just play it cool and went on with her act as she said, "Thanks, we'll be sure to do so, and maybe we'll you two see you around." And they began to walk away.**

 **Ruby just smile and said, "Yea maybe!"**

"I haye admit, but she does know how to make a good convincing performance" admitted Weiss, since it seemed nothing suspicious the way Cinder spoke

"Thank you, Miss Schnee," Cinder said with a slightly arrogant smile.

Weiss frowned as she snorted.

 **"So what's are you doing out here Sirius?" Ruby asked as Sirius looked.**

 **"A Horror showed up so I need to hunt it down." Sirius said as Ruby nodded.**

 **"Well I need to get my board game from the Library so I'll see you later." Ruby said before she ran off to find the board game.**

 **Sirius nodded and followed as Ruby was heading in the same direction as him as he now doubt had to find the Horror.**

 **(Scene Break Cinder)**

 **"Wow that was easier than I thought." Emerald said as the trio were in there dorm.**

 **"Yes now we wait." Cinder said before standing up. "I'm going out for a bit I'm feeling a bit famished." Cinder said as they assumed Cinder was going to some snacks machine to grab herself some food.**

 **"Hey mind getting me something." Mercury requested only to see Cinder was already gone. "How does she do that?" Mercury asked knowing the only one who might know is Flare and even he wasn't talking.**

"It would be incurable to do this, now they see me and now they do not see me," Mercury said.

"It would be interesting, so no one would see me once I stole his wallet," Emerald said.

"You really are a newbie, think of something bigger" said Roman - "Although I think Neo does that if I remember right"

"I'm good at disappearing" wrote Neo eating the last of his Neapolitan ice cream - "Can I ask for another one?"

"Sure ..." said ESKK taking out another pack of ice cream

"Seriously ... why does she get these things?" Yang said

"Part of the fact that Neo is one of the favorite characters, also is so cute" said ESKK

Neo frowned, she was not cute.

"In addition, it is better to enjoy while you can because if they will not change will be tortured" said ESKK - "Magna have something prepared for her" escaped an evil laugh

 **(With Sirius)**

 **Sirius walked around the school as he tried to locate the Horror and saw not many people were out and about at night which should normally make locating the Horror easier but all was quiet... too quiet.**

 **Sirius lifted up his left fist to talk to Zaruba as he looked. "Any idea where the Horror is?" Sirius asked as Zaruba looked.**

 **"Yes its close by near the cafeteria." Zaruba said as Sirius nodded and went in that direction.**

 **Before he could a loud thud like someone trip with the sound of metal being dropped and-**

 ***smash!**

 **A Vase broken, Sirius look back to where he was at and on the ground was Jaune, as his shield was open for some reason, his sword behind himself, and Jaune was on the floor next to the broken vase as Sirius asked, "You alright, Jaune?"**

 **"Hu? Oh… Hey, Sirius how is it going?" Jaune said as he stand up as Sirius helps him to his feet and said, "Horror hunting, may I asked why you're here?"**

 **Jaune pated himself down and said, "Well I was told a horror was on campest and order to help deal with it."**

"But who?" Jaune asked - "I'm sure none of Sirius' teammates would ask for help,"

"It's a good question, maybe the answer will come" said Ozpin

 **"By who?" Sirius asked as he knew his teammate would never ask someone else to help him out but Jaune said, "Oh the little kid in a mask drop off a letter and then… ahh."**

 **(Flash back)**

 **Jaune was with team SSBR as he gave the letter to the team as Beret took it and light it, as the word form as the order stated, "A Horror is within your area, assist team SSBR and cut down the Horrors Inga."**

 **The words vanish as Jaune asked, "You can understand that?"**

 **Rachael pull out a book from her own shelf of books and said, "It's the Makai language, the speech itself doesn't existed to mankind other than those of the Makai order and horrors, but the wording can still be read if giving time."**

 **Passing the book to, Jaune then read the title of it as he says, "Makai wording for beginners." The book itself was about 4 inch thick.**

ang, Nora, and Ruby laughing that Jaune got a how to read book for toddlers in the Makai.

"Stop laughing!" Said Jaune ashamed

 **"Written by a man that was beyond his, own time and wrote that book years ago along with several story books after. He's a good writer, but a bad story teller," Rachael said to him, as Jaune did know what to say.**

 **"You can get to reading after the horror is cut down," Beret said as Jaune snap out of it and said, "Right, thanks you." Giving the book back and ran out the door and down the hall before he slip on the ground, before getting back up and ran again.**

"Well it's what explains" said Ruby. "Speaking another language? How would that be"

"Well in my world there are different languages that I could list but it would take time, complicated to learn a new language but it becomes easy after a while" said ESKK

 **(End of flashback)**

 **Sirius nodded and said, "Understood, just remember don't go gun blazing, it the fastest way to get yourself killed." Jaune gulped and nodded to it and started to follow Sirius to the area of the cafeteria.**

 **Sirius and Jaune walked through the darkness of the cafeteria as Sirius pointed with Zaruba as the Madou Ring spoke. "It's here I can sense it." Zaruba said as Sirius nodded and turned to Jaune,**

 **"Stay close." Sirius said as Jaune nodded.**

 **"Got it."**

 **The duo had their weapons at the ready as they walked in. As they walked Sirius saw something moving in the shadows as it wasn't a rat that was for sure. Sirius was ready to draw the Garoken as Jaune looked. "Uh Sirius I don't think we're alone." Jaune said as Sirius looked around.**

 **"I know." Sirius said as he was ready to draw his sword.**

 **"Makai Knights it's odd to see you here." A Demonic Voice said in Makai as you could here for steps in the darkness.**

 **"Show yourself Horror!" Sirius called as he got back to back with Jaune.**

 **"How about I show you… all of me!" The sound of glass came as the light of the broken moon shine down through the glass of the windows, crystal like being shine bright in the moon light.**

 **"The Undealer, a fraternal twin to the Unruler. This is made of Quart crystal while its sister is made of wood, most troublesome one of the two." Zaruba said.**

"Sounds bad" Jaune said gulping fear

 **Jaune got freak out and see all around them as he said "Sirius, this thing just trap us."**

 **Surrounding them were a ring of floating crystals, shining in diffeRent colors with sharp edges to give it a fearsome look to them.**

 **"Watch them, if they come close, use your shield to block anything coming at you, I'll focus on the horror," Sirius said to reinsure Jaune as this would be a good test of Jaune skills with Gaia.**

"This is getting good" Nora said anxiously, had waited for the fight

"I just hope my other self can handle it," Jaune said.

"I'm sure you can do it," said Pyrrha, supporting him.

 **The horror reach up and pull out a crystal blade and then pointed at both the Makai Knights, and soon the shards of crystal around them came flying at them.**

 **Jaune pull out his sword and open his shield to block the incoming crystal, Sirius quick draw as he made after image that block and destroy every crystal that came his way.**

 **Sirius charged forward as he went after the Horror and slashed at it but the armor was thick for the normal Garoken to handle. The Horror smirked before using its crystal like arm to knock Sirius back as Sirius was able to block with his weapon in time to be sent flying to a pillar which he hit.**

 **"Sirius!" Jaune called before he blocked another strike from the Crystal Shards.**

 **"I'm ok we need to focus though!" Sirius called as they needed away to break through its defenses.**

 **"I would suggest Gouten but the area is too small for the Madou Horse." Zaruba said as Sirius fought.**

 **"We need something to pierce through." Sirius said before he saw a chance.**

 **"You can't find anything that can hurt me crystal is the hardest mineral in the world." The Horror taunted as Sirius smirked as Jaune saw the plan.**

 **"Yeah be we have the physically strongest knight in the order." Sirius said as Jaune ran at the Horror and jumped over it and kicked it in the face. Once Jaune was on the other side he saw Crystals coming at him before he rolled to a pillar to avoid it. Jaune then raised his sword skyward and summoned his armor becoming Gaia as Gaia ran up the pillar to avoid the shards with his cape flowing with the wind.**

"Great move, Puke boy," Yang said.

"Seriously, this nickname starts to be annoying," Jaune said dryly.

 **Sirius smirked before seeing himself be surrounded by crystal shards before summoning his own armor just as the crystals surrounded him. The crystal shards then began to gain a gold glow before they burst out revealing Garo as Garo glared at the Horror.**

 **"We will cut down your Inga." Garo said before charging forward and slashing at the Horror doing some damage to its which caused it to hiss in pain.**

 **"Damn you… MAKAI KNIGHT!" Undealer started to build up all the crystal around him to increase to his armor, and its weapons as 4 spike crystal shot from it back, and grab the two that sticking out from his sides.**

 **Garo and Gaia was in for a tough time, as Garo charged at the horror, both parry against each other, as Garo acted fast, the horror show to be stronger than him as they deadlock weapons for a moment before the horror throw Garo back.**

 **"Garo!" Gaia call, and then turn to the horror, as it came at him as well, parrying and striking at each other, Gaia was having trouble against it as his weapon was a huge broad sword that meant for heavy damage but fast combat.**

 **Gaia was too slow as an attack came at him, but before it could hit Garo came in at the last moment and block the attack and throw it back.**

 **As Gaia look to Garo, as he turn to him, looking back at each other, they both nodded and soon they came down at the horror fast, as Garo took care of fast attack, while Gaia take care of strong strikes.**

 **Soon Both Makai knight make the horror arms thrown up over its head, and then they both gave a hard punch to the horror itself sending it back on the other side of the cafeteria, and left a huge crack in its armor.**

"That armor is stronger than a boarthusk," Ren said analytically - "There are no visible fissures for a weak spot"

"It would take a powerful attack to destroy the armor," Blake said.

 **Both knights took a breath as Gaia said, "This horror armor is too thick, I think, we barely cracked it at all."**

 **Garo took a moment to figure out something, and then at that moment, Jaune shield/Sheath glow for a moment to Garo through.**

 **The horror raised up as it armor was slowly repairing itself but it was taking long than normal horror would take.**

 **Garo ran to the shield and soon it change in his hand to what he didn't expected and said, "Got to thank Rachael for her hard work."**

 **Turn to Gaia as he throws thing, as it was back to a normal shield/sheath state, then said, "Gaia catch!"**

 **Look to see his sheath coming flying at him as he caught it and it change in his hand as well, and to his surprise it change into like a huge club of sort**

"Amazing," Ruby said, her eyes bright with the thin piece

"It would certainly be useful," Jaune said.

"If you want to give me your coat / shield and update it" said ESKK

"Thank you very much," Jaune said with a smile.

"In fact, free update for everyone, well .. except for the bad guys" ESKK said and looked at Ruby - "Ruby Rose, you would like to help me for this work"

"It would be an honor," said Ruby, shrieking with joy.

"Okay, at the break we'll start with the updates," ESKK said as Ruby nodded.

 **Getting the idea, as Gaia sheath his sword into the club, and then raise it up to his eye level and said, "This is so cool!"**

 ***15 *14 *13**

 **As Garo sense the timer on Gaia was at a very low point as he said, "Gaia hit it now!"**

 **Gaia got the message and then he do so, as he charged at the horror, as Undealer saw him coming, throwing it crystal spear weapon at him, as it midair, Gaia active a shield mode that was on the club as well, and it was a big as him, as the shield block the crystal spear shatter it upon contacted and then it change back into its club form, as Gaia had it over his head, he roar out and slam down upon the horror shattering its armor, and then thrown back.**

"Wohooo, brave Jaune!" I encourage Nora for the victory of her leader.

"Not bad," Yang said.

"Good," Ruby said.

 **Gaia scream as his armor disengage, as it show Jaune coming back in the air and landed on a table breaking it upon his landing.**

 **Garo charged at the horror as he still had some time left on his to finish off the horror before it could recover, but before he could, a blast of fire came at him, catching him off guard as it hit him and throw him against the wall, and Garo armor came off leaving Sirius in his place.**

 **"What?" Sirius asked as out of nowhere another Horror appeared and grabbed the first one before the Undealer turned to smoke and was eaten by this new Horror. This Horror seemed to be something akin to a dark ghost with cinders on scattered across its body and a familiar symbol etched on its back as it was female in origin. Once this Horror Cannibal was done with its meal it turned to the two knights before it produced a pair of demonic wings and flew off as Sirius was shocked.**

 **"A Horror Cannibal." Sirius said as he was shocked to see this.**

 **"What just happened?" Jaune asked as he was shocked to see much like the Horror Grimm Hybrids this pureblood Horror had devoured one of its own.**

 **"I don't know." Sirius said as he had to tell this to Ozpin and Glynda as soon as possible.**

 **One thing was for sure the duo might have found the thief as the Horror flew off to parts unknown.**

"This ends the chapter ..." said Taiyang

"A horror was frightening but a horror cannibal looks like a nightmare," Jaune said.

"Did not they notice that he looked familiar?" Asked Pyrrha

The others were thinking about it but no one apart from ESKK knew it, well Cinder had a clear idea of who it was-

"I'm sorry but they can not know, we'll see in the next chapter" whispers ESKK to the camera

 **And cut ...**

 **Well this is the reading the chapter of the story of ESKK, thanks again**

 **what do you think? I thank you all for your patience and to those who have read the story, Thanks for everything**

 **Goodbye, from Magna Ryunoid**


	15. lo siento im sorry

**Hola de nuevo**

 **Apenas ayer recibí varios mensajes de ustedes diciendome que no abandone y yo solo queria decirles lo siento...**

 **Lo que dije fue algo que no pensé con claridad, estaba inundado con la ira y la frustración de no saber como continuar el siguiente capitulo de "x" historia...**

 **He estado muy estresado ya que algunas personas pedían que actualizara o que me pedian que hiciera otras para su gusto...además por noticias vi lo que ocurria con la net neutrality que me preocupo que lo que hice se perdiera...todo esto me afecto a tal que me desquite con ustedes diciendo que iba abandonar todo esto...**

 **y lo siento...realmente lo siento y espero que me perdonen...**

 **pueden llamarme un tonto y que este mensaje lo tomen como si les hubiera jugado una mala broma...**

 **Odienme si quieran... y aceptare su odio por una estupidez que yo les cause...**

 **mis historias estaran pausadas por no se cuanto tiempo...quizás actualice algunas pronto ya que tenia los capitulos ya hechos antes que decidiera subirlas...otras que solo van por la mitad... pero el punto que no me ire...intentare esto una ultima**

 **en serio un gran lo siento...atentamente magna ryunoid**

* * *

 **Hello again**

 **Just yesterday I received several messages from you telling me not to leave and I just wanted to tell you sorry ...**

 **What I said was something that I did not think clearly, I was flooded with anger and frustration of not knowing how to continue the next chapter of "x" story ...**

 **I have been very stressed because some people asked me to update or they asked me to do other things for their liking ... besides for news I saw what happened with the net neutrality that I worry that what I did was lost ... all this affection to such that I retaliate with you saying that I was going to abandon all this ...**

 **and I'm sorry ... I'm really sorry and I hope you forgive me ...**

 **You can call me a fool and that this message is taken as if I had played a bad joke ...**

 **Hate me if you want ... and accept your hatred for a stupidity that I cause ...**

 **my stories will be paused for not know how long ... maybe update some soon since I had the chapters already done before I decided to upload them ... others that only go in half ... but the point that I will not leave ... I will try this one last**

 **seriously a great sorry ... attentively magna ryunoid**

 **Traductor de Google para empresas:Google Translator ToolkitTraductor de sitios web**


End file.
